Losing Innocence
by jesi lily
Summary: Sequel to The Untold Story. What happens when evil threatens all you know? Do you run and hide or do you stay and fight? Harry doesn't know what will happen, all he knows for sure is that he can't let his family die - not when they'e fought so hard to get this far.
1. Chapter 1

Harry groaned loudly, he was having a nice dream up until the point someone started poking him. Slowly he opened his eyes and reluctantly pulled his glasses onto his face, to find himself looking up into familiar hazel eyes.

"Jonathon!" He groaned. "What do you want?" Harry sighed, sitting up and rubbing furiously at his eyes, causing his glasses to go askew.

"Mum says you have to get up," Jonathon replied, Harry sighed once more before dragging himself out of bed and out of his room to the bathroom across the hall; he reached out to the doorknob and tried to turn it, only to find it locked.

"Hold On!" A girl's voice called, after about half a minute a young girl appeared, she was pale with flaming red hair. "Sorry Harry." The girl said smiling brightly at him before slipping past him and down the stairs.

Harry walked into the bathroom; he looked up into the mirror and stared at his reflection, black hair as messy as ever, skin still looking sickly pale as it had since… Never mind. Though, now he was covered in a couple more scars, as well as the lightning bolt that he'd had for as long as he could remember.

Maybe you need to have this explained to you, fourteen years ago, as was predicted, Lord Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hallow and attempted to murder Lily, James and baby Harry, he failed on all three accounts, he did however manage to curse the child, before disappearing himself. The years passed by, then when Harry was two his sister Samantha Tulip Potter was born, and yet Voldemort was still to be found, then when Harry was six, Jonathon Sirius Potter was born.

It wasn't until Harry had started his first year at Hogwarts that Voldemort made his presence known, he attacked Harry through a teacher, the attacks got worse and worse, eventually, just two months ago things became desperate.

Hogwarts held the first tri-Wizard tournament in over fifty years, a complication meant Harry was entered, underage and under prepared. He managed to reach the last task unscathed, but something within the task went very wrong, Harry and the other Hogwarts competitor, Cedric Diggory, were transported to a graveyard, the details were hazy in Harry's mind, but he knew in exact detail bringing back Cedric Diggory's dead body.

Harry shook his head violently, running a hand through his hair, a habit his mother would often complain Harry got from his father, and walked back into his room once he had washed, Jonathon was gone, but a pile of clothes sat on his bed.

Five minutes later Harry emerged from his room, and walked down into the family dining room, it was full of family photos, a cabinet which held the cutlery, dinner plates and glasses, as well as an oval table which sat in the middle of the room.

"Morning," A man said, he was sitting in front of the large window, he was smiling warmly at Harry, but behind his glasses Hazel eyes held both love and concern as he watched his eldest son.

"Morning dad," Harry replied tiredly, he took his place at the table between his mum and sister, who looked near identical; apart from the fact his mother was older.

"Sweetheart, how are you?" Harry's mother asked, emerald eyes flashing with concern and love, not unlike his fathers.

"Good, good," Harry replied tiredly, he grinned at Samantha, who was too damn perceptive for her own good, but she just had a big heart and was concerned for her older brother. Jonathon sat there looking confused, he was too young to really understand what was going on, so to lighten the mood Harry pulled a silly face, making the nine year old laugh. Lily smiled at Harry before meeting James' eye, he still looked really concerned.

"Stop looking at him like that all the time!" Lily hissed at James as the pair cleared up after breakfast, they were in the kitten, attempting to clean the dishes, but not getting far.

"How can you not be more worried?" James snapped back at his wife.

"Because I know our son, he'll get past this," Lily shouted, she threw the plate by accident, smashing it against a wall; it hit a photo, causing the frame to crack and the glass to shatter.

"I am fed up of watching our son get through it, Lily, I am so damn fed up of watching him get past it!" James gritted out, hands going white at the knuckles as he gripped onto the work surface.

"What do you want to do then James? Hey, what do you want to do? If I could leave this damn house and go searching for the monster that is trying to ruin our lives I promise I would! But! I can't! I wish I could do something but I just can't!" Lily sobbed, her arms flailing around as James stared at her and wondered how things had managed to get to this, and if they could ever go back.

"Jonathon floo'd me," A voice said suddenly from the doorway, Lily turned to see her twin standing there, arms crossed and looking annoyed. "He was scared because mummy and daddy were smashing things." Ivy stated.

"Sam is at Amy's! Where's the deatheaters!" Another voice shouted, and suddenly Sirius appeared wand in hand, a frantic look on his face that they all knew too well, he saw Lily and James and the smashed Photo and plate.

"Sirius thought you were attacked," Ivy practically snapped at the couple before her.

"Jeez, prongs, Lily, are you two fighting?" Sirius asked sounding honestly shocked, in all their years, through everything, they'd never really fought each other.

"Go away Padfoot!" James snapped, looking away from his best friend.

"We're looking after Harry, Jonathon went to Claire's. I want you two to sort yourselves out, go on a date, do something, we'll make sure the kids are fine, and we'll bring them back tomorrow," Ivy said. "Sirius help Harry gather his kit, James will help you, I'll help Lily here," Sirius nodded and walked out of the room followed by James, as Lily flopped down onto the floor and started to pick up the pieces of shattered glass, tears still rolling down her face. "What happened Lily?"

"Oh, it was just a- it was just a stupid argument," Lily said quietly as she threw the pieces into the bin.

"An argument that scared your children," Ivy replied, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I- Oh God, I'm an awful mother!" Lily sobbed. "Everything has been so tense since that poor Diggory boy was killed! Ivy, that was nearly my son, my Harry!" Lily sobbed; Ivy hugged her sister, unsure of what to say.

"Talk it out with James, and Harry tomorrow maybe. But you have to talk to James tonight, the kids will be with us, and you can have some time to yourselves," Ivy said finally, she looked up in time to see James bend down and help his wife, kissing the top of her head.

"Come on, we'll go out for dinner tonight," James said softly, Ivy smiled at the couple, before getting up and meeting Sirius and Harry in the living room by the fireplace.

"Come on Harry," Sirius said as he held on to a backpack with Harry's night stuff in. "Let's get a move on."


	2. Chapter 2

"'Lo Potter," A black haired girl said, she was sitting on the couch in front of the TV in Sirius and Ivy's Living room, she smiled at Harry.

"Ello Max," Harry said smiling at the girl; he nodded at her in way of greeting.

"Mackenzie make room on the couch for your cousin, you're only a small girl, I can't think of a single logical reason for you to take up the whole couch," Ivy said, kissing the top her head.

"Other then the fact it is more comfortable?" Mackenzie asked smirking, Sirius grinned at the girl, kissing her cheek before following Ivy out of the room. "Done your work for fifth year yet?" Mackenzie asked Harry, she looked at him curiously through silver eyes.

"No, you done your work yet?" Harry asked as he flopped down next to his cousin.

"When do I ever do my homework?" Mackenzie shot at him with a smirk.

"About that Mackenzie Rose Black, I will not tolerate you failing all your exams because you refuse to do your work, it is blessing enough that you got moved up a year, but you failing it because of laziness, well, it won't happen," Ivy said to her daughter appearing in the door way with hands on hips. Mackenzie simply smiled at her mum.

"I didn't say anything about failing my owls," Mackenzie replied, Ivy huffed unhappily.

"I blame this on you Sirius!" Ivy scowled, as she stalked into the kitchen, pointing accusingly at her partner.

"Anything good on TV?" Harry asked as Mackenzie flicked through the channels.

"Not really, wanna go up stairs?" Mackenzie said finally, Harry nodded and followed the fourteen year old up to her room, where the pair flopped down onto her bed; Mackenzie crossed her legs and stared openly at her cousin. "Are you alright Harry?"

"Meh, alright I guess," Harry said, pulling on the collar of his t-shirt and sliding onto the floor, he didn't want to be under her steely gaze.

"Liar." Mackenzie replied. She looked at him long and hard before getting to her feet and handing him a book that had been lying on her dressing table. Harry opened it and saw a torn out photo from a newspaper, it was one of Rita Skeeter's works he could tell. It showed a mass of people crowded around two boys, one sobbing and struggling against the arms of a crazed looked fellow, clinging to the other boy, who was lying on the ground, eyes peeled open in terror, yet the eyes were completely empty of any emotion. "Dad brought every copy he could. I'm making a scrapbook as you can tell, our life in the media." Mackenzie informed him. Harry looked through the book; there were hundreds of articles glued in, about his family and all their friends.

"How'd you get all these?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I've been collecting since first year, looking through the school archives, and just kinda picking them up," Mackenzie replied with a small shrug.

"You go into the library?" Harry asked teasingly, earning himself a whack.

"Hermione helped me find them," Mackenzie said, to which Harry looked honestly shocked.

"I thought you two hated each other," Harry stated, for it certainly wasn't a question, he knew they hated each other.

"Oh yeah, but that's because she thought Ron and I had a thing, poor chick, cleared that up and she's not all that bad," Mackenzie said with a shrug.

"Hermione is my best friend and all but you thought she was a – and I quote 'a stuck up, book worm, know-it-all, bushy haired, rabbit toothed, prudish bint.'" Harry repeated, albeit a bit cautiously.

"Oh, I did but that was when… Doesn't matter," Mackenzie said quickly, blushing slightly.

"Max, we don't keep secrets," Harry said teasingly, Mackenzie huffed.

"Well I knew she liked a Weasley, and she knew I liked a Weasley, we just got our Weasley's mixed up," Mackenzie admitted grumpily.

"Wait, you like a Weasley?" Harry demanded, this was defiantly news to him.

"Yes, I like a Weasley," Mackenzie said, or rather snapped.

"Which Weasley?" Harry demanded, but Mackenzie wasn't letting up this interesting piece of gossip, but she did lend him her transfiguration text book so he could do his last essay, while she watched a DVD, that was until Ivy called them for lunch.

"Finished my Transfiguration work," Harry informed Sirius as they sat down at the table.

"That's my Godson, just like his mother," Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair. "What about you Mackenzie?"

"Didn't even pick up my quill," Mackenzie replied, grinning, making Sirius laugh.

"Don't encourage her Sirius; she's enough like you when you were at Hogwarts as it is," Ivy scowled, but smiled none the less. "We'll pop over to Claire's and Amy's later, check on Jonathon and Samantha."

"Cool," Harry said as he picked up the ham sandwich that his aunt had placed before him.

"So are things alright at home Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry looked up at his Godfather/Uncle, though really he wasn't married to Ivy so he technically wasn't a family member, but close enough.

"Er, yeah I guess…" Harry said awkwardly, this wasn't something he really wanted to talk about.

"And the truth of that would be?" Ivy asked teasingly. Harry looked up at her, his eyes sad.

"They keep arguing," Harry admitted. "Dad is getting really stressed out and mum keeps crying. Dad disappear to the ministry, claiming to have work all the time, and I know being Head Auror means a lot of work, but I heard mum say to Claire he keeps going in on his days off."

"They're just scared because they love you and your brother and sister so much, and can't do anything, well; no more then they are already. James thinks if he works non-stop that this will be over sooner," Sirius told Harry with a sad smile dancing on his features; Mackenzie smiled softly at Harry before reaching across the table and taking his hand in hers.

"Everything will work out Harry, I know it will."

* * *

><p>Jonathon jumped up from his position on the carpet when he saw Harry and Mackenzie appear.<p>

"Harry!" Jonathon called happily, leaving Spencer and Joshua on the carpet watching the latest Quidditch game.

"Hey Johnny," Harry said ruffling his brothers hair, he smiled at Spencer, who looked a lot like his dad Nathan, with lightly tanned skin and brown hair, Joshua was the exact same as Spencer but younger.

"Max, Harry!" A girl called suddenly, and before they knew it the pair were engulfed into a hug, by a small girl, she had brownish blonde hair and the biggest smile Harry had ever seen on her face.

"Hey Riley," Mackenzie said excitedly, as close as she and Harry were, well actually Mackenzie was really close with everyone, but she and Riley were the same age, Riley was just below Harry, with Ginny Weasley, and so they were understandably really close as well.

"Have you heard what I have?" Riley asked excitedly of Mackenzie, Harry grinned at the pair, and turned to see Ivy and Sirius had appeared and were in deep conversation with Claire and Nathan, Jonathon had gone back to watching the game with Spencer and Joshua, and he turned to see another girl, she was his age, with a lazy smile playing on her lips, and dark eyes twinkling cheekily, she winked at Harry playfully, before walking into the room, and up to Harry.

"Sophie," Harry said trying to keep himself from smirking.

"Hello Harry," Sophie said with raised eyebrows, that was the thing about Sophie Taylor, she always had this look on her face like she was laughing at you, she wasn't of course, as Sophie was a really nice person, but she did have an air of elegance that made people think she was snobbish.

"How's the homework?" Harry asked.

"Finished," Sophie replied. "And you?"

"I'm getting there," Harry said with a boyish smile, Sophie grinned, her eyes flashed towards Mackenzie and Riley who were talking really fast. She then looked at the clock.

"We're expecting Sam, Ben and Oli any minute," Sophie informed Harry, she gave a look to the adult in the room and smirked again.

"Cool," Harry said as he flopped down onto the couch, Sophie sat down with a bit more grace and Harry scoffed at her. "You should start to chill out more; everyone thinks you're stuck up."

"They can think what they want to think, my friends know I'm not stuck up," Sophie replied evenly.

"Do you want to know what else they think?" Harry asked smirking at his cousin.

"What else are they thinking then Harry?" Sophie asked as if this conversation was tiring her.

"They think that you're related to Draco Malfoy, well until they learn your name," Harry informed her, she froze instantly, her face turning stony.

"I am not related to that vile, bullying, egotistical, immature, idiotic, ponce!" Sophie spat quite suddenly, eliciting an amused smirk from Harry.

"Watch your mouth Sophie Taylor Longbottom!" Claire said suddenly turning to her eldest daughter with a surprised expression; it was unlike Sophie to be like that.

"Harry says people think I'm related to the Malfoy's!" Sophie whined, it wasn't an overreaction.

"Well actually sweetheart, you kinda are," Nathan said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. Harry turned to Sirius to see he was grinning.

"No- I mean they think I'm directly related to him!" Sophie exclaimed, losing her calm and collected posture.

Claire cringed.

"You aren't Sophie, don't worry, and no more bad mouthing in front of your siblings," Claire said rolling her eyes at Ivy who smiled.

Seconds later the fireplace erupted into flames and Samantha, Benjamin and Oliver appeared in the living room, quickly followed by Amy and Marcus.

"Sorry we're late," Amy said wiping the dust from her clothes, Claire smiled at her younger sister before pulling her and Marcus into the conversation she was having with Sirius and Ivy.

Benjamin walked over to Harry and Sophie, Oliver followed him.

"Hey guys," Benjamin said running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

"Hey Ben," Harry said grinning at his cousin.

"Hello Benjamin," Sophie said smiling softly at the two new arrivals. "Oliver."

"Hey Sophie, how you feeling, you look slightly red," Oliver said raising his eyebrows at Sophie and looking to Harry for answers.

"She's just a bit annoyed," Harry said with a grin. Oliver nodded and settled down on the arm rest beside Sophie, wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a hug.

"So you going to try for the Gryffindor team this year?" Oliver asked her. "I know Benjamin is after my old spot."

"I don't want to join the school team," Sophie said. "I don't want to play quidditch."

"Come on Sophie, you're amazing, I think you could even get Harry kicked off from the team with your talent" Oliver insisted, and it was true so Harry couldn't argue.

"I really don't care, I'm sure that for the most part the team will remain the same, you just need a new Keeper," Sophie replied smoothing down her skirt, she smiled at Oliver. "Plus I wouldn't want to take away from your glory, Puddlemere United." She said smiling.

Oliver grinned.

"Puddlemere united."


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry returned home the next day it was, much to his dismay, to find his parents in a romantic embrace. Something he much rather not have to see.

"EW!" Samantha groaned. "We've returned, and really don't want to see that!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up into the air. Lily laughed as James chuckled.

"Come on kids, I'm gonna assume you've all been given breakfast," Lily said as she watched Harry, Samantha and Jonathon sit down.

"Yeah, we've eaten," Harry said as he grabbed the remote control for the TV.

"There's a couple of letters waiting for you upstairs, I think one of them must be from Ron, poor owl flew into the window," Lily said smiling at her son.

"Thanks," Harry said jumping up and running up the stairs to his room, he looked at his writing table and laying there were two letters.

_Harry,  
>How are you? I thought I should write, I know you probably won't reply, but really when do you ever reply to my letters? I'll be going to the Weasleys, Ron invited me over for the week, I think you'll be receiving a letter shortly from him as well, as will Sophie, Benjamin, Mackenzie and Riley. I don't know how his mother will cope, but when I asked her if she was sure it would be alright, Mrs Weasley insisted she would be overjoyed to have us there.<em>

_Until then Harry,_  
><em>Love<em>  
><em>Hermione x<em>

Harry smiled, it wasn't summer unless he spent at least a week with Ron, and the others all together, much like they did at school.

He picked up the next letter.

_Hey mate, you want to come over for a week? I'll be inviting the others; mum says it's alright as long as we don't wreck the house. If you can make it floo over for about eleven on Saturday.  
>See ya then,<br>Ron _

Saturday was tomorrow, Harry was pretty sure his parents would let him go. Grinning he ran back downstairs.

"Mum can I go to the Weasley's for a week tomorrow?" Harry asked, his excitement evident.

James looked up, he looked to Lily and then back to Harry.

"Sam why don't you and Johnny go outside for a bit?" James said with a small smile.

"Alright then," Samantha said, leading Jonathon outside, but not before sending Harry a small smile.

"What?" Harry asked. "Can't I go?"

"Sweetheart, it's not that we don't want you to go, it's just…" Lily looked to James, unsure how to explain.

"Harry you know that Voldemort is out there, we've got to be careful, your mother and I don't want to lose you," James said standing up and walking towards Harry, he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled sadly.

"I know how to defend myself, why can't I? I beat Voldemort, on my own," Harry stressed, not understanding why his parents were being like this, he'd already proven himself.

"You shouldn't have done it at all," Lily said softly. "You shouldn't have had to face Voldemort, darling, you probably won't understand until you have children of your own, but I have never been so terrified in my life, knowing you were gone, and then you came back, and Cedric Diggory was dead," Lily said. "Harry it could have been you." Her eyes were welling with tears and she had to turn away from Harry to try and recollect herself.

"We want you to be able to go, but… We're worried," James said finally.

Harry looked dismayed, this was a part of his summer, and he was sure that his cousins would be allowed to go.

"H-how about this, I'll call Molly; their family is under protection, she'll understand I'm sure, if maybe we ask if it's ok to have more placed on the house," Lily said finally, Harry smiled at his mother.

So fifteen minutes later Lily smiled at Harry.

"You're lucky Molly Weasley is such a lovely person," Harry nodded in agreement, and grinned at his parents. "Go on, you might as well start packing. Oh and I told her we'll have everyone over here at least once for dinner, as a thank you for taking you off our hands." Lily said with a slight smirk.

"Thank mum," Harry said grinning. He turned away from his parents and started up the stairs, before stopping. He turned back to his mum and dad. "Love you." He muttered and then raced up the stairs.

When he reached his room he pulled out the travel bag his dad had gotten him and opened it, first grabbing enough underwear, then a few pairs of jeans, a few t-shirt, and a couple of swimming shorts. He packed his toiletries and then zipped up his bag, and placed it in the under the stairs cupboard ready for the next day.

"That was quick," James said as he looked at his son with an amused expression. Harry shrugged and went out to the garden where Samantha was playing a game of football against Jonathon.

"No fair!" Jonathon exclaimed as Samantha scored a goal against him. "You pushed me out of the way!"

"Did not!" Samantha replied, sticking her tongue out at her younger brother.

Harry grinned at the pair before grabbing the ball off of them. He scored a goal for himself and smirked at his siblings.

"You're not in the game!" Samantha scowled. "It doesn't count."

"I'm going over to the Weasley's tomorrow, and I have to trust you not to pick on Jonathon too much," Harry said grinning at Samantha as he ruffled Jonathon's hair.

"I'm not picking on him; he just doesn't know how to play football," Samantha replied smoothly. "Are you going to see Ginny or Ron?"

"Ron mainly, why would I go over there for Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Everyone knows Ginny likes you, I thought maybe you'd have done something about it already," Samantha replied innocently.

"You know way too much for a thirteen year old," Harry said.

"You've only just turned fifteen, you're not that much older then me," Samantha pointed out.

"So, you're still only thirteen," Harry argued, Samantha shrugged, unfazed by the argument, for it was one they had often.

"I think-"

"Sam, I don't care what you think," Harry said grinning at his sister. "Because you don't understand."

Samantha frowned at Harry.

"Cho Chang also like you, that's what I was told, and Hannah Abbot, and Romilda Vane, Romi doesn't stop talking about you, and honestly it's getting a bit boring," Samantha said, Harry stared at her a bit surprised.

"How the hell do you know all this?" Harry demanded.

"Meh, for some strange reason everyone tells me everything, like I am their own personal therapist," Samantha replied easily, shrugging her shoulders, Harry shook his head at her, but could understand to a degree. Samantha had a good head on her shoulders, she had common sense and was able to empathies with people, and think clearly no matter the situation, their mother often said Samantha was born with the knowledge, rather then having to learn from mistakes.

"Well, y'know, maybe you should stop listening," Harry suggested.

"I couldn't do that," Samantha insisted, Harry frowned at her. "The student body would fall apart without me." Harry laughed and shook his head, throwing his arms around both Samantha and Jonathon and walking back into the house with them in time for lunch.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you soon alright Kiddo," Harry said ruffling Jonathon's hair as he prepared to leave, Jonathon looked at him smiling brightly. Samantha hugged Harry tightly, whispering i'be careful, don't get yourself killed' iin his ear, his mother kissed him on the forehead, before engulfing him into a hug, then his father hugged him tightly.

"Don't cause Molly any trouble, well try at least!" Lily called to her eldest son as he disappeared into emerald flames.

"Harry!" Someone shrieked, and he found himself engulfed into someone's arms once more, when he managed to pull away slightly and look down into the smiling face of Hermione Granger.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry said picking his fallen bag up off the floor. "Is anyone else here yet?" He asked.

"Actually no, it's you, me and Mrs Weasley," Hermione said as Mrs Weasley bustled into the room, she looked up and saw Harry, she smiled brightly.

"Harry my dear!" She exclaimed, engulfing Harry into her arms – really when will it stop?

"Hi Mrs Weasley, thanks for having me," Harry said. "I'm really sorry about all the stress I've probably caused."

"Harry, don't you even think about apologising, you're like one of my own, and in any case, the extra protection can do no harm," Molly scolded, before telling Harry where he can put his stuff and explaining everyone's absence, apparently they were down the local store buying extra resources such as eggs to help feed the extra mouths, for there would be many.

Harry had just wandered back into the Living room and opened his mouth to say something to Hermione when Benjamin and Sophie appeared with Riley and Mackenzie.

"Hermione!" Sophie exclaimed, hugging the brown haired girl, while Benjamin rolled his eyes.

"Mrs Weasley, I think we'll wait outside, rather then get cramped in here," Benjamin called to Molly who was in the kitchen.

"Sure boys, out you go, I think theres a muggle ball lying around out there somewhere," Molly replied, so the six teenagers went outside and all flopped down onto the grass.

"So where's Ron and Ginny, I got a letter saying they wanted us over?" Sophie asked as she leaned back onto her hands.

"I expect they are on their way back from the village," Hermione replied smiling lightly.

"So when are you gonna make a move on Ron then Hermione?" Benjamin asked smirking, causing the brown haired girl to blush.

"I-I. I don't know what you're talking about Ben," Hermione replied, sticking her nose into the air and looking away from the smirking boy.

"Whatever!" Mackenzie laughed.

"You fancy Fred!" Hermione said, smirking as Mackenzie blushed insanely.

"Does she now, I must say, Fred Weasley, or so I've been told, is very charming and handsome and smart," A familiar voice said from behind Hermione and Mackenzie who were sitting next to each other, Mackenzie went white as Hermione cringed.

They both turned to see a grinning Fred standing there.

"Unfortunately, I think Maxxie is a bit too young, but hey, call me when you're eighteen," Fred said with a wink, and then walked into the house.

If looks could kill, Hermione would be buried already.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time it was dinner, Mackenzie had forgiven Hermione, and it was a full house. Warm weather made allowance for Mrs Weasley to set up a table outside in the garden. For Harry it was slightly awkward, he couldn't get what Samantha had said earlier out of his head, and Ginny was sitting right next to him. He couldn't deny she had grown up a lot from the love sick eleven year old, but she was still only Ron's little sister.

"Harry potatoes?" Ginny asked, handing him the bowl of boiled potatoes. Harry smiled at the redhead, he wondered if it was the way the setting sun hit her hair that made it glimmer such a deep shade of red. Then he shook his head when Mackenzie elbowed him in the ribs, to find Ginny giving him a peculiar look. He blushed, heaped potatoes on his plate before wordlessly passing the bowl to Mackenzie.

"Fool." He heard Sophie mutter from her position opposite Mackenzie, but when he glowered her way she was happily talking to George about different potions.

"She's right," Mackenzie whispered to him as everyone else chattered between themselves.

"I didn't do anything," Harry hissed.

"Exactly. You looked like an idiot, brain-dead, with drool running down your chin," Mackenzie whispered, he could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Shut up!" Harry hissed.

"Taken you long enough to realise that Ginny is actually a girl, I must say, apart from her brother, you were one of the last," This time he elbowed her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry was woken abruptly by screaming, he jumped to his feet only to be knocked off them again when Hermione came bowling into the room.<p>

"I GOT PREFECT!" Hermione squealed in a very un-Hermione-ish way.

"You what?" Harry asked rubbing his eye furiously, he blinked as he placed his glasses on to find Hermione practically bouncing, waving a letter around.

"I. Got. Prefect!" Hermione cried out excitedly, Ron groaned loudly as he forced his eye open.

"Well done H-h-Hermione," Ron yawned; Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but was still unable to remove the smile on her face.

Benjamin sat up on his camp bed and grinned at the bushy haired girl.

"Aren't you going to write to your parents?" He asked with a lazy smile. Hermione's eye widened and she quickly disappeared out of the room. Harry and Benjamin laughed as Ron fell back on top his pillow and started snoring again.

When finally they managed to get themselves down to the breakfast table Harry was surprised at how many people had appeared. Molly was bustling about, looking concerned, and for some reason James and Sirius were standing in the kitchen with Remus Lupin.

Hermione looked worried, all traces of her smile gone, Harry realised her eyes were following Arthur Weasley as he walked back and fourth in the living room, talking in hushed voices with someone.

"Dad?" Harry asked confused.

James looked at Harry sadly.

"We're moving out for a while Harry," James said quietly, Remus shot him a warning look, but he ignored it. "We're going to Headquarters, it's not safe anymore, things aren't going as we planned."

"What-what do you mean?" Harry asked, still not understanding.

Suddenly Arthur Weasley burst into the room, his usually calm and kind face pulled into a panicked expression.

"Pack everything as quickly as you can, we're moving into Headquarters by tonight."

* * *

><p>It was a confusing rush, Molly sent everyone to their rooms and made them pack everything they would need, James, Sirius and Remus waited for them, helping them, Arthur packed clothes for the sons who weren't present, as Molly packed food into baskets.<p>

"Everyone ready?" Molly asked three hours later, finally everyone was ready and they left, but because there wasn't a floo connection they could use, James, Arthur, Sirius and Remus had to Apparate everyone, but in turns. When Charlie and Bill arrive they also took people.

"Couldn't we?" Fred asked.

"You don't know where to go," Molly replied.

"Tell us," George insisted.

"I can't, don't complain, look go with your brothers."

Only when it was time for Hermione to leave there was a problem.

"WHAT ABOUT MY PARENTS!" Hermione cried, Sophie, who was the only other remaining girl as Riley and Ginny were removed from the property quickly, hugged her friend.

"Hermione, I promise they'll be safe," Remus insisted, but even Hermione could tell he wasn't telling her the truth. He couldn't promise that. "I'll take you to see them tomorrow, but right now, we need to go." Remus insisted.

Hermione shook her head and struggled away from them.

"They're muggles, they don't stand a chance!" Hermione cried. She was about to run for it when James caught her in his arms and left without another word.

Harry stared at the spot in shock; Remus clapped him on the shoulder.

"He had to put her under protection Harry, she's one of your best friends." Remus said sadly, Harry nodded numbly, still staring at the spot his father had disappeared at.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Harry called as he stood beside Ron looking around the entrance hall of the Order, Grimmauld Place, it was dark, the only light coming from ahead, but no one answered his call.<p>

Ron fidgeted, unsure what to do or say. He sighed.

"She's going to be so angry at your dad, mate," Ron said finally.

"Yeah, she is," Harry agreed. Then nearly jumped out of his skin as there was a pop behind him and he turned to see his dad standing there with a crying Hermione. Silently she walked away from them, and towards the basement kitchen. "Dad?"

"Her parents were a little upset about it all, she's just feeling a bit shocked," James assured his son.

"You took her to see her parents?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, we know Hermione, she's a resourceful kid, I can't imagine the trouble she could cause if she set her mind to it," James said with a shrug, he smiled at Ron and Harry before disappearing once more to make sure everyone had managed to get to Headquarters from the Burrow.


	5. Chapter 5

"How long can she continue like this?" Benjamin whispered as he watched Hermione sitting at the end of the table, staring glumly into her cereal. Lily was beside her, trying to convince her to eat.

Amy and Molly were also there insisting that Lily was right.

"She's been crying, every night for the past three days," Sophie whispered, her voice tainted with her concern for her best friend.

"But dad put protection on the house, Hermione watched him," Harry insisted quietly.

"She knows that the wards can be broken, and if they are… Her parents are muggles, they don't stand a chance," Oliver explained to them.

Silence suddenly fell upon them as they pondered Oliver's words, only disrupted when Jonathon and Joshua walked into the room with Claire. Joshua followed Jonathon towards Harry; Sophie smiled at the pair and let Joshua sit on her lap.

"What do you want for Breakfast?" Sophie asked her youngest brother, who was still only seven.

"Eggs please," Joshua said smiling at Sophie who pulled a plate towards them and put some scrambled eggs onto some toast for him.

Oliver grinned as Jonathan sat between him and Harry.

"How are you little guy?" Oliver asked.

"Hungry," Jonathon replied as he got himself some sausage and bacon.

"Of course," Oliver said as Hermione stood up and walked away from the table, leaving her untouched bowl of cereal.

* * *

><p>"So when are we going to tell them the reason we've got them all to leave their homes and move in here, or even why Hermione had to leave her parents?" Claire asked as she sat back in her chair, everyone looked at her a little surprised. "They have a right to know."<p>

"Claire, they are all underage, I wouldn't even let Fred or George join… No, it's too much for them, they're too young," Molly said a little shocked, but really she knew deep down she just wasn't prepared to start letting the children join this war.

"I think we need to consider this from their point of view," Kingsley Shacklebolt said thoughtfully. "They must be confused, Now, I'm not saying we need to tell the younger ones, but Harry does need to know."

"I don't want him to!" Lily cried out. James held her hand securely in his, knowing Kingsley was right.

"Lily, he has to know," James insisted reluctantly. "He needs to know."

"James, he's fifteen, he doesn't have to know, not everything, please," Lily begged, but one look at James and she knew they would have to tell.

"He has to know."

* * *

><p>"Harry, the situation has changed," Albus Dumbledore said as he sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld place, everyone was there, the order members and the children. "The ministry has decided that it wants to ignore Voldemorts rising power, or rather Minister Fudge has decided he wants to ignore it."<p>

"Why?" Harry demanded.

"Because Harry before you were born people were dying all the time," James said sadly.

"You've seen the picture of Tulip, and of Hannah," Lily said her eyes watering. "Tulip was the same age as Samantha." She reached across and held Samantha's hands as she said it. "Hannah was your age, can you understand, people lost their children, and we can't – Fudge can't face that once more. Sometimes people think it is easier to hide from the truth."

"So what are they saying about Cedric, that he just dropped dead?" Harry demanded. Beside him Amy cringed.

"No, they aren't saying anything, only insisting that what happened at the graveyard is made up, he's passed it off as your memory finding someone to blame for the loss of a friend, I mean he's applied basic psychology and people are believing it because the other choices are too hard to accept," Ivy explained softly.

"So basically I'm mad," Harry stated angrily.

"Harry we know that's not true and so does everyone else, but don't think we aren't doing anything, we are," Sirius insisted.

Harry nodded curtly before getting up and leaving the room.

"It could have gone worse," Remus said as he watched Harry's retreating back.

* * *

><p>"Did you really expect much else?" Hermione asked quietly as she sat beside Harry in his room.<p>

"I expected a bit more support," Harry replied just as quietly, this information made him feel alone, of course he wasn't he had his family, but at the same time, he felt almost singled out, as he always had done.

"You have loads of support Harry, from me and from your family and from your friends. We know the truth, and we want to help you."

"I know that, its just… What about everyone else, they think I'm mad, and what about Cedric, this isn't fair on him, he died and it wasn't just an accident, he was killed."

"Yes he was, and that's why we're here, because he died and our-your parents are doing something about it. The Order isn't just about talking about everything all the time," Hermione said sadly, Harry looked at her long and hard.

"I'm sorry, about your parents, I know you're scared," Harry said quietly. Hermione smiled at him.

"It's alright, at least I know they are safe-ish, I rather them being muggles, at least they don't have the same worries as the adults here," Hermione admitted. "I don't know how they cope."

"They've been going through this since their time at Hogwarts, even before then, I guess they just learn to deal with it," Harry said thoughtfully, as Hermione looked at Harry sadly.

"It will end eventually Harry; it has to come to an end at some time."

"What if it doesn't end?" Harry asked her.

"It will end eventually Harry; no one can continue fighting like that," Hermione replied softly. Harry looked up at his long time friend and smiled. "And even if he doesn't stop, well then, neither do we."

"I guess you're right," Harry sighed eventually.

"Correction, you know I'm right," Hermione said smiling.

"Ego much?" Harry laughed as Hermione giggled.

* * *

><p>"Mrs Wood, Mrs Longbottom, Mrs Potter and Mrs Weasley." Hermione said as she walked up to the four women cooking dinner the next day.<p>

"Please Hermione, Amy, Claire, Lily and Molly," Amy insisted smiling at the young woman.

"Well, I just wanted to apologise for the way I've been acting," Hermione said quietly. "And to thank you for being so patient."

"Not at all dear," Molly said smiling warmly at the brown haired girl.

Hermione smiled at them before disappearing upstairs into Sophie's room where she found Sophie, Mackenzie, Riley and Ginny sitting around and talking.

"Harry's being acting weird around me, he was staring at me yesterday, I thought I had something on my face," Ginny informed her friends unhappily, Mackenzie and Sophie shared knowing looks.

"Don't worry Ginny; he's just being a boy," Sophie insisted, Ginny nodded, but still didn't look too happy.

"Does it bother you that Harry has been paying more attention to you?" Hermione asked.

"No, but Michael isn't going to be happy," Ginny sighed. "He gets a bit funny around other guys, like I was talking to Dean and Michael walked up to me and suddenly stared being all boy-ish." Sophie laughed.

"He's just jealous, everyone knows you're pretty, it's right in front of us, and you're not a little girl anymore either," Sophie said.

"I wish I was like you or Mackenzie, everyone wants you two. Fred said when you turned eighteen he'd give you a call Max, and you've got a boyfriend Gin. No one even looks at me twice," Riley said sadly.

"Don't worry about it Riley, no one ever spares me a second glance," Hermione said. "I'm always going to be Ron and Harry's girl best friend; anyway, you don't need a boyfriend."

"It would be nice though," Riley said with a sigh, flopping down onto the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" Harry threw himself to the floor, wand in hand, looking through blurred vision for the coming attack. "YOU'RE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!"

For a moment Harry felt relief as he realised it was no an attack, but it lasted only a moment before he realised that Molly was right, he was going to miss his train.

"I can't believe this, you can tell them as much as you like to be ready, and they just can't do it!" Molly scowled as she paced around the entrance way, Hermione looked slightly offended; she was after all ready and had been waiting now for ten minutes.

"She's no talking about you Hermione," Amy assured her with a smile. Hermione looked happy enough with this, and settled down with her ginger cat, Crookshanks in her arms purring delightedly as Hermione stroked his back.

* * *

><p>It was another half an hour before they had arrived at the station, they had barely enough time to clamber onto the train with their luggage before it pulled away form the station, and they were waving frantically out of the window.<p>

Finally they had settled in one of the larger compartments, this time they had Spencer with them as well as it was his first year, and Sophie was looking after him at her own insistence.

"So who do you think will win this year, y'know the Ravenclaw team are gonna be getting some decent players?" Benjamin asked his cousin, Harry, who shrugged.

"I dunno, I mean, It seems I'll be getting an amazing team anyway," Harry replied shrugging as he settled back, just as he finished talking though the door opened and he grinned at the two people who appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, I was just telling Neville about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, but I was wondering if we could join you?" The girl asked in her usual dreamy voice, Ginny and Riley immediately made room for the girl, as Neville slid in beside Sophie, finding most comfort in sitting beside his cousin on their father's side.

"Well that sounded interesting Neville," Sophie said teasingly, eyeing her cousin with great amusement as he simply shrugged, at least Luna talked to him with enthusiasm, it was better then the most of the school who he didn't really talk to except for the family and friends.

* * *

><p>"Merlin that girl is such a freak!" Pansy said as she passed by the compartment, walking down to find another compartment that was free for herself and Draco, they'd not seen Blaise on the way in, and so settled for finding something for themselves, eventually they simply sneered at some second years until they had scuttled out of a compartment leaving it free for them. "So Draco how was your summer?"<p>

"Eventful, father has been having his _friends_ over, of course there have been some issues…" Draco replied easily, not taking enough interest to explain any further, Pansy looked at her friend, he was undoubtedly handsome, but his pale skin had begun to look sickly, and silver eyes had turned stormy. Sighing she looked away and out the window, holding back her sigh, she knew what those issues had been, she did after all know what friends Draco's father kept, her own parents among them.

Outside the weather was clear, the sun was beaming down and the countryside passed them by, looking calm as anything, and yet she knew what was brewing, what was going on out of sight of everyone else.

"PANSY!"

"Sorry, what Draco?" Pansy said, recovering.

"Never mind, you can be insufferable at times," Draco snapped at her, and for all their years of friendship, she expected nothing else, why should she, they were all the same.

Pansy shrugged, looking at her friend, she wasn't going to apologise to him, which would be a sign that he was above her, and that was a whole issue she could do without having to bring up. Luckily the door slid open and standing there, in contrast with Draco's pale complexion, this boy was deliciously dark, his skin the colour of chocolate, matching his eyes perfectly.

"Pansy," He said acknowledging his female friend first, then he looked towards Draco. "You, my old friend, look like crap."

"And what happened to me being your old friend?" Pansy shot teasingly, smiling at him, her pixie-ish face turning to him with amusement.

"You my beautiful flower are sometimes pushing your luck," Blaise replied as he sat beside her, barely taking his eyes from Draco who did not return his greeting.

"I'd leave Master Malfoy to himself, he's not playing nice today," Pansy told Blaise before she herself turned back to the window and stared out at the endless green.

* * *

><p>"Hogwarts, Ok Spencer go get sorted, I'll be waiting for you, okay!" Sophie said excitedly as she and Riley hugged their brother once more.<p>

The others watched as he set off towards the lake with Hagrid as they themselves went for the carriages that would take them to the ancient building they knew and loved, only there wasn't quite enough space for them all.

"Don't worry," Sophie said with a smile on her face, looking at the carriage behind them. "I'll go in that one, and join you at the table."

Hermione would have argued but stopped short when she saw Peter Bradley, an attractive seventh year Ravenclaw hold the door open for Sophie as she walked towards them, and help her into the carriage.

When they did finally arrive at the carriage it was to see Sophie again helped out of the carriage by Peter, as his mates watched with approving expressions, as Sophie laughed her angelic laugh, her eyes bright. It was no secret that Sophie was a catch.

"She makes it look so easy," Riley sighed, watching her sister with a tinge of jealousy.

"Don't worry about it," Mackenzie said as she looked over her shoulder at Sophie. "Come on, let's watch your brother get sorted into Gryffindor."


	7. Chapter 7

"Mr Potter, this is your first lesson of the year, if this is the behaviour, or lack of really, I should expect for the rest of the year, well we won't be getting on very well," McGonagall snapped in annoyance, glaring in Harry's direction, who immediately sat up from his slouched position.

"Sorry professor," Harry mumbled tiredly. McGonagall rolled her eyes at him. Most of the class seemed uninterested in her class today, and she was getting a bit annoyed by it.

"If you do not pay attention in this class you will fail your owls. If you cannot understand the very basics of owl level transfiguration you will fail. Do you understand?" McGonagall demanded of the class, she got a chorus of 'yes professor' in reply.

Suddenly the end of class bell rang and McGonagall let them leave for their next class.

"Maybe you'll listen to Severus," She muttered.

* * *

><p>"SILENCE!" Severus Snape shouted as he stalked into the classroom from his office. His ever present black cloak billowed as he moved, making him seem much bigger and more frightening then he really was. "Name three potions we have studied Mr Longbottom."<p>

"I-er... Ageing potion... Deflating drought... And er...Swelling solution." Neville said nervously looking to Sophie for reassurance, Sophie grinned at him.

"Took your time Mr Longbottom, and you won't have Miss Longbottom there in the exam to tell you if you have it wrong," Snape drawled rolling his eyes at Neville. "Now class, you will need to know i_every/i_potion we have studied so far, the main indergients used in it and of course the effects. Mr Longbottom, do you think you will be able to manage that, as well as learning the new potions?"

Neville gulped.

"Hmmm," Snape seemed proud of the fear he had caused to settle of Neville, and turned his back to the class. "I expect that you write full notes on everything you learn from now on, and all essay will be written to a decent standard or I will have you thrown off this course, is that understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, now you may leave, though I suggest you start researching Confusing and Befuddlement Draught, you will be learning about it in your next lesson," With that Snape dismissed the class just as the bell sounded.

"That should be easy," Mackenzie said as she linked arms with Sophie, Hermione and Benjamin weren't listening as they started arguing once more about the importance of Quidditch, while Ron and Harry agreed on what a git Snape was.

"Easy for you Maxxie, not everyone is as smart as you are," Sophie said grinning at her cousin.

"You're smart," Mackenzie pointed out.

"And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm not nearly as smart as you. Remember you were the one shoved up a year," Sophie replied rolling her eyes.

"Move it! Wrench!" Someone spat as they shoved Mackenzie and Sophie apart, Mackenzie was fine being quite tall for her age, but Sophie was a little bit daintier and fell to the floor, landing awkwardly on her wrist.

"ARGH!" Sophie cried out.

"YOU IDIOT MALFOY!" Mackenzie yelled. But he seemed not to notice as he sauntered down the corridor, followed by his little friends.

"Are you alright Sophie?" Ron asked as he helped Sophie to her feet. Sophie bit her lips, eyes welling with tears as she looked at her wrist, it as already starting to swell and bruise. "Looks twisted at the least," Ron said as he looked at her wrist, not daring to touch it.

"Come on, we better take her to Madame Pomfrey, Why don't you and Hermione go to break," Benjamin suggested.

"Please, and leave her with you idiots," Mackenzie replied jokingly.

"We couldn't do that to her," Hermione agreed, and so the pair followed the guys as they walked with Sophie to the Hospital wing, when they finally reached the doors Sophie was whimpering and Madame Pomfrey was no where in sight.

"Where is she?" Ron asked allowed as he looked around the room, it was empty other then the small group. That's when the doors behind them swung open again and the Nurse came running into the room, followed by Professor Snape and McGonagall.

They were with Neville and Draco, Draco was sporting what looked like a broken nose, while Neville looked like someone had dislocated his jaw.

"Fools! That's what you two are!" McGonagall screeched as he helped Madame Pomfrey fix Neville, he was looking much better in no time, as for Draco, he looked positively furious.

Only when she had finished with the pair did Madame Pomfrey notice Sophie, who had tears running down her face as she held her wrist.

"Dear Merlin, that's broken, what happened to you?" The nurse asked as McGonagall and Snape turned towards them.

"Malfoy pushed her over as we walked out of class," Benjamin said angrily indicating to where Draco sat looking put out.

"Is that why you punched Mr Malfoy, Longbottom, because he hurt your cousin?" McGonagall asked, she looked less severe now.

"Well I wasn't going to let him hurt Sophie!" Neville said defensively. Harry, Benjamin and Ron were all a little surprised by this, sure Neville was a Gryffindor but he wasn't the type of person who actually hit people. Hermione and Mackenzie made an 'aww'ing noise.

"Oh, Neville, you didn't need to, he's so not worth you getting in trouble," Sophie said smiling at her cousin. "But thank you."

"I really think Mr Longbottom needs anything but thanks right now, fifty points from Gryffindor for fighting!" Snape snapped angrily.

"Very well Severus, one hundred points from Slytherin for breaking Miss Longbottom's wrist, as well as fighting," McGonagall said, holding back a smirk. "Good evening." She said before disappearing out of the room, closely followed by a seething Severus.

"You got to be more careful Malfoy; I would have thought even an idiot like you knew better than to mess with our family," Benjamin said as Draco left the room, the blonde boy scowled in their direction before disappearing.

"No more fighting, please, it's me that has to clean up after you lot," Madame Pomfrey said rolling her eyes as they left the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for sticking up for me Nev," Sophie said as they walked with Neville back down to the charms room, as they had missed their break.<p>

"As I said, I wasn't going to let him get away with hurting my cousin," Neville said with a small smile, colour rising to his cheeks. Sophie smiled at him again before disappearing into the classroom.


	8. Chapter 8

"Harry, what do you think?" Samantha asked as they sat at dinner.

"What?" Harry asked confused, he hadn't been listening. "What do I think about what?"

"As I was saying," Samantha said with a sigh and rolling her eyes at her brother. "What do you think of Romilda and I doing on a double date? Is that weird?"

"You're not going on any bloody date, forget a double date!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, shocked by what his thirteen year old sister was saying.

"I am." Samantha said evenly, not taking notice of her brother's objections. "What do you think Ginny?"

"Depends on who you're going with," Ginny replied grinning as Harry started to turn red in the face.

"Gavin Jenson. He asked me, and Colin Creevey asked Romilda," Samantha answered, she paused for thought. "That shouldn't be too bad should it?"

"Nah, I'll bet you'll find they both asked you out because that way they had each other there for moral support. Though why would Colin go with Romilda, I was sure he had a crush on Maggie Preston."

"Everyone has a crush on Maggie Preston, she's gorgeous," Riley said from beside Ginny. "What do you think Harry?" Harry looked up; he didn't like this at all. He looked towards Ginny who looked interested in his answers, he swallowed and looked down.

"Maggie is alright if you like that kinda thing," Harry said eventually. Riley raised an eyebrow at her cousin.

"That kinda thing? You mean tall, slim, and beautiful?" She looked at Ginny and both girls giggled. Samantha looked at her brother with sympathy. He couldn't help the fact he was a bit of an idiot.

* * *

><p>"Quidditch now!" Angelina barked as Harry sulked past her toward the entrance hall, attempting to get Ginny off his mind.<p>

"We've got practice?" Harry asked, slightly surprised. Their first practice wasn't scheduled until next week.

"No, we've got tryouts, come on Harry, you should have known this!" Angelina snapped as she got to her feet, followed by Katie Bell and Alicia. Harry followed the three girls outside to the entrance hall.

"I'm just going to get my stuff, give me five minutes" Harry yelled as he ran up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Common room.

"YOU'VE GOT TWO!"

* * *

><p>Finally Harry reached the Quidditch pitch, there he found Katie leaning against the wall, she grinned at Harry, her blonde hair was pulled back into its usual plait and she was already in her Quidditch gear.<p>

"I'd get a move on Potter, Ang is gonna have your head if you're not ready in thirty seconds," Katie said with a slight laugh as Harry dashed into the changing rooms, Angelina was already pacing impatiently as he tugged his shirt over his head and shoved his kit on.

"Sorry I'm late!" Harry yelped as he hopped around pulling on his boots, until finally he was fully changed and ready.

"Just listen in, Potter," Angelina snapped impatiently, Harry had to hold back a smirk, Angelina used to be one of the people who made fun out of Oliver and his attitude towards quidditch, and yet she was much worse now that she was Quidditch captain.

"Ok, we only need a new Keeper; however, the reserves that Oliver chose last year all need replacing," Angelina explained as Katie walked back into the room. "I think we have a fair idea by now who does and does not have the capability to be on the team at all, including the reserves." Angelina said then walked out of the room.

"Wow, did she loose her broomstick up her butt or something?" Fred asked quietly, so that the person who used to be Angelina, fun loving joker, didn't hear.

"Or something," Alicia replied with a grin and a wink.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, let's see you fly a couple of laps around the pitch then," Angelina said as she stood in the centre of the pitch, surrounded by about thirty Gryffindors.<p>

Harry was getting increasingly bored, sure Ron and Benjamin were both out trying to get the Keeper position, he wished them the best of luck and everything, but still, watching people fly around the pitch throwing in the occasional mundane trick was getting boring. That when he noticed someone dive towards the ground, and pull back up when the tip of the broom was less then five inches from the grass.

"Weasley! Get here now!" Harry could feel his blood rush to his face, Weasley, it wasn't Ron because Ron was sitting at the other end of the pitch waiting his turn. It couldn't be...

"How did you learn that?" Angelina asked the girl who stood grinning as she held a school issued broom in her hands, her hair was windswept, and her cheeks rosy, but there was no mistaking the fact that it was Ginny Weasley.

"I learn fast," Ginny said with a shrug.

"I want you on the reserve team, go rest, you don't need to continue today, but I expect you at practice next week," Angelina said.

"Sure," Ginny replied easily, she threw the broom over her shoulder and walked towards Harry. "So what did you think?" Ginny asked, her eyes shining.

"That was really Great," Harry replied slightly breathlessly. Ginny grinned at him.

"It was wasn't it," She said smiling brightly. "I've got to go, Michael will want to know."

Harry nodded, suddenly feeling like he's just been poked really hard in the chest. Ginny didn't seem to notice as she walked away towards the Castle. Harry watched her leave and shook his head. He needed to either get over this or do something about it.

* * *

><p>"You look like crap," Ron said as he and Benjamin trudged up the stairs beside Harry.<p>

"Thanks mate," Harry scowled, Ron raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't comment on his moodiness. "So how does it feel, Ben, being on the team?" Harry asked.

Benjamin shrugged.

"Alright, I guess, I kinda thought I would," Benjamin admitted. "My only competition was Ron, and Angelina said it was a toss up between us, but I had hoped it would be me, Sorry mate." Benjamin said to Ron, sounding sincere.

"You did well, and plus if you ever get hurt I'm playing in your place." Ron said with a shrug of his shoulder as they reached the portrait of the fat lady, when they walked into the room they all stopped dead, lying on the sofa was Ginny Weasley, beneath a brown haired boy.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY SISTER!" Ron bellowed suddenly, his race so red he looked like he might actually explode.

Michael Corner jumped to his feet, his shirt was untucked and his hair dishevelled, his lips her bruised and his eyes wide. He was caught, and he knew it. He looked for an escape route, but no such luck.

"Ron go away!" Ginny snapped, standing up, she had rearranged herself but still looked not much better then Michael. Harry couldn't help it, he eyed her with desire, he was a teenage boy after all.

"GO AWAY?" Ron bellowed, he clenched his fists, and Michael backed way slightly. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes go away! It's none of your business what I do!" Ginny snapped, Ron looked like he was about to argue that point, but before he could even open his mouth to say anything Ginny grabbed Michael hand and led him out of the Common Room.

"Did you see that?" Ron demanded on Benjamin and Harry.

"Mate, it was kinda hard to miss, I mean you were screaming at them," Benjamin said a bit nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Well she was being... I'm going to owl mum!" Ron grumbled as he stalked towards the Boys Dorms.

"What flowers do you want on your grave?" Benjamin called after him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Harry," Katie said as she sat down beside him at lunch the next day, she was blushing, and looked a little nervous, so Harry smiled encouragingly at her.

"Hey Katie," Harry replied smiling. "You alright?" He asked curiously.

"I'm good, but well, I was wondering, do you maybe want to go out tonight? Like on a date?" Katie asked nervously, she looked at him with a slight blush covering her cheeks.

Harry stared at Katie; he couldn't quite reign in his shock. Katie hadn't really ever shown interest before, she had made way to talk to him and stuff, but he hadn't put it down to her liking him… She was good looking too, she had an athletic body from quidditch, her long blonde hair, usually up hung down in soft waves, he noticed she wore a little make up and it made her blue eyes stand out more.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Harry said eventually, he grinned at Katie who broke into a bright smile.

"Great, meet you in the common room about seven?" Katie asked grinning.

"Sounds great Katie, can't wait," And it was true; he really could feel excitement bubbling in his stomach.

* * *

><p>"Katie Bell asked you out?" Benjamin asked looking at Ron like he was missing something.<p>

Hermione pursed her lips.

"Katie has had a bit of a thing for Harry for a while. Plus she's really nice," Hermione said, supporting the Harry/Katie thing.

"Yeah but… it's Katie Bell. I mean…"

"Just because you're completely hung up over Maggie," Harry retorted, feeling defensive of Katie, she was both really nice and really pretty; he didn't want Benjamin putting her down.

* * *

><p>"Hi," Katie said softly, smiling at Harry, she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black top, simple and yet she looked really good Harry thought as he grinned at her.<p>

"Hey, you look nice," Harry said, as he took Katie's hand in his own, she blushed and smiled at him. "So where are we going?"

"Well, I thought we might stop at the kitchens, and then go out for a walk, how does that sound?" Katie asked smiling at Harry.

"Sounds really good," Harry said smiling and left with Katie.

* * *

><p>"I had a really good time tonight," Katie said a few hours later as they walked up the stairs, there was colour in her cheeks and laughter in her eyes, both of them had actually had a pretty brilliant time together, admittedly Harry was a bit unsure as he left, but there was a spark that he hadn't expected to find.<p>

"I did too; we could do this again sometime?" Harry suggested grinning at the blonde, and hoping she would say yes, because he could quite easily get used to this, he wanted to.

"Definitely." Katie replied beaming at Harry, they were outside the Portrait now and they looked at each other grinning.

"How likely is it that your friends are waiting in there for you?" Harry asked her.

"Very, how likely is it that there are going to be a bunch of people in there waiting for you?" Katie asked.

"Almost certainly." Harry replied grinning, as he stepped towards Katie, so glad that he was actually a bit taller then her. And then he leaned down and swiftly kissed her lips, just briefly and pulled away smiling at her. "Night Katie."

"Night Harry," Katie replied, her face alight.

When they walked in they were both right, Alicia Spinet and Angelina Johnson were hovering by the sofa which had somehow managed to fit Hermione, Benjamin, Ron, Mackenzie and Riley on it. Harry and Katie looked at each other rolling their eyes.

"See you tomorrow Harry," Katie said, slipping off with her two best friends as Harry sat on the chair beside the sofa.

"You lot are unbelievable," Harry sighed as Riley and Sophie glared in Katie's direction. "And don't be mean about Katie, I actually like her."

"If you're sure," Sophie said uncertainly. She did like Katie, but hadn't Harry been harbouring a bit of a crush on Ginny?

"I am," Harry insisted.

"Fine. We'll back off," Sophie said sighing, then got up and left the common room, soon followed by the others until it was only Harry and Hermione left in the room.

"We just worry about you Harry, that's all," Hermione told him quietly, feeling bad for bringing it up, but she had to.

"I don't need people to worry about me," Harry insisted.

"Have you forgotten Lord Voldemort, Harry? We will worry until that thing is dead… As for Katie, have you- have you spoken to her, maybe you should," Hermione suggested carefully.

"I-I don't really want to bring Katie in on that Hermione…" Harry said almost fearfully.

"I realise it can't be easy Harry, far from it I would guess, but if she's going to be part of your life she has to know everything… Ron and I stuck around, it's just as likely Katie will too," Hermione said finally, she hugged Harry fleetingly before disappearing to her room as Harry sat there in silence. He really didn't know anymore if he wanted Katie in his life. Not when this was his life.


	10. Chapter 10

"I thought last night… I don't think we should see each other anymore," Harry mumbled looking at his feet, not daring to look anywhere near Katie.

"What?" Katie asked, he could hear the hurt in her voice and actually looked up, it was a stupid move, he could see the hurt all over her face as she looked at him, she didn't understand, he was stupid to have started it in the first place.

"I can't see you anymore Katie. It's too-… it's too dangerous, I'm too dangerous, I can't do that to you Katie," Harry sighed, regretting that he'd actually let it get even this far, he should have never let them start.

"Don't be ridiculous," Katie said in a small voice. "I knew everything before I asked you out Harry, and I still did it, I know what happened to Cedric, and I am so sorry it is you that these things happen to, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop being with you." Katie said desperately, she'd wanted this for too long to let it disappear now; she refused to let him push her away.

"I'm not being ridiculous Katie," Harry stressed.

"And I don't care," Katie retorted.

"If you end up getting yourself hurt, I blame you," Harry sighed finally giving up on the argument.

"Good, if I get myself hurt I'll blame me too," Katie said smiling finally.

"You are a mystery," Harry grumbled as he took Katie's hand and started walking with her towards the quidditch pitch.

"Nah, juts a girl who likes a boy," Katie replied smiling at Harry as they walked out to the grounds.

"Of course you pick me to like," Harry grumbled, and then wondered how well he really knew Katie, she loved chocolate and quidditch, had a younger sister and was average in all her classes, not unlike him, but he wanted to know more. "What's your sisters name?"

"Nicola, she's hoping to come to Hogwarts next year, I think she'll get in," Katie told Harry. "You're sister is in her third year isn't she?"

"Don't remind me," Harry said grimacing. "It's bad enough that she has _always _been really mature for her age, but now she's getting worse…. It's a wonder she wasn't born thirty."

"She's just got a good head on her shoulders," Katie laughed.

"Maybe, I just don't want her to grow up too quickly…" Harry trailed off.

"Like you did you mean?" Katie asked quietly.

"Huh? I didn't say that," Harry said, slightly defensively. Katie smiled sadly at him.

"But you did, didn't you; I can't imagine any way that you couldn't have… All you're life Harry you've been h-hunted… I guess that can't be easy," Katie said softly, her hands holding Harry's in her lap, they were sat by each other on the damp soil and a silence lapsed over them, and yet it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Do you realise none of my other friends have ever really mentioned it… well Hermione did, but she doesn't miss a thing," Harry said, forcing a slight laugh.

"I think some people really just don't know what to say around you Harry, it's not fair… You're a really, really nice guy, no one wants this for you, for anyone." Katie said her voice no more then a whisper now, her eyes were fierce though, telling him just much she meant it.

And he didn't know what to say, or what to do, but his body reacted for him, and he kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

The weeks flew by quickly when you had things to do to take up your time, rather then just hanging around the common room, as most students did when it was too cold to go out, he would spend time with Katie, his friends and cousins and sister were all alright with it now that they had grown accustomed to the idea of Harry dating, and the proof that Katie was up for sticking around.

In fact worryingly Harry and come across Samantha asking Katie for advice on what to wear on a date, which Katie told her to go casual, thankfully, sending a wink in Harry's direction.

"Morning," Katie said, kissing Harry on the cheek as she walked into the common room, it was mid October already and there was a Hogsmeade weekend, they had agreed to spend half the day with friends and half the day with each other, something that their friends were grateful for. "See ya at two, outside honeydukes?" Katie asked, double checking to make sure she had it right.

"Yep, see ya then," Harry said, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze before watching her leave.

"I must admit I like Katie, she's really nice," Mackenzie said thoughtfully as she wandered with Harry down towards the entrance, everyone else was following behind them.

"It's taken you this long to come to this conclusion?" Harry laughed, nudging his cousin slightly as he grinned at her.

"Well no, but I'm voicing my opinion. She's lent me her Quidditch around the World book, it's quite interesting," Mackenzie informed Harry.

"Katie's nice like that," Harry said grinning.

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry, it's a minute 'til two," Sophie pointed out as she looked at her wrist watch. Harry thanked her and shoved a bunch of coins down on the table.<p>

"Drinks are on me guys," Harry grinned, as Sophie rolled her eyes, and got Ron to go with her for another round of butterbeer. Harry walked out into the cold air, a radical difference to the warmth of the three broomsticks. He looked across the street and saw Katie waiting for him; she caught his eye and grinned at him, crossing the road to meet him.

"Do you trust me Harry?" Katie asked quietly, smirking.

"I'm not sure…" Harry said suspiciously, but only jokingly so.

"Of course you do, great, follow me," Katie said grinning, and led the way back towards the school.

"Are you bored of Hogsmeade already?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arm around Katie's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Nope, but guess what," Katie replied, lookoing at him through the corner of her eye, a big smile on her face.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Most of the school is going to be deserted."

* * *

><p><em>Harry,<em>

_I am so glad that things between you and Katie are going well; I know you haven't exactly told me about it yet, but Sophie mentioned it in her monthly letter. Why didn't you tell me? Your father has been moping around the house; he thinks you don't trust us. But then again your father thinks the microwave is a TV._

_I hope that you've been keeping up with all your school work, no detentions; I won't hesitate to ask Albus if you have been playing up, but I trust you not to._

_We miss you very much dear, and Jonathon wants you to know he is very bored, as daddy is working hard and won't play quidditch with him when he gets back from work._

_I will see you over Christmas when we can have a_

_proper _talk_,_

_All my love_

_Mum x _

"How's your mum Harry?" Ron asked as they sat down at breakfast.

"Alright by the sounds of it, but dad isn't so great, apparently he's tired all the time," Harry said dejectedly.

"Harry, your dad is the Head Auror; he has a lot on his workload with you-know-who still around," Ron replied, but understanding, his father was starting to feel the strain as well.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

* * *

><p>Harry watched Hedwig fly from the window, carrying a note he had sent to his mother, before she begun to worry about his lack of reply and turn up at school. It was late and he was tired. The O.W.L preparation that they had the fifth years doing was ridiculous, and not giving him a lot of time to do anything but homework.<p>

Sighing, he gave up on the distant thought of doing another potions essay, and much like he dorm mates he got into his bed, a fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" A familiar voice whispered, Harry blinked his eyes open and let his eyes focus to the darkness but realised he hadn't got on his glasses and fumbled around for them. "Get ready, now, hurry up." Katie whispered. She was smiling at Harry and it was morning and he wasn't quite awake yet and so he did not question her. Instead he crawled out of bed and towards the bathroom, he emerged five minutes later wearing a jumper and jeans and fully washed.<p>

Katie smiled at him; they'd been together for almost a month Harry realised as he looked at the calendar, beside the door. Katie took his hand in her own and led him out of his dorm and down the stairs to the common room.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Harry asked her, Katie looked back at him, biting her lip mischievously before shaking her head, she grinning at him before leading him out of the common room.

Harry was about to question Katie some more, they were now on the fifth floor corridor that was empty expect for a couple of torches which lit the corridor in the early morning light. But Harry never got his chance as Katie suddenly kissed him.

He was a little surprised as he felt Katie lean into him, but not at all discouraged. He in turn poked his tongue out slightly, touching Katie's lips; she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. As if this was a major boost of confidence Harry gently pushed Katie against the nearest wall. He heard a small purr of approval; one then went right through him like a shockwave.

He hadn't really kissed anyone before, not like this, and mainly he was going on guess work, but Harry was pretty sure he was quickly getting the hang of it, especially when as he nibbled carefully on Katie's neck and her hands fisted in his jumped, pulling him closer.

And then she did something slightly unexpected, her hands travelled up under his jumper, delicately tracing her nails over his back, the sensations were not helping him to think clearly at all – and then Harry thought 'screw thinking clearly'.

He could feel Katie pushing herself against him, as he traced her collar bone with his tongue, and then he realised, the middle of a corridor was not the place, especially since the school would be waking soon. So he pulled away with a grin and led Katie towards the nearest abandoned classroom.

* * *

><p>"Harry, you alright? You look like someone has used the Confundus Charm on you," Ron pointed out as Harry sat down at breakfast a few hours later, Benjamin already there and eating away. "Well, you might as well eat as much as you can, Angelina is going to have us working our ar-"<p>

"Ron!"

"Bottom's off. Happy now Hermione?" Ron asked rolling his eyes, irritated at Hermione's objections to his foul language.

"Oh I do apologise for refusing to sit around and listen to your filthy language, if your mother was here she's wash your mouth out," Hermione scowled pointedly, turning away from her redheaded friend, the simple fact she was right kept Ron from arguing any more with her.

"Hey, Weasley, Potter, Wood! Out! NOW!" Angelina yelled at them over the breakfast table, she turned and marched away, Katie and Alicia waited for the three boys.

Instinctively Harry took Katie's hand in his own and grinned at her, Katie's cheeks flushed bright red as she caught Harry's eye and she had to look away to control herself, Alicia looked sick at the pair of them, while R On and Benjamin simply looked confused.

"I SAID OUT NOW!" Angelina's voice screamed from the entrance hall.

"Coming!" Benjamin yelled back, shaking his head back. "I'm starting to wonder why I even signed up for this; it's like being in the freaking military."


	12. Chapter 12

The sun was beginning to set in the distance, the colours in the sky were perfect, subtle golden and blood red, a stunning mixture of beauty and wonder filled her as she stared out into the sky, held in her hands a photo she would carry with her forever, her three children, sitting together laughing, well, Jonathon had been just a baby but Harry and Samantha were laughing. Jonathon was held in Harry's young arms protectively, as she watched his sister giggling with joy as she accepted her baby brother into the family.

It was a perfect moment, caught endlessly in time in this one photo. It did not move, not like normal wizarding photo's, because in her eyes they didn't capture just that moment, but rather a muggle camera caught that most brilliant a moment frozen forever into reality.

Beside her, in his bed, her son slept soundlessly, he'd had an exciting day trip to the zoo today, celebrating their release back into their home earlier that week, he'd been so delighted by it that by the time they'd gotten home, he'd fallen asleep.

She smiled down at him, he looked like a baby angel as he slept, his face devoid of any of the fears he carried with him in his waking hours. Right now he could just sleep, and not have to worry about the end of his world.

"Beautiful," She looked back at the voice and smiled lovingly at her husband, he looked tired, worn out from hours of searching and paperwork, trying to save his family as best he could with little information to go on. Yet to her he still was so handsome, the man she had married so young, with not a single regret. "I love you Lily."

He hadn't needed to say it, and yet the words left her as breathless as when he ahd first said it to her all those years ago, she reached a hand out to him, and quickly he crossed the room, wrapping his arms around her waist, and restig his chin on her shoulder, kissing her neck.

"We made a brilliant life for ourselves," He said looking down at their sleeping son. "Amazing."

"And one day they will have their own children," She said quietly, looking out to the setting sun, a smile dancing on her features. "Can you see it James? Our children growing old, not a single worry on their minds? A happily ever after? A world where they are nothing loosing everything around them…"

"I can."

She closed her eyes, feeling the warm tears fall from her eyes, and down her cheeks, that was all she needed.

However their peace was not to stay for long, as a blast at the front door shook their already fragile world.

"MUM!" A sudden cry, and Lily pulled her son into her arms, as James ran into the hallway with his wand.

"DEATHEATERS!"

* * *

><p>"Harry, Samantha, I'm so sorry to have to inform you-"<p>

The rest of the words were lost on Harry, he'd heard this sentence before, he'd heard that tone before, his world was spinning as he stared at his Headmaster, and without even realising he was doing anything he was on his feet, walking towards the fireplace, and spinning.

He fell out onto hard floor, it hurt quite a bit, but he was not distracted by the pain, but that thought was removed form his mind before it had even fully settled in, as he saw looking at him with concern emerald green eyes that could only belong to one person.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Mum!" He engulfed his mother into a hug, before someone else clutched at his leg, and he pulled away to pick up his brother, holding him tight. "What happened?"

"We're ok, you're father was hurt, but the Healers cleared him, though he'll be on desk duty for a short while," Lily said, and Harry was filled with a sense of relief. "But the house… I'm sorry but everything was destroyed, and again we have to find a new home, though I think we'll stay here a while."


	13. Chapter 13

"We didn't know where you were," Sophie said furiously as she stomped around the common room. "McGonagall had to tell us that you were with Lily and James, how come we weren't in the loop? Huh?"

"I wasn't given the chance to tell you, and I am being left out of the loop just as much as you are, so stop complaining," Harry replied, slightly angrily. They waited until the day after to tell me what happened!"

He was sitting beside Katie, but he hadn't been given the chance to talk to her much as his friends and cousins swamped him with questions, but he was aware of her relentless staring at his face, a mixture of panic and relief.

It wasn't until at least half an hour later that they got any time together.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Katie asked softly, holding Harry's face delicately between her hands, he smiled a crooked grin at her.

"'Course I am," Harry said, Katie was not convinced.

"Tell me the truth." Katie whispered softly.

"What if I don't want to?" Harry aside quietly.

"Then just don't lie to me."

* * *

><p>When they got back to the Gryffindor Common room it was to find a surprise visitor.<p>

"Pete?" Katie squeaked seeing the boy sprawled on the sofa as Sophie fussed over him.

"Someone punched him!" Sophie cried out as she looked around the room. "Someone punched my boyfriend!"

"You two are going out?" Harry asked shocked, why didn't he know this?

"Just because we're not all over each other like you and Katie!" Sophie shrieked.

"Let me handle this," Katie said quietly to Harry, approaching Sophie with caution. "Sophie, don't worry, Pete is going to be fine, aren't you Pete?"

"Fine," Pete mumbled, still looking like he was in pain.

"See, he'll be alright, but why isn't he with Madame Pomfrey?" Katie asked slowly and carefully as not to set off Sophie once more.

"Oh, he was, she sent him back… Should I have made him stay?" Sophie asked, her voice getting higher and higher with each word.

"No, we follow what Pomfrey says," Katie assured Sophie, finally reaching the girl and wrapping her arms around her shoulders, Katie led her back towards Pete. "All Pete needs right now if your care, sit with him, talk to him, make sure he is comfortable, _but_, make sure he doesn't abuse this momentary care."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Pete muttered. "Too many guys to beat me up later."

* * *

><p>"Katie! I am so sorry about last night, I was totally freaked out!" Sophie explained blushing madly as she and Pete approached Katie.<p>

"Don't worry about it," Katie said smiling, Alicia and Angelina looked up a little surprised that one of the most popular girls in school was sitting down beside them. Sophie smiled at the other two. "Do you know who it was?"

"No, we were just out taking a walk and someone hit him from behind then ran off, I was a little freaked," Sophie told Katie, shrugging slightly.

"Well, doesn't matter, I'm sure it won't happen again," Katie assured Sophie with a smile. Sophie nodded and smiled at Pete before turning to Alicia.

"I really like your hair, how'd you do that?" Sophie asked.

* * *

><p>"Sophie seems to be getting friendly with your girlfriend," Benjamin commented as he and Ron walked with Harry into the great Hall, Harry spotted the pair talking with Alicia and Angelina, as Pete sat on the outskirts looking a little bored.<p>

"Poor guy," Ron commented as they walked towards the girls, but as they passed Parvati, Lavender and Maggie, Benjamin stopped. Maggie had called his name.

"Hey Ben," Maggie said smiling at Benjamin.

"Alright Maggie?" Benjamin asked grinning; Maggie was one of the hottest girls in school. Her long brown hair was pulled back, with only her fringe hanging into her eyes, a strong contrast against her milky white skin.

"Yeah I'm good, I was wondering, would you be interested in seeing… Lavender?" Maggie asked him, her smile bright and dazzling. And she'd just crushed his world.

* * *

><p>"Why does Benjamin look like he's just found out someone ripped the head of his favourite teddy bear?" Mackenzie asked as she joined Harry and the others at the table with Riley.<p>

"Maggie Preston asked him-"

"Ohhh, did she ask you out?" Mackenzie said excitedly, knowing Benjamin had a thing for Maggie.

"Not exactly, she asked him out for Lavender," Harry finished with a sigh.

"Ouch."

"Pretty much," Benjamin mumbled, looking dejectedly at his feet, feeling a bit crushed.

"Well did you say yes to Lavender?" Alicia asked curiously.

"Nope."

"Good," Angelina interjected. "Don't want to be distracted as Quidditch season rolls in, unlike other members of the team"

"Be quiet Ang, as my best friend you're meant to be happy for me," Katie pointed out in a bored tone, like she'd said it hundred of times – which she had.

"Yeah, but I'm still Quidditch captain, so half of me is happy for you."

* * *

><p>"How are your parents?" Sophie asked that night after most of the other occupants of the Gryffindor house had retreated to bed.<p>

"Alright actually, a bit shaken up, Jonathon isn't sleeping, but…" Harry sighed and rubbed at his eyes, he had a bad feeling, one that usually meant trouble, but he didn't want to scare his cousin.

"You can tell me Harry," Sophie prompted, knowing that something was wrong.

"It's just… Look, never mind, I'm just a bit wound up, that's all," Harry assured Sophie, she didn't look convinced but dropped it none the less, knowing Harry would talk when he wanted to.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Quidditch practice tomorrow, the girls and I will come and watch," Sophie informed him before leaving towards the girls staircase, as she walked up she passed Katie walking down. "Harry is down there." She whispered. Katie smiled at her before disappearing down the stairs.

"Sophie you're up late," Hermione commented as Sophie walked into their dorm. She was up reading a book.

"Yeah, talking to Harry," Sophie replied. "I passed Katie on the way up, she's good for him y'know." Sophie murmured as she changed into her night wear.

"She is, it helps that she really makes him happy, and he isn't pinning over Ginny who is unavailable, though I did at first wonder if he was only saying yes to distract himself," Hermione admitted.

"So did I, and even if that was why he said at first, he's definitely proven to me he really does care for Katie," Sophie agreed.

"Lets hope then that they stay together, Harry needs a few good thing's in his life…"


	14. Chapter 14

"FIND THE DAMN SNITCH POTTER!" Angelina screamed at Harry after ten minutes into practice. It wasn't even past Halloween yet, the Quidditch season hadn't even started yet – and she was still treating them like they were the loosing team.

"I can't!" Harry yelled back, he honestly couldn't, he was looking everywhere, but the snitch was absolutely no where to be seen.

"Angelina! I can't see it either!" Benjamin yelled to their captain as his eyes scanned the pitch, Angelina glared at him for taking his attention away from the quaffle before scanning the pitch herself and found she too could not see the snitch.

"Did you let it out Potter?" Angelina asked.

"Of course, I opened it like you asked, let it run around for a minute then went to catch it, just like you told me," Harry replied, half annoyed.

Alicia and Katie flew down to the ground and gathered together, Angelina caught this and growled.

"You two are meant to be passing the quaffle!" Angelina yelled at them, but they did not look up or show they'd heard her in anyway, but kept their heads looking down at the floor, curiously Benjamin, Harry and Angelina went down to them to see what they were looking at as Fred and George paused with curiosity before following them.

"What you got Alicia?" Fred asked the raven haired girl, but she remained silent, staring endlessly at the floor.

"The snitch is dead," Katie said slowly looking at the snitch with something between terror and amazement.

"Snitches can't die," George said hastily but looked down and saw that she was right; the snitch was indeed lying on the floor, wings open but unmoving. "Maybe they can…"

"No, the snitch is a magical object, it can't die," Benjamin said, they could hear footsteps against the soft grass and turned to see a fearful looking Sophie, Hermione, and a few other people form the Gryffindor house.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked.

"The snitch died," Angelina replied still staring at the tiny Golden Snitch that was lying on the grass completely still, not a single flutter of it's golden wing.

"Snitches can't die, they can't even run out of battery, they're magical objects, they don't just run out of power," Hermione said staring in bewilderment at the tiny golden object.

"What could kill it then?" Fred asked Hermione.

"I-I… I don't know, I could think of a few possibilities, but-"

"DUCK!" Sophie screamed, throwing herself to the floor and knocking Hermione down in the process, everyone dropped to the floor and Harry turned around in time to see dark cloaks flooding towards the school boundaries.

"RUN!"

Somehow the Deatheaters had managed to get through the forbidden forest, and now they had come into closer contact with the students sooner than they had thought. It seemed this put them off for a few seconds, long enough for those with brooms to manage – just- to get those who hadn't onto their brooms and take off.

"GO! GO! GO!" Ron bellowed as they took off into the air, they had been too far away from the school to risk running; this was their only chance of getting away.

A beam of red light shot through the air and hit Hermione who was on Harry's broom, she screamed loudly, and he felt something wet and warm splatter across his face, but he daren't look back.

Quickly as he could he clung to one of her arms as her hold on him loosened, and he felt panic rise up in him.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny's voice screamed, terror evident in her voice. There was lots of crying and screaming as they neared the school.

They landed roughly in the courtyard outside the entrance hall, most of them actually crashing into the cobbled floor, and instantly Fred and George capture Hermione in their arms and dragged her inside. Blood splattered over the stone courtyard and Harry looked down at himself and realised he was covered in blood; Katie ran up to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the doors.

"EVERYONE INSIDE!" She screamed at the kids hanging around, looking at them, frozen in shock, but her words seemed to send a bolt of understanding through them and quickly they ran into the school.

"Mr Weasley!" McGonagall voice screeched. "What's happened to her?"

"Attack!" Fred gasped out as he continued dragging Hermione inside with his twins help. "We were attacked by the quidditch pitch."

"Attacked?" McGonagall repeated in horror, until she shook herself slightly and waved her wand in the air, suddenly loud and threateningly alarm bells started ringing all over the school, ringing around the grounds and probably as far as Hogsmeade station. "EVERYONE INTO YOUR COMMON ROOMS!"

"I'm staying!" Harry ground out as he stood very still in front of McGonagall.

"No Potter, you're going to your common room like everyone else, and without a fuss!" McGonagall said tightly, as students already started running past them towards different areas of the school.

"Harry!" Katie whispered furiously, still holding onto his hand. "Please, for your family don't do this, for me, for your friends, come back to the common room, we need you," She was begging him, her voice tainted with desperation; he looked into her eyes and saw them filled with fear.

"Go Potter."

Reluctantly Harry ran with Katie up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, they were the last to enter, and instantly Samantha clung to her brother, shaking she was so terrified, she knew what an attack meant, she wasn't dumb. Harry picked his sister up and wrapped his arms tightly around her, Benjamin stood up allowing Harry to sit down with Samantha and rocked the younger girl back and fourth, rubbing her back as his mum used to do after Samantha had a nightmare.

"We'll be fine, Sammy, you hear me, we'll be fine, y'know what our family is like, we survive everything," Harry whispered into her ear.

"We can't always just survive," Samantha whispered fearfully, Harry did not reply – what did you reply to that? She was thirteen, and she knew exactly what had to happen, she knew one day they'd have to fight, and fighting was the most frightening thing to her, because she knew that they had less chance of surviving… She was thirteen; she shouldn't have known any of this…

There was a loud crash and whimpers and cries rung through the common room where everyone had gathered. Harry looked down and Samantha had tears rolling down her face, it would not be long before their father and their mother were called into action.

A knock made Harry jump, it was at the portrait hole, a first year girl looked at it fearfully; Harry quickly handed Samantha to Benjamin and jumped to his feet.

"Don't open it!" he yelled at the girl, who quickly backed away from the entrance. He neared the entrance and listened carefully.

"LET ME IN!" A shrill voice screeched a voice he did not know or trust.

"DOBBY!" Harry yelled thinking suddenly, a sudden pop and a fearful looking Dobby burst before him and looked around, his wide green eyes finally landing on Harry. "Who is it outside Dobby?" Harry asked urgently.

"Masters Harry, it is Bellatrix Lestrange!" Dobby squeaked fearfully. "She is wanting you master Harry!"

"Thank you Dobby, you must go and protect yourself," Harry inbstructed the small elf urgently.

"No, Dobby will stay and help Master Harry; it is the least Dobby can do," Harry nodded; he had no time to argue. There was shouting just outside the entrance and everyone backed away from it, the older ones pulling out there wands, there was an awful smashing and screaming noise and then a loud ripping.

"They're destroying the fat lady!" Lavender shrieked.

"She'll be fine," Angelina whispered terrified.

"Harry!" Seamus hissed suddenly. "What spell do you use?"

Harry wracked his brain for a moment, clueless as to why Seamus would ask him this before answering. "Expelliarmus."

"Good," Seamus muttered. "I know that one."

The common room was tense as they heard the fighting not twenty feet from them.

"GET AWAY!" A familiar voice screamed, it was Alice Longbottom, she was the only person Harry had met with such a fairy like voice, Neville whimpered.

"AV"

"EXPELL-"

"CONFRINGO!" A thick male voice bellowed, and large cracking noise sounded, following by painful screaming. Everyone jumped at the noise, and a couple of people started to scream and cry more then before. Then a sudden silence as the entire tower began to shake.

"Oh, God we need Hermione!" Mackenzie yelled as she clutched onto Samantha and Benjamin.

"What was that spell?" Harry asked as the walls started to crack around them.

Patricia Simpson, a seventh year, looked at him with horror.

"It's Confringo, causes anything the spell meets t-to explode!" Patricia informed him shakily.

"The tower literally hangs onto the school," Kenneth said fearfully. "It could cause the tower to dislodge."

"GET OUT!" Patricia screamed as the seventh year prefect. "Use the floo! Hufflepuff common room!"

"Dobby! Grab as many as you can, get them to Hu-" but Dobby had already grabbed hold of several first years and disappeared. There was a rush as students pushed towards the Fireplace, but the floor was cracking, and everyone was terrified, there were anguished screamed outside the entrance as the adults realised in total horror what was happening.

"WE NEED TO GET THEM OUT!" Someone screamed just outside the entrance.

Suddenly the portrait burst from the entrance, totally ruining the art work and there stood Frank and Alice Longbottom, instantly they were grabbing the children nearest and practically flinging them out onto the stair case.

Another loud crack and Harry jumped through the entrance hole as other disappeared down the floo, he looked back, the common room was almost empty now, apart from a second year girl who stood against the back wall, shaking with fear.

"COME ON!" Harry bellowed, trying to convince her to move towards him, but she was frozen in terror, he reached forwards, but the bricks were starting to fall, one catching his hand, he pulled away with a painful hiss and looked up, just in time to see the common room move away, like it was leaning, the girl ran forward, she reached her hand out, then disappeared. She was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry sat with his back against the wall; tears streaming down his face as Katie sat beside him, not saying a word. They had not looked at each other since they had reached this place. They were down near the dungeons in the Hufflepuff common room. Hermione was back now, healed to a degree that she was safe enough to sit with her friends who needed her.

"Harry?" The soft voice of Ginny said as she sat down on the other side of Harry, she smiled slightly at Katie who did not look up. "Are you alright?"

Harry did not acknowledge that Ginny had spoken to him at all, but rather stayed with his head in his hands, tears still streaming down his face.

"I think it's just a case of time Ginny, that's all," Katie said softly, he saw Ginny nod from the corner of his eye and was thankful for Katie.

* * *

><p>It was late before the students of Hufflepuff were asked to pack their belongings and head to the Great Hall, most people were still awake, so it was soon that only the Gryffindor students were left in the Hufflepuff common room.<p>

"Students," Albus Dumbledore said walking into the room. "I am here to apologise to you, we should have been more prepared for what was to come, it is my fault. Kelly Hall was the only fatality of this attack, though if it were not for your quick reactions there could have easily been many more."

Albus looked to Minerva and instantly looked older then he had ever before, his eyes weary and his body looking frail.

"We are going to shut down the school-"

"No!" Were the many protests of the students, some getting to their feet, other looking shocked.

"We have to, a student was killed, it is no longer safe for you to be here, and your safety is first, I will not risk the lives of my students…. I am sorry," Albus said wearily.

"What if you just closed for two weeks?" Hermione half shouted at Albus. "Two weeks, to strengthen the barriers, to fix the school!" Hermione begged. "I don't have a family to go back to! They don't remember me! What am I meant to do!" She was crying now, and wincing as they movements hurt her side and back where she had been caught by the spell.

Albus looked at Minerva who seemed to like that idea and then back to Hermione, then his eyes scanned the crowd of students.

"Maybe, if the governors agree."

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry!" Alice Longbottom sobbed as she closed in on the Gryffindor students as they walked into the great hall with McGonagall. "We didn't know he would do that! And it was too late! I am so sorry!"<p>

McGonagall looked at Alice with pity laced eyes; the younger woman's big blue eyes were filled with tears, streaking down her red cheeks.

"Alice it wasn't your fault," Minerva reminded Alice, who nodded, but didn't look like she was listening as she engulfed Neville into her arms, she looked up and smiled at Sophie, Riley and Spencer, hugging each of them in turn.

Finally the students found themselves all sitting at their tables, while a large group of Adults talked in hushed voices up at the teachers table.

"To get you all home safely, could you please raise your hand if you are from a muggle background or do not have access to a floo connection?" Albus called to the students, about a quarter of them raised their hands and Albus nodded, if you could make sure you have all your siblings with you, then one of these-" James, Lily, Alice, frank, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Charlie, Bill, Oliver, Minerva and Severus stepped forwards. "Will apparate you to your home, just tell them your address, and they will take you to the nearest spot they can, and make sure you arrive home safely."

It took about an hour for those students to arrive home, Harry watched as his parents left and came back a number of times, he wondered where Jonathon was but knew that they wouldn't have left him unless he was safe, he also wondered where Claire and Amy were, he could see Ivy, Marcus, Nathan, Molly and Arthur in the back ground talking to someone, it appeared to be Madame Pomfrey, she was looking worriedly in Hermione's direction.

Harry did not spare it a second thought, his mind was on breaking point, anything more and he might just explode, he jumped when he felt someone kiss his cheek, Katie smiled at him softly.

"I'm going home Harry, I'll see you soon, promise," Katie whispered looking at him with wary and concerned eyes, she hugged him, holding him for a second before pulling away.

"Yeah, see you soon Katie," Harry said his voice hoarse; he held her hand delicately and kissed it softly. "Promise."

* * *

><p>"Ready?" the soft voice of his mother asked, Harry looked up and realised to his surprise that it was only his family and friends that were left, apart form the Order members and teachers, Harry nodded and got to his feet. He walked towards the large fireplace and stepped through muttering the destination, until finally he landed in the headquarters.<p>

* * *

><p>"I saw Katie, she's a pretty girl," James said as he sat down beside Harry on his bed, Ron and Benjamin were downstairs, so it was just the two of them in the room.<p>

"Katie is gorgeous," Harry corrected, James laughed slightly and nodded.

"She looks like a nice girl too, looks at you like I used to your mum," James laughed, Harry grinned. "How long you been together?"

"Almost two months, but it feels like longer," Harry admitted. "I really like her."

"That's good," James offered.

"No it isn't. We all know the people I'm close to are in danger," Harry sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"We could offer her shelter here if she feels she needs it?" James offered, but Harry shook his head.

"She's stubborn."

James laughed.

"Just like someone I know…"

"Shut up dad," Harry said, cracking a small smile. "I'm just worried about her."

"That's good Harry, shows you care, but don't worry too much, she won't like that, its not good for either of you," James reminded Harry, he sighed and nodded, his dad was right.

"Can I invite her over, though? I mean, I'm sure one of the girls wouldn't mind sharing if I asked in advance, can I invite her over to meet everyone?" Harry asked, like a bright idea was forming in his head, James laughed and shook his head.

"Sure invite her over."

* * *

><p><em>Harry,<em>

_I would love to come over, but my parents desperately want to meet you, parental thing kicking in, your family (not all of them I'm afraid, my house just isn't big enough, sorry) are invited over, My parents would love to meet yours._

_Will that be alright? If not just say so, I understand._

_Love,_  
><em>Katie xoxo<em>

"Of course we can go over for dinner, Harry, we'll bring Sam and Johnny with us, and they'll meet her little sister, she has a sister, that's what you told me?" Lily said once she handed the letter back to Harry. "I'd really like to meet Katie, she sounds lovely, you go and reply to her now, tell her we'll be over tomorrow like agreed."

"Thanks mum!" Harry said excitedly, Lily was so glad to see her son starting to come back to life, since that poor girl had died he'd been so down, blaming himself as he always did, but the news that Katie could stay had made him so much happier.

"Thanks Hermione, Sophie, I'm sure Katie won't be a problem to share with," Lily said to the two girl sitting at the table, helping with dinner.

"Katie's really nice, we like her," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Plus it was worth it, just to get Harry to stop moping," Sophie added with a shrug. "And now maybe I can convince my mum to let my boyfriend stay over for a night."

"No way in hell!" Claire called from the stairs, appearing in the kitchen. "I trust Harry to behave himself with Katie, your boyfriend is another matter."

"I've been with Pete longer then Harry has with Katie!" Sophie whined.

"Exactly. No."

"Sucks," Sophie sighed.

"Don't worry Sophie, dear; she's just worried you're growing up to be even more beautiful," Lily assured Sophie with a smile. "It's a Potter problem, good looking girls get all the trouble, look at your mum and Amy, they're stuck with their husbands, and now James is landed with me. Those poor Potters." Lily said as Sophie and Hermione laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry smiled at Katie as he walked into her house, it was a normal three bedroom house in a muggle community, she grinned at him as she led them through the house.

"Mum, Harry and his family are here," Katie called to her mum, Harry looked away from Katie to see her mum, she was an older version of Katie, with blonde hair and pale skin.

A small girl, very delicate by the looks of it ran into the room, she was just a bit older then Jonathon and smiling brightly; she looked around the group of visitors and then up at Katie.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Nicola giggled pointing at Harry.

"Yeah Nic, that's him," Katie replied smiling at Nicola, the young girl blushed, still giggling.

"He's cute."

"I think so," Katie laughed.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, this is my mum and Dad, David and Louise, and my little sister Nicola." Katie said introducing her family. "Mum this is Mr and Mrs Potter, Samantha, and Jonathon, and my boyfriend Harry."

"Please, call us James and Lily," Lily said smiling at Katie parents. "You have a lovely home."

* * *

><p>Harry held Katie's hand under the table, they had just finished desert and thankfully everything was going really well. Katie's mum was a witch and had known of James and Lily, unsurprisingly, her father was a muggle, and he seemed to get on very well with Lily over that connection, but James seemed to fascinate him. Samantha was telling Nicola stories about Hogwarts, while Jonathon listened in.<p>

"This is good," Katie said quietly to Harry, smiling with her relief.

"Very much so," Harry agreed. They smiled at each other as Louise got to her feet.

"I hope you enjoyed dinner," She said, slightly nervously as she collected the plates.

"It was lovely," Lily assured her, getting to her feet and helping too.

"Oh you don't have to do that," Louise assured Lily, who laughed.

"I live with a number of people, it's a bit of a relief not to have thirty plates to collect, so this is no trouble at all."

"Oh, are you sure that Katie won't be too much hassle, I wouldn't want to put you out," Louise said sounding unsure.

"Of course we'd love to have Katie, she'd keep the girls company, too many guys around the place for their liking, thank Merlin," Lily said as she and Louise laughed as they walked into the kitchen.

"At least the mothers get along, that's half the battle over."

* * *

><p>"I'll see you at Christmas, and Lily, James, you're welcome over any time, bring your family, you were a pleasure," Louise said smiling fondly at lily and James.<p>

"Thank you Louise, dinner was lovely, and we'll look after Katie, don't worry," Lily assured Louise, Katie hugged her parents tightly and kissed the top of Nicola's head.

"See you soon," Katie said smiling at them as Harry gripped her suitcase. "Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart," Louise said smiling fondly at her eldest daughter. Then they disappeared from view, Lily taking Katie and Harry, James taking Jonathon and Samantha.

* * *

><p>"Hey Katie, I'll show you up to our room," Hermione said smiling at Katie, leading her up the stairs.<p>

"God, my mum wouldn't even consider letting me have my girlfriend over," Benjamin said sighing, glaring jokingly at Harry.

"One, you don't have a girlfriend, two, she isn't likely to be killed by Voldemort," Harry said quietly, as he sat beside Benjamin on the sofa in the living room.

"Good point."

* * *

><p>"This is Sirius, my godfather, and Ivy, my Aunt and Godmother, they aren't married, yet, but y'know Mackenzie, their daughter," Harry said introducing Sirius and Ivy to Katie, they smiled at her, still Ivy looked just like Lily, but with her sunny blonde hair.<p>

"We're not married yet, I might win him over one day," Ivy said winking at Katie, who grinned.

"I've heard of Sirius Black, I guess I can understand," Katie said with a laugh as Sirius smirked, glad that his reputation had lived on, even after he had left Hogwarts and settled down.

"And my Reputation lives on!"

* * *

><p>Harry and Katie were sitting together curled up on the sofa, Katie was sitting between his legs, looking up at him as he looked down at her, both of them smiling. The fire kept them warm against the cold night, they were alone and glad for it.<p>

"I really like you Katie, I mean, more then…. More then I ever thought I could at this age," Harry whispered to her delicately.

"Just as well, I like you a bit more then a lot," Katie replied quietly smiling at him, she leaned up and kissed his jaw. Harry smiled and leaned back against the couch, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head on her shoulder. "It makes you wonder doesn't it? How we can have absolutely perfect moments like this, and yet any day there could be another attack." Katie said thoughtfully.

"Well, let's make the best of this them," Harry whispered into her ear.

* * *

><p>"Oliver Wood!" Hermione hissed irritably, she could see him spying on the happy couple and was not impressed. "You are meant to be a grown up, not act like Fred or George, or both of them."<p>

"Shhhh! Look at this!" Oliver whispered and called and Hermione peered into the room, and there lay Harry and Katie sitting together and looking totally blissfully happy.

Hermione had to hold back on the 'aw's, instead she glared at Oliver.

"Why are you spying on them anyway?" Hermione hissed, her hands coming to a rest on her hips.

"Working for Aunt Lily, she wants to know if she can start planning a wedding or not," Oliver replied, smirking at the girl before him.

"Why would you plan a wedding?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Family tradition, I broke it by accident, and now I'm making amends," Oliver replied quietly.

"What's the tradition?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Finding the one in Hogwarts, my mum, Claire, James, their parents, their closest friends which were part of the family…. It's like a disease; everyone that spends a lot of time with them catches it. They basically find their _one_early," Oliver explained.

"Oh, didn't you find her?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes slightly, she didn't really believe this tradition.

"Not really, a few good looking girls, that's all," Oliver mused. "Ah well, I better pass the news onto Aunt Lily, looks like we've got a contender."


	17. Chapter 17

"Am I going to be allowed to see my parents? I mean, just let them know I'm alright and everything," Hermione asked tentatively.

James looked to Remus and Sirius who shrugged.

"I don't know Hermione; we want to keep them safe, just as much as we want to keep you safe," James explained. "Taking you there could just as easily draw the Deatheaters closer to them, and as muggles they can't protect themselves."

"I guess…" Hermione trailed off looking upset.

"Maybe neutral territory?" Remus said, Sirius and James looked at him with confused expressions. "Meet them on neutral territory, somewhere that means little to the Deatheaters, so they won't be able to track them."

"Please, Mr Potter, please!" Hermione practically begged James.

"Call me James, and fine, as long as Albus clears it," James sighed. Hermione squealed, hugged James and Remus then ran out of the room.

"Do you ever feel like we've adopted more kids then we've actually had?" Sirius asked James as they looked at each other.

"Yeah well at least you've actually got kids, how do you think I feel, I'm still bloody single and I'm in the same position as you," Remus snorted.

"You wouldn't be single-"

"Shut up."

"b-"

"Sirius, I said shut up."

"Remus, just give me a ch-"

"Shut up."

"God you're maturing well Moony!" James laughed.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Harry stopped short as he walked into the living room, in front of him was Sophie sitting on the sofa, playing with Katie's hair, who was sitting on the floor, playing with Samantha hair who was sitting between her legs. They were playing with each others hair, Riley and Mackenzie were gossiping over magazines, and there were a couple of tubs of ice-cream about.<p>

"Harry, mate, what are they doing?" Ron asked bemused as he walked into the room, stopping right next to Harry.

"I-I dunno…" Harry mumbled in reply, looking just as confused.

"Harry, Ron, my mum and dad say hi, hope you are-" Hermione said excitedly as she got back with James. "Oh, hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Girlie day, wanna join?" Mackenzie replied not looking up from the magazine.

Hermione cringed.

"No, thank you," She turned to Harry and Ron. "Want to hang out? Buckbeak is still in the attic since the Malfoy incident, I haven't had the chance to see him."

"Sounds great."

* * *

><p>After dinner Katie grinned at Harry as they sat together in the bathroom – for no other reason then it was the only room free. Katie was sitting on the edge of the large tub as Harry sat against the door.<p>

"So Buckbeak took a snap of Hermione's hair?" Katie laughed.

"He did, Hermione didn't seem too bothered by it though, which was cool I guess," Harry said to Katie.

"Are you saying that I'm uncool because I like to keep my hair looking good?" Katie asked teasingly, glaring jokingly at him.

"Well I do like it," Harry mused smirking; Katie laughed, and then cried out when she fell back into the tub, her legs sticking into the air. Harry would have doubled over he was laughing so hard, if it wasn't for the fact he was already sitting down. "You alright?" Harry asked getting to his feet and leaning over Katie.

"Quiet comfy actually." Katie said, attempting but failing to keep a straight face, Harry sighed and slid in beside her and looked at her with surprise.

"Not bad."

Katie grinned at him, leaning in and capturing his lips with her own.

"WOAH!" A male voice exclaimed "Keep in PG-13, please!"

Harry and Katie looked up and groaned as Sirius stood there with his hands covering his eyes.

"Y'know what Harry," Katie said as she pulled herself out of the tub.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I can't wait till we get back to school."


	18. Chapter 18

She did not have to wait long.

At the end of two weeks Albus had managed to convince the governors and parents that the safest place for the students was Hogwarts, and so they all made their way back, though the security was much tighter now.

"Hey guys!" Sophie said to Lavender and Parvati. "Where's Maggie?"

"We don't know, she hasn't owled either of us in the last two weeks," Lavender admitted looking around the common room hopefully, but Maggie was not present.

That night there was still no sign of Maggie, so much so that even the other houses were starting to notice that the beautiful Gryffindor was not there.

At dinner that night Albus stood up and looked around the great hall.

"After dinner if you have heard form Gryffindor fifth year Maggie Preston would you please let me know?" Albus asked the students, everyone looked up at him with confused expressions, no one had heard from her.

* * *

><p>Albus stood in his office waiting hopefully, there must have been at least one student that had heard from her, as he thought it there was a knock at his door, he called to the person to come in and was surprised to find Pansy Parkinson standing there.<p>

"Preston, she's with The Dark Lord." Pansy said quickly and quietly.

Albus stepped forward and looked at Pansy intently, the girl was literally shaking in her shoes, she looked so terrified, even then he kenw it was because of what she was risking by coming to him now, what she was giving up.

"How do you know?" Albus asked her in a strained voice.

"I saw her."

* * *

><p>Harry sighed.<p>

Angelina was going a bit crazy, they had suspended Quidditch, and she had declared it a brilliant time to practice quidditch, McGonagall shot that one down quickly, stating there would no Quidditch or practice.

It had been only two days since their return, and he really wasn't sure how much longer he could cope with it.

"Are you sure you remember-"

"I remember!" Harry snapped finally. "I remember how to do a nose dive, I remember how to do a sloth grip roll, I remember how to do a Wronski Defensive Feint! I bloody remember!"

Angelina stared at him long and hard, almost like she had been slapped, before snarling loudly and in a threatening manner at Harry, for a second the others thought she was about to gouge his eyes out.

"ANG!" Katie squeaked, looking worriedly between her friend and boyfriend, and knowing she couldn't take sides. "Look, Harry apologise, Angie only means the best for the team."

"No," Harry said firmly. Angelina glared at him, and then her lips twisted into a sneer.

"You're off the team!"

"Angelina!" Ron and Benjamin exclaimed, having watched the argument, their expressions a mixture of shock outrage and fear, they knew better then to piss of their quidditch captain.

"No, I don't want someone who is going to be like that on the team, I'm the captain and I say he's off!" Angelina growled, Katie looked from her boyfriend to her best friends desperately.

"Please, guys, this is ridiculous!" Katie objected, getting agreements from Alicia, Benjamin, Fred and George.

"I don't want him on the team!" Angelina snarled again, her hands fisting together, she may have actually attack someone soon.

"I don't want to be on a team where the captain sucks all the fun out of the game. We're not training to join the army; we're playing a damn game!" Harry never thought he would say those words, and yet they came spilling out his mouth as he argued with Angelina, and he did not regret them.

"If it's just a game, you won't miss it then!" Angelina snarled, eye flashing dangerously, before a smile appeared on her face, but it was not the kind one he had grown to expect form Angelina. "Ginny, you're taking his place."

Ginny looked up at Angelina with wide eyes, she bit her lips nervously and nodded her head; she looked at Harry with apologetic eyes.

Harry shrugged and walked away.

"I'm sorry!" Ginny called after him, but he did not show that he had heard her as he continued to walk away.

"Don't worry Gin," Katie said softly, smiling at the younger girl. "He's not upset with you; no one thinks it's wrong of you to take that position." Katie assured Ginny. "Anyone would have done the same."

* * *

><p>"Maggie still isn't here," Benjamin pointed out quietly to Harry and Ron. "I think something is wrong…"<p>

"Mate, you know Dumbledore would be on it if anything was happening," Ron replied as he leaned back into the couch, Benjamin nodded, he knew that Dumbledore would do everything he could, but something didn't feel right….

* * *

><p>"Good luck." Harry mumbled quietly as Katie got up, she was wearing her quidditch kit, her hair tied back, carrying her broom.<p>

It was just a week before Christmas and after many complaints Albus had decided to allow the students to have their first game of the season, it meant though that there were a number of Aurors there, including Moody, James, Sirius and a few others.

"I'm sorry Harry," Katie said softly, stroking his face as she looked down at him.

"Don't be," Harry sighed, then smiled up at his girlfriend. "Beat Ravenclaw, they've been getting cocky." Katie giggled and nodded; she leaned down and kissed him swiftly before leaving after the rest of the team.

* * *

><p>"And Gryffindor take possession of the quaffle! Look at the move by Katie Bell! She's an impressive chaser, and I recently found out she's dating Harry Potter!" Luna said down the microphone.<p>

"MISS LOVEGOOD COMMENT ON THE GAME!" McGonagall screeched as Harry blushed, Hermione and Sophie laughing. They watched as Katie pass the quaffle to Alicia, then to Angelina, and then Ginny shot down past them.

"AND I THINK GINNY WEASLEY HAS SEEN THE SNITCH!" Luna yelled. "SHE IS A VERY GOOD SEEKER; STILL A SHAME HARRY HAD TO LEAVE THE TEAM!" Luna's voice was getting louder and more high pitched as the battle got more furious.

"I realise that I am from Ravenclaw, but I have a feeling Gryffindor are going to win."

Harry laughed, Luna was amusing, he was sure however that McGonagall was not as happy with Luna as the quidditch commentator, not by the way she was attempting to steal the microphone from the blonde haired Ravenclaw.

And then there was a roar of approval and Harry leaned forward to see Ginny hovering near the Ravenclaw goals holding her hand open, and there sat the little golden snitch.

"YEAH!"

* * *

><p>"You were brilliant." Harry insisted hugging Ginny, they were in the Gryffindor common room, and there was a party going on around them. Ginny beamed at him.<p>

"Thank you so much Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging him tightly, before she caught the eye of one of the Gryffindor boys. "I'll see ya around." She said before disappearing, but Harry was not alone for long before Katie was at his side.

"Hey Harry," Katie said, wrapping her arms around his neck, he grinned at her. "Your room is going to be empty."

* * *

><p>"See you soon, right?" Katie said, her fingers linked with Harry's as they walked towards the train.<p>

"'Course you will," Harry said nodding. He kissed her lips softly, before grinning at her and and turning towards the train.

"Harry!" Katie called; Harry turned back around and walked back towards Katie. A soft smile lighting his face, without much thought Katie kissed him fiercely, surprised, but not unwelcome, Harry kissed her back. "Love you," She murmured, and Harry froze. Katie looked down at her feet, blushing insanely, but Harry smiled, carefully taking her chin and making her look at him.

"Love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

"HARRY!" Sophie screamed. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She was brandishing a hair brush, looking the part of totally insane and furious mass murderer. "YOU RUINED MY FAVOURITE SKIRT!"

Harry leapt over the back of the couch and tore through the corridors, and raced down the stairs into the kitchen, the long table would make it hard for her to get to him. He reached the kitchen and received a glare from Molly Weasley, who was currently pouring over the stove, eliciting delicious smells from the put that sat there.

"Harry no running in the house!" Molly scowled, though she still had a caring glint in her eyes.

"Sophie is going to kill me!" Harry squeaked, as the door slammed open and Sophie stood there absolutely fuming. "It was an accident!"

"You ruined it!" Sophie snarled. Harry ducked at the sound, and was only slightly aware of the rest of the household filtering into the room to watch, wary and amused.

"I'm sorry!" Harry yelped, this only seemed to infuriate her more though.

"You're sorry!" She screamed, her hand shot forward, and the hair brush flew in Harry's direction, but he did not duck and b*THUNK*/b

The hairbrush hit Harry's forehead and he fell to the floor limp, everyone stood still for a second, before Sophie raised her hands to her face in horror, and Lily ran to Harry's side, Benjamin and Ron doubled over with laughter, as everyone else remained in a shocked state.

"Don't worry dear," Lily said fifteen minutes later as Sophie sat beside her and Harry sobbing, she was overcome with her guilt now that her anger had subsided.

"I'm so sorry!" Sophie choked out again, wiping away her tears, and snivelling slightly.

Harry was lying along the couch, an ice pack held to his head, it had been a few minutes ago that he had finally come to, and Ron and Benjamin had not stopped laughing.

"Don't worry Sophie," Samantha said calmly as she walked into the room, carrying a fresh tray of cookies. "I would have done the same. Cookie?"

"My Head hurts!" Harry groaned, causing Sophie to cry harder, Samantha nudged him as some sort of warning.

"Shhhh!" Lily said, stroking her nieces back, ignoring her son. "It's not your fault sweetheart, he caused this himself."

"I thought he would duck!" Sophie wailed, her composure completely out the window.

"Never mind dear," Lily assured her. "Sometime they need a good whack."

* * *

><p>"You're joking right!" Katie laughed as Harry called her later that night.<p>

"Don't laugh!" Harry groaned, he was looking for sympathy!

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, but you did deserve it," Katie said, still giggling slightly as she spoke to Harry.

"This is really unfair, I hope you realise that," Harry sighed, realising he was not about to get any sympathy from his girlfriend.

"Awe, didums."

"I'll didums you!"

"Sure Harry, so I'll see you when we get back, right?" Katie asked, he could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"That's the plan," Harry replied.

"Oh by the way, have you heard anything further about Maggie Preston?" Katie asked suddenly and Harry wracked his brains… No he hadn't…

"Er, no actually, it just slipped my mind, that's odd isn't it, that she just stopped coming to school?" Harry said, sounding more interested as this thought popped into his head.

"There's a rumour that her parents didn't think it safe enough, but they never owled Dumbledore…"

"Maggie loved Hogwarts…"

* * *

><p>"What's that, I heard you talking about Maggie on the phone to Katie!" Benjamin demanded from Harry as he walked into the kitchen, instantly they saw the adults in the room tense up. Just as quickly Benjamin turned on his uncle, James. "What's going on?"<p>

"Benjamin, really, don't talk to your uncle like that!" Amy scowled at her son.

"Son, come on," Marcus insisted, as Oliver watched his little brother with sympathy.

"What's going on?" Benjamin demanded again, the room was starting to fill as it was dinner time, and all eyes were on Benjamin.

"We'll talk about it else where Ben, I promise," James insisted, attempting to calm his clearly distressed nephew.

"No, I want to talk now!"

"Benjamin, please!" Amy yelped, never having heard her usually easy-going son speak to anyone like this before.

"The whole family has gone missing, and I want you to know we've got people out looking for them, and we've got some leads-"

"That's not good enough!" Benjamin barked, Hermione gasped as Sophie stepped back fearfully.

"BENJAMIN WOOD!" Marcus barked out finally. "Out!"

With a furious expression Benjamin stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him, only to be followed quickly by his mum and dad, Amy and Marcus.

"W-what's going on?" Hermione asked quietly. She looked fearfully around the room as Sophie quickly walked towards her own mum.

"Maggie Preston, she and her family have gone missing…" James sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh God!" Hermione gasped. "He's gotten her, hasn't he?"

James looked to Lily, but she was holding Samantha who was shaking, and then to Sirius, but he was just shaking his head. With a heavy sigh James nodded his head.

"He's got her, and we don't know where exactly…"

"Exactly?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Someone gave us some information…" James said reluctantly. He looked up at the kids in the room and grimaced. "I want you to be nicer to Pansy Parkinson; she's not what you think…"

"What a conniving-"

"She's scared, that's what she is Harry…" Lily said suddenly, sounding almost angry. "She's terrified, and she's doing what she needs to, to stay alive."

"Bu-"

"No buts, don't you see?" Lily asked her son softly. "She didn't have the choice; her family for as many years as I can possibly remember have been in over their heads with Voldemort, do you think she could turn her back on that so easily?"


	20. Chapter 20

The next day Benjamin had apologised for his behaviour, but it was brushed off by James, he understood the feeling of loosing someone you cared about. Only Benjamin hadn't quite lost that person yet, and James wasn't about to let it happen either.

They may have only a little bit of information about where The Preston Family was right now, but it was defiantly enough to do something about it, now that they had an informant anyway.

* * *

><p>It was dark as the group moved through the streets, wands drawn, they were approaching a large house, it looked like a ruins, but they knew better, the leader signalled for them to split up, he led his group towards the front of the ruins, it was literally nothing more than a wall and door that was barely standing. He checked they were all ready, prepared for whatever may wait for them on the other side of this door.<p>

Finally, with a single hand signal, they burst upon the house, walls and doors being blasted through.

"WANDS DOWN!" He bellowed, when his orders were not followed he shot a warning curse, but they would not listen, and a fight broke out.

He was vaguely aware that he had a cut on his leg, but pushed that aside as he shot a curse at an opposing Deatheater, and then he saw a flash of red, but not a spell, it was sparks, flying throughout the house –they'd been found, he punched the Deatheater he was fighting, knocking him to the floor, and tore towards the sparks, standing there was a member of the other team, right beside a stair case.

"Down there sir!" The man yelled to him over the noise of the battling, pointing down a dark stairway that led to what appeared to be a basement or dungeon of some sort. He tore down the stairs and found in the dark and damp a family of three curled up together on a patch of hay that covered only the smallest area, only they weren't all whimpering.

"Wh-"

"Michael Preston, the head of the Floo department, he's dead!" He looked at them, and realised that the two women were holding onto the bloody figure of a man, their face glistened with the tears that streaked down their faces, eyes fearful as he slowly approached them.

"Take this!" He called to them, handing over a small toy car, the two woman looked at it for a moment, before they both took hold of it, and almost instantly disappeared with a flash of light, leaving behind the silent form of the man.

* * *

><p>"James, it's over, the others have taken the surviving Deatheaters to Azkaban, and they've been sentenced for life," Sirius told James as they arrived in the reception area of St Mungo's, to ensure that the family was truly safe, and that they were as healthy as could be, so that any extra charges could be placed upon the captured Deatheaters.<p>

"We were too late Sirius, they killed Preston, we should have gotten there earlier," James sighed, his voice strained, it was his job to save people, not wait until it was too late.

"You know we couldn't," Sirius said sadly. "It wasn't safe enough for us, we didn't have enough information."

"What about them, Sirius?" James asked.

"If we aren't safe then they aren't… There's no point in adding to the causalities, you know that James…"

* * *

><p>"They are for the most part alright…" James informed Albus Dumbledore when he finally got back to the Headquarters. He was tired, and would rather rest right now, but he knew that Albus needed to ensure the safety of what was left of the family<p>

"Poor Child, well at least she'll receive lots of support, maybe we should inform Benjamin that she is at least safe," Albus suggested, frowning slightly at the thought of what the family had to endure to last so long.

"Do you mind if I do that, Sir?"

"Albus, please James, and yes of course you can."

* * *

><p>"She's safe?" Benjamin asked, a sense of relief filling him now that he knew she was safe.<p>

"Yes, she is now, currently she's staying at St Mungo's, just to make sure everything is fine, she'll be back at Hogwarts when you go back, I think the plan is that they will move to another house, Albus as agreed to place some wards on their house, if only for peace of mind." James told Benjamin.

"Thanks, James; I'm really sorry I yelled at you," Benjamin said to his uncle, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it Ben, look, it's Christmas tomorrow, maybe, if she's up to it, you can visit her for half an hour, or something, your parents won't mind, she might find comfort in seeing a familiar face," James suggested, Benjamin nodded and thanked his uncle, before going to share the good news with his friends.

* * *

><p>"Feeling better now?" Lily asked James as they curled up in their room that night, finally able to relax in the warmth of each others arms.<p>

"Slightly," James replied nuzzling Lily's neck; she smiled softly, before kissing his forehead.

"I love you, my brave husband, and father to my children, I love you endlessly," Lily told him quietly.

This seemed to put his mind to rest as he closed his eyes, relaxing to the feeling of Lily stroking his hair.


	21. Chapter 21

"HARRY WAKE UP!" Samantha screamed hitting her older brother over the head with a pillow, repeatedly. Harry groaned as she shoved the pillow away, and jumped out of his bed, flinging his little sister over his shoulder, tickling her as he ran down the stairs – the small redhead screaming the entire way!

"Harry!" Ron groaned as he trailed after the pair. "Make it stop!"

Finally they reached the living room to find everyone else already there, and waiting impatiently.

"Can we open our presents now!" Joshua demanded from beside his mum, Claire.

"Ready, set, GO!"

Wrapping paper was flying through the air, as the kids scrambled to open their presents. Harry sighed; glad he's sent Katie her present last night, he held the small package she had sent him in his hands, turning it over curiously, the note attached to the silver paper read, i_Harry, have a good Christmas with your family, I'll be thinking of you, Love Katie. P.S. Don't open this in front of your family, no it's nothing bad./i_Harry grinned as he reread the note, and quickly stuffed the package in his pockets before turning to the rest of his presents.

He'd received a few bits and bobs, a couple of books, a lot of chocolate, a new broom servicing kit, and, most fantastic of all – A FIREBOLT X!

It was much the same in shape as the original Firebolt, however this one had a beautiful reddish colouring, and had his initials inscribed into it.

Ron, Oliver and Benjamin all stared enviously at the broom lying in Harry's hands, a present from his father and godfather, James and Sirius.

"Y-you got it…" Ron trailed off, his jaw hitting the floor, as Ginny leaned forward to get a good look, even she was enthralled.

"It's so pretty…"

* * *

><p>"Invite Katie over, and her family," Lily said to Harry the next day. "We're having a bit of a party for New years, Ginny is inviting over a friend, and Neville is coming over, and I've invited an old friend over, she has a son, I believe he goes to Hogwarts too…" She mused, then smiled at Harry. "And your grandparents are coming over."<p>

* * *

><p>Harry grinned as there was a knock at the door; he opened it, and faltered.<p>

"Seamus?" Harry asked confused, he looked at the boy he had known for the past five years with confused eyes, what was he doing here?

"Hey," Seamus said looking as confused as Harry. Lily appeared behind him and smiled brightly at the blonde haired woman behind Seamus.

"Robyn, gosh, you look fantastic!" Lily exclaimed, pulling the woman into a bone crushing hug.

"LILY! I missed you so much; I can't believe you so willingly welcomed me back." The woman said, sounding teary, Harry and Seamus looked at each other oddly before turning back to their mum's.

"Of course I did you silly fool, you're one of my best friends, how could I not?" Lily asked, she smiled at Robyn once more before turning to Seamus. "I'm Lily, I'm not sure if you've met-"

"Mum, Seamus is in my house and year," Harry interrupted.

"Oh!" Lily said looking surprised. "Well that's excellent; you'll know each other well then." She turned back to Robyn. "Where's Michael?"

"Not here, he's busy with work. He does remember you very clearly, he asked me to tell you he is awfully sorry, and hopes that he will get the chance to see you again soon," Robyn said smiling ruefully at Lily.

"Don't worry, we'll have to get together again soon anyways, oh, if you go straight down the corridor, and down the stairs everyone is down there, I've got to get all the kids together," Lily said, she grinned at Harry before he led Seamus and his mum down to the kitchen, where everyone was lounging.

"So who else is coming to this thing?" Seamus asked curiously, looking around his surroundings.

"Well they entire family is here, the Weasley's will all be here shortly, err, Katie and her family will be getting here, and…."

"Don't forget Neville!" Sophie called to him as she stalked past, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"I thought that was implied, he is your cousin," Harry sighed; Sophie looked back at him, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but he isn't your cousin," Sophie pointed out. "So people don't always think of him, now do they?"

Harry was about to argue, but the door bell rang and Seamus laughed when Harry quickly got to his feet and dashed towards the door, slowing enough to make it seem like he wasn't too eager.

Only he was to be left disappointed when he saw his grandparents standing there, they had arrived at the same time it seem, as Granddad Mark and Grandma Rose, stood smiling brightly at him, and beside them Granddad Harold and Nana Christine.

"Hi!" Harry said surprised.

"Harry, you've gotten so big, come and give you Nan a hug!" Rose said, engulfing Harry into her arms, kissing the top of his head as she walked in. "Where's your brother and sister?"

Harry watched in a daze as all four of his grandparents whizzed past him, and engulfed various grandchildren into hugs, it took him a second to realise that there was someone else standing in the doorway, a particularly beautiful blonde girl he knew well.

* * *

><p>"That was cute," Katie told Harry as she lay down on the bed beside Harry, away from yelling younger siblings  cousins, and nosey grandparents. She smiled at Harry as she rested her head in her hand, watching him as he lay on his back, arms crossed behind his head.

"What was cute?" Harry asked, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to remember the 'cute' things he could have done…

"Your face when your grandparents turned up, you looked so surprised and yet really happy," Katie told him, moving so she too was lying on her back, and smiling up at the ceiling.

"They're my grandparents, of course I'm happy to see them," Harry replied, slightly confused.

"I guess so, I wouldn't know, mine died when my parents were young," Katie said quietly.

"Oh," Harry said, blinking rapidly and sitting up and looking down at Katie with concern. "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, I never told you," Katie said smiling lightly at Harry, reaching up and stroking back his hair.

"I should've asked."

Katie laughed; she sat up and smiled at Harry.

"That would have been a great moment. 'So Katie, your grandparents, they still around?'" Katie grinned at him. "I never told you Harry, I really don't expect you to just know things about me that I don't tell anyone – that's kinda stalker-ish."


	22. Chapter 22

"HARRY POTTER!" Lily yelled up the stairs as it reached ten o'clock – she did not want Harry and Katie to miss new years. Especially when they were all together like this. However she did not get a reply from her son, so with a heavy sigh she started up the stairs, passing the pictures that lined the stair way of her family and friends – her sisters but it was the same thing really. When she reached the second floor which Harry and the kids shared she looked around, it was silent. Not what she was expecting.

Heaving another heavy sigh Lily walked swiftly towards the room Harry, Ron and Benjamin shared, without thinking twice she placed her handle on the doorknob and turned it, the door swung open and she screamed.

"MUM!" Harry yelled, as Katie rolled onto the floor on the other side of the bed, gripping the bed sheet to her chest, which was otherwise only covered by her bra.

"OH GOD!" Lily squeaked. "I am so sorry!"

She shut the door and waited nervously for her son and his girlfriend to emerge.

It was mere seconds before they both appeared out in front of her, blushing like mad.

"I am so sorry Mrs Potter!" Katie squeaked out, her face beet root red and Harry looked down at his feet.

"That's alright, I was your age once, but please, just lock the door next time," Lily said quickly before practically running down the stairs where she found her husband looking at her with a curious expression. She walked up to him and instantly felt his arms wrap around her shoulders, she leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I think you should give Harry i_the talk/i_, just in case."

hr  
>Katie smiled innocently as she walked with Harry hand in hand out into the back garden, where everyone was waiting for the fireworks to start, almost as soon as she got outside Lily walked up to them carrying two glasses.<p>

"Alcohol free Champagne," Lily said handing them both a glass. "And would you possibly mind locking the door; I would rather not have to see that again."

"Er, sorry mum," Harry mumbled as Katie blushed bright red.

"That's alright, I was young once," Lily said sighing before she walked over to James, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Hey baby," James mumbled as he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her lips.

"The kissing is meant to come later," Lily laughed, whenever she was like this with James she felt like she was seventeen once more.

"Why not now?" James whined, causing Lily to laugh.

"Your parents are so in love, I hope I get to be like that one day," Katie sighed, and then Benjamin appeared before them. "Hey, I heard about Maggie, is she alright?"

"She's good, yeah, wants out of Mungo's, but who can blame her?" Benjamin said, smiling slightly, almost with relief.

"That's great Benjamin, she'll need a great friend when she gets out, and let's face it, I can hardly see Parvati and Lavender stepping up to it."

hr  
>Katie grinned as she stood with Harry, it was only five minutes before midnight, and everyone was seeming to relax into a really chilled out phase, these were great people, and she knew she was lucky to know them, to be given the chance to know them, and Harry, he was amazing, and in more ways then one, forget the fact that he's still just a kid like her, and he's defeated an evil wizard numerous times, and yet he was still normal somehow.<p>

Katie knew a few girls at school had stopped talking to her out of jealousy, but it was worth it.

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Katie threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him feeling her whole body tingle with happiness, but when she pulled back she was surprised to find Hermione blushing madly beside Oliver, who was grinning like a silly maniac.

Ginny was laughing as each other her brothers kissed her cheek in turn, and Riley was hugging Seamus around the waist as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Happy new year, Katie," Harry sighed, nuzzling her neck, as he held her in his arms

"Right back at you," Katie replied, kissing his cheek. "I'm gonna go talk to Oliver quickly." Katie said before going over to Oliver Wood, her former Quidditch captain. "Did you kiss Hermione?"

"Er," Oliver replied awkwardly, Hermione had already run off to Harry, and it was clear. "I didn't have anyone else to kiss, so, anyway, she's of age, and it was just a quick kiss."

"Yeah, sure," Katie said, smiling shamelessly at her old friend. "I believe you." 


	23. Chapter 23

"I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts," Ginny sighed as she Hermione, Mackenzie, Riley, Sophie and Katie sat together, having kicked the guys out of the Compartment, they were just chatting and gossiping when Luna stuck her head in.

"Can I join you girls?" She asked her silvery eyes looking from face to face, she was smiling.

"Sure Luna, come in," Ginny said smiling at her friend.

"Where, may I ask, are the boys?" Luna asked looking around the compartment.

"We kicked them out, girl time y-"

Ginny was looking out the door, outside in the corridor there were two people, a boy and girl. They were both wearing Slytherin robes, the boy was shockingly pale, while the girl had inky black hair, her face was reddened however, as she argued with the boy. Suddenly he snatched her arm in his hand and the girl cried out.

"HEY!" Mackenzie yelled jumping to her feet, and slamming the door open. "Get off her you git!"

"Mind your own business Black!" Draco Malfoy snarled at her menacingly, Mackenzie raised her eyebrows at him; she was not so easily frightened by him.

"I'll mind my own business when you piss off and let her go!" Mackenzie snapped. "I said let her go!" Reluctantly Draco released his hold on Pansy's arm and snarled at Mackenzie before storming off. "Are you alright?"

Pansy Parkinson looked up and glared at Mackenzie. Her face was streaked with tears, and it seemed to lower the affect she was having.

"Y-You should just have left it," Pansy said. And Mackenzie raised her eyebrows at her.

"Have you not seen who I hang with, there was no just leaving that, he was hurting you… Do you maybe wanna come inside? It's just us girls," Mackenzie suggested, trying to be nicer as James had said.

"No," Pansy said firmly, before stalking off down the corridor, Mackenzie turned back to the girls who all looked a little surprised.

"Guess she still has an image to protect," Sophie said, watching as Pansy disappeared around the corridor.

"Too bad we know that the image she's trying to protect is false," Mackenzie said as she sat back down.

"We know that… But no one else does… Imagine what would happen if the Slytherins found out." Hermione pointed out, everyone feel silent for a second, then the door crashed open and Ron looked sheepishly at the girls who had all just jumped about six feet into the air.

"Sorry 'bout that."

* * *

><p>"Maybe, if we cornered her?" Ginny suggested.<p>

"I don't think cornering Pansy is going to make her like us anymore," Sophie said as she sat beside Mackenzie on the sofa, in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"We could always just keep an eye out for her," Riley suggested. "Just act when she needs us to, until she begins to trust us."

"She's right y'know," Hermione sighed, seeing exactly what Riley was saying. "We can't force ourselves on her; just show her we can be trusted.

"I-"

A loud bang cut off Mackenzie's sentence. They all jumped to their feet and looked around the common room, and realised to their horror thick black smoke was filling the common room.

"Everyone one out!" Hermione barked at the bemused first and second years who had been hanging around the common room. "Soon everyone had filed out of the room, and warily Hermione stepped up the boys staircase where the smoke was coming from, she had to move up the stairs on her hands and knees, for the smoke was so think, but finally she reached the sixth years dorms, and for a second she thought the worst, and then she open the door.

"CRAP Ron!" Harry was yelling. "You exploded the damn potion."

Furiously Hermione leaped to her feet and waved her wand, chanting a few well placed words and the smoke disappeared immediately.

"YOU IDIOTS!" She screamed pushing her way into the room, where Harry Ron and Benjamin stood around a lightly smoking potion. "After the last attack I would have thought you had enough sense to flipping well tell us if something like this happened, but oh no!"

"Hermione!" Ron squeaked. "It-"

"STOP!" Hermione bellowed, everyone stopped. "Clean up the potion before you cause another accident. And I want you to know, whoever you try and give Love Potion to, I'll sort her out."

Ron's jaw hit the floor; he didn't know how she had figured it out…


	24. Chapter 24

"Idiots." Hermione grumbled the next day, still peeved at the boys after the explosion they caused.

"What's up Hermione?" Katie asked as she sipped on her pumpkin juice.

"Your boyfriend and his friends were brewing Love potion, and they added too much Ashwinder eggs, and it caused the potion to explode, but they didn't think to tell anyone, but run around their room yelling at each other," Hermione growled rolling her eyes, and huffing, she had the look of a woman not to be messed with.

"Who on earth were they making a potion for?" Katie asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I don't know," Hermione said thoughtfully, and the two girls fell into a silence as the pondered the answer to that question, who was it for?

"Hey girls," George said as he sat down opposite Katie. "How are you today?"

"Who would Ron want to give love Potion to?" Hermione asked him immediately.

"Other then you?" George asked furrowing his brow at Hermione, who froze as soon as the words left his mouth.

"ME?"

Suddenly it seemed as if her head was spinning, she of course didn't feel the same, not after… but anyway, Ron was like her brother, thinking of him in a romantic way just seemed… gross, it was like thinking of Harry romantically.

Maybe a few months earlier, but things change… She didn't feel the same anymore.

Suddenly the she felt someone sit down next to her and she turned and to her total horror, Ron had taken a place beside her.

"You alright, Mione?" Ron asked, filling his plate with heaps of food. "Not still angry at me are you?"

"I'm with Oliver."

Ron's fork fell from his hand, landing in the pile of baked beans that flooded his plate, and sending tomato juice everyone, but Hermione did not notice as she watched her best friends face, she felt like she had just stabbed him or something, and it was killing her inside. He had gone pale, and silent, his eyes looked dead, and she wanted to cry.

Was it really so easy for a single sentence to ruin a friendship as strong as theirs? She truly hoped not, but then again, and simple sentence could destroy someone's entire world, why not a simple friendship?

"I'm sorry," Her words were true, and yet it seemed the most idiotic thing she had ever said, I'm sorry, it was too late for I'm sorry. She wasn't even sure how he had ever seen her as anything other then Hermione Granger, book worm, it was him who had hated her bookish ways, him who had made some awful comments about her before the Yule Ball only last year.

"I gotta go," He got up and walked away and George and Katie looked at her with pity laced eyes, as she bit her lip and tried to blink back the tears, but it wasn't working, and they begun to leak from her chocolate orbs.

"Do you want to go Hermione?" Katie asked softly, snaking her arm across Hermione's shoulders. Hermione nodded grateful when Katie got up with her, and went to the nearest toilets, so she could finally cry properly.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know…" Hermione sobbed into Katie's shoulder as they sat on the bathroom floor, it was awkward, but desperately needed. "If I'd known… he's going to hate me!"<p>

"Oh, he won't hate you Hermione, he just needs time to absorb the information," Katie cooed, she heard the door open and a blonde Hufflepuff stuck her head around the corner, she seemed to have heard some noise, but almost as soon as she saw Hermione and Katie sitting on the floor, she left the room.

"He will!" Hermione wailed. "Oliver kissed me, and I liked it, and he said I was beautiful and I asked if he wanted to go out, and he said yes and we went on the first date, and it was really good, so he asked me to be his girlfriend, even though I don't wear make up or pretty dresses, and I said yes, and then we were together, and I really like him! But I don't want that to ruin my friendship with Ron! But it will because Ron hates me, and I don't want to break up with Oliver, because he is really nice, and I like him a lot!"

Katie looked down at Hermione completely amazed; she'd said that so quickly that Katie only just got the gist of what she was actually saying.

"Don't worry sweetie, Ron doesn't hate you."

* * *

><p>"Harry she's with Oliver," Ron said, his face completely blank as he said it. They were sat together and completely unsure what to say.<p>

Benjamin looked at Ron, then to Harry and Neville, who was looking a little bit lost. Benjamin didn't really want to say anything because Oliver was his brother, and what could he possibly say?

"But there's other fish in the sea," Harry said shrugging his shoulders, looking for some sort of confirmation to this statement form his friends.

"Yeah Ron, you'll find someone else," Neville said, not sounding too sure of it though. He had a problem finding anyone.

Benjamin rolled his eyes.

"Ron everyone has someone, your mum and dad, my mum and dad, Aunt Lily and Uncle James. Everyone has someone," Benjamin insisted, he looked at Ron who was still looking pretty miserable. "Maybe you do like Hermione, but now she's with Oliver, and you can't do anything about, so what if you start seeing other people, either eventually you'll win Hermione, or you won't, but you might just meet someone else while you're out there."

"You think?" Ron croaked out, and Benjamin grinned at him, like it was clearly obvious.

"Course, otherwise people like… Well people in general really, would never get with anyone," Benjamin insisted, grinning at his friend.

"Ok, I believe you," Ron said finally, looking somewhat better. "Now I just have to find someone who would actually date me."

* * *

><p>"Lavender," Ron said, walking up to the blonde in his year and house, she was pretty, with a heart shaped face. "Do you want to go out?"<p>

"Sure, Hogsmeade is coming up, we could go together," Lavender suggested, her smile was bright, as were her eyes, and Ron realised quite quickly, Hermione wasn't the only pretty girl in school.

"Brilliant."


	25. Chapter 25

"Sorry 'bout that 'Mione, I'm happy if you're happy," Ron said, grinning at Hermione who looked really shocked at his little turn of events, but not unhappy. He had expected that perhaps, but what he hadn't expected was for her to suddenly throw her arms around d his neck and hug him to the point of inability to breathe.

"THANK YOU!" She practically screamed into his ear, causing ringing, but Ron was truly happy if she was, after all things with Lavender were turning out better then he ever expected. Their date had been mind blowing…

"That's alright," Ron said peeling Hermione off from around his neck, and grinning at her. "But Oliver Wood? Isn't he a little Quidditch obsessed for you? You hate quidditch." Ron pointed out as they walked together to the Great Hall.

"I don't hate quidditch, but I do hate how high it is on people's minds when there are so many other things they could be thinking about. It's different with Oliver, he is a professional quidditch player, and when he talks about it, well, it's amazing how passionate about it he is…" She blushed. "I'll stop now."

"Good, as long as he isn't directing that passion in your direction," Ron grumbled, and he sounded like a big brother, like he had more recently seemed to Hermione.

"Oh, of course not," Hermione said very seriously, barely containing a giggle. "And your date? What did you actually get up to?"  
><em><br>Ron grinned as he walked up to Lavender waiting for him in the common room, she was wearing a tiny denim skirt, and red hoodie, she looked great, and he realised he was a lucky guy._

_"Ready for this Ron?" Lavender asked, devilish grin on her face, as he stopped before her._

_They walked together down to the path towards Hogsmeade, his arm around her shoulders, keeping her a bit warmer in the cool air of early spring. The ground was crisp, and the students were full of joy, and the blood was running hotter then usual, and Ron wasn't sure when it happened, it wasn't when they were in honeydukes, and she fed him every-flavour-jelly-beans with a devilish smirk on her face, watching his reaction to every bean, it wasn't when they sat across from each other, and her foot was travelling up his leg, or when he stoked her thigh as they sat together by the shrieking shack, it was before then that the heat started to rise._

_They were walking away from the old and crumbling shack, and it was like electric between them, and one of them – he could not remember which, pulled the other into an empty alley way. Instantly their lips were connected, tongues meshed, and hands everywhere…_

_His hands were against the bare skin of her stomach, and moving higher, almost achingly so, and her hands were travelling down his back and around his waist, and she gasped suddenly as he touched her, nipping at her lip gently._

_"Back to Hogwarts," Lavender instructed huskily, but Ron grinned at her, lifting her up, Lavender wrapped her legs around his waist, eyeing him with delighted curiosity, and they were around the corner, and completely out of view, and then his hands were on her thighs, and getting higher._

_"Oh!"_

_He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but he seemed to be doing it right as Lavenders eyes closed, as she moaned loudly. He smirked to himself, and kissed her neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin._

_When finally she released with another loud moan, her eyes opened slowly, and she smiled at him, lazy, and totally sexy._

_They looked at each other for a while, not saying anything or moving, just looking at each other. Finally after some time Ron gently released his hold on her and carefully she stood on her own feet. She smiled at him, gathering herself together, and then reached out a hand to him._

_"Back to Hogwarts?" She asked. "I don't need anything else from here."_

_"Sounds great." _

* * *

><p>"Oh, we did a little bit of shopping, that's all," Ron said smiling at Hermione, knowing her well enough to know she wouldn't want the details, anyway, he wouldn't have given them even if she had asked.<p>

"Oh, well I hope you had fun," Hermione said, her smile faltering a bit, she had hoped it would be a bit better then just a bit of shopping.

"Tons."

* * *

><p>Sophie smiled as she and her boyfriend, Peter, walked into the great hall, Hermione and Ron were already there, talking to each other, and Sophie looked to Peter.<p>

"Want to join them?" She asked, Peter looked there way and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm going to my table, see ya."

Sophie was a little surprised by his brush off, he'd been doing that a lot recently, barely talking to her, but rather expecting a quick snog, and maybe trying his luck at bit more, which wasn't happening, not while they were like this.

"Hey guys," Sophie said as she sat beside Hermione, looking glum, she couldn't help it, it was like that little spark was disappearing.

"What's up?" Hermione asked her immediately.

"Peter's acting strange."

"Don't worry about it," Hermione assured her. "He should know how lucky he is to be with you, you're totally gorgeous, and really smart – what else could he want?"

"A bit of action," Sophie said with slightly disdain. "We were doing great, and then he started acting funny, and now he keeps trying to push things…"

Hermione looked insulted.

"Tell him to bugger off!"

"Miss Granger, please watch your language!" McGonagall gasped, it was not often she heard Gryffindors star pupil swear, and Hermione turned bright red as she turned to looked apologetically at her teacher. "I was wondering if you could possibly tutor a student in your free time?"

"Oh, of course Professor," Hermione murmured, still bright red. "Who?"

"Pansy Parkinson, she's not doing so well in Transfiguration, and none of her class mates are doing well enough to have them tutor her," McGonagall explained.

"Oh, no that's perfect," Hermione said smiling brightly.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows and tried to hide a small smile forming on her features, but did not comment further, when she was gone Hermione grinned at Sophie.

"This is excellent," Sophie said grinning back her at her.

"Unbelievably so."

* * *

><p>"Bored," Ginny sighed as she draped herself over the sofa in the Gryffindor common room, looking the part of bored teenager.<p>

"Go hang out with your boyfriend," Mackenzie suggested as she flipped through a magazine, not taking her eyes from the glossy pages.

"Broke up," Ginny replied, sounding more bored.

"Since when?" Mackenzie demanded, suddenly throwing the magazine aside to stare at her friend.

"Before Christmas," Ginny replied smoothly.

"WHAT?"

"We broke up, he was a pig," Ginny answered, feeling like this was quite obvious.

"I wondered why you didn't talk to him, but why didn't you tell me, we're meant to be like best friends!" Mackenzie wailed, just as Riley walked down the stairs towards them.

"What's going on?" She asked curiously looking at her friends.

"Ginny broke up with Michael!" Mackenzie wailed, arm waving and all.

"WHAT? Ginny you're meant to tell me that sorta thing! We're meant to be best friends, all three of us!" Riley wailed, sounding just like Mackenzie.

"You are my best friends!" Ginny exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "But it wasn't that big of a deal, I'm not bothered by it." She sat up properly and looked at the pair. "Don't get upset over it, something's just don't matter enough to tell you, however, something's are, like how my brother and Lavender have been getting frisky. Everywhere."


	26. Chapter 26

James grinned as he walked into the office, as Head Auror he had his own private office, following him was Jonathon, who had a day off from his muggle primary school, so James ha decided to bring him in, it was not like Jonathon would cause any trouble.

"And here's my office," James announced to his son. It was covered in memo's and pictures, some of the family, some of people they were after.

"I've been here before dad" Jonathon said looking around, and James scratched his head looking sheepish.

"Er…" There was a knock at the door just in time, James looked up to see Nymphadora Tonks standing in the door way.

"Hi Sir," She said cheerfully, her hair was currently bright pink, and falling down her back, a piercing through her nose, and finished with brilliant amber eyes. "Just wondering if ya could spare a sec to talk 'bout the new file?"

James looked down at Jonathon. And then back to Tonks.

"Do you mind finding Sirius and bugging him for a bit?" James asked his son with a grin; Jonathon leapt to his feet with a giggle and ran out the office to find Sirius. "What's up Tonks?"

"There's been another sighting… In a muggle community," Tonks told James anxiously.

"What would he be doing there?" James pondered.

"Well, the thing is sir, he's been known to really mess up muggles before hasn't he? Integrates with the community, get them all on his side, and then he hurts them… Remember that poor muggle girl… He even admitted when we had him, that he did it to cause more lasting harm…" Tonks said grimly, and James winced, he'd seen some true horrors in his line of work… But this man was sadistic.

"We need to get him out. I had hoped he wouldn't attempt something like this again," James sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"Sorry to be the deliverer of bad news." Tonks said with a sorry smile.

"Don't worry about it, got to catch him soon as possible, right?" James said, smiling at Tonks, she nodded her head at James, but hesitated. "What's up?"

"You're friend, Lupin… Is he seeing anyone?" Tonks asked, blushing slightly, she wouldn't have asked, but James was quite easy about the team having a personal life, unlike some of the other heads of department, he encouraged it.

"Er… No, actually, he's not seeing anyone," James replied, happier for the more positive turn of the conversation.

"Oh, that's cool," Tonks said brightening. "Thanks sir!" She called leaving the office. "Alright midget!" He heard her call, just before Jonathon rushed into office, eyes gleaming happily.

"DAD!" Jonathon yelled. "Uncle Remus is here!"

"Mooney?" James asked as he had Sirius and Remus sitting before him, Jonathon was running around, causing chaos for the other Aurors. "You alright?"

"Ok, but I have some bad news," Remus said, and James felt like hitting his head on the table, the only news he seemed to get these days was bad news.

"Go on," James said.

"We knew that after the attack that Pettigrew-" James froze. They didn't speak of the traitor. "-Was on the other side, but we thought that perhaps out of some sense of loyalty, he would have kept some things to himself… it appears we were not so lucky."

"He had, it seems, been keeping quite about things… But not anymore," Sirius said, sounding more grim then James had ever heard before. "Everything, absolutely everything, he's told Him. The secrets we thought were safe because of the spells… Well they're not secrets anymore."

"From this he has derived the secrets of the order…" Remus said, James felt his fist clench, nearly drawing blood as his nails dug into his own skin, he wanted to hurt something.

"Dad?" Jonathon's voice shot across his mind, and his eyes snapped open to see his little boy standing there, looking at him curiously. "Dad?" he repeated, taking a small step forward, and instantly James was on his feet, his son in his arms, and hugging him like tomorrow would never come. "I love you too dad."


	27. Chapter 27

"Are we safe?" Lily questioned as she sat with the other order members in the living room of Grimmauld Place. It was fairly full, which was not normal since the older children had gone back to Hogwarts.

"We are, yes Lily, even though they do know where we are, because of the extensive spells and charms on the property they have no way of entering," Albus told Lily calmly, his tone reassuring. "Please remain here, just for a while longer, I know yourself and James, as well as the other have been wanting to get out of here, but we just want you to be safe."

"I don't doubt that Albus," Lily replied, smiling slightly at the older man.

"Now, as we know Remus has been helping us recently by staying with the werewolves, have you found out anymore information?" Albus asked a weary looking Remus, he'd always looked somehow damaged, but more so now than ever before.

"They'll join Voldemort, but only for the promises he has made them… I think unless we can get people to accept us for what we are, that the werewolves will just join Voldemort, though reluctantly in many cases," Remus explained, his voice betraying how unconvinced he was that they could do anything now – they were acting too late.

"Severus?" Albus asked.

"Still the same, he's looking for anything and everything that he feels will make him stronger, is desperation has grown with every passing day… I feel it will not be too long before he acts again." Severus said in his thick silky voice, his dark eyes not looking from Albus as he spoke.

"Thank you." Albus said quietly. "We know at least to be prepared."

* * *

><p>"Severus!" Lily called as the meeting finished, she walked towards the man, and smiled at him, he tilted his head towards her, and Lily grinned. "No need to be so formal, Sev, we went to school with each other."<p>

"Perhaps," Severus said smiling for the briefest of moments; it looked almost alien on his pale features.

"I wanted to know if you would like to join us, we're having tea in the kitchen, it isn't much I realise, but obviously you've been busy, and I would feel much better to know you were properly replenished," Lily said smiling brightly at him, his dark eyes looked at her through curtains of slick black hair, and then he turned towards her husband, a man he hated.

"Please," James said, not coming too near, not for his dislike of the potions master, but because he did not want to impose on Lily's moment, her moment of reaching out to this man, who worked so damn hard to keep them alive, at a great personal risk. "We'd like for you to join us, you don't have to spare any more then five minutes of your time, if you don't want to."

Severus felt caught, these two people so Gryffindor, were inviting him, Severus Snape to tea. The idea was bizarre if you looked at it like that.

"Come on, Sev," Lily said, her eyes widening as she looked at him, emerald orbs sparkling. "Be a friend."

* * *

><p>"It's going to be alright y'know," Katie said as she lay with Harry on the floor in the common room, it was quiet and comfortable. "In the end, it has to be alright."<p>

"It doesn't have to be anything, Katie, it is what it is," Harry replied, looking up at the ceiling, feeling the warmth of the fire glow over his skin, and the piercing feeling of her eyes upon him.

"Don't be like that," Katie whispered, Harry wanted to snap, to tell her to face reality, their worlds hopes were resting upon his shoulders, and as much as his parents and family wished and begged that he didn't know this, the fact remained, he had to fight, he had to waste his life away and save the damn world. He had to because really could he face the truth of failing? No he couldn't. His family had fought hard to get this far, he couldn't let himself fail now, and he hated himself for dragging Katie through this with him, and he hated dragging his loving family through it with him.

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured, rolling so he was on his side, and could kiss Katie's cheek.

"Liar," Katie said, and she was right. "But thanks."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Sophie was walking through the corridors on her own, she was meant to have met up with Peter, but he hadn't turned up. She could feel a cold pit forming in the bottom of her stomach, and it was clawing at her insides, and right now all she wanted to do was cry, because her boyfriend had stood her up.<p>

It was a long walk back to the Gryffindor Common room, as she had suggested she meet him by the Ravenclaw Common room, because then it was less effort for him. And this frustrated her.

She was about to give up and collapse onto the floor in a mess of tears when she heard footsteps behind her, she turned, and looked over her shoulder, only just catching sight of Malfoy. He was striding forward looking determined.

She was expecting him to stride past, perhaps, attempt to knock her over once more, she did not expect for him to grab her shoulder.

"Get-"

"Shut up Longbottom, and get your damned act together!" Draco barked angrily, Sophie may have yelled something at him, but the furious flash in his eyes caused a chill to run through her, shaking her very bones.

Sophie pulled away from his painful grasp, and stepped back, more like tripped back, and she found herself against the wall, pinned between his steely gaze and the cold stone.

"What do you think your stinking boyfriend is doing?" Draco barked at her, and she was shaking, physically shaking as he stood before her. "Stupid fuc-"

"Just leave me alone!" Sophie yelled suddenly. He sneered at her, and took a step forward, and then stopped, and turned away with a loud growl, and stormed off down the corridor.

With a small cry Sophie slid down the wall, scraping her back, until she was nothing more then a crumpled mess on the floor, she did not realise she was crying for a while, but was well aware of the fact she could not stop shaking.

"What happened?" A scared voice said, and Sophie looked up through bleary eyes at Fred and George Weasley.

"We can't take her back like this; the others will go mad…" George said, as he slid down beside Sophie and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"No wonder, have you seen the state of her?" Fred replied as she sat down on her other side.

"Where's Peter?" George asked her concerned.

"D-d-d-d-"

"Ok, let's not talk," Fred said softly, stroking her hair back. "We better get something in her stomach; she's as white a Headless Nick."

When finally they had managed to get the shaking Sophie to the Kitchen, and fill her with carrot cake and ham sandwiches, as well as a couple of glasses of pumpkin juice she looked much better.

"He stood me up," Sophie told the twins as they sat across from her, looking at her with the same expression of concern. "Peter stood me up. He's been acting funny; I think we're going to break up…"

"Maybe you should," George said, looking at her with furrowed brows. "If things are so off with you… But that doesn't explain why you were a total mess when we found you."

"Malfoy, he was…"

"Malfoy pretty much explains it all," Fred said smiling kindly at Sophie.

"Don't worry about him," George added. "He's just a stupid bully."

"Yeah," Sophie sighed. "Just a stupid bully."


	28. Chapter 28

When Sophie awoke the next day, she was grateful for the fact there was no school, she needed a Saturday, nothing to worry about. When she was finally ready she walked down to the Great Hall, and almost instantly she was surrounded.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mackenzie screamed, pointing at her shoulder, Sophie looked down and slowly appearing on her are was violent deep blue / purple bruises, staining her usually pale skin.

Samantha had pushed her way through her furious family and stood right before Sophie, her eyes wide with horror, and Sophie hated looking into her terrified emerald eyes and bent down to her level.

"It's nothing," Sophie told the thirteen year old, looking at her as sincerely as she could fake.

"I don't believe you," Samantha replied firmly.

"I figured as much," Sophie sighed. "Please just drop it guys." She sighed walking to the table, and reaching for a slice of toast, but she gasped, a shock of searing pair shot down her arm.

"Yeah, forget it," Ginny snapped, as she sat down, and buttering the toast for her friend, before placing it on her plate, Sophie smiled weakly at her.

"Please guys…" Sophie felt uncomfortable… She didn't want this, it was a non issue.

"No," Harry said, looking thunderous as he looked at his cousin. "Someone hurt you!"

"Harry, it's just a couple of bruises, I've seen you go through worse, and not accept anyone's help… it's just a couple of bruises," Sophie said firmly, turning away from her family and swiftly leaving the great hall, only stopping to collect a roll to nibble on.

She walked right out of the school building and out into the grounds, finally settling down on the freezing and wet ground beside a tree. The wind was chilly, and she was shaking violently within seconds, but it was peaceful.

"You're going to make yourself ill," The voice caused a chill to run down her spine, as she looked up and met his silvery eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you." It was not an apology, but she had not expected one, it was rather a statement of fact, and yet it did hold an apologetic note.

He was standing in front of her, and simply staring down at her, as she stared up at him, not other words were exchanged, and she wanted to scream at him, tell him to leave her alone, but she could not say a single word.

It must have been minutes that had passed before either of them moved, and even then it was him. He sat down, not beside her, but almost.

"W-what do you want?" Her voice trembled as she asked, and she knew it was stupid, she was one of the best duellist in the school, she had her wand in her pocket, she could easily beat him, and yet she dare not move. She should be running, screaming, begging him not to come near her, and yet she just couldn't.

"I'm attracted to you," He stated, she was taken aback. "I mean… It's not just sexual, it is that, but Merlin, I can't seem to leave you alone, and I don't know why, but it's so infuriating, why can't I just leave you alone? Last night… I had heard his friends laughing about his booty call, and it infuriated me, and I watched you walk past, and I followed you… He never turned up, and I realised it was not you they were talking about," He seemed angry now, even just talking about it, and yet his anger was no where near directed at her. "And you walked away, you were upset and that fucking pissed me off, because he was banging some whore in a broom closet and you…"

Tears had some how found their path down her cheeks, and she found them itchy, but still she could not move, not even to swipe them away.

He did not look at her, and for that she was grateful, she didn't think she could take his piercing eyes…

"Tell anyone and you'll suffer," Suddenly she jumped, as he swiftly got to his feet, and glared at her, like he loathed her very being, and probably he did.

He was gone, and she remained, shaking, cold, and terrified.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled to herself as she saw Pansy Parkinson grudgingly walk towards her, a scowl mixing with her actually pretty features. Something that Hermione had overlooked.<p>

"Let's just get this over with," Pansy scowled as she sat down beside Hermione, pulling out her books, ready to set to work.

"Well, what are you having trouble with?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I don't even know why I was forced to see you, I don't need help," Pansy spat, obviously angry at the situation.

"Well why did you come then?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Because the old bint said she'd make me do detention if I didn't come," Hermione raised her eyebrows, that was unlike McGonagall, but she was in the order and knew everything and more then Hermione…

"Well… We could chat," Hermione suggested, and Pansy looked like she would rather eat dragon dung, so with little other knowledge as to what she was meant to do, she mentioned the only thing that she thought could get Pansy's attention. "I'm dating Oliver Wood."

"My, My, Granger, you do like your quidditch boys," Pansy said, obviously interested in this news. "And I was so sure you would get knocked up by the Weasley."

"Yes, well I had also been under the impression that he was maybe the ideal guy for me. It took me a while to realise I love him as a brother," Hermione said as she leaned her elbows on the table.

"Interesting. Wood, he's a professional quidditch player, right?" Pansy asked. "Isn't he a bit old for you?"

"Not really no, he's only nineteen, I'm sixteen, and on the nineteenth of September I turn seventeen, and then I'll be a legal adult," Hermione stated. She smiled to herself as she thought of Oliver.

"You slept with him yet?" Pansy asked, an evil smile gracing her features, and Hermione as taken aback.

"No!"

"You see that's your mistake, if I were you I would have slept with him, so he knows what he's got, and the time apart would make him really want it when you get back this summer, it'll have been driving him mad… but now he'll just play away," Pansy said, and Hermione furrowed her brows, she knew it wasn't true… Kinda.

Pansy laughed, she'd gotten under the bookworms skin now, and that was the best way of driving someone insane.

"You're happily ever after seems just a bit out of reach doesn't it?" Pansy asked, her voice laced with malice.

"Maybe, but you never know with these things," Hermione responded, pulling her books together and shoving them into her shoulder bag. "You know you don't have to be such a bitch, don't you? That perhaps, if you would just let the act drop for a few moments someone might actually realise you a real human, with real human feelings, and actually love you for that."

"I know what counts now, money, power and pleasures. That's all that matters anymore, your bravery and loyalty is wasted," Pansy replied, leaning back in her chair and looking Hermione directly in the eye. "I figured that out, you're a little behind Granger."

Hermione looked pityingly at the girl before her and sighed.

"Maybe that's how it is with the people you know…. But it's not the same for me; perhaps you better consider who you're with."


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione grinned to herself, the parchment in her hand was muddy, and covered in ink spills, and a couple of spelling errors dotted throughout, the handwriting was scrawled, and it was a total mess. But it was from Oliver, and she was a sixteen year old girl, how could she not be happy?  
><em><br>Hermione,_

_Thought I should drop you a note, I apologise, it'll be brief, I've got practise in five minutes, but I just wanted_

_Forget that, just, stay well, yeah? I don't want you getting yourself into any trouble, though honestly your history makes me believe that somehow you will manage to get yourself into some dangerous situation with my idiot cousin._

_But please, for me, stay safe?_

_Good._

_Miss you,_

_Oliver._

Sophie peered over her shoulder and read the note, her eyebrows went up and she looked pleasantly surprised.

"He's not usually known for letters over a single line," Sophie mused as Benjamin pulled a face.

"I can't believe you're dating my brother," Benjamin groaned, but fell silent as Maggie walked into the room; Benjamin hadn't been around very much recently, having been spending most of his time with Maggie, who had been in the Hospital wing quite a lot, due to stress and anxiety.

"Hey Maggie," Sophie chimed, interrupting any reply Hermione may have for Benjamin.

Maggie smiled slightly at the group, it didn't quite reach her eyes. She had been very quiet ever since the attack on her family, for which no one could blame her.

"How are you?" Benjamin asked his voice soft, a note of concern and true caring in his voice, one that Sophie and Hermione were not used to hearing.

"I'm alright," Her voice was so quiet Hermione was sure that she'd not actually heard what Maggie had said, but Benjamin seemed to know. He nodded, and then stood up.

"Have you eaten already? If so I can walk you to Potions," Benjamin said, Maggie smiled at him and nodded, hitching her shoulder bag up and then walked with Benjamin towards the doors; both of them were completely oblivious to the stares that they received from Hermione and Sophie who actually looked gob smacked.

"Did he just act like a civilised human being?" Sophie asked, not used to such … Gentle behaviour from her cousin.

"I think so," Hermione replied, and the pair looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "You know what this means don't you."

"Of course," Sophie replied.

"Another love story."

* * *

><p>"Hey Gin," Ron said, as he walked into the common room, his fingers entwined with those of Lavender. Ginny shot her brother a look of disgust.<p>

"Before you two even start, I want you to remember something," Ginny snapped, getting to her feet, and staring down at her brother and his bimbo girlfriend. "I do not like you Lavender, I do not like that you are with my brother, but hopefully it will get rid of your nasty-bitch-from-hell side, furthermore I do not want to see you and my brother getting off all over the bloody castle, you've got a room, use it."

There was a deathly silence in the common room, as everyone stared at the blushing couple, and an obviously annoyed Ginny Weasley. There was a worrying moment that one of them may argue with the obviously angered redhead, and that would be a bad idea.

"Ok then," Ron said awkwardly, and then led Lavender up the staircase to his room, Ginny rolled her eyes, it was so obvious that something was wrong with that relationship.

"I didn't realise it was quite so bad," Hermione said her voice vacant as she stared at the spot that Ron and Lavender had been standing in only a few second ago.

"It's that bad."

* * *

><p><em>Harry,<em>

_Hello darling, I hope you and your friends are alright, send my love to your cousins._

_I am just writing to see how you are, I miss you terribly, and I think it would benefit everyone when the summer finally comes and we're all together again, and to think, you've not go that long left in Hogwarts._

_I guess you must be spending a lot of time with Katie, I don't blame you, she is a really beautiful girl, both inside and out. I think you made a brilliant choice._

_Love you lots,_  
><em>Mum xx<em>

"That's sweet," Katie said as she handed the letter back to Harry, he was smiling at her as they sat in the great hall, it was much to early on a Saturday for anyone else to be down there yet, but the food was still ready to be eaten, the only other person in the room was Severus Snape, and Harry had the feeling he was watching them closely.

"My mum likes you," Harry replied, a grin on his face. "I mean my mum really likes you."

"I'm happy she does, because I like you a lot, and if your mum didn't like me well… never get between a mum and her son," Katie said, grinning as she pushed back Harry's hair, giggling lightly when he crinkled his nose. "Love you."

He hadn't expected her to say it in that moment, and blinked at her. Then his face broke out into a grin.

"I know that, love you too."


	30. Chapter 30

Harry was sitting in Charms, Flitwick was before them attempting to get some information into the brains of the students, but he wasn't getting very far with it, the warm weather was distracting.

"Will you please listen!" Flitwick squeaked, almost toppling form the pile of books that he stood on, he steadied himself and looked around the classroom, he seemed to have their attention now, at least.

"Alright, class, now, can any of you tell me about the Aguamenti Charm?" Instantly Hermione's hand was in the air, and Flitwick smiled gratefully, at least he had one student who paid attention, however when he opened his mouth to ask for her answer there was a loud ringing noise.

"ARGH!" The class screamed, slamming their hands over their ears.

Suddenly the ringing got louder and louder and some of the girls in the class started to cry, as the noise was so painfully loud, almost piercing their eardrums.

There was panic filtering throughout the school, as the ringing noise got louder.

"Harry!" It was Hermione shouting his name, he struggled towards her, the pain becoming unbearable, she was sitting on a seat near the window, and looking out across the grounds. "It's a trap!"

Her hands held tightly over her ears, as she looked out onto the grounds, she could see the dark shadows appearing from the dark forest, like a flood, onto the grounds.

All over, just beneath the sound of the painful ringing, screams could be heard, and Harry knew what they were trying to do in that instant. They were trying to corner the students.

Running towards the door, and feeling like he might be physically sick, Harry yanked the door open, slamming it against the wall, and dashed out of the room, he had to try and stop them, before it was too late.

Behind him, he heard running, and turned for the briefest of seconds and saw Mackenzie and Ron running after him, both ignoring the pain, he could barely hear Hermione's screams, as she tried to figure out a spell that would block the noise.

"Harry!" Mackenzie screamed, as they pushed past students who seemed to have stopped dead where they were and clutch their ears, attempting to protect themselves against the painful noise, and failing.

When they did reach the entrance hall, it was to find Dumbledore there, looking calm as he attempted to get the students away from the entrance hall.

"NO!" He bellowed out, as people tried to push past him, the sound of his voice was almost terrifying as he stared past the students and onto the grounds. He already knew what was coming, that much was evident.

"Please go to your common rooms!"

Many people around him cried as they clutched onto their heads, one person threw up, and someone had passed out. The noise stopped for a second and then returned even louder.

"Harry, get to your common room!" Dumbledore bellowed, his voice somehow soothing, but not for nearly long enough. Harry was struggling beneath the pain, even if it were something he was used to, but Mackenzie seemed unable to hold herself up any longer as Ron supported her weight with his.

"The Deatheaters!" Harry yelled to his headmaster, he nodded and looked heavily out to the grounds. He knew, as Hermione had, it was a trap, and he also knew that the students could not withstand much more.

"Go to my office Harry, I need you to get the Order, I cannot, I have to protect the students!" Dumbledore bellowed over the noise, and Harry nodded, Ron, was taking Mackenzie back to the common room, bringing with him as many people as he could, regardless of what house they were in.

"Ron!" Harry yelled to him before they parted ways. "Make sure Samantha and Katie are alright, please," Harry asked, his voice desperate, and Ron nodded, knowing that he could at least do that for his best friend.

Harry ran from there, towards the Headmasters office, almost falling as he struggled against the pain, and knowing that many people were probably feeling it worse then he was, when he finally got to the gargoyle protector, it jumped aside immediately, already knowing what was going on, perhaps.

He stumbled up the stairs and into the office, he found solace in the fact it was much quieter in this room. Grabbing a fistful of floo powder he threw it into the golden flames, turning them emerald, and stuck his head in, calling out the name of the destination, it was a weird feeling, that only his head was travelling through the floo network, and made him feel sick, but he could not concentrate on that as he finally came to a stop.

"MUM! DAD!" Harry bellowed out into the kitchen of Grimmuald Place. Almost instantly he found himself face to face with the warm face of his aunt Amy.

"Harry, what's that noise?" Amy demanded, hearing the loud ringing in the background.

"It's a trap, there are Deatheaters on the school grounds, they are trying to get people to leave the school!" Harry told Amy quickly, she nodded, and told him to go to the others, and assured him they would be there soon.

Harry instantly left for the common room, running as fast as he could to get to his friends and family. When he finally got to the common room, he was glad to see it was full, that meant that most people had gotten message and weren't trying to leave the school, however the ringing was still continuing, and seeming to get worse every minute now.

As soon as he got into the common room, he stumbled towards Samantha who he saw first. She was sobbing, and instantly took refuge in Harry's arms. He looked up, and saw Katie, her hands were over her ears, and she looked in pain, but managed to smile at him comfortingly.

It felt like hours, in which many people passed out from the pain, before there was silence, and by that time everyone was so drained, it seemed to have not impact at all.

"Oh god," Katie moaned, as she clutched her stomach, feeling she may actually throw up after that attack.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, carefully wrapping his arms around her. Not wanting to cause her any more pain, as everyone seemed so fragile, but Katie simply hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I was scared for a while that you weren't going come into the common room. You and your stupid bravery,," Katie whispered, closing her eyes, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The only thing interrupting their moment was arguing.

They turned to see Ron and Pansy Parkinson nose to nose.

"I didn't need you damned helped!" Pansy yelled at Ron, whose ears had gone red.

"I was just trying to make sure everyone was safe, now deal with it, you stupid cow!" Ron yelled, looking more and more annoyed by the situation.

"Stop trying to be Potter!" Pansy yelled, looking as pissed off as Ron.

"I'm not trying to be anyone, all I was trying to do was help you, you ungrateful bitch!" Harry had never heard Ron speak to or about a girl like that before, and knew if someone didn't stop them, then something bad would result.

"STOP IT!" Ginny screamed, getting between her brother and Pansy. "We get it you don't want to be here, well leave then. And Ron, don't ever speak like that again, mum would kill you."

With one last withering glare, Pansy stalked away from the room, and out of the common room, slamming the portrait behind her with a resounding bang.


	31. Chapter 31

"I want you all to know now, that no one was killed in the attack on the school yesterday, and I would also like for you to know that I am sorry for what happened, many students remain in the hospital wing today, still suffering," Dumbledore told those who had managed to come to the Great Hall for breakfast the following morning. "I would also like for you to know that from now on, whenever there is an attack on the school, which is going to be made much harder by a number of new wards that we've placed on the school ground, that you must go to your common room, or the common room nearest, the prefects have taken responsibility for conducting that to the best of their ability."

"I can promise you that from now on, we are going to be more prepared. I don't know what else you want me to say, except that I am very sorry that you were put into that situation, and this will not be forgotten."

Harry was happy enough; because he knew that the last thing on this world that Albus Dumbledore wanted for his students was for them to suffer, but as he looked to the Slytherin table he could not help but feel there was be some backlash coming for Dumbledore.

"Hey, you look worried, it's over now," Sophie said as she sat between her brother and sister, unwilling to leave their sides since the attack. Spencer was totally unaware as he stuffed breakfast into his mouth, but Riley was watching the Slytherin table curiously.

"Why is Parkinson staring at us?" Riley asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. Benjamin, who currently hand his arm around Maggie's shoulder, continually assuring her everything was fine, even though she insisted he needn't, glared in the girl's direction.

"'Cos she's a twisted cow?" Benjamin practically spat.

"Look Sophie, there's Peter," Mackenzie said pointing to the Ravenclaw table where Peter was sat talking to some blonde that Sophie did not know. Taking a deep breath she got to her feet and walked over to him.

"Hey," She said, standing behind her boyfriend, Peter turned and smiled at her.

"Hey baby, sorry I'm a bit busy right now, wanna chat later?" Peter suggested, as the blonde girl looked curiously at Sophie.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The girl asked. "I thought you two broke up."

"Just give me two minutes," Sophie assured the girl who looked amused. "You think you can treat me like crap, and cheat on me, and I'll just accept it, you think I'll be happy to be your doormat, well guess what Peter, I'm not. And I'm not putting up with you anymore. I'd rather date the Giant Squid."

The girl beside Peter snorted, as Peter looked like he was honestly surprised, he probably was, he probably thought he could get away with it for as long as he wanted.

"If I were you," Sophie said to the blonde girl, who smiled at her. "I'd stay well away from him."

"Will do, and sorry," The girl said, getting to her feet and smiling once more at Sophie before walking away from Peter, but as Sophie tried to do the same, Peter grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon babe, there's no reason to be hasty," Peter said in her ear, trying to attract as little attention as possible, but already, they had caught the attention of Sophie's family and friends, who looked like they were about to walk over and pummel him.

"Actually, Peter, babe, I think there's every reason, now let go of me, before you make a scene."

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough," She should have known better then to be anywhere on her own, but for some reason she still managed to find herself in the library, sitting at a table in the furthest corner, because it was her favourite. She should have known he was going to try and find her.<p>

His voice was quiet, not attracting any attention to them, but there was a note to it, something dangerous in it, something that sent a shiver down her spine, and regretfully, it was not scaring her.

"What do you want?" Sophie asked, feeling him still lurking behind her, but not caring to move to see him, if he wanted to seek her out this way, then he could move for her, not the other way around.

"I'm sure you know," His quiet voice talking into her ear sent a shock through her body, one a girl like Sophie really knew better then to feel.

She needed someone to be here, someone she felt safe around, Harry, he's not hesitate in punching Malfoy on the spot, Benjamin, he'd go just as mad at the sight.

"Or would you like to guess."

Bloody hell.

At this point anyone would be good enough, Peter even.

"Look Malfoy, either tell me what you want, or leave me alone, it's hard to read when someone is breathing over your shoulder," Sophie snapped quietly, though after she said it, she wished she'd said it louder, Madame Pince liked her, she gave books back in perfect condition.

"Aw now, don't ruin my fun," His mouth was seemingly getting closer to her ear, she could feel every breath, and it caused shiver to break out all over her body, as she tried desperately to contain them.

"Leave me alone," Her voice was firm, and louder, the nearest person shifted, as if they'd heard, and she thought that would do then trick when she felt his lips touch the point of her neck, just behind her ear.

"Oh!"

Suddenly Sophie found herself is the furthest corner, around the bookshelves, and totally out of sight from the other people in the Library, but her book remain laying on the table, beside her school bag.

She did not have time to question or argue before his lips were against her, and because she was a sixteen year old girl, being kissed by a hot guy, who happened to have 'danger' written all over him, she kissed him back.


	32. Chapter 32

She let out a loud moan as they both slumped together, she pushed her hair back, and smiled lazily at him, her back was aching from being against the hard wood, but it was totally worth it.

"Thanks Ron," Lavender said, grinning at her boyfriend. Ron raised his eyebrows at her, as she pulled his trousers back up, fastening them, so that at least when they stumbled out of the broom closet, he looked semi-descent.

"Thanks?" Ron repeated, looking questioningly at Lavender. They'd been together for only a short while, but that hadn't stopped them from being physical, and yet, hearing 'thanks' after sex seemed slightly off.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Lavender asked giggling slightly.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything," Ron replied, taking Lavenders hand in his own and stumbling out into the corridor.

"Ron I was wondering…" Lavender said after a moment silence between the couple. "What is it like being part of _that _group?"

Ron thought for a moment before replying.

"Like being part of any group I guess… It is different though, they're my family, my sister primarily, but people I've grown up with, they're the people I'll know forever," Ron explained, he smiled at the thought, and Lavender felt slightly jealous, because she knew not everyone in that group liked her, namely Ginny.

* * *

><p>Harry grinned as he sat in potions; Hermione was reading to Sophie what ingredients they would need for the Felix Felicis potion, while himself and Ron listened in, Mackenzie, who was on the table behind them, was attempting to help Neville.<p>

Sophie got up to get the ingredients, as she slipped between the tables towards the cupboard, she did not realise that someone was behind her, and so she almost screamed when she felt someone grab her bum as she bent to collect a jar.

Turning around she saw Draco Malfoy behind her smirking, but no one else seemed to be looking their way. Sophie glared at him before stalking back to her own table.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as they left the room an hour later. "You seemed really annoyed most of the lesson." Hermione was looking curiously at her friend, who was even now scowling. It was very out of character for Sophie to be like this for any length of time.

"I'm fine," Sophie replied shortly, before stalking forward and around the corner.

"Did you two argue, or something?" Harry asked, catching up with Hermione, who was looking totally bemused and a little upset.

"I-I… I don't think so," Hermione said slowly and unsurely. "Maybe she's just having a bad day." Harry nodded, that was a sensible excuse, much more sensible then the truth at least, not that he even realised there was a truth he was missing.

* * *

><p>"I can't!" Sophie gasped as she raked her fingers through Draco's blonde tendrils, pulling him closer, meshing their lips together just that much more, and hating the fact she was enjoying it as much as she was.<p>

His hands were travelling down from her hips, scrunching up her school issue grey skirt, and feeling the skin usually hidden beneath the material. He was savouring the sounds she was making as his skilful hands moved over the skin of her thighs.

"Dr-Draco!" her breathy sighs were affecting him more then he'd like to admit, as he pulled her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, causing her skirt to bunch up right around the top of her thighs, and letting her feel his excitement. "Oh!"

Draco nibbled at her earlobe, feeling as Sophie pulled at his shirt, pulling him closer, and then suddenly freezing.

"NO! Stop, oh Merlin!" Sophie cried out, getting to her feet hastily, pushing Draco away from her, and yanking her skirt down to its usual length. "Never again, stay away from me, and don't you dare touch me again!"

* * *

><p>"I can not believe this!" Ginny scowled, looking at Mackenzie, then to Riley. Mackenzie looked as surprised as she did, while Riley looked guilty. "How long?"<p>

"We're not going out, I just i_like/i_him," Riley said in her defence, as her friends looked at her accusingly. "I've only ever spoken to him once."

"Yes, but the point is you didn't tell us., Mackenzie whined, falling onto the nearest bed with a heavy sigh. "Everyone around me seems to have some kind of weird romantic life, I mean mum and dad aren't exactly conventional, but me? I've barely spoken to a guy in a way at all romantic."

"Correction, you have had a romantic conversation, you've spoken to Fred, remember at the Burrow this summer," Riley replied, grinning at her friend who blushed.

"I've not kissed anyone!" Mackenzie whined, swinging her arm over her eyes, and sighing heavily again.

"Don't worry," Ginny said as she sat down on her own bed, placing a bottle of black nail polish on the bedside table, and twisting the cap open. "It's not always worth the stress." Ginny said as she painted her thumbnail. "Michael was like a damned muggle washing machine, y'know when their tongue just goes round and round and round and round. So very far from nice."

Mackenzie and Riley fell about laughing as Ginny grinned wickedly at her friends, until Mackenzie accidentally rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a painful sounding thud.

"Ouch!" But rather then sounding at all pained, Mackenzie's voice was still laughing. "Was it really that bad?" She asked through her giggles.

"Worse," Ginny replied, wicked grin still on her face. She rolled her eyes when Mackenzie remained on the floor, even after her laughing had subsided.

"Do you think that I'll actually ever get Fred to like me back?" Mackenzie asked, her voice distant.

"He said when you're eighteen," Ginny reminded Mackenzie, who looked uncertain.

"He probably just said that."

"My brother does not say anything he does not mean."


	33. Chapter 33

"This is ridiculous!" Sophie exclaimed as she stormed into the great hall. She looked around, glaring at anyone who dared look at her, before storming towards her friends.

"What's up Sophie?" Benjamin asked, walking in with Maggie, their fingers interlinked.

"Why is everyone so damned loved up?" Sophie demanded, glaring at their hands, causing Maggie to blush. "Why?"

It was probably the wrong moment for Ron and Lavender, Harry and Katie and Hermione carrying another letter from Oliver to walk into the great hall. In her annoyance she stormed out of the room, leaving her friends and family to stare after her.

"She's been acting really strange recently," Hermione said watching as Sophie turned around the corner as she stormed away. "Sophie is the one who usually remains calm, and recently she's been more out of it then anyone else."

"Maybe someone should check up on her," Benjamin suggested looking the same way as Hermione, even though Sophie was long gone.

"I'll go," Hermione said, she was after all Sophie best friend, and it was part of her duty to make sure that Sophie was ok.

She was surprised when she searched the school, and found Sophie huddled in the corner of a bathroom on the second floor, her arms wrapped around her legs, her head resting on her knees, as tears trickled down her face.

She'd never looked so fragile before; her hair falling into her face, all huddled up. Sophie was a proud and graceful young woman, and now she'd been reduced to a sobbing mass on a bathroom floor.

"I kissed Draco Malfoy."

* * *

><p>"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Benjamin asked as he looked towards the door, he hadn't expected them to take the whole day, sorting out whatever it was that they were sorting out. They'd missed all their lessons that day, no explanation.<p>

"It can't be anything _that_ awful," Harry said as he looked at Benjamin. "It's Sophie after all."

* * *

><p>"How did it happen?" Hermione asked again as they went over it for the hundredth time, or so it felt.<p>

"I don't really know… he was there, I was there, and he was…" Sophie stopped, she'd been saying the exact lines over and over, and she felt like each time she was just getting more confused.

They had managed somehow to find privacy in the room of requirement, but it did not settle her nerves. It felt almost like the walls were listening, judging her.

"It was him who told me Peter was cheating on me, and then he came up to me and told me he was attracted to me… Hermione thing's like this shouldn't happen, our families don't mix," Sophie insisted.

"Sophie, I know I don't always understand the severity of this blood thing, but you're a pureblood, aren't you? In theory you're perfect for him." Hermione said slowly, not wanting to upset her friend any more. But a fact was a fact, and while she may be a blood traitor, she was still a pureblood, and as awful as it sounded, she was a well bred pureblood.

"It's not the blood purity, Hermione, its things like the blood feud, he can't do this Hermione, it's not right," Sophie said, her voice betraying her total confusion at his actions.

"Sophie, listen to what you're saying," Hermione said surprised at her friend, weren't they meant to be fighting for freedom, to diminish these feuds. Sophie knew exactly what Hermione was getting at, and grudgingly she had to agree with her, because this is what they were fighting for, this is what their lives had been devoted to, and whatever was going on with Draco did not change that.

"I liked it, I really liked it."

* * *

><p>People were getting more and more manic as the end of school drew closer and closer, and that was before they even read the daily prophet, which was currently ensuring everyone now that a fair amount of time had passed without another attack, and that meant the next one was sure to be huge.<p>

Everyone was suffering. Hermione had grown exam stressed, even though this year they were only doing their ends of year exams, and not their N.E.W.T's. Katie was actually doing her N.E.W.T's, which was taking up almost all her time, and Harry was not to bothered by that, because he wanted her to do well. Even Sophie was practically losing her mind.

"WILL YOU JUST GO AWAY!" Sophie screamed at Benjamin when he asked her what was up, throwing the book she had been reading at his head before storming off out of the common room and into the Corridors of Hogwarts.

"OW!" Benjamin groaned finally, sprawled out on the floor, gripping a hand to his forehead, and when Hermione got him to finally remove his hand she cringed, he had a nice lump forming.

"Come on Benjamin." Hermione said getting him to his feet, Maggie helping her. "Can you take him to the hospital room, please?" Maggie nodded her head and led the groaning lad out of the common room.

* * *

><p>Sophie knew that she was being stupid, irresponsible, and probably just going to endanger herself as she felt herself being pushed down onto a bed, but she could really care less as she pulled the shirt from Draco Malfoy's trousers, unbuttoning it, as her tongue roamed his mouth, meshing with his own.<p>

She had always been the sensible, mature one of her family, probably too much, because right now she wanted to be the irresponsible one, she wanted to be the one who got into trouble, and she wanted to be the one being worried about. Well no, that was not true, but it was definitely nice not being quite so uptight.

And with Draco Malfoy she was anything but.

His hands were beneath her shirt now, and she was enjoying the sensation of his cool fingers against her heated skin. This was what she wanted, and she didn't know why. It was not rational and probably wrong on so many levels, but this was what she wanted. And it was driving her crazy.

She pushed his shirt down his arms, and threw it aside, his fingers left her skin for only a second, and yet it seemed too long as she wrapped one of her legs around his. Her skirt was hitching up further and further up her leg and she did not care as he started unbuttoning her own shirt.

She did not think twice about what she was doing, because it felt right. This was the boy who broke her wrist, who tripped her up, the boy who shoved her out of his way, and teased her family, and she didn't care because his hands on her skin felt so damn right. This was right, regardless of who he was or what he did.

Suddenly he was pushing her shirt down her shoulders, and the cool air was dancing around her skin, it made her gasp. His lips were on her bare shoulder, down and down, her mind was going blank, this was very much new to her, and she was enjoying it.

Her eyes fluttered closed as her back arched into him, feeding his desire, and his hands were on her thighs now, travelling up, teasing her with every movement, making her moan.


	34. Chapter 34

"Good luck." Harry murmured as he kissed Katie's lips, before he went off to sit his Owls

"Love you." Katie murmured leaning her forehead against his, just for a second, before he had to take off after the others in his year, ready to face this final exam.

"You're cute with Katie." Sophie said slowly as they walked towards the great hall. Harry raised his eyebrows at his cousin, he had been unaware she was there, but recently her drastic change in character was off putting, and now she was right back where she started.

"Sophie, what's going on with you?" Harry asked her carefully, not wanting to upset her, but not wanting for her to go back to how she was either. She was wringing her hands, and not looking him, and it was clear she did not want to talk about it. "Well, if you need anything, just y'know, say."

"Thanks Harry." She smiled at him, and he was sure it was the first time she had smiled for weeks, if not months.

"Come on, Hermione will already be waiting for us."

* * *

><p>"How do you think you did?" Katie asked as she sat on the sofa beside Harry, his arms around her shoulders as Mackenzie and Riley sat on the arms of the chair, giggling about some gossip they had heard.<p>

"Alright, not amazing, but I think I've passed." Harry replied, as he stroked her hair, she was totally at ease in this moment, he was so totally, blissfully happy.

And then something had to go wrong, because moment could be so untouched.

"GET OFF ME!" The voice was high pitched, and clearly female.

"You're the one lurking around the Portrait!" This was a voice that they all knew well, angry, and unrelenting, Ron Weasley.

"I'm not lurking anywhere!" The portrait swung open, and standing there, practically nose to nose stood Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. They were both breathing heavily, as they glared dagger at each other, and Katie noted that if it weren't for the fact they were so clearly interrupted (Unintentionally of course) that they may have just snogged, regardless if on a technicality he was still with Lavender, but they hadn't even spoken in a while.

Ron growled at her heavily, before storming off to the boy's stair case, and presumably up to his room.

Harry looked at Pansy expectantly, but she simply pursed her lips at him.

"Can we help you?" Katie asked, as nicely as she could, remembering what the other had said about her.

"No, I don't need help from stuck up, snivelling Gryffindors like you!" Pansy spat at her, before turning her back to them and storming off down the stairs, as quickly as she possibly could. It was clear she did not want to talk to them.

"Y'know Harry." Katie said staring at the spot where Pansy had been standing. "I think that girl is a nutcase."

"Who is a nutcase?" Hermione asked as she walked into the common room, carrying a pile of books, so high it hid most of her face.

"Pansy." Katie replied falling back onto the sofa beside Mackenzie who rolled her eyes.

"Definitely." Riley agreed, clearly the Slytherin girl was unhinged.

"Well, she apparently has a lot of stress." Hermione said as she placed the books down on the table, Benjamin and Maggie walked into the room, followed by Ginny.

"What's this?" Benjamin asked, swiping a book off the pile, as Hermione blushed beetroot red, as he scandalised at the book. "You HATE quidditch!"

That caught everyone's attention; suddenly they were all peering at the collection of books that she had assembled with varying looks of confusion.

"Are you actually planning on reading all this 'Mione?" Ginny asked, sounding highly confused as she flicked through a large leather-bound book on different brooms. There were hundreds and hundred of them, and Ginny was growing more and more interested, why wouldn't she, she was on the quidditch team after all. But Hermione hated quidditch, as Benjamin so kindly announced.

"Are you doing this for Oliver Wood?" Maggie asked interestedly as she rested her chin on Benjamin's shoulder as she read the book he was leafing through. "That's really sweet."

"Oliver is a professional quidditch player; it would be really bad if his girlfriend didn't understand the game." Hermione said, her cheeks glowing brighter and brighter with each passing second. "I can't not know anything about it."

"Well, do you want us to teach you?" Katie asked looking up from the book on different moves, and smiling at Hermione. "I mean, Oliver taught us quite a lot of what we know, so we could always teach you a little bit of it."

"You're not going to try and make me fly are you?" Hermione asked cautiously. Katie smiled at her.

"Not if you don't want to." Katie promised her, and Hermione trusted that she wouldn't let anyone force her onto a broom if she didn't want to, so she nodded her head.

"See me Hermione!" Katie called out to Hermione who was sitting in the stands, watching as her friends all got together to help her out. She was really grateful to them, because they needn't waste their time teaching her a sport that she had been criticising for the last five years and yet they were all out and helping her.

Katie, Ginny and Benjamin had taken the Chaser positions, Harry was seeker, Ron Keeper, and Mackenzie and Riley were playing beaters. Samantha and Spencer had opted to play referees, as Spencer wasn't stable on a broom and Samantha was probably the only person any of them would listen reasonably to.

Hermione watched as Katie swooped and glided through the air, easily weaving through the bludgers, passing to Ginny, who would swoop down, until she almost hit the ground then pull up suddenly, a move that had Hermione on the edge of her seat with worry.

Ron would almost always catch any attempt they made on the great hoops, sometimes jumping to the wrong side when Ginny or Benjamin would pull a false move. Everything moved so quick, Hermione was surprised she could keep up, but what surprised her more was the fact that once she got into it, she actually quite enjoyed watching it.

She was so caught up in the game, she did not notice a group of students walking towards them, she did not see who it was.

But she heard them when they yelled.

"LOOK WHO IT IS!" One of the voices bellowed up to them. Hermione turned and looked down to see a bunch of what appeared to be Slytherins standing there leering at them. "I think it's time you bugger off."

He was threatening them, that much was clear, and Hermione was about to mention that she was still a prefect when a purple curse shot towards her, and it her in the face. A small cut appeared on Hermione's face, but it was bleeding a fair amount. She knew she was lucky; it was only because the idiot who sent it wasn't able to pronounce the words right, that this curse wasn't more damaging, but that didn't stop the reactions of her friends.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Ron bellowed, zooming down to the Slytherins level, closely followed by Harry, Benjamin, Katie, Ginny and Mackenzie, while Maggie, Riley, Samantha and Spencer helped Hermione.

"It's only a mudblood, Weasley, no need to get upset." Harry was sure the boy was about to turn around and laugh with his mates, however he never got the chance as Mackenzie's fist collided with his face.

"Don't worry guys; it's only a filthy, disgusting excuse for a human." Mackenzie barked, looming over the idiot.

"You bitch!" The guy yelled, and Mackenzie recognised him as Adrian Pucey a seventh year.

"Yeah, well if you don't bugger off, you'll realise just how much of a bitch I can be, and then you'll have to deal with the rest of us as well. I'm guessing that a coward like yourself knows better." Mackenzie threatened. There was one thing she really couldn't stand, and that was the stupid blood feud. She was, after all, Sirius Blacks daughter.

"And I'm thinking that you don't want to piss us off." Ginny added. "People like us more; whose side do you think they will take?"

"You just wait." A girl hissed from behind Pucey. "You'll all get what's coming for you."

"Oh sweetheart, don't delude yourself." Katie said standing beside Ginny and Mackenzie, and the three girls were definitely more terrifying then the three boys that stood behind them. "We've not done anything wrong, you and your stupid little friends, they're the ones that gonna get what's coming for them, now shove off, before there's some real trouble."

When the Slytherins finally slinked off, Hermione had finally reached her friends, with a thankful smile.

"Come here, I know a healing charm for that." Katie said softly, carefully pointing her wand at Hermione's face, whispering a charm, a slight glow surrounded the cut on Hermione's face, before it simply faded away into nothing.

"Thank you." Hermione murmured, surprised at how touched she was by her friend's support.

"Anytime Hermione." Ginny replied linking arms with Hermione. "What are friends for?"


	35. Chapter 35

"Where were you today, I haven't seen you all day?" Hermione asked Sophie quietly as they sat together in the girls' dorm, Mackenzie was spending the night with Ginny and Riley, and it was just the two of them.

"I was just busy," Sophie told Hermione, but she did not believe her, it wasn't that she wanted to believe that she was lying, but Hermione knew better, she knew Sophie better.

"Everyone gathered today to help me out, but my best friend wasn't there, it was Ginny, Mackenzie and Katie who were there for me. What's up with you?" Hermione asked, almost accusingly, Sophie and her had been near inseparable since they got to Hogwarts five years ago, and now there seemed to be something huge between them, and it was kind of scary.

"I don't want to talk about it, please Hermione, just drop it," Sophie begged, but Hermione was not having it, because she knew better then to just drop it. She knew Sophie had been funny since that kiss with Draco, but she had promised it was over.

"Recently you're never around, it's been getting worse and worse, and you won't tell me, we're best fiends Sophie, why won't you tell me?" Hermione asked, hurt by the secrecy, because quite clearly this was something different, something bigger, and that scared Hermione. "I wouldn't tell anyone if that was what you wanted, but not tell me."

"Hermione, I really, _really _want to be able to tell you, but…"

"Sophie, nothing could be that bad," Hermione insisted, but as Sophie's dark eyes widened, and she bit her lip with uncertainty, Hermione became unsure; could it really be that bad? She was wringing her hands again, and looked like she was about to cry. Of course Hermione had known that Sophie kissed Draco… But she promised it was just that once, that it was all over, Hermione wanted to believe her friend, because although she didn't want to admit to hating the boy, well, she did.

"Hermione…" Her voice was so small, and she sounded terrified as the words came to the tip of her tongue. "I've been with Draco Malfoy… I mean, _with _him."

Hermione was shocked into silence. She knew that perhaps now would be a great time to say something, but what did she say to that? Her best friend was with the guy who bullies her senseless. And '_Are you insane?_' just didn't seem like the proper response right now.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Sophie repeated questioningly. "Is that all you've really got to say?"

"Have you, y'know, slept with him?" Hermione asked slowly, not entirely sure if she wanted, but relaxed visibly when Sophie shook her head. "Do you want to..?" Sophie only had to look at her, and Hermione knew the answer already. She did. "Oh. But you said…"

Hermione lapsed into a silence, this was more then she had first thought…

"Hermione, please, you're my best friend, say something," Sophie pleaded, not able to stand the awkward silence that was filling the gap between them.

"I suggest you don't tell Harry or Ron, or Benjamin… or any male member of the family, they will just go mad." Hermione said, managing to regain some control. "He's not… I dunno, hurting you anymore, or anything, right, I mean..."

"No," Sophie said, and with the look in her eyes Hermione did not doubt her for a second. "Hermione, it's… it's complicated."

"When is anything in our lives not complicated?" Hermione countered smiling slightly at Sophie who smiled gratefully, glad Hermione as starting to adjust to the news. "I guess you're the one I'm going to be asking advice about when it comes to Oliver then."

Sophie pulled a face.

"That's gross he's my cousin!"

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to see my mum and dad again," Katie sighed as she snuggled down closer to Harry; they were lying across the chair in a compartment on the train, completely oblivious to the world around them.<p>

"And tomorrow it's your birthday, so I'll be over; mum said it was alright for me to stay the night, so that's great," Katie said smiling at Harry, as he faced her; they were smiling at each other.

"Yeah, are your family still coming for dinner?" Harry asked her softly, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course, they adore your family; they wouldn't miss it for the world," Katie replied grinning. "Plus my dad said that your dad and his mates invited him to lunch with them at the ministry, it's become a sort of thing they do."

"Ah, yeah, I remember," Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "Sirius mentioned your dad had some good ideas."

Katie smiled at him.

"You're planning on being an Auror aren't you Harry." Katie stated, it was not a question, for they both knew the answer.

"Yeah, you still want to be a world famous chaser, don't you Katie," But this too was not a question.

"Yeah."

"Katie," Harry said smiling as he looked at his girlfriend. Katie looked at him, questioningly almost. "I think we could have forever."

"Of course we could Harry," Katie replied, and she meant it to, because she honestly felt, with Harry, that there was a forever.

The train was beginning to slow, and they knew that all too soon this moment would be gone, but with one last smile the train stopped, and they knew that the return to reality was there.

"I will see you tomorrow. Promise." Katie said, kissing Harry once more before she got to her feet, and pulled her trunk down from the rack. Harry sat up on the chair, and rested his head against Katie's stomach, causing her to giggle. "We've got to go."

"I know," Harry muttered, sighing heavily and getting to his feet reluctantly.

"Tomorrow," Katie said once more before jogging off to meet her family.

When Harry pulled his belongings off the train it was to instantly see the large group that was his family standing around waiting, for him.

"Katie's gone already?" James asked his son, grinning at him, he was so clearly smitten with the girl it was quite unbelievable.

"Yeah, she missed her sister, anyway, are we heading off then?" Harry asked looking around, and grinning at his family.

"Yeah, I think it's about time we head back." Sirius said looking around, his arm around his daughter's shoulders. Ivy smiled at him, before looking to Mackenzie, who was the image of her father.

"Ready?"

Mackenzie nodded as Amy and Marcus made sure Benjamin was all fine, while Oliver had his arms around Hermione's waist, grinning as he rested his chin a top her head.

Claire and Nathan had gathered their children, and finally they were ready.

"Let's go home."


	36. Chapter 36

Harry awoke to the sounds of hushed conversation, when he first opened his eyes it was to see nothing but brightly coloured blurs, however upon shoving his glasses onto his face it was to find himself staring at a pile of presents sitting at the bottom of his bed. Outside he could still hear the mutters of people waiting outside his room.

"Do you think he woke up yet?" Mackenzie asked it was so clearly Mackenzie, it was surprising that he hadn't woken up earlier with her speaking, she was too loud for her own good.

"No, so be quiet," Fred said teasingly, and Harry was sure that she would be blushing how, he grinned as she carefully got to his feet, as not to make his friends and family aware he had woken up. He silently pulled on his clothes, dressing as quickly as possible.

"When does Katie get here?" Hermione's voice asked quietly.

"Five minutes," Sophie's voice replied, sounding much more like the calm Sophie that Harry had begun to miss, he was relieved to hear her sound so normal.

"Well, let's back away, and wait 'til then," Oliver's voice said slowly, and he heard a bit of shuffling, and Harry wondered if he should ruin their fun, but he couldn't help himself, and he pulled the door open

"Boo!" The girls jumped shrieking, as the boys jumped, then acted like they knew it all along. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"Happy Birthday!" Samantha squealed running to Harry and hugging him around the waist, Harry grinned, hugging his sister back, he could hear commotion break out down stairs, but assumed it was birthday related stuff.

Hermione peered over the banister looking down to see what was going on with mild interest, she also assumed it was birthday related stuff. Oliver was beside her looking down, only they did not come back, watching what was going on downstairs, too soon everyone was peering over the banister, to see what was going on. Trying to be subtle, for they didn't want Harry to think they were up to something...

"So, shall we go down now?" Harry asked, looking around at his family, they nodded slowly, and together they set off for the living room, his pile of presents being carried by the twins.

When he reached the lower level there was a knock on the door, and wearing his clothes, because he knew there would be guests over, and as he opened the door and smiled at the girl before him he was glad he had decided to.

Her hair was done so that it curled softly, and she was wearing a blue halter neck top that was made of some floaty material, her jeans were fitted right to the ankle, with a matching pair of baby blue heels, she looked beautiful, and Harry knew he was lucky.

"Happy birthday!" Katie exclaimed excitedly, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him close. "I got you a present."

Harry grinned as she wrapped his arms around Katie's waist, holding her close. She smelt of rose petals, beautiful and soft.

"Katie!" He could hear his mothers voice behind him, the smile evident in her voice, she was happy to see Katie, but not nearly as happy as Harry was.

"Hi Mrs Potter-"

"Lily please, come in Katie, we're just getting ready to let Harry open his presents," Lily said, coming forward, and kissing the top of Harry's head now he'd pulled away from Katie. "Have you had breakfast? Molly is making her pancakes; you've not tried real pancakes until you've had hers."

"I can hardly turn down pancakes," Katie said with a bright smile, and followed after Lily, her fingers entwined with Harry's as they moved towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Wow, your family knows how to treat someone on their birthday, don't they?" Katie giggled, as she fell onto the bed beside Harry, taking a spare moment to spend with each other, they hadn't had any private time since she had arrived this morning, and it was late now.<p>

"Yeah, they like to make a deal out of it," Harry replied as he ran his hands through Katie's hair. She smiled up at him before biting on her lower lip. Leaning forward she gently kissed along his jaw, to his ear and then his lips.

Neither really knew what they were doing, and yet it felt right, and in that moment, just feeling seemed the best way to go.

Her hands were tugging on his top, pulling it over his head, and his were in her hair, they were a perfect muddle of limbs, entwined and never ending by the looks of it, and yet they fit, so perfectly, they fit.

"Harry, I just- I just want you to know that I really do love you," Katie murmured against his bare shoulder, kissing her way to his neck, while tugging at his jeans, and knowing… Just knowing…

"I love you too Katie."

* * *

><p>There was a bright light flittering over his face, and Harry slowly blinked his eyes open, and found himself looking into a bright light, he reached blindly for his glasses, not remembering when they left his face, but apparently they did. He grabbed them and placed them back on his face, and looked to the weight that was to his left, and smiled.<p>

Her blonde hair was messy, and her mascara form yesterday slightly smudged, her nose was slightly wrinkled as she dreamed, and she looked totally beautiful, like words could not ever really match just how amazing she was in that second.

And then with a small snuffling noise her eyes opened slowly, and his own emerald eyes looked into her own light blue eyes. She was smiling, her rose lips turning up at the corners, and her ivory skin looking like porcelain with sun against it.

"Love you," The words fell so easily from his lips it was actually surprising, but fitting in the moment.

Katie needn't say it back, because they both knew it.

* * *

><p>"Lily said that every Potter finds love early right, like, during school?" Hermione asked Oliver as they sat together on the sofa, curled around each other comfortably.<p>

"Yeah, it just happens, for generations the Potter family has found the one early," Oliver replied looking down curiously at Hermione, he could practically see the cogs turning in her head already, and he couldn't help but smile, she looked beautiful. True she was quite a bit younger then him, but in just a few months she's be a fully fledged adult, and anyway, she was far beyond her years in every way.

Perhaps it didn't help that her questions had gotten him thinking… Even at Hogwarts he had somewhat of a crush on Hermione, how could he not? As brilliant as he was in quidditch, she was in everything else… She was a challenge of sorts, he knew she didn't realise just how amazing she was, but the fact remained she was… But did the Potter infliction of finding love early mean that Hermione was his? His soul mate, his forever, right now he did not know if that were possible… But it seemed to be working whatever it was.

"You know, I think I read a spell…" Hermione said thoughtfully, her brows furrowed as she thought and Oliver laughed.

"Does it really matter, whatever caused this to happen?" Oliver asked, and Hermione looked surprised. "Does the fact that Potters fall in love early seem so disastrous?"

"But… it doesn't just affect the Potters; it affects the people they love," Hermione said slowly, not really understanding Oliver's point of view, love wasn't evil, she understood that, but this was a spell, or could be rather, and if it were, wouldn't it be best to get rid of it.

"And how horrid for them, to find love early," Oliver laughed, and Hermione frowned, before nodding slowly, true, love wasn't such a terrible infliction.

"Fine," Hermione said grudgingly, and Oliver grinned at her. Before kissing her cheek, however at the exact same time she had leaned up to do much the same with Oliver, and it had resulted in a full on kiss.

Perhaps if she weren't so smitten she might have pulled away, blushing fiercely…

But Hermione Granger was very much smitten with Oliver Wood.


	37. Chapter 37

"I'll be back soon; I'm just going home for a few hours, Nicola has a dance recital, I promised I'd go see it," Katie said grinning as she walked towards the front door of Grimmauld place, she had been staying there a lot, and it was really time she spent time with her own family.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," Harry sighed, placing one last kiss on her lips before she walked out the door to Nymphadora Tonks who said she'd apparate Katie to her place.

Harry did not think much of it when Tonks did not come straight back home, assuming she'd gone somewhere that was why she volunteered, but something was clearly off an hour later.

"James, you seen Tonks? She said she'd only be half an hour tops," Remus mentioned as he walked into the kitchen as dinner was being served.

"Nah, but you know Tonks, she's probably landed herself in St Mungo's, we'll end up getting a message anytime now," James joked, trying to reassure his best mate, but no one fell for it, they all knew James too well.

"I might go check," Remus said getting to his feet while Ivy and Lily leaned towards each other, whispering quietly.

"This is the first mention of any girl since Hannah, do you think…" Lily said, not quietly enough.

"Hannah was amazing, but he does need to move on," Nathan said, feeling a little sensitive talking about his dead baby sister, and yet knowing that his friend needed someone in his life who was more than just one of his friends.

"You're talking about Aunt Hannah Aren't you?" Sophie asked as she looked at the adults. "Was Remus with her?"

Lily and the others looked at each other; they didn't often talk about the past, because it was often much too painful. But they were old enough to understand, so when these questions arose, they should really answer them.

"Yeah, Sophie, Remus and Hannah were together," Sirius answered, it was surprising, they all knew about who had passed, who had suffered in the past, but they knew very little of the good times… "They really loved each other, but she died in the attack, remember?"

"The Gringotts attack?" Harry asked. The adults nodded, it looked like they were about to say something further when there was a loud ripping like noise and suddenly Remus appeared, his clothes torn, he was covered in scratches, and looked pained.

"Sirius… James…" Before he had even said anything they were already by his side, helping him stand and asking what was happening. "It's Tonks… Katie…"

Harry could hear a rushing sound, it was something like standing beside a motorway, but painful, he could feel himself shaking, not from fear but from pure rage… There was no need for Remus to continue because Harry already knew. He knew what was happening, he knew why it was happening, all he didn't know was why those around him weren't moving.

It must have been clear to James what his son was about to do, he could not risk that, and so shoving the chairs aside; he raced to his son, and tackled him to the floor.

"DON'T YOU DARE HARRY!" He could feel Harry's rage physically causing the sixteen year old to shake, and James wondered if he should feel scared of Harry, rather then what risk he was about to put himself in. The father in him won out, and James held his son tightly, Samantha was crying, and he wanted to comfort his baby girl, but right now he had a son with more power then he realised, who was about to go out and destroy anything that got in his way.

"Harry, you're not going to do any good for Katie if you run around England trying to fight every single Deatheater on your own, in fact I think you may just find that he will kill her!" James gritted out, feeling Harry still beneath him. "Work with us, son, I promise you we'll do everything we can."

Harry started shaking once more and rather then feeling the waves of pure anger he could just feel Harry's broken heart. The feeling like he was being ripped apart, because he knew, simply knew, this was all his fault.

Lily cried out, falling to the floor beside her husband and eldest son, tears rolling down her cheeks as she saw them, James restraint turned into a hug, holding his son close, terrified that this may be the last he could take… if he lost Katie it might just be the end of his world.

* * *

><p>The ministry seemed a lot more full then usual as the family gathered, listening to the Aurors plan what they were going to do. The action, whatever it be, needed to be quick, they could not risk leaving them for too long, there was too much chance that Voldemort would kill them…<p>

"Dad!" Harry yelled when the first group disappeared with a resounding pop. "I have to go with you!"

James looked at his wife, who was readying to leave with the next group, she may only be a healer, but she had Auror training with the rest of the family and was part of the order.

"Let us find her first Harry; you have to let us find her," Lily said desperately, knowing her son was going to be completely irrational… he's just run off if he thought he'd find her. "I'll send someone back for you, ok, once we find her."

* * *

><p>Minutes felt like hours as she stared unyielding at the clock on the wall opposite, Hermione had tried talking to him, but he had shrugged her off, not wanting any distractions, he wanted to focus, but in this deadly silence, with the knowledge that this was completely his fault… He could not focus on anything but the rushing of his blood and the beat of his heart…<p>

Jonathon sat in the chair across from Harry, his eyes unmoving as he stared at his older brother… Harry was so brilliant in his eyes, so brave, so amazing. And yet before his eyes he saw his older brother almost break. There was nothing more terrifying to the now eleven year old, then knowing that his brother, one of the most brilliant people in the world, could break.

The incessant ticking was becoming draining as Mackenzie sat with her head against the wall, Ginny sat to one side, Fred to the other, in any other situation she would blush and giggle, because Fred was sitting right there next to her, but right now giggling was about the last thing she wanted to do.

* * *

><p>James growled furiously, he had been to this place before, he knew it well, how could he not?<p>

It was the Malfoy Manor.

About once a month for the last six months they had been doing spot checks on this property, looking for anything to do with Voldemort, but they just couldn't pin it on them. But they knew that the Malfoy's were working with Voldemort, who didn't know that… Finding physical evidence of that was the problem though…

"Where are they Malfoy!" Sirius growled, pinning Lucius Malfoy against the wall, and not caring who saw him. The blonde man smirked at Sirius, and laughed cruelly.

"Do you really think I am ever going to tell you that, Black? Be serious now," Lucius drawled, his tone mocking, and Sirius growled at the man, but he did not look frightened, not until Sirius was shoved aside.

Ivy Evans was never a girl to be messed with, not in Hogwarts and not now as a fully grown woman. She pinned Lucius against the wall, and anyone who watched may have thought it sexual if it were for the look of pure loathing on Ivy's features.

"You listen to me and you listen well, if I find even one hair on any of their heads in the slightest damaged, I swear down Lucius, I will make you pay," Lucius looked like he was going to retort, but before he'd even said anything, Ivy knew what he was going to say.

"And no, Sirius is not letting his wife do the hard work, Sirius is restrained by his profession as an Auror not to hurt you, me, I'm a house wife, and I can do what I bloody well want. You got that Malfoy, so you better start talking!" Ivy hissed, practically spitting at Lucius, and not giving a damn, because he'd hurt her family.

"You scared?" She laughed mockingly. "You should be, think I'm pissed off, wait 'til Lily gets hold of you… Mother's have always been fiercely protective of their sons."

She kneed him between the legs, wanting as his face scrunched into an expression of severe pain, allowing him to fall on the floor before stalking off towards the east wing of the house. "She's around here somewhere."

"How do you know?" Sirius asked running after his wife, who was marching towards her destination.

"His eyes flicked in this direction."

* * *

><p>They were searching for what felt like a lifetime, ripping apart the manor room by room, and not seeming to get anywhere. What was further off putting was the fact that there seemed to be no one else in the house, the son and the wife had not been found... yet.<p>

However as the thought entered James mind, there was a loud yelling coming from the room next door, he instantly tore down the corridor, and burst the door open, surprised at what he found.

Lying there on the floor, bruises starting to form on their bodies, magically bound with their hands behind them, and struggling around madly, trying to escape, but their mouths were free and they were yelling for help, screaming and thrashing, but when they realised they were no longer alone, the relief washed over them all, and tears of joy raced down some of the faces.

"James Potter!" Louise Bell cried out gratefully, as he pointed his wand at them, freeing them from their bonds.

"Did he just leave you here?" James asked, picking up Nicola, and carrying her, as they all ran towards the front of the house, Katie was limping and David bell was wincing with every movement, but they were still alive.

"No, someone helped us."

James looked back fleetingly, and it may have been a fragment of his imagination, but he was sure he could see a woman peering around the doorframe, watching as they ran away. Her shocking blonde hair dancing in the breeze floating through the manor, before turning away and disappearing back into the room.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry was feeling as he might be sick as he lay down along the row of chairs in the ministry no longer able to hold his body up, someone had come around offering glasses of water to everyone, but he had declined, not even noticing who it was that held the plastic cup before him, he was too trapped in the horror that was losing Katie.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see another minute tick by, because it was just another minute that she might not return, and that was killing him. He felt the tears fall from behind his eyes, pooling on the cold plastic, sitting there and taunting him. Evidence of his loss.

And the, suddenly, he felt hands on his face, he dare not open his eyes, fearful that he had lapsed into some dreadful delusion, and then he was simply making himself feel this… To see it to might be too much.

"Harry, look at me," Her voice was so similar, he could not do anything but follow her command, and he found himself looking into watery blue eyes, he followed a stream of tears down past a beautifully straight small nose, and to full rose lips, and this could not be a delusion, because he could never remember her this brilliantly.

"Katie," His voice was surprisingly rough, but he paid little attention to that as he looked into her eyes, and knowing that she was really there before him, a solid being, the girl he loved.

In and instant she found herself being held tightly within his arms, and yet not uncomfortably, his lips against her own, and not caring who saw. She was completely imprisoned there, and yet she would never want to get away from it, because it was safe and warm.

"I – I -" Whatever he was trying to say simply would not leave his lips, the fear and relief so deep in his eyes she was sure she could fall forever into it.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"How did you find them James?" Lily asked as she sat beside her husband in the kitchen, having placed two cups of tea down on the table, she was sitting across from him, and she knew from the moment he had come in he needed to tell someone something.<p>

"They were just there… Just lying there on the floor in the room," James told her slowly, as if he was trying to work something out, like his thoughts hadn't come together properly. "I think…"

"James?" Lily was watching her husband with a mixture of curiosity and worry, not knowing what was going on inside his head.

"I think I have to talk to Dumbledore," Almost instantly James was up and out of the room, Lily sat on her own for a few seconds, when the door opened and she was surprised to see a certain man that she had rarely spoken to since Hogwarts… And that was a very long time ago now.

"Severus," She smiled slightly at the black haired man, he had not changed much since school, he'd gotten taller, and was, though not noticeably so, more muscular, he was still rather pale and greasy looking, but Lily knew better then to write him off that way.

"Evans," Severus replied, his voice thick, still with the ability to send shivers down her spine, his voice alone made it clear he was a Slytherin.

"Potter," Lily corrected, and Severus tilted his head at her with a short smile, as if it were some kind of joke.

"How are you these days? The house seems to be running wild with your children," Severus informed her, a bitter look in his eyes which made her feel guilty, he still remembers all this years later… It had been just that once… Just that one time. But one moment can live on forever in a persons mind, teasing them with a past that had no future.

"I'm very well Severus, James treats me very well… Had you ever found someone?" She knew the answer before he even said it aloud.

"No."

She looked away, unable to face his piercing black eyes, she shut her own, blocking out the light.

It had been her first kiss, she was upset and angry and lonely, Tulip had just died and everyone seemed so out of place… She just needed someone, anyone… Severus was there.

"I'm sorry," Her words were quiet, but there was no doubt he had heard them. "I didn't… You…"

"Are you saying if I hadn't left, that you would have stayed with me?" Severus asked, his tone slightly bitter, and yet not totally unfriendly.

"I don't know Severus, because you did leave… but that was a very long time ago, and I truly love my husband," Lily said slowly, but firmly, and Severus smiled at her fleetingly.

"I know that Lily, perhaps one day I'll have what you do," Severus said walking back towards the door, and away from the redheaded woman that he had once been so sure he loved. But talking to her like this, he realised quite to his surprise that he did not love her, he admired her from afar, he envied her to a degree, but he didn't love her.

"You will Severus," Lily replied smiling at the man she had once thought would be her saviour, who managed to break part of her, but not her heart, when he had left her alone in the corridor. He was her saviour, but not the saviour she had needed.


	39. Chapter 39

She was doing it again, and it was going to destroy her.

His lips were like her drug, and not in a romantic I-want-to-be-with-him way. No, it was an addiction, one she needed to rid herself of, but now, in the moment, when his hands were cupping her breast, and her legs were around his waist, anything that at all insinuated that she should stay away seemed completely ridiculous.

"Don't stop," Her breathy moans were like music to his ears, and he needed to hear it. As he was her drug, she was his; they were addicted to each other. She was moving in a way that made him want to do awfully brilliant things to her, and yet he could not bring himself to do them… She was brilliant, perfection in a single being, and angel in every sense… And he couldn't ruin her.

"Draco…" Her voice betrayed her confusion as he pulled away from her, knowing that if they continued there would be no going back, and he couldn't handle the reality of that. "Don't… No, why are you stopping?"

She was breathless and beautiful, and what did he say to her now? Any normal reaction to this kind of situation would be to apologise and walk away, but he did not apologise, because he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's don't do that. So he did what he knew best.

"I don't want to get any nasty infections."

The look on her face was so pained, so horrified, he had to really hold himself together not to recoil from the look. He may have well punched her in the face, that would have been, at the very least, a lot less painful for her. He wanted to reach out to her, tell her he was lying, and that he was wrong, but he pride would not allow him, he was a Malfoy.

With a last glare he walked away from her, leaving her in the middle of the deserted corridor, looking like her whole world had just collapsed around her. But Sophie Taylor Longbottom, was more then just a Longbottom, she was also a Potter.

"Don't you walk away from me!" She screamed after him, causing him to stop in his tracks, and look at her like she was insane, which right now could be true. "You don't get to walk away from me!"

She was before him now, and looking like she had just been thoroughly ravished, it was making him delirious with lust. Her shirt was mostly open, showing him her hot pink bra, her skirt was wrinkled and twisted, her tie lay out of place, and to the side, her hair was awry, and her lips bruised, matching the marks beginning to show on her neck, and along her body.

"You don't get to pursue me, and then do this to me!" She was beyond furious, because he had been messing with her head, and she didn't deserve it, she hadn't deserved any of this, so there was no way she was about to let him get away with walking away from her. "You don't get to act like you actually give a damn, tell me you actually care and then do this. You don't get to hurt me. I didn't do anything. You don't get to hurt me."

He was watching as she unravelled before his eyes, and knowing he did this, he had actually broken her, she was undone, and he had caused it…

"If you meant any of what you said before now, any of it, you'll come with me now, and you'll follow me, and you won't have to say a single thing. But if you never ever intended for those words to be true, then keep on walking."

She was watching him, her ultimatum causing him to think in overdrive, she was breaking, and he had the chance to fix it, now and let it be done… But there would be no going back, there could be no going back….

He looked her in the eye, searching deeply, before closing his eyes, and simply walking away from her. He was a Malfoy, he did not take back anything he ever said, he manipulates, and he schemes.

_I am a Malfoy._

She could feel her heart breaking, because it wasn't just sexual, it was more, it was brilliant and it was everything in that moment… And he was just leaving her there, just walking away from her. Just leaving her behind to wallow in the emptiness that was threatening to devour her, she was broken, and there was no going back now.

He had left her.

* * *

><p>"Draco?" Blaise's voice shot through the darkness and Draco opened his eyes, he was lying on his bed, his eyes had been tightly shut, trying to get the image of her face out of his mind. "Draco, man, are you alright?"<p>

Draco looked up at his friend who was looming over him, looking somewhat concerned. Well, as concerned as a Slytherin could be.

"Yes," Draco gritted out, not for a single second convincing his friend he meant it. No, as a Slytherin he may not be very caring, but Blaise at the very least knew Draco better than almost anyone.

"We've been best mates since we were two, did you really think that you were ever going to be able to fool me, Malfoy?" Blaise asked tauntingly. Draco sighed, he knew better then to think he could get anything past Blaise, he was ridiculously smart and observant, it was a wonder that Draco had gotten Prefect over him.

"I've gotten in… trouble, in a sense," Draco admitted slowly, he was sure of everyone in Slytherin, Blaise was the only one who would not turn him in, because while they were not like Gryffindors in their i_precious/i_sense of loyalty, they did have a twisted sense of loyalty, and family.

"In a sense? Draco, what have you done this time?" Blaise asked almost mockingly, but the expression on his friends face stopped him from laughing. "What did you do?"

"I've been with Sophie Longbottom."

In any other situation, this would be a cause to sit down and discuss who had the better technique, laugh at their inability, or give details on how to get with said girl, but in this situation, with the expression on his friends face, that seem wholly inappropriate.

"I think… I think I broke her."

* * *

><p>She was huddled against the wall, her legs and arms simply hanging limply, unable to hold herself together any longer she just willed for the pain to stop, because this wasn't how it was meant to be. She hadn't deluded herself that she was in some way going to save him, or that he even wanted rescuing, but she was so certain that perhaps he wouldn't hurt her… Maybe she was delusional.<p>

She did not hear the footsteps that neared her, or see as the person knelt beside her, but she did feel it when they lifted her up into their arms. Finally she blinked away the tears and saw a boy holding her; he was undeniably beautiful, warm, his dark skin a great contrast to the face that she kept seeing in her mind.

"You have to understand," He said, as he started towards the staircase, she knew it would take them a while to get to the Gryffindor tower, if that was where he was even taking her. "That Draco, a great as I know him to be, has many faults. His father for the most part, is the reason for most of these faults."

She did not understand why he was doing this, why he was there, why he gave his time to get her to where she should be, safe in the arms of her friends for their comfort.

"He does not like to be the way he is, but the fact remains he is. Draco is a Malfoy, he will always be a certain way, because something's are in the blood," He explained as they reached the staircase, and he started down the steps, she knew they were definitely not going to the Slytherin common room, which was in a different direction, which was a relief at the very least. "He does not like emotion, he does not like people, mainly, your family. He does not want to upset his father, but he does not want to be like him. He does not believe that you are totally right, and he does not believe the Dark Lord is totally right. But he is a Malfoy, and he will follow his duty, because it is his duty, he is doing what he ought do, because he is a Malfoy."

"He does like friends, the few of them as he really has, he does, like most males, enjoy physical pleasure, but for some unknown reason, he likes you more then he likes sex," She wanted him to stop speaking, because what he was saying were not helping her, in fact it was just confusing her more. "He likes that you are in some sense pure, you are in fact a pureblood, which obviously helps the situation, but the fact remains, you are a Longbottom and a Potter."

"There are many simple things about Draco that are complicated, anything that appears simple really isn't, because he is a Malfoy, and because his father is a psychopathic murdering bastard, who it seems does not want his family to be happy," He came to a stop as they approached the portrait hole that led into the Gryffindor Common room.

"Forgive him, because as much as you hurt right now, you'll never understand how much pain his forced on Draco."

The portrait swung open and Sophie turned to see a familiar face.

"What are you doing?" Ginny demanded, looking from Sophie's face to Blaise Zabini's face. Unsure if she should approach or run and get her brothers, but Sophie reached out to her and in an instant Ginny leaped forward and took Sophie into her arms holding her close, because it was quite clear that something was troubling her, and friend were always the best thing for troubles tended to be friends.

Ginny supported Sophie once Blaise had placed her on the ground, and walked her towards the portrait, she looked back to the Slytherin boy, blushing when she caught him looking her up and down, not helped by her short skirt, the same one she'd had since her third year, and she'd grown quite a lot since then.

Blaise smirked and walked away, leaving a blushing Ginny to care for Sophie.


	40. Chapter 40

"There's something going on with the Slytherins," Ginny decided as she sat with Sophie, Hermione, Mackenzie, Riley, Katie, Maggie and Luna. They would have invited Lavender, but Ron had finally ditched her last night. And no way in hell would they have actually invited her, Ginny still hated her guts. But it's the thought that counts, Right?

"I've been with Draco."

Ginny was on the floor, choking on the popcorn she had been eating, while Mackenzie spat her butterbeer across at Luna, who waved her wand over herself, smiling in an amused fashion, while Hermione cringed, and Riley looked betrayed and Katie looked lost for words.

"I've been with him, and I think I will be again."

It would have been around now that if any of the boys had heard this they would actually lock Sophie up, before running out into the corridors of the castle, looking for Malfoy, so they could kill him. Painfully.

"Sophie!" Riley wailed suddenly, looking a mixture between distraught and furious. "HOW LONG!"

"Since fifth year."

There was a long heavy silence, and for a second Sophie wondered if there was any way for her family to accept what she had told them, and not completely disown her. She knew they were loving and loyal, but how far could she push their loyalty.

"I have the hots for Blaise Zabini," Ginny announced suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her like she was insane or simply with a very confused expression. "If you're gonna chastise Sophie, well I'm here too," And Sophie was hit for a second with the kindness of Ginny's act. "But seriously Sophie? Draco?"

She laughed, how could she do anything else?

* * *

><p>"He'll not be happy about this, you know that don't you," Her voice was tainted with the absolute terror at what they were about to do. Never had someone gone so blatantly against i<em>hisi_demands and survived for long… And next it could be them.

"He won't turn us over, not unless he really has to, and that won't be until Christmas… Pansy, do you really think you can continue like this? I know it was you who told them where to find the Preston girl, so I know you want this, because you wouldn't have done it if you didn't," His voice was encouraging, but the fear did not ebb away as she wished it would, if it would that would make her life so much easier, but no such luck.

"Blaise, we can't even go back if we do this. Our- well my parents will not have me back if we do this," Pansy said, knowing that if she went through with this she lost absolutely everything, her wealth, her parents, her things; her parents would even try to have her name removed, because she would no longer be considered a Parkinson.

"You've still got me," Blaise told her, a reassuring smile that made her feel comforted for the first time since he had first mentioned his plan.

"Fine, someone has to do something, I guess it's on us," Pansy said firmly, finally admitting defeat.

"What's on you?" the voice was questioning, curious, but not harsh, as it was so commonly, the pair looked to the doorway and saw their friend standing there, looking at then with wary curiosity.

"Draco, would you give it all up? Everything to keep you mum safe? Would you give it up for Sophie? Or to get away from your father?" Blaise asked his friend, his tone letting him know just how serious the situation was.

"B- What are you on about?" Draco half yelled at his friends. "I'm a Malfoy-"

"Stop with the 'I'm a Malfoy' bullshit, and tell me, to keep your mum safe, and to finally have Sophie, would you give up your fathers wealth?" Blaise asked firmly. "Would you leave the Malfoy legacy, and do what you know is right?"

"Right is a matter of opinion based on the situation," Draco replied cautiously, not sure he wanted to be caught in what they were planning, because quite clearly it would have its repercussions.

"Draco," Pansy voice broke through and she was looking at him pleadingly. "Have you seen this?"

She threw a newspaper at him, he caught it easily, grasping it in his fingers, and opened the front page.  
><em><strong><br>Marius and Violetta Bulstrode Found Dead**_

_Though not proven yet by the ministry, it is well known among the wizarding population that the Bulstrode family were heavily involved in the Dark Arts and have been for centuries. But their bodies were found with the dark mark hovering over them._

_So the reason behind their murders must be questioned. What had they done to annoy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?_

"Millicent's Parents."

"They've spun a great lie about it all. Got Millie thinking that it was all set up, but you know better, don't you Draco… You know what they're like," Her words were hitting him harder then he would like, because he had seen it, before his eyes, he'd seen what they do…

It was not as simple as just killing someone, that's the easy part… it was making them suffer, making them beg for death, beg for the sweet relief of nothingness, he'd watched with a cold stare as one of their own was kept alive for the simple sake of proper punishment, even if ultimately they would be killed.

He knew.

He knew exactly what they were like

He knew exactly what they were capable of.

* * *

><p>They were being watched carefully, understandably so, but still it must have been fairly annoying. Every movement, every breath, a flicker of the eye, or flutter of a lash, everything was being noted.<p>

But she was just watching them with a small smile, like she knew it might come to this. Of course she did. She was one of the brightest witches in their time, exceeded by only that Granger kid.

"Albus, maybe I should make them some hot chocolate," She said, her angelic voice ringing out over the room, silencing everyone else. She had that power, when she wanted to apply it, the power to make everyone focus on her; perhaps it was just him, but either way… "They must be thirsty; you had let James interrogate them."

She knew exactly what these children could know, how vital the information was, but her kindness won out, as it always would, and she had to do something, and hot chocolate, for whatever reason, seemed the best way of doing something.

"Marshmallows?" He could have laughed. Right there and then, actually laughed. There they sat, three children grown and shaped to be the next murderers, and she was asking if they wanted marshmallows with their hot chocolate. But she was a mother before she was anything else, and how could she possibly think of another question to ask.

She returned some minutes later with a tray with three mugs of hot chocolate, each covered with whipped cream, marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles, and a plate of cookies.

If her eldest son had been in the room he might have lost his cool, his own mother giving hot chocolate to the enemy.

The three children looked at each other cautiously, but drank from their mugs regardless, savouring the taste, as they should, because even he knew she did the best hot chocolate.

She smiled at them once more before taking her seat, and the moment she did they told them – her – everything.

She turned and winked at him, grinning as she turned and saw the surprised look on her husbands face.

* * *

><p>"Babe, did you put something in their drinks?" James asked as he went up to his wife, once the three children had been dealt with.<p>

"No James, I did not," Lily replied slightly offended. "I showed them a little love and affection; I made them hot chocolate with marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles and whipped cream. Do you honestly imagine Narcissa Malfoy having done the same for her son? Hell no."

"I gave them something they probably had never had before, and because it was comforting, and nice, they gave up the information," Beside her Severus started laughing, finally able to laugh since three members of his own house at Hogwarts had gone home.

"I don't think they quite got your interrogation methods Lily," Severus admitted. James had been very hard with them, which resulted mainly in smart arse comments, which they were known for. They were being treated like hardened criminals, which they weren't.

"You know that's what I do whenever I want Harry to tell me something, I figured it couldn't be too different with those children," Lily said shrugging her shoulders, before calling Dumbledore. "Albus, what will happen to those children? They surely can't go home."

"No, they can't… I guess we'll keep them at Hogwarts while we can, but that might mean we have to keep some teachers at Hogwarts over the summer holidays."

They could tell it was going to happen before she even opened her mouth. And there was no stopping it.

"We can't have that, how about they stay here?"

* * *

><p>It was awkward at the very least, violent at times, but it was what it was, and as Christmas drew in, there was little other option to accept that this was the fates playing a trick on them, because quite honestly, who thought it would be a good idea to put the three Slytherins together with a bunch of Gryffindors, who for the most part hated their guts.<p>

"Go play with yourself Weasley," Pansy snarled across the room, she was stuck in the living room of Grimmuald place, caught in a yelling match with Ronald Weasley, and with no one to blame but herself. It was infuriating.

"Should have known you of all people would suggest that!" Ron yelled back, having to really control himself not to punch the inky haired girl before him.

"What's that meant to mean!" Pansy screamed at him, as everyone else in the room cowered away form the screaming pair.

"That you're a whore! Thick too!" Ron bellowed, thank Merlin his mother was out shopping, or she would have happily whacked him over the head with her wooden spoon, however the doors opened and Arthur Weasley was standing there looking absolutely gob smacked.

"Correction, a whore would have anyone! I wouldn't go near you with a damned barge pole!" Pansy screeched, stepping towards Ron, her hand twitching like she was about to slap him.

"Thank Merlin! I'd probably get an infection!"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Arthur bellowed, having heard well enough of what his son was saying to the Slytherin girl. He was red in the face from what they were saying to each other, and he was sure that if it had been any other situation that they would throw themselves at each other…

Ron turned and looked at his father, before growling in Pansy's direction and storming out of the room, as Pansy hissed.

"I want to leave! I want to go home!" The Slytherin girl wailed suddenly, her pale and thin arms waving in the air, as she looked towards Blaise with pleading eyes full of tears. "I want to go home! I don't want to stay here anymore!"

Blaise got to his feet and slowly walked towards his friend, resting a hand comfortingly on her back.

"Pansy, we don't have a home anymore… We gave that up."

* * *

><p>"I feel kinda bad for them," Hermione said as she curled herself around Oliver that night, they were alone in his room, which they were only getting away with because Hermione was now legally an adult.<p>

"Why? They're evil," Oliver asked, lying down on his bed, his arms crossed behind his head, as Hermione leaned over him, kissing his nose before smiling at him with amusement.

"They aren't evil, Oliver, they came to us… They made a conscious decision to tell us everything," Hermione said softly, smiling down at her boyfriend, as he watched her with equal amusement, knowing he was attempting to wind her up.

"You're just being nice," He said teasingly. "But perhaps they aren't evil, you make a good point."

"No they're not evil, they are misguided," Hermione said, leaning down to place her lips against his, only there was a knock at the door, and with her surprise Hermione fell onto the floor with a painful thud.

"OW!"

The door opened and to their immense surprise a thin girl with short inky black hair stood there looking uncertain as she saw Oliver on the bed and Hermione sprawled on the floor.

"Did I come at the wrong time? I mean, I've never seen kinky quite like this," Pansy asked, her voice betraying her curiosity as she eyed Hermione with interest.

"No, of course not," Hermione said somewhat regretfully, getting to her feet and smiling at the Slytherin girl. She looked down at Oliver and smiled apologetically. "Do you want to go to my room and talk?"

When they were finally seated on opposites beds Hermione looked around for something to say, because Pansy seemed unwilling. So it was a surprise when the Slytherin did speak.

"I don't know how to get along with your lot, I mean, look at you…" Pansy said, sounding half annoyed at the situation. "I don't know how to talk to people who think like they do."

"Like we do?" Hermione asked questioningly.

"You're all so … perfect. You accept everything and anything… you never have a single bad thought about anything… I don't know-"

"Oh Pansy," Hermione laughed lightly, smiling at the Slytherin girl, why she had decided to say any of this to Hermione she did not know, but at least she was making someone aware of what she was feeling. "Trust me; we're not nearly as perfect as you seem to think. We're human, and have many, i_many/i_flaws. The only real difference between me and you other then blood, is that I am… I don't even know, but you could quite easily get on with everyone here, just try."

Pansy looked at the brunette before her, thinking hard. She bit her lip, and wrung her hands, before she tilted her head to the side.

"Out of everyone here, you've been most accepting of the fact we're here," Pansy admitted slowly, thinking before she said anything, in case it could be hurtful. "I don't know if it was because you tutored me or whatever, but out of everyone here you just…"

"It's not got much to do with me tutoring you, Pansy; it just happens that everyone else you bite their head off," Hermione told the other girl, but not in an unfriendly way. Pansy nodded slightly before standing up.

"Sorry I interrupted you and the quidditch boy," Pansy said with a small smile. Hermione grinned at her, before getting to her feet as well.

"Actually, Pansy, I have a question."

* * *

><p>"You can be most persuasive when you want to be," Draco growled, as he sat up in the bed, in any other situation he would be happy, delighted in fact, but as he closed his eyes and saw once again everything he had just done he couldn't help but feel like he should feel guilty, thankfully he did feel guilty, just not guilty enough.<p>

"I have my ways," Her voice was teasing and soft and angel like… It was everything she was, her gentle curves, and soft skin, teasing him beneath cotton sheets, he wanted to reach down, hold her, but that was far too sentimental, and he simply could not bring himself to even look at her right now.

For most part this would be perfect, a moment of bliss, and he could feel it, that soft feeling of happiness, but it was tainted. He would surely never forget this, and that pained him because she would move on, she would find a man she deemed worthy, and go to marry him, and Draco would be left behind, knowing it was just a once upon a time with no happy ending. He was not worthy, that knowledge did not evade him, because she was perfection, and he was flawed.

He could smell her scent, it was heavy in the room, mixed deliciously with sweat and sex, still the gentle hint of roses and that something else that he could never describe hit him like a thousand bricks, the most beautiful scent so perfect a mixture… no bottled perfume would ever match up.

He could still taste her on his lips, on his tongue, tantalising and beyond words, her skins so soft, her lips so full, he could even feel it as he thought about it, and she was there, right beside him, it would be so easy to re-enter that bubble of bliss, to taste her once more, and yet he feared the reality of what it might do to his sanity in months or years to come, because this could not last.

He wanted to look at her once more, but the pain would not allow him as he got to his feet, pulling his trouser back on, and zipping them up, he could sense her movements, her confusion, behind him, but dared not turn back.

"I-"

Her voice was so totally and insanely beautiful, and he knew if he turned back to her just once more he'd be a goner. He knew better, he was better…

He was a Malfoy, and he could not care for this girl… she was just… just – she was amazing, and he did not know what to do.

He pulled his top back over his head, and walked to the door, pausing as he rested his fingers on the handle, he needed to look back, and he needed to get out. His forehead fell against the faded door, his mind a muddle of different emotions, different beliefs, there was little he could do to console either view, because both were so written in his very self.

With one last heavy sigh he opened and door and walked out, not looking back, not able to look back, because he was not sure if he had left behind the best thing in his life, or his worst nightmare.

* * *

><p>Fred was working with George quietly, their mother had become increasingly annoyed and worried at the twins' antic, their business was starting to really take off, and the consideration of going to buy their own store, rather then selling to Zonko's, seemed to terrify the matron of the Weasley clan.<p>

They were head to head whispering about their newest product, a brilliant creation called Canary creams when a small black haired girl walked past, and it was not until Fred received a sharp jag to the rib that his attention was back on his twin.

"Still jailbait, so will you wait until she gets older, and pay attention," George said teasingly as he watched his brother face.

"Sure," Fred said nodding and looking back at what he was meant to be doing with his twin, only a few seconds later a loud crash made them look up.

"You-"

"Ronald Weasley!" Their mother's voice screamed. "You might want to think twice before continuing that sentence!"

"Shall we?" Fred asked looking at his brother.

"We shall," George nodded and both scampered to the living room where, Ron and Pansy were standing with Molly.

"She was trying to poison me!" Ron yelled pointing accusingly at Pansy, who actually looked like she would cry. The twins looked at the smashed teacups on the floor and then at each other.

"I didn't mean to! I thought the sugar thing actually had sugar in!" Pansy wailed suddenly, with arm flapping and all, it was quite the spectacle. "Hermione said if I just tried people might like me more! I thought it would be good! I didn't know!"

Usually someone accidentally nearly poisoning their oaf brother would seem quite amusing to the twins, but as the sugar container was a vile creature, and had clearly thought it amusing to nearly kill Pansy and Ron, and quite clearly Pansy was very upset about it all, they simply could not bring themselves to laugh at their brother's expense.

So they looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before trudging off, feeling like they had somehow managed to admit defeat.

"Well, at least we know one thing he doesn't," George said slowly as they settle back down to finish their experiment.

"We know many things he doesn't, but yes I do agree with you," Fred said nodding his head, understanding what his brother was going on about.

"Yes, but this one could result in many amusing outcomes," George continued, nodding his head with greater understanding.

"Of course it will brother."

* * *

><p>"Hi Charlie!" Ginny sung, throwing herself into the arms of her second oldest brother, hugging him tightly as Christmas eve came about, and the family were all coming together once again for the holidays.<p>

"Hey short stuff," Charlie said hugging his little sister back with just as much enthusiasm, and then pulled back to inspect her, only he got quite the shock.

"Dad, when did this one grow up?" Charlie half yelled, looking a little horror struck as the realisation hit that his baby sister was hardly a baby anymore. Ginny had grown quite a bit, she had become a young woman, and that was terrifying. "I go away for six months and look at her."

"Well don't leave," Ginny said innocently, using puppy dog eyes to full effect.

Charlie looked at his baby sister with furrowed brows, and tilted his head to the side.

"I could always get a job at the ministry, still work with dragons… I mean I won't work with Norwegian ridgebacks, but I mean, Wales is still crowded with dragons… I could," Charlie said thoughtfully, and Molly was beside herself with happiness.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other with great amusement.

"That girl has each of her brothers wrapped around her little finger," Blaise pointed out, looking at the scene before him with surprise, he'd never seen a Gryffindor do something so… Slytherin. She'd just manipulated her older brothers so she could have them closer, for her own personal likes…


	41. Chapter 41

"LUNCH!" The booming voice of James Potter rung out over the house, and the sound of running, laughing and pure joy was all that could be heard as everyone gathered around the magically extended table in the kitchen for Christmas lunch.

Nearly everyone was there, eating lunch together.

Harry, Samantha, Jonathon, Lily and James, Sophie, Riley, Spencer, Joshua, Claire and Nathan, Oliver, Benjamin, Amy and Marcus, Mackenzie, Sirius and Ivy, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Molly and Arthur, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Seamus, Robyn and Michael Finnigan, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Albus Dumbledore and even more members of the Order.

They were all extremely happy, well, the three Slytherins were feeling slightly out of sorts, they certainly weren't used to the family feeling of sitting around squashed together, eating meals cooked by their mothers, but it was not sneered upon by any of them.

"Hey Guys!" Bill suddenly called out as the main meal just about finished, he looked at the beautiful girl beside him, and Draco momentarily wondered how someone like Bill Weasley could get such a girl, but Pansy had already told him that other then the ginger hair they were all pretty good looking. "I wanted to tell you guys something."

Fleur cleared her throat, and Bill grinned at her, letting her taking centre stage, and it was clear that is why they worked so well together.

"We are getting married!" Fleur announced happily, holding out her left hand showing off a delicate looking band with a single, but flawless diamond sitting in it.

"How did you get that?!" Pansy stuttered looking at the ring in amazement, Hermione smiled at her, because it had not been a derogatory remark, but one of sheer amazement.

"I work as a curse breaker at gringotts, apparently there is a shortage of 'em at the moment, got paid a load to join 'em," Bill told her, his voice rough but cheerful.

Pansy was stunned, as was Blaise and Draco; they all knew the true value of a flawless diamond like that, but it seemed clear that not everyone did.

Molly Weasley was bawling her eyes out as she tangled her son into a neck breaking hug, cutting off his ability to breathe. Usually Blaise would take this chance to laugh at a Weasley, but something caught his eye, sitting in her seat between Bill and Charlie was Ginny, only rather then looking as happy as everyone else, she looked slightly annoyed.

* * *

><p>"You don't like your brother's soon to be wife, do you?" His voice was silky, and calm, and his breath was tickling her neck as he stood behind her, whispering into her ear, so no one would hear what he was saying.<p>

Ginny had to contain herself so that she didn't jump seven foot into the air, and slowly turned around to face the dark boy behind her, she was momentarily stunned by his beauty, but only momentarily, with care not to draw attention to herself she spoke slowly.

"Go screw Malfoy."

Blaise grinned at her words, she was a little spitfire, and he liked it.

"I wouldn't let your brothers hear you talk like that; they might think that their little baby Ginny Weasley is no longer the princess they all think you are," Blaise said looking down at Ginny, smirking as the fire entered her eyes, she was getting annoyed. "Of course you're no where near as innocent as they all clearly think you are, are you?"

"That, Zabini, would be none of your business," Ginny replied airily.

"Oh really?" He said, his voice taunting, and Ginny was sure that he was going to try and make it his business, regardless of what she did or didn't do. "I think you'll find that it is my business."

"And how do you figure that?" Ginny retorted quietly, hoping no one had yet looked their way.

"Because I am going to make you mine," Blaise told her, and for a second Ginny could feel the rush of excitement that she really shouldn't be feeling as she looked at the Slytherin boy before her.

"I'm not an object, and you can't own me," Ginny told him defiantly, but it was too late, because he had seen the glow in her doe brown eyes, and sensed the feel within her, and he knew that if he played this game well, he could win his prize.

* * *

><p>"Sophie!" Ginny and Mackenzie who were standing with Sophie in the corridor turned around and looked at Spencer, his dark eyes looking up at his eldest sister, he was pink in the face, and looked a little disgusted for a twelve year old. "I saw Riley kissing a boy!"<p>

They had been back at school for only three weeks now, and it was definitely a strange atmosphere, but regardless the kids had tried to remain calm, but Riley had been disappearing for hours at a time, with no explanation.

Ginny and Mackenzie had known that there was something going on with Seamus and Riley, it was getting more and more clear with the small glances, and blushing, but this…

They looked at Sophie and were surprised by her expression.

She looked murderous.

Sophie had taken to acting strangely, and had taken quite a hating towards any male she came across that was not directly in her family, Seamus included, which probably explains why Riley would not tell anyone what she had been up to.

She stormed off in the direction from which Spencer had come, and Mackenzie and Ginny looked at each other warily before following her swiftly.

"Sophie, it's been going on a while y'know, it's not like she's just… y'know," Mackenzie said, assuming the sudden anger was coming from the belief that Riley was acting in a slutty manner, which she wasn't, Riley wouldn't.

It was too late however, because as Riley and Seamus came into view Sophie already had her wand out.

It happened so quickly, Ginny barely had time to realise what happened, it was within the blink of an eye, Riley was unceremoniously thrown to the floor and Seamus was pinned against the wall, the tip of Sophie's wand pressed against his throat.

"Listen to me now Finnigan!" Sophie spat at the boy who was cowering.

"You keep your hands off my little sister, she's fifteen, got it? Fifteen!"

"Sophie!" Seamus yelped a mixture of shock and fear. "We've just been kissing!"

"And what happens when you want more! I know what you lot are like, you'll ruin her and then leave, and not look back even once, you'll just leave, and then ignore her forever! I do not want my little sister having to go through that!" Sophie hissed at him, she looked like she might actually kill him.

"Sophie!" Riley suddenly screamed. She leapt forward, grabbing her sister's hand, and dragging her away, her face was full of hurt as she looked at Sophie. "What are you doing?!"

Sophie had always been the one that Riley looked up to above everyone else, she was always so cool, so calm, so collected, and as time went on, Sophie became increasingly irrational. Before she would pass it off as nerves or a bad reaction to her break up with Peter, but there was no excuse now, and Riley was sure her sister needed help.

"He'll hurt you Riley!" Sophie cried out, there were tears forming in her eyes, as she begun to shake, and as Riley looked at Sophie, her wrists grasped in her own hands, she was scared.

"Sophie… what happened to you?"

* * *

><p>The room was silent as she lay there with her eyes closed, blocking out the sunlight that filtered through the half closed curtains, it was nice and peaceful. There wasn't the chaos that there was at home, and she was thankful for it, just the smell of lavender, and the taste of hot chocolate, she was tired, an effect of the potion, she was waiting calmly for this, she needed to rest, she just needed to turn off…<p>

* * *

><p>There was a loud and angry banging on the iron door that led into the Slytherin common room, it would not stop, and with a heavy sigh Pansy got to her feet, placing the magazine she had been reading down on the spot beside her on the couch, she lazily got to her feet and sauntered to the door, when she pulled the great heavy door open she was surprised at what she saw.<p>

Hermione Granger, wearing her pyjama's stormed past Pansy, not looking back or apologising when she nearly knocked the girl over, but instead marched right up to Draco Malfoy who was lounging in a recliner in the corner of the room.

He opened his mouth to say something, probably a comment on her pyjama's that was actually only a pair of shorts and a tank top, her body the reason she probably attracted the attention of people such as Oliver Wood, She had a dressing gown over the top, but it was not done up, and if it were anyone else, a pureblood, Draco and the other Slytherins would have been very tempted.

But he never got the chance to say anything, because her hand whipped down, and slapped his right across the face, she looked like she was about to do it once more, but Draco was quicker, and he caught her wrists in his hands, and pinned her against the wall, locking her legs in place with his own.

There was an angry red mark blemishing his perfect pale skin, and Hermione desperately wanted to break his aristocratic nose, so straight and damned perfect.

"Well, what an interesting situation you've gotten yourself into Granger," Draco drawled, looking at her like she was a piece of meat, and making the bile rise in her throat, and only increasing her anger at him, Pansy looked like she was about to step in, perhaps try and separate the two, but even she could see that would not be wise at this moment.

"You sick, twisted bastard!" Her words were harsh, and he was almost surprised that he didn't physically bleed at them; because it was quite clear she wanted to hurt him more. "You wouldn't dare hurt me, so you better let me go now, or I swear down I will make you suffer more!" Her words were not meant to scare him, but a promise rather of what was to come, unfortunately they did, because she meant what she said.

Slowly Draco released the furious Gryffindor, stepping far enough back that she could not swipe at him again, but she stepped forward, glared at him with such ferocity that he stumbled back until it was him pressed against the wall.

"Do you know what you've done?!" Her words still sharp and he knew he was meant to say he did, at least that way she could enforce more pain on him, because he was an evil bastard. But he shook his head no and so she could not right away. "You broke her."

It took him a second or so to reel through everything he had done that involved someone that Hermione Granger may care about, and when he realised it, it seemed so blatantly obvious what he had done. It felt like he had just been crucio'd, he knew it.

"She's in the damned hospital wing! Her sister had her taken in to be looked at!" Her voice was breaking; she was loosing her anger, and being overcome with another emotion. "She's not insane though is she?!" It was not a question, and he realised that Hermione knew, Sophie would not have told her what happened, but Hermione was her best friend…

"Draco, what did you do?" Blaise voice was a mixture of curiosity and concern, and he was lucky that the concern was overriding because Hermione may have hit him too.

"She's was meant to be better… I'd be out of her life, and she'd find someone else… Someone who could be brilliant for her," Draco stuttered, and he felt idiotic for thinking it could have been so easy, for thinking that in any situation he could have just left her, because he couldn't, he had proven that when he found himself watching her as she slept uneasily at night…

"Mate, you've been acting weird lately. Will you just tell us what happened?" Blaise asked, looking at Draco with pure confusion.

"Sophie… I…" His words would no come out; they seemed to be choking him.

He knew it was his fault.

"Hermione, I promise you he never meant to hurt her," Pansy said, stepping between her friend and Hermione. "Draco, he isn't like that, I promise you, he wouldn't have meant to do that," She knew what had happened when Hermione had smacked Draco, and she also knew Draco, he was an honourable man, he had rules when it came to dating and sex, he wouldn't have broken them lightly.

Perhaps in another time, when everything was black and white, and Pansy was still a person to be hated, Hermione would have ignored what she had said, but this was a different time, and different phase in their lives, and she couldn't ignore what Pansy was saying because she i_meant/i_it.

"It's still not ok, he still is a bastard, and you better try and fix it before Harry or Benjamin find out, because once they find out, everyone knows, and you'll never be welcomed back into our lives," Hermione told him quietly, but with a meaning in her words that left him stunned.

She walked away, turning her back on the three Slytherins, but as she reached the door one hand rested on the handle she took a deep breath, but even that did not stop the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"We let you into our lives, our homes… We protected you, even though you have spent years making our lives miserable… You've hurt us physically and mentally and emotionally, but still we helped you… And this is what you do. You break Sophie."

* * *

><p>She was lying still on the bed, her dark blonde hair fanned out over the cushion, her skin was pale, and she did truly look like a sleeping angel. He knew that he had no right to be here watching her once again as she slept, but he couldn't keep himself away, because she was addictive, and he was too far gone.<p>

Carefully he took her hand in his own, her fingers were long and thin like his own, but down scaled and much more feminine, they were delicate, and beautiful. Her nails were painted a soft champagne colour, clear enough that you could see the detail of the nail, but giving the nail a nice shine. He was surprise he even noted this tiny detail about her, but he had noticed even that first time they were together, and long before that, it was her favourite colour to use on her nails.

He had also noticed how she was completely bare of any make up, and she looked even more angelic for it. She never wore a lot, by any standard, usually a bit of powder, lip-gloss and mascara, just to highlight her features, but she needed none of it.

He did not notice when her eyes fluttered open, too focused on her hands, and it was a surprise when her hand moved of its own accord, reaching towards his face and cupping his cheek.

He looked up and met her dark eyes, so confused, and yet not quite willing to hate him.

"I thought you would be better off without me in your life, that I was causing too much turmoil," Draco told her. "I'm not meant to feel this way about anyone, and yet here I am, telling you that I cared too much about you to be with you."

"Then care just enough to be with me," Sophie said in a soft voice as she looked up at him with tired eyes. She tugged on his arm slightly, and Draco smiled, climbing onto the bed beside her, and wrapped his arms around her, before closing his eyes and resting with her.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."


	42. Chapter 42

"I won't tell anyone, if no one needs to know, that is all I will, all I can, promise," Hermione told the couple as she walked into the room sometime later that day, not in her school uniform. "If he ever hurts you again, I will without a second doubt go straight to Harry, because he'll be the one that find the most painful ways to kill Draco, and then I will tell Nathan, and then James, and Oliver and Benjamin, and I swear they will make you suffer."

Draco nodded his head with understanding, and found it absurdly reassuring that there was someone out there who cared so much for Sophie, and yet was willing to let their relationship slide.

Rather with Sophie suddenly feeling much better, Hermione made the effort to spend a bit more time with her, just to make sure everything was alright. And so as they walked together Hermione linked arms with her best friend and laughed the whole way to their potions lesson.

As they made their way towards the lesson however they came across a certain boy.

"Seamus, I am so sorry!" Sophie said earnestly, hugging the surprised lad, and smiled brightly at him. "But I will kill you if you hurt my sister, alright?" He nodded.

Hermione shook her head while smiling as they continued on their way to the lesson, and when Mackenzie walked up to them, looking much happier now that Sophie seemed to be back to her normal self.

"How you feeling?" Mackenzie asked as she walked beside Sophie, her black hair thrown back into a messy ponytail, she wasn't watching where she was going and accidentally walked into someone, only it resulted in her falling to the floor. However, Mackenzie never quite hit the floor; instead she was caught in the arms of a particularly handsome Ravenclaw.

"You alright Black?" he asked in quite a heavy northern accent, his smile was boyish, and Mackenzie was blushing madly.

"I'm so sorry," Mackenzie said as she straightened up with the help of her saviour. He grinned at her, and she almost fainted. "Call me Mackenzie."

"Terry, you're Sirius Blacks daughter right?" Terry Boot said, running a hand through his perfectly dishevelled blonde hair. Hermione and Sophie inspected him a bit, before nodding at each other, he had a good body, which probably came from the fact he was considered Ravenclaw's best quidditch player. He'd be smart too; otherwise he wouldn't be in Ravenclaw.

"Yeah, he is," Mackenzie said nodding her head as Terry picked up his bag and walked with the girls towards potions, thank Merlin it was a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw lesson today.

"That's cool," Terry said nodding his head. He looked around as they reached the stuffy classroom and frowned. "I think Stephen is ill today, I don't have a partner."

Hermione nudged Mackenzie so she didn't mess this up.

"I'll work with you," Mackenzie piped up, and Terry grinned at her before leading her towards his work station, all the while Mackenzie's face was glowing a bright red. Sophie giggled to herself as she watched the scene unfolding, and even Hermione had to hold back a smirk as Mackenzie fumbled about, and Terry took every chance to help her.

"What's the bet that they get together?" Hermione asked Sophie quietly, sniggering as Mackenzie giggled in a very un-Mackenzie-ish way at something Terry said.

"That's enough," The voice of Severus Snape drawled over the class, just as Harry, Ron and Benjamin stumbled into the class room. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor, really, after six years here haven't you learnt what time lessons start?"

"Sorry sir," Harry mumbled, taking his place at his station between Ron and Benjamin. They sent Mackenzie odd looks, because she usually worked with Sophie and Hermione, but today she was with Terry.

"I want you all to look at the board; can anyone tell me what potion these ingredients would make?" Severus asked, his voice drawling out over the room. Instantly Hermione's hand was in the air, followed closely by Mackenzie's. The pair grinned at each other as Sophie too raised her hand.

As it was Hogwarts School, none of the students really took notice as they felt a small vibration run over the floors, causing dust to fall from the ceiling, thing's like this could easily be explained. Even Severus Snape ignored the slight shake, and turned to a Ravenclaw student who also had their hand raised in the air.

It was not until there was a second much more pronounced shake that any of them seemed fazed.

"What…" Ron yelped looking down at his wobbly stool, which had nearly knocked him to the floor with the last shake. It was apparent that this only way it could affect them so far down beneath the school was if it were the school as a whole shaking, which seemed awfully strange.

"Everyone remain in your seats," Severus Said stalking past the students and moving towards the door, and in the instant that he reached forward to turn the handle, the door swung open, and the silhouette of a woman stood there hidden in the darkness of the dungeon corridors.

"How are you dear friend?"

It was a voice that they could recognise anywhere, a voice that struck fear into so many people it was astounding, and yet, with the maniacal tone no one could be blamed for fearing the very voice alone.

"Bellatrix," Severus reply was calm, perhaps as if he had known this was going to happen, which made the situation so very much worse.

* * *

><p>It was as if her heart had stopped, and like an electric shock turned back on racing at a speed that was sure to kill her itself, but there would be no way of controlling her heart, as she could barely focus enough to even realise her heart was racing. She did not notice the sweat glistening on her skin, creating a clammy feeling all over her body, or the way her hand twitched automatically towards the table where her wand lay. She was completely lost in the moment as nothing but total fear sunk through her body.<p>

Black eyes held her still, immobilising her, staring her down, almost daring her to get up and run. They were looking directly at her, knowing, and taunting… She knew before it even happened what was going to happen, and the only thing in this that could possibly please her, was the knowledge that her friends would have time… Time to escape.

"If it isn't the mudblood," Her voice was smooth, soft even, but something in it was so detached, like there was something just missing from the person that spoke. But could much more be expected of Bellatrix Lestrange?

Hermione dare not reply, knowing anything she said would somehow aggravate the Deatheater who was standing directly before her now.

She was smiling, her pale, sharp feature seemed off with the maniacal smile, unlike most smiles which lit up the face, the eyes, but this one seemed to enhance only the deranged beauty of this woman. Swiftly, but somehow intimately, Bellatrix raised her wand, and drew it along Hermione's jaw, smiling as the young woman twitched, as if expecting it to bite her.

"You know you don't belong here, don't you?" Somehow her words remained soft, almost as if she were speaking to a lover, and yet, ever present was the sinking feeling that in any moment that this woman would kill her, without a second thought. "You know that you don't even deserve to live, don't you?"

All around her she could see and sense her friends wanting to do something, restraining themselves desperately, because they knew Bellatrix was too unpredictable… Too cruel… and anything they did would be to her displeasure.

Their professor was standing by his table, watching closely, not missing a single twitch of a hand, or the flutter of an eyelash. Hermione wondered briefly how he could remain so calm, he was meant to be their teacher… He was meant to be part of the Order, and yet he just stood there.

It happened so quickly, so instantly, that even Severus missed as Bellatrix moved her wand, and with a sharp jab Hermione was on the floor, screaming and withering in pain, and she laughed, Bellatrix laughed, her dark eyes filled with pleasure, her head thrown back as she giggled with joy.

It was then that more screams were heard, and the booming voice was heard yelling out over everything else.

"ATTACK ON THE SCHOOL! GET TO THE GREAT HALL QUICKLY!"

"Bellatrix?" Severus' tone was questioning as he stood up, looking at his fellow Deatheater.

"Don't you remember Sev? It was my job to let everyone in. The screaming was the signal."

Severus nodded his head, as if he was remembering something unimportant. Hermione was still on the floor, withering and screaming, and he knew it would not be long…

Suddenly across the room Harry flung himself at Bellatrix, knocking her to the floor and sending her wand flying out of her hand. Severus did not hesitate in his next move, instantly knocking Harry off of Bellatrix.

"Move, quickly to the others, I've got these," Severus told her, shoving her towards the door, he did not watch as she moved towards the corridor, he did not see, it was so sudden he was surprised when a flash of blue shot past him, and straight towards the collapsed form on the floor, in a second, before he could help himself, his own spell collided with the blue light, and in that moment he realised his mistake.

He turned, taking in every detail, each of the students faces, a mixture of surprise and relief, upon realising the truth of the situation, until finally his eyes landed upon those of his former housemate, she was looking at him with a expression of true disbelief, as she realised what he had done.

"Traitor."

* * *

><p>Through his own personal floo network Severus managed to get his class up to the great hall through the trophy room, and he realised quite quickly that whatever was going out in the school was not good.<p>

There was no holding back certain students however, as Harry, Ron, Benjamin and Mackenzie tore towards the great hall, and out into the action. Sophie however would not even look away from Hermione's limp form, just lying on the hard stone floor.

"Professor she's barely breathing!" Sophie cried out, staring in horror as she held Hermione's head up, and tried to coax her friend to breathe, and Severus had to decide instantly if he should remain looking after this single student, or try to protect the other hundred out in the great hall. "SIR!"

He looked at Hermione, her breathing was now completely gone.

His decision was made.

"HERMIONE!" Sophie Longbottom screamed, tears steadily flowing down her cheeks, as Severus quickly tore the Gryffindor girl from her friends clutches, laying her down completely on the stone floor.

* * *

><p>"JAMES!" Lily screamed as she shot a spell towards a Deatheater approaching her, she had a gash on her face that was bleeding heavily, but she was unconcerned about that, all she was fully aware of was the fact that they were being rounded nearer and nearer the great hall, and from there they would be cornered, until they actually broke into the great hall, which was where all the students were hiding out, including her own children.<p>

She shot down another Deatheater, but it was never enough, because for every member of the Order present and every Auror, there seemed to be three Deatheaters. Suddenly from beneath her she felt the floor shake, and then a loud cracking noise, she looked towards her husband, and almost instantly she was watching in horror as the stone beneath him started to crumble, and he had no time to react before he and several others fell through.

"JAMES!"

* * *

><p>Sirius was fighting a Deatheater, but his wand was long ago thrown aside as he punched the bastard repeatedly, he stopped only when he heard loud screaming, and felt the rumble beneath his feet, he picked up his wand and did not look back as he ran off down the corridor, leaving the Deatheater out cold.<p>

As he approached the entrance to the school building he found himself looking down into a massive hold at least three stories down, and he saw across form him Lily crying out, as she fell to her knees beside the hole, screaming James' name. He raised his wand, sending a curse at a Deatheater who was nearing her, and looked around, before cursing another Deatheater, they were getting closer and closer, and it seemed they'd lost many of their number.

He wanted to stop, and start digging through the rubble, to find his best mate, but instinct told him that James would make his own way out, so instead, he took a running jump, until he stumbled over to the other side, knocking Lily over in the process, and cutting open his arm. He barely missed a red curse that flew overhead and blew a hole in the wall behind him.

Not giving a second thought he grabbed Lily around the waist and ran towards the great hall. Only one voice made him stop.

"Dear cousin," Lily Looked at him desperately, before nodding as dust flew around them and continued towards the great hall while he turned back towards the Deatheaters.

"Hello Bella."

It was instantaneous, the curses were deadly, and this was how it always was when they met.

Sirius ducked away from a bright green curse that threatened his strike him in the chest, before sending his own curse towards her, missing by mere inches, before hitting a Deatheater behind her.

"I quite liked him," Bellatrix said thoughtfully, her black mane flying around with static energy, he could not care less as he threw another curse at his cousin once again, this only skimming past her stomach.

This closer hit seemed to annoy his cousin as she glared in his direction, and with the quickest flick of her wand a green curse shot towards him, and Sirius froze, it was going to hit him. And then from no where he found himself being shoved out of the way, landing painfully on the floor, and he opened his eyes and saw Ivy standing there looking defiant.

"You better watch out Bella, dearest. 'Cos ff you kill my Husband I swear to Merlin, I will kill you," Even as Bellatrix held her wand in her unsteady hand, Ivy saw the fear in her eyes, because she realised her mistake… Bellatrix was fighting someone who had a lot of people willing to help her, who was going help Bellatrix?


	43. Chapter 43

Thankfully the attack was ended quite quickly after that, Albus Dumbledore had captured fifteen Deatheaters, and they found their numbers seriously depleted, and realised they should back off.

However, the rescue efforts to save the order members and Aurors had taken time, and almost destroyed some families.

Lily gripped Samantha and Harry to her side as she stood as near as they would allow her to beside the hole, looking down, praying that she's get to see her husband alive once more.

"Lily, I thought I should let you know, Hermione Granger has been taken to St Mungo's," Severus told her, as Harry looked up with him with fearful eyes. "It doesn't look good."

* * *

><p>Oliver sat on the floor in the corridor of St Mungo's hospital, his head in his hands as he tried to hold it together, beside him stood Sophie, tears still freely flowing down her cheeks as she looked through the window into her friends room, watching as the healers tried to bring Hermione back to reality.<p>

It seemed like an entire age had passed them by until someone walked swiftly towards them. They looked up and saw healer standing before them, looking sorrowful.

"Miss Hermione Granger, we need to talk to either her parents or guardians," The healer said carefully.

"But I'm her boyfriend!" Oliver protested, jumping to his feet.

"Oliver, quiet down," Ivy said quickly, suddenly appearing beside Oliver. Sirius next to her. "I'm Ivy Evans, and I have partial guardianship over Hermione Granger, she's been living with me for the last year or so."

"Of course Miss Evans," The healer said nodding. "Hermione is currently stable, and looks like she is going to recover fully, however after this kind of attack on anyone there are certain side effects. She might find she is having nightmares, if she is sleeping at all, or that she'll get painful headaches, if such things occur she must be brought back to St Mungo's, it is possible that these symptoms could create a shadow of what happened before, the mind will go into shock, and it is possible that she will go back into a coma like state."

Ivy nodded, understanding well enough what the healer was saying, and at the very least, Lily would be able to explain everything in more detail.

"Can we see her?" Sirius asked, speaking for the first time since they got out of Hogwarts.

"Yes, feel free, though be wary, she may still be a bit unfocused."

Almost instantly Oliver was at her side, delicately he held her hand in his own, and with the great relief that washed over him when she smiled at him, he could not hold back the tears that fell from his eyes.

"I love you Hermione Granger."

In the back of the room, Ivy and Sirius stood and watched the scene unfold with small knowing smiles.

"You called me husband back at the school," Sirius said quietly to Ivy as he held her hand in his own. "To my demented cousin… You called me husband. And I never thought that… I liked it Ivy, I liked a lot. I like the idea of being your husband."

"Sirius…" Ivy was looking up at him with total love, because even now, with no legal recognition, Ivy felt he was her husband.

"Marry me, Ivy Evans, Marry me."

* * *

><p>"It'll be alright babies," Lily murmured as she held her children close, waiting for her husband to appear. A sudden call from below and then before her eyes she saw her husband being lifted up the ladder and felt the relief wash over her, because he wasn't badly hurt.<p>

"Hey you," James said affectionately, kissing his wife and both his children present. "Is Jonathon at home? I don't want him seeing any of this."

"Yes, Jonathon is at home, completely safe with Molly," Lily told James as he hugged Harry and Samantha close. "We're all safe right now."

* * *

><p>Surprisingly life at Hogwarts quickly got back to what it was usually, which was quite honestly a little bit mad anyway.<p>

It was bittersweet to their headmaster, sweet in that the students could so easily get on with their lives even after such attacks, bitter because the only reason they could get on with life so easily was because they were so used to attacks on the school, on their family and on their friends.

"Perhaps one day Albus, it won't be so," A comforting voice of Minerva McGonagall said carefully.

"Perhaps, but I fear it is already too late, they are so young, have lost so much already, and with everyday they are losing innocence, and there is no way of getting that back," Albus replied tiredly.

"True, but they grow stronger, and closer," McGonagall said firmly. "Sometimes great tragedy and struggle brings us closer than any good event can ever do."

* * *

><p>"Hey, how are you?" Mackenzie looked up at the voice that spoke and smile when she saw Terry standing over her as she sat on a bench in the courtyard, it was late spring now, and she hadn't had much chance to talk to him since the attack.<p>

"Pretty good, Hermione made a full recovery," Mackenzie told him, shoving her books into her bag, and getting to her feet, pulling the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

"That's great, I don't know what the world would do without Hermione Granger, I mean that girl is going to do things isn't she?" Terry said, and Mackenzie grinned at him.

"I'd say ask her out if you like her so much, but she's dating Oliver," Mackenzie joked, but Terry blushed.

"I don't want to ask Hermione out… I wanted to ask _you_out."

Mackenzie stopped and she looked up at Terry, he was undeniably gorgeous and smart, she also knew he had helped Harry out when he was almost knocked down by a Deatheater.

"I'm free tonight; do you want to maybe go down to the kitchens or something?" Mackenzie asked him shyly. She couldn't see how seeing someone like terry could be so bad, in fact bad at all.

"That sounds great," Terry said grinning at Mackenzie, he turned to leave, but almost instantly turned back, and swooped down, kissing her swiftly on the lips before sauntering off towards the building, leaving Mackenzie standing there in a daze.

* * *

><p>"Terry Boot?" Luna asked as she sat with Ginny, Riley and Mackenzie. "Half of the Ravenclaw girls will want you dead; he's the best looking guy in my house," Luna told Mackenzie in her ever dreamy voice.<p>

"I know, but I'm dating him," Mackenzie said grinning as she fell back onto her bed and giggled to herself.

"What about Fred?" Ginny asked slowly, she felt a little out of place, she'd always just assumed that Fred and Mackenzie would get together when Mackenzie finished school, and that would be that… Mind you, once upon a time, she used to have a crush on Harry, and now imagining Harry with someone other then Katie seemed more then a little bit silly.

"Fred is Fred, it clearly isn't happening, and what should I do? Hang around and wait, while he is probably off seeing other girls?" Mackenzie asked, smiling at Ginny who shrugged her shoulders, unwilling to admit to her friend that George had been complaining that Fred didn't go out anymore, and acted like a love sick puppy.

* * *

><p>"I have a feeling…" She was walking around the room, her head spinning; she knew it was going to happen… "Wait, no it's gone. But can I sit down?"<p>

Professor Trelawney nodded in understanding.

"It is alright my child, sometimes these things are just out of our grasp," The professor said nodding her head and resting a hand on Mackenzie's shoulder. "Maybe later it will come back to you."

"What on earth, you can't see!" Benjamin hissed across the table, looking at his partner oddly.

"I know, I thought I was going to throw up, wanted to see if I could leave my mark on this room."

* * *

><p>Ginny, Riley and Luna were busy, understandably so as they OWL's neared, looming ever closer, it had of course taken up nearly all their time, especially Riley who no longer spent time with her boyfriend Seamus, but he was outstandingly understanding about it all.<p>

"I have to go," Riley told him kissing his cheek swiftly before running out of the common room towards the Library, followed closely by Ginny.

"I don't think even Hermione studied that hard for her exams," Benjamin said as he rested on the sofa beside Maggie, his arm around her shoulders, as she snuggled into him.

His friends watched them curiously; they weren't as of yet 'together', but all the signs pointed in the direction that they were.

"Will you let us know when you two are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Mackenzie asked suddenly, causing the pair to blush.

"What are you on about Mackenzie?" Benjamin asked not able to control the blush covering his cheeks, and not quite looking his cousin in the eyes, and Mackenzie laughed, because it was hilariously funny.

"Well, you're together, right, but you're not actually together…so I was hoping you'd just kinda let us know when you are, y'know, _together_," Mackenzie said with a bright smile, and Benjamin and Maggie just looked at each other oddly.

"I'd just assumed we were," Maggie admitted, blushing more than ever as she looked at her hands in her lap.

"Well there you go Mackenzie, Maggie and I are together," Benjamin told her, unable to hold back the brilliant grin on his face, and if it weren't so cute then just maybe Mackenzie might have gagged.

* * *

><p>The end of school was coming up, and unlike usual, the group were completely split up, well for the most part.<p>

Riley was out in the school grounds, spending some time with Seamus, they'd not had much of a chance with all her exams, but now, her exams finished with only three days left of school, she was going to completely abuse the amount of time she could spend with him.

Mackenzie and Terry Boot were in the astronomy tower, doing what couples did when in the astronomy tower.

Sophie had snuck into Draco's room, locking the door behind her, with only Hermione aware of where she actually was.

Harry was abusing these final moments he would have with Katie in Hogwarts, for next year she would not be returning to Hogwarts, and he knew that was going to be difficult.

Hermione was off writing to Oliver, it was something they did at least weekly; write a minimum of three pages to each other.

Ginny and Ron however were feeling slightly left out.

"Both my best mates are off with their boyfriends," Ginny groaned as she strolled around the corridors, next to her older brother who looked equally miserable. "I mean, I'm actually stuck with you of all people, no offence Ron."

"None taken, do you really think I want to spend my Sunday with my baby sister?" Ron asked Ginny who nodded in understanding, having long ago accepted she would always be the baby sister.

"It sucks, don't ya think?" Ginny murmured, before giggling at the situation, her brother looked at her oddly, not understanding what she found so funny. "We're losers."

"Maybe you are…" Ron replied, smirking at his little sister, who maturely stuck her tongue out at him. He might have pulled a face back at her, but someone caught his eye. "What are you doing?"

Ginny looked to see Pansy Parkinson standing in the corridor beside Millicent Bulstrode, the later looking really upset about something, possibly her parents death, it had been months ago now, but still, it must be awful.

"We'll ask them!" Millicent cried out, she was waving her arms around, looking absolutely lost for words, her large frame and anger had always made her seem so intimidating, but right now, She just seemed so small, even as she stood at least a foot taller then Ginny. "They'll know!"

"Millie, they know nothing," Pansy said softly, like she was trying to explain something, Ginny could see her brother getting annoyed; she knew he thought Pansy was calling him stupid, but Ginny could detect something else.

"Depends, what's it about?" Ginny asked her voice soft, earning a glare from Ron, Slytherins were still the enemy.

"The Dark Lord! He wouldn't- He couldn't-" Millicent looked lost for words, her face a picture of absolute manic ear and depression.

It clicked almost instantly for Ginny, she saw it right there before, her, this was what had set everything in motion… This is why Pansy, Blaise and Draco had come to them; this is what they were trying to explain to the other Slytherin, whether they were doing it because they cared, or because they were protecting themselves she did not know, but she understood now what had set it off.

They had come to them not long after the murder of Millicent's parents, the group had known, after listening into another Order meeting, that it had definitely not been the ministry or Order who killed her parents.

"He'd do anything. As long as it got him ahead, he'd do absolutely anything."


	44. Chapter 44

Summer was even more strange then usual.

There were so many things going on at any one time.

In the first week, after having worked relentlessly, everyday for a week at least nine hours a day, and completely exhausted, Katie burst through the fireplace, a mess of ash her sweat, and into the living room of Grimmauld place.

"I GOT IT!" Katie screamed, breaking Hermione and Oliver from their romantic embrace on the sofa, resulting on Oliver being thrown painfully onto the floor, with a loud thud.

"OW!" Oliver groaned, lying on the floor, his eyes shut, as Hermione grimaced down at him.

"I got reserve chaser for the WASPS!" Katie screamed, jumping up and down as she held a letter in her hand, her face a picture of a joy, the door swung open, and Harry was standing there, he was about to say something, but he was almost thrown to the floor when Katie lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, kissing him full on the lips.

"That's gross," Oliver groaned, looking to Hermione with a pained expression.

"Shut up, it's cute," Hermione said, looking down at Oliver who remained on the floor. He rolled his eyes at Hermione as she rolled her eyes at him, before turning back to Harry and Katie who had detached for now, and were quickly leaving the room.

With a devilish grin, one that Oliver was surprised to see on the face of his girlfriend, Hermione leaned down, capturing his lips with her own, and pulling him back onto the sofa to join her. Perhaps they were getting too heated for such a public place, and Oliver was about to suggest they move elsewhere, his bedroom ideally, the door opened once more and Sophie Longbottom walked in.

"Hermione!" Sophie wailed, her arms waving about. "I'm sick!"

Oliver groaned, as Hermione smiled at him apologetically before sliding out from under him, and adjusting her clothes and following her best friend out of the room.

* * *

><p>"EVERYONE GET READY!" Molly Weasley screamed up the stair case, Pansy who was sharing a room with Hermione and Sophie blinked her eyes open and looked around her room, there was no Hermione or Sophie in here, their beds were untouched. "UP NOW!"<p>

Pansy looked at the calendar that had been taped to the wall and literally threw herself out of bed, and clambered to her feet, running out of the room, and up the stairs.

She threw herself into Draco's room; hand over her eyes so she didn't have to see anything that she might not want to.

"Sophie!" Pansy hissed, poking the people still dead to the world. "You need to get back into our room."

There was a mumble and movement, and finally a sigh.

"I'm up," Sophie groaned, looking up at Pansy with an amused expression. "Thanks Pea."

Pea was the nickname that Sophie and Hermione had given Pansy, why she was not entirely sure, but the fact remains that was now her name, it was almost reassuring as well, like this mean that both Hermione and Sophie had accepted her into their little world, even if the larger group had not.

"You need to get ready, both of you, Bill and Fleur are getting married today," Pansy reminded them before walking along the corridor to Oliver's room, and repeating what she had done to get Sophie out of bed.

* * *

><p>"Ron Weasley, will you just sit still, please," Molly Weasley insisted as she stood with a tub of <em>wax 'n' magi-stik <em>in her hand, looking at her sons hair with an annoyed expression.

"Mum, can't I just y'know wear clothes?" Ron complained, it wasn't that he didn't trust his mum with his hair; it was that he didn't trust his hair; it was bad enough they were stuffing him into dress robes, why'd he have to have his hair done too?

The door opened and he growled as he looked at the twins, their hair had already been done, he would have complained to his mum, but she seemed shocked.

"Fred, George, who did your hair?" Molly demanded, it certainly wasn't her, their flaming red hair was all gelled up and pointing, it was scruffy and yet as they stood there in their matching suits they looked smart enough, well more so then ever before.

"Pansy did it; she's doing the girls' as well," Fred said indicating to the kitchen, instantly Molly was rushing into the kitchen, and walked into the scene looking pretty amazed, Hermione was sitting slipping on a pair of silver heels, her hair was pulled back at the sides, clipped in with little sparkling silver clips, and her mass of curls were tamed and tucked delicately in place. Sophie who was sipping on orange juice beside her had her hair pulled to the side, but twisted delicately with soft waves falling out.

"Pansy… I didn't know you could do this," Molly said, watching as Pansy carefully did a French plait through Mackenzie's hair, starting at the left top of her forehead and finished to the right of the back of her head.

"Yeah, I've been in interested in fashion since I was little, and y'know the hair does really set off any outfit," Pansy said as she tucked in some little blue jewels into Mackenzie's hair that matched her dress. "I've been thinking of trying to set up my own salon once I get qualified, I'd have to do it the muggle way though, I hate doing hair and makeup with magic, it just never has that extra touch."

Molly would have said something, she was delighted by what Pansy was doing, however before she could even open her mouth, Molly heard a scream from upstairs.

Instantly Molly was upstairs, and into the large room that usually Ivy and Sirius shared, but as it had the biggest mirror they had given it to Fleur to use because today was her wedding day, and she needed the mirror. But right now she was trying to hold back the tears as she looked at her reflection.

"My 'air!" Molly looked at her soon to be Daughter in law and almost cried herself, the usually beautiful silvery blonde locks just hung around her face, and every time she tried to magic them into place they simply flopped about.

"PANSY!" Molly screamed down the stairs. "Help!"

* * *

><p>"Ok George what I want you to go is just shove a handful of gel into his hair, yep like that," Pansy said in a hurry, watching as Fred did Ron's hair, as she herself tried to figure out what to do with Fleur's hair. "Ok, what did you want your hair to look like?"<p>

Fleur held up a magazine, inside was a twisted bun thing… It was cute, elegant perhaps, but wouldn't match the dress Fleur was wearing.

"Bill likes eet," Fleur replied to Pansy's worried expression.

"Fred, remember what I did to George's hair, yeah like that," Pansy called over her shoulder, carefully watching Fred as he struggled with Ron's hair, she looked back at Fleur and furrowed her brows. "I think I can get something that looks similar to that, but I can tweak it to suit you better."

* * *

><p>An hour later, with everyone in their robes or dresses, their hair done, and with flower arrangements all set up, Pansy was happy with what she had done, everyone looked great, even Ron had to grudgingly admit that.<p>

But now was the time, Bill had been escorted from Remus' Flat on the other side of London, where he had stayed, and was now standing in the Garden of Grimmauld Place, which had been altered to look more beautiful then ever before, not that it had been too difficult.

Everyone was in their place, Bill was by the alter where Albus Dumbledore stood, ready to do the ceremony, Charlie was beside Bill, as his best man, Fleur's family were all seated, expect for Gabrielle who was also a bridesmaid with Ginny.

Suddenly the music started, and it was all happening.

Quite literally.

* * *

><p>"You look almost edible," Ginny hardly blinked as the male voice whispered in her ear, she turned and glared at the boy who had snuck up on her, and took it upon himself to provide some company.<p>

She'd rather be alone.

"Drop dead Zabini," Ginny said smoothly to the boy looming over her, she supposed that right now would be a good time to just walk away, but Ginny have never been one to back down form a challenge.

"Feisty."

Ginny rolled her eyes; no matter what she did he'd make it into something it clearly wasn't. It was one thing to think the Slytherin was just a little gorgeous, and another thing entirely altogether to actually consider anything more, she was after all, a Weasley, and Weasley's don't mix well with Slytherins.

Ron and Pansy probably the best example.

Ginny was about to point this out to the smug git that was standing in front of her, looking annoyingly handsome in his designer dress robe, but something else, rather someone else, caught her attention first.

"Ginny!" Mackenzie hissed, her eyes quickly filling with tears, gripped Ginny's arm in her own, almost painfully tight. "Please, can we just go inside?"

Ginny met her best friends eyes, and looked into the silver that now dance wildly, pleading with her to do as she asked, and Ginny could do little else but nod her head yes, and walk with her friend into the house, leaving Blaise watching curiously. But as Ginny opened the door they both noticed Fred standing there, looking particularly confused and hurt as he watched Mackenzie walk away, his hands were hanging limply by his side and he looked like he was going to step towards them, but something held him back, and the two girls disappeared into the house.

"He kissed me Ginny," Mackenzie said as she sat on a chair in the kitchen, a hot cup of tea between her small hands, one that Ginny had just shoved into at her, and eyes staring into the beige liquid like it would tell her something. "And I kissed him."

"I thought that was what you wanted Mackenzie, to y'know, kiss my brother… I don't get what is so awful," Ginny said slowly, not grasping the essential piece of information that Mackenzie had so far left out. "I do, I did… But, Ginny, you're going to think I'm awful…"

"Never," Ginny assured Mackenzie softly, grasping one her friend's hands in her own.

"I'm still with Terry."

* * *

><p>They were dancing together on the dance floor, her head resting on his shoulder as they swayed together to the music, he was holding her close to him with one hand, while with the other he lifted her hand to his, kissing it softly.<p>

"I'm seventeen Oliver."

Oliver looked down at Hermione with a confused expression, he was aware of how old she was, he had been dating her for quite a while now, it would be kinda awful if he didn't even know how old she was.

"We've been together for over a year now, a year and eight months, and I know it doesn't feel like it because we don't get a lot of time together, and I'm really sorry about that, but well you see the thing is I love you, and I want to show you how much I love you."

Oliver stopped and looked into Hermione's eyes with an expression that she could not quite place.

"You don't need to show me that Hermione, I know," Oliver said softly, kissing her hand once again, and feeling something in him swell, and not just in his lower regions, because there was nothing sexier and yet more blissful then hearing your beautiful girlfriend saying what Hermione had.

"I know I don't need to, but I want to."

Nothing could have stopped him then, they as inconspicuously as possible snuck back into the house, they made it all the way to his bedroom before either of them even started to get nervous and that was Oliver, hermioen was anything but nervous, but when they were trapped in this space, he felt nervous.

"Hermione, you don't ha-"

"I _want _to."

She pushed herself against him, capturing his lips with her own, tasting him on her tongue, for so long it was like something had been building between them, and in recent weeks it was like they were surrounded by static energy, right now it all seemed to be bubbling up between them, as Oliver fumbled with the door handle, pushing it open, and picking Hermione up, before carefully lying her down on his bed.

He'd always loved the feel of her soft skin beneath his hands, it was unbelievable, and in equal measures the feeling on his rough hands against her always made shivers course down her back.

When they had first gotten together it was a small cause for worry that Oliver was so much more experienced then she was, and yet, she was intrigued by it, like he had so much to show her, to know that her first time could possibly end up as a quick fumble with someone inexperienced seemed rather disappointing, Sophie had once told her that sharing your first times like that was romantic, and yet Hermione had never seen that. And right now as she pulled his shirt from his trousers, and chucked it to the floor Hermione could not regret her choice, Oliver was not everything she had wanted, but as it turned out, he was exactly what she had needed.

* * *

><p>His lips were against her neck, and he was murmuring incoherent things as he moved within her, it was perfect, this was how it was meant to be, this is exactly what she had wanted, it was so strange earlier, like something was missing, and now with him so completely with her, it was perfect.<p>

In this very moment in time she was flying, soaring through her air, her hand in his, they were so far gone in each other that it was amazing they were in many ways still single entities, physically at the very least, in every other way they seemed so connected, even when they were in separate rooms, houses, whatever, they were together, like there was something more to this then just i_this/i_.

This was forever, days fade, and years pass, but this was eternal, even when they were no more, there were the remnants of this very moment, like it is in the air, the very presence of this connection.

They were in their own world, so brilliantly involved with each other, everything else seemed to fade aware, until there was a loud bellowing, that was not his or her own.

Her eyes flew open, and she looked to the source of the noise and froze.

Standing there in the door way, screaming at them, was Sirius Black.

"GET THE HELL OFF HER!" Sirius bellowed, looking like he wanted to charge into them, if it weren't for the fact they were in a very compromising position.

Instantly he had pulled out and was cursing loudly, and there was the sound of running, and she was grasping at the covers, trying to cover her body.

"What's going on!?" James yelled, appearing beside Sirius who had gone bright red form a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

He stopped short on seeing the couple there, his mouth fell open, and he looked almost heartbroken as he looked at them.

"Sophie?"

* * *

><p>"Do you realise what you have done?!" Nathan Longbottom asked his seventeen year old daughter, they were in the kitchen, Sophie was sitting on a chair as her parents stood in front of her looking so disappointed and angry with her it was agony.<p>

"Daddy!" Sophie cried, tears slipping down her cheeks, she was wearing a pair of old sweats and a baggy t-shirt, which was a great improvement from the quilt she had wrapped around her only fifteen minutes ago.

"No!" Nathan barked, stepping away from his eldest child, not able to be around her right now, because she clearly didn't understand what she had done.

"Don't you understand Sophie? Why did you ever think that this would be alright?" Claire watched as her oldest daughter sat before her wringing her hands in the way she did when she was just a kid, and noting with the greatest sense of unease, that Sophie really wasn't a kid anymore, and yet she was no where near to being an adult, not just yet.

"Mum, I swear I- Mum, it's not easy for me either, but I love him," Her eyes were wide and she sounded so sincere, how could Claire ever doubt that?

"His lot killed your aunt."

Sophie turned to look at her father who was standing there almost shaking, and Sophie cried harder, because she knew they did, she knew that they had murdered her aunt, who had really not deserved it, she knew that it was all their fault, and here she was, screwing the enemy.

* * *

><p>It was not something they were ever going to be able to keep quite for a long time.<p>

Sophie was the essential Gryffindor princess, who had just received her letter to take her position as head girl this coming September, she was the girl everyone liked, the boys had a thing for her, and the girls could always talk to her. Her marks were extremely impressive, matching those of Hermione Grangers, her talents were varied, she could play quidditch and was a brilliant dueller.

Draco was everything Slytherin, regardless of his more recent actions. He was arrogant, and relentless, he was well mannered when he wanted to be, and overly critical. Born to the Malfoy family, one of the few remaining pure families, he was groomed brilliantly to be the essence of Salazar Slytherin himself.

He was green and she was red.

She was good and he was bad.

If only it really way just that simple.

_**Longbottom Lowers Standards OR did Malfoy Miss the Mark?**_

_Either way, it looks like Hogwarts very own Gryffindor princess and Slytherin Prince have a lot to answer for. For generations now the Malfoy's have fought ruthlessly against The Potters, it is more then just a simple blood feud, it is a family feud. And yet to put it simply, Sophie Longbottom, daughter of Claire Potter nee Longbottom, has been caught with the enemy._

* * *

><p>"Argh!" Sophie groaned, flopping down onto the bed that sat in her room, Pansy was flipping through a magazine and Hermione was propped up reading a book. "I think I've put on a few pounds."<p>

Pansy looked up and concentrated on Sophie's waist, before shrugging.

"I don't see how, you've been vomiting recently," Hermione noted not looking up form her book.

"Yeah, probably due to my parents," Sophie sighed, they were being pretty strict about everything now, and since the news broke to the world last week about Sophie and Draco they couldn't do much, but that hadn't helped the situation, they argued a lot, and it was starting to seriously mess with Sophie's head.

But there was little time to think about that because later that day something quite strange happened.

"YOU WHAT?" Lily screamed form down in the kitchen, and Pansy and Sophie decided to listen in while Hermione said that Lily probably had some sensible reason to be annoyed at whoever she was annoyed with. "YOU GOT MARRIED!"

That caught Hermione's attention.

As they peered over the banister they saw Ivy and Sirius standing there, their hands entwined unable to remove their eyes from each other, both wearing the outfits they had worn to the wedding of Fleur and Bill the previous week and looking blissful.

Behind them Mackenzie was standing there wearing a pink dress of Ginny's and looking really happy as she stared at her two parents.

"James!" Lily yelled, pointing at her twin sister still. "They got married, your best friend and my sister got married without us, without our parents."

"Dude, mum is gonna kill you."

* * *

><p>"Mum," Riley whispered walking into her parent's room that night, mostly everyone else was asleep, but she knew they would not be. "We need to talk."<p>

"Ri-"

"They killed Aunt Hannah, the Deatheaters did, but Draco didn't… I knew mum, I've known for a while that Sophie was with him, but mum, dad, he didn't kill aunt Hannah, and he's helping us, and Sophie's sick right now, and I really think, that you need to know it wasn't him."

Nathan looked at his daughter for a moment before nodding his head and smiling at her, Riley grinned at her dad before walking out of the room and closing the door silently behind her, she was walking down the dark staircase when she stopped short, standing there on his way up the stairs was perhaps the last person she ever expected.

Lucius Malfoy.


	45. Chapter 45

There are some things that parents hope will never happen to them, or rather, their children, and as Nathan and Claire watched in agony as their daughter was held in a death grip with a wand pointed at her temple, tears rolling down her pale face and falling onto her night shirt, they could not help but realise they had never prepared themselves for this. They had no prepared themselves for the fear in her eyes or the malice in his as he held her hostage.

"I hear there is some very interesting news that my son should have made me aware of," Lucius drawled out as James stood at the bottom of the stairs, wand held tightly in his hand, ready to get this monster off his niece at anytime. "I think we should get him, don't you?"

Almost instantly Draco was beside James, staring up at his father a mixture of anger and betrayal written across his features, perhaps due to the panic caused by the idea of Lucius Malfoy holding Riley captive being more prominent in their minds no one had thought to ask the most vital question, unlike Draco.

"How the hell did you get out of Azkaban?"

"Oh come on son, you know I'm far too resourceful to be kept locked up in any prison," Lucius drawled delightedly, like he was somehow being praised for his cunningness.

"Mr Potter, there's a Deatheater working in Azkaban," Draco announced almost immediately, not taking his eyes from his father. "The only resource my father has is money, and that wouldn't work on the guards at Azkaban, and seeing as no one has seen mother in a while or heard from her it is not the funds being moved, that would have brought up problems, therefore only someone within the prison could have let him out."

"I see being around these idiots hasn't affected your mind Draco, that is a relief, but I must question this most recent report, you and the Longbottom girl? Surely it is wrong, no Draco?"

The tension was mounting, and one had to wonder just how insane this man was, no one was going to give him an answer he did not like, not with Riley's life within his hands.

"Father, I think you know better to act in such a way, it is rather unbecoming," Draco told him, his voice was off somehow, like he was holding back something and the light in Lucius' eyes shimmered brightly, happiness or insanity.

"Of course, well, we've got ourselves a little situation here don't we?" Lucius drawled, his wand pressed tightly against the pale skin on Riley's neck now, if James was not so well trained and had not seen Draco's hand twitch towards his wand he may have not realised what was about to happen, and even then, he could have easily misread the signs… But something just held him back.

It was so quick that it could have easily been missed, Draco leapt forward, crashing into his father and Riley, and with the shock of his son's actions Lucius did not curse Riley, instead the three tumbled down the stairs, and while there was a lot of screaming, there was little blood. In fact as they tumbled to a stop by James' feet he noted that Draco's arms were wrapped around Riley, uncomfortable as it looked, Riley was pretty unscathed, Draco however was in a lot of pain from the expression on his face.

"RILEY!" Sophie cried out from somewhere behind them, as the sobs of her younger brother Spencer and Joshua could be heard from upstairs, there was the sound of struggling, but as James caught Lucius Malfoy in a lock so he couldn't escape such trivial thing's seemed minuscule.

"Was it worth it Lucius?" James asked as he shoved the blonde man he once attended school who was glaring glare at his son who was still lying on the floor, gasping in pain.

"Of course Potter, now I know where my son's alliance lies, clearly he has made some severe mistakes, and they will not go unnoticed. Shame, he could have been great."

"You're son tackled you to the floor, risking his own life, protected my niece, and has helped us relentlessly, in my books your son is pretty great," James gritted out in disgust at this man, who claimed to be a father, and yet there was nothing about him resembling a father, he was a sad little man, who thought he knew everything, and clearly knew nothing.

* * *

><p>"Mum, I'm ok," Riley insisted, being sat down on a stool, between her parents as her family crowded around her, repeatedly asking how she was, but she did not take her eyes from Draco, as he sat in the corner with Severus Snape, drinking any potion shoved into his hand without hesitation. "Thank you."<p>

Her voice rang out over the kitchen and Draco looked up, meeting Riley's eyes, so like her sister, but not quite, he bowed his head at her in recognition, and downed another potion, wincing as Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

"His shoulder is dislocated."

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you throw yourself and two others down the stairs, but thank you," Draco said, Lily smiled at him, kneeling before Draco who smiled weakly at the redheaded woman who had been more of a mother to him then he had ever known. "This is going to hurt."

Before he even had the chance to ask what she was talking about, his shoulder was in her grip and quickly shoved back into place with a revolting sounding pop.

"ARGH!"

"Back."

Draco looked up at the woman who was smiling at him with sympathy, her emerald eyes were dancing with something that could have been pride.

"You're not such a bad kid Draco, you might try rescuing someone again, and perhaps more people will see it," Lily half joked, but she knew how stubborn the Potters could be. She would have said more, but the fireplace roared into life and they were distracted with Christine and Harold appeared in the kitchen, looking terrified.

* * *

><p>"It was a distraction?" Amy asked her voice hoarse as she looked at Lily, her head bowed down, like she was wasting away under the pressure of the news that they had just received.<p>

"Yes, a well devised one too, no one would ever expect an attack where two homes of yours were attacked at the same time… there was nothing that could be done… It was so quick," Christine's voice faded away as Ivy gripped onto Sirius, unable to hold herself properly.

The kids were group around Mackenzie, Harry, Samantha, and Jonathon, consoling the four of them as the realisation sunk in.

"But Mum, you could wrong, couldn't you? How do you know?" Sirius ask Christine, wanting so desperately for her to have it wrong, but with one look form her his went quiet, they were not wrong.

"Lily, Ivy, I'm so sorry, you're both like daughters to us, and we honestly can't imagine how painful this must be for you," Harold said solemnly, looking at the two twins that he had seen grown from the tender age of eleven, now married to his two sons, raising his grandchildren, he honestly couldn't' figure out what they had done to deserve everything they had received from that monster.

"He took Tulip from us, why expect he wouldn't take mum and dad, why assume that anyone was safe? He has been trying for years to get to us; I guess killing everyone around us is the way he's going to do it," Everyone stared sadly at Lily as she spoke, somehow managing to keep the words even.

The fireplace roared to life once more and James stood there in his Pyjama's which he had been wearing when Lucius attacked, he looked up and smiled at his wife, however that smile soon faded when he noticed her heartbroken expression.

"He killed them James, he killed mum and dad."

"We'll get him, Lily, I swear, We'll get him," James promised his wife, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulder, because as he saw his children cry and his wife barely keep it together he knew undoubtedly as he had done for many years, that his family was his entire world.

"I want to help!" Harry yelled suddenly, standing on his feet, almost daring anyone to tell him no.

"Don't you dare!" Lily screamed at her son, she too on her feet. She'd just lost her parents there was no way in this world she'd risk loosing her son now as well. If she had to keep him indoors, or move every other week, if she had to cut all contact with friends or family, she would do whatever it took to keep him safe, to keep any of her children safe.

"What?!" Harry demanded outraged. "You know it has to be me, I know it has to be me… We all know, mum, there is nothing in this world that you can do to stop me form fighting this war, because no matter what it has to be me."

"Maybe one day Harry," Lily said furiously, standing before her son now, and looking into his eyes, matching her own. "But right now, you are my son-"

"I'm seventeen, I'm not a kid-"

"You are Harry, you are just a kid, you are my little boy, you will always be my little boy, and regardless of who you think you are, or what you think you can do, I know better. I will always protect you from this, and you will not fight in this damned war if I have anything to do with it. Do you understand me?"

"You can't protect me from my destiny… We've all know it for years… That's why we're a target, it's why you've been a target all your life, because of me," Harry said furiously, but because he was angry at himself.

"I can try."

* * *

><p>"He's right Lily, and no matter how much you try to hide from it, the fact remain, it has to be Harry," James sighed as they sat next to each other, it was the early hours in the morning, but no one had slept that night. "He knows it, so we, everyone does."<p>

"James, I just lost my parents, I can't even face the idea that I might loose Harry," Lily whimpered, tears filling her eyes as she looked at her husband, she wanted to be stronger, needed to be, because they were so close to loosing everything. "Our babies are everything, and it scares me so much that we might loose that."

Tears were slipping down her cheeks, and breaking his heart, they could not loose one of their children, they could not face loosing any of their family, and it was becoming harder because with every passing day, no matter how much trouble they caused, they were also getting attached to the Slytherins they had taken in, much like they had their nieces and nephews, it was much like a large adopted family… and so much more to risk loosing.

"Lily, we won't loose the kids, because they are strong, and brilliant, and because we love them too much."


	46. Chapter 46

"Can I ask how you manage to break up with Terry Boot? I mean have you actually ever looked at him?" Pansy asked Mackenzie as they sat in the compartment together, most the girls were gossiping while the boys talked quidditch.

"I kissed Fred." Mackenzie admitted, while Ginny and Ron choked on their sweets, Hermione rubbed Ginny's back and Benjamin elbowed Ron.

"But, Terry Boot… he's ripped!" Pansy giggled, causing even Hermione to blush. It was hard to talk about boys in this way sometimes, Maggie was smitten with Benjamin, Sophie was overwhelmed with Draco, Hermione was in love with Oliver, and Riley was wrapped up in Seamus.

"Maybe you should mend his broken heart Pansy!" Ginny laughed, but Pansy shrugged, it wasn't much of an issue for her.

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt, and took it off already," Pansy said grinning as Mackenzie looked shocked.

"Seriously?" Mackenzie asked, looking surprised at this new finding.

"It was before I knew you, well, as friends I guess. Fourth year, we've hooked up once or twice since," Pansy admitted sheepishly.

"Is there actually anyone you haven't hooked up with?" Sophie asked jokingly, and glaring at Ron when he scoffed. Pansy pretended she didn't hear it.

"Clearly, I haven't hooked up with anyone in this room, but then again, you're a bunch of Gryffindors, I bet some of you don't know how to have _fun,_hey Ron," Pansy said tauntingly, causing Harry and Benjamin to laugh while Draco and Blaise smirked.

"Whatever, bitch."

"I guess Lavender Brown gave you a good ride, well, as good as she gives. Lucky you."

"Ah, you don't like Lavender either," Ginny said pleasantly, grinning at Pansy who grinned back.

"How could you possibly guess? That girl has gone after every guy I've ever been with while I've been with them, it's ridiculous," Pansy sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Sounds like she's made some real good friends in her time here, doesn't it Draco?" Blaise asked, unable to hold the grin off his face, eyeing Draco with amusement. It was a fairly well known fact that Lavender was not known for keeping her knickers on for long, regardless of who the lad was, Draco happened to be one of those lads. Unbeknownst to Sophie.

"Ah, we all make decisions, and we have to live by those decisions," Draco said evenly, looking at Sophie briefly.

Sophie smiled at him, noting the meaning behind those words, he had chosen them, her, and he was living by that... She didn't realise he was capable of being so ... romantic. It was a really nice side of him for her to really meet, even in the company of all her friends and family, it was something she thought she might never get to see in him.

She might have stuck around to gaze at him a bit more, but she suddenly felt like her stomach was turning, and there was a really disgusting smell, and-

"Argh!" Benjamin said, pulling his feet away from the puddle that Sophie threw up onto the floor.

"S-" She was whimpering now, and looking really upset, as she looked down at the puddle that was made up from her stomach contents, and feeling like she really was about to cry.

"I'm not happy!" Sophie suddenly wailed. "I'm really ill!"

"You've been doing this almost daily for a few weeks now Sophie, I think you should have told your mum over the holidays," Hermione said cautiously, looking at her friend with a tentative expression, and feeling worried, because clearly there was something wrong with her best friend right now.

"Daily?" Pansy repeated looking at her friend with the most astonished expression anyone had seen on her features before. She knew these symptoms, and yet it did not seem to click straight away. Why would it, she thought both Draco and Sophie to be rather intelligent...

Blaise met Pansy's eye and raised his eyebrows as Ginny furrowed her brows like something was also clinking in her mind too.

"Oh, crap."

* * *

><p>Tears were slowly dripping down Sophie's face as she sat on the floor of the Head Girls personal bathroom, unsurprisingly it now belonged to Hermione Granger, she'd been given Head Girl over her due to personal issues, and was now currently sitting with Sophie and waiting patiently as possible, not removing her eyes from her best friend.<p>

It had been covered up well in the carriage on the train, Blaise had distracted everyone before anyone could notice what was going on, and it was left, but now as they waited in the silent room, they could not help but feel that this may not be something they can just hide.

"Time's up," Hermione said quietly, there was a knock at the door and the two girls looked at each other fearfully. "Hello?"

"It's just me, Pea," Both Hermione and Sophie breathed a slight sigh of relief, and Hermione opened the door, letting Pansy in, smiling sadly at the Slytherin girl before her.

"So... Do we know yet?" Pansy asked timidly, looking at Sophie with caution, it was one of those times when this could be a really good thing or a really bad thing, from the look on Sophie's face she could only assume that right now it wasn't a good thing.

"We'll know any second," Sophie whimpered, picking up a little white muggle stick, she looked down at it. "Oh."

"What?" Pansy and Hermione asked at the same time, staring at their friend.

"Don't tell Draco, please, don't tell him."

"Don't tell him what Sophie?" Pansy asked desperately, she needed to know for Draco as much as Sophie needed to know for both her and Draco.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>"Well, so, I think it's time that we go out for a girlie night," Ginny said thoughtfully, lying back on her bed in the sixth year girls dorms, for the most part they were single, and it was boring, and really, Ginny wanted a bit of fun.<p>

Clearly things were very heavy in the sense that there was always some threat over their heads, and they were only kids, they needed some down time.

"Let's have a party."

Ginny looked up at Luna who had taken refuge in their room.

"I dunno..." Mackenzie sighed, ever since the news of her grandparents death she had been a little less lively, understandably so.

"Come on, we'll just... We'll have a party, it's our last year with them here, next year we'll be seventeen, and on our own, I think its only right that we celebrate our last year with them," Ginny suggested with a small smile.

"Yeah," Mackenzie said nodding. "A party."

"We could throw it for Halloween," Luna suggested.

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>"Michael!" Robyn called, walking down the stairs; she was carrying a breakfast tray, the one that Michael had brought to her just an hour ago, breakfast in bed with a bunch of roses. "Hey babe, I know Seamus is away at the moment, perhaps you might want to get down to business, have a baby girl."<p>

Usually such a response would get a sarcastic remark, a laugh and then something very naughty, but there was nothing but silence, completely still silence. It was strange in their small home, to hear nothing.

"Michael?" Robyn called again, walking into the kitchen, she went to place the tray on the counter, but it never quite made it, instead landing with a loud smash against the marble flooring.

She screamed, a heart wrenching, blood curdling scream of true and total horror. There before her, lying cold and still was her beloved husband.

"Hello Mrs Finnigan, I do believe this is the first time we've met."

She closed her eyes, not looking at the thing before her, she knew too well who it was, she knew and that was all.

"I guess you wouldn't give a message to my son."

Her words were not more than a scratchy whisper, as the tears slipped from behind her closed eyes, down pale cheeks, she did not want to go, but to try and fight this, and risk angering him, risking her sons life, she could not do that.

"As you have made this so easy for me, I do not see why I can't do this for you," His reply was smooth, like he wasn't actually about to do what they both knew he was. "Tell me, and I'll make sure he finds out."

"Tell him to love her, and to help _him_. He'll know what I'm on about."

"Goodbye Robyn, say hello to your dear school friend."

It was instant, but everlasting, there was no going back, there never would be. But with this single action, killing the couple, he had made a mistake, and mistake in the fact that he had finally pushed some people too far.

* * *

><p>The glass shattered against the wall, dropping against the floor, the wall was stained with deep red, dripping down the wall, there was silence in the room, thick and heavy.<p>

Standing there, the focus of all the other eyes in the room, was Lily, her red hair flowing down her back in waves, head bowed, she was breathing heavily, like she was trying to control the anger bubbling within her.

"Ivy, I want you to contact Albus, he'll know what has happened, but I want you to talk to him, tell him the message from Robyn, and then I want you to come straight back here, and we are going to talk about this war, and we are going to figure out how to stop it, now."

James watched his wife with a mixture of amazement and fear, his wife was unhinged right now, she was angry and hurt, she was ready to fight, and it terrified him, the risk was too much to just let it slide now, everything was far too gone, and it was getting too much.

"Lily-"

"No James, He has killed both Hannah and Robyn, and Tulip and Mum and dad... You cannot ask me to calm down or stop, because it is too late, the ministry is full of them, Azkaban is full of them. So don't you dare ask me to stop, because no."

There was a silence as everyone looked at each other, was this the final straw? It truly felt like it, the world around them was breaking, people were growing desperate.

The fireplace roared into life, and a tall woman, with long dark hair and sickly pale skin appeared in the room.

"Emmeline?" Amy asked the woman, looking at her curiously.

"There's been another attack."


	47. Chapter 47

"It is with great sadness that I am here before you today, announcing the loss of a great man, Cornelius Fudge was murdered by Lord Voldemort, the Heads of each department and the Wizengamot are meeting later today to discuss the future of the Ministry of Magic, do not be alarmed, we are working very closely with Hogwarts school, and other parts of the wizarding world are all perfectly safe," James Potter announced, there were hundreds of flashing lights before him, as he spoke to the wizarding world; he was his job as Head Auror to let the world know they were safe, and yet as he stood there, he could not help but feel like he was lying.

"MR POTTER!" There was a number of yells up at him, more lights, it was hard to concentrate on anything.

"No questions right now, we have work to do," James replied, stepping from the stage and into the ministry.

* * *

><p>"The answer I believe is simple, I think James should take position of Minister," Albus spoke with such authority that it was hard to even imagine going against what he was saying, but James could not help but feel that something was very wrong with this suggestion.<p>

"You what?" James blustered out before him could help himself.

"James, you're the most logical choice, Head of the Auror department, in the Order, James, you are what the world needs right now, be that," Harold said sitting in the seat beside Albus, they were both part of the Wizengamot, and now it seemed they were working together.

"No, dad, you're the most logical choice, you have more experience than I do," James retorted looking around the room, but he only received grim smiles in reply.

"James, I think you'll find that you are the most appropriate choice, I have great respect for your father, but young blood is what we need." James looked at the elderly woman who had spoke, Griselda Marchbanks, she was smiling at him with a knowing expression.

"Griselda-"

"James, I would like to point out at this point that not only has your father, a highly respected member of wizarding society, and Albus Dumbledore the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot suggested that you take the position of Minister of Magic, but so have I, and you know well enough form when you were a young boy, that you are very very unlikely to win any argument against myself."

"Griselda, this is not about winning-"

"Actually James this is exactly about winning, about winning back the trust of the Wizarding world, about winning a war, and about winning our own personal battle. So James, whatever you do, do not say this is not about winning," Griselda said pointedly, smiling at the man before her, she was confident that he could do this, and she was not about to let this opportunity go, not only was it great for him, but it was great for the wizarding world, she could imagine no one better for the job.

"I'll have to talk to my wife, and my children before I can agree," James said reluctantly, he was not so sure that he was ready for this, not while his wife was falling apart.

"Don't worry James," A voice said from the back, and James looked up to see her standing there looking beautiful, was his wife. "We'll support you in this."

* * *

><p>Harry was not surprised as he sat with Samantha and Jonathon, he had joined this September, and had like his older siblings been sorted into Gryffindor. A letter had been delivered to him from his mother regarding what the family was doing now, as it turned out, his dad had made a pretty huge decision.<p>

_**James Potter new Minister**_

_It was decided yesterday, after the tragic death of Cornelius Fudge, that James Potter, the Head of the Auror department, and son of respected Christine and Harold Potter, younger brother to Claire Longbottom and Amy Wood, will take place of the new Minister of Magic._

_Now it only has to be decided on how well do you think he will do in office? With all those close to him and their collective experience it can only be assumed that he will do well. As it is James Potter was working, it was only his wife, Mrs Lily Potter, the well known healer, available for a comment._

_"I'm very proud of my husband, it is a shame that this comes from such unfortunate circumstances, but he will try his hardest, and he does have some very skilled people with him through this."_

Harry grinned as he read the article, his dad would be fine, they all knew that, and his mum would be great right there beside him. His parents would be great at this, that much he knew.

"We're going to get a new home now aren't we?" Jonathon asked looking up at his oldest sibling. Harry grinned down at Jonathon, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, we're all moving out of Grimmauld place, mum and dad are sorting out a place for us stay, we'll be in by Christmas, so that will be great, I think mum wants to go back to nana and granddads house, perhaps stay there with Sirius, Ivy and Mackenzie," Harry told Jonathon who nodded, it was always nice to just be there sometimes.

"It would be really great to live with Ivy, Sirius and Mackenzie, don't you think?" Samantha asked Jonathon with a bright smile.

"I'm gonna miss nana and granddad," Jonathon admitted, looking at his feet.

"We all are kiddo," Harry said hugging his brother, and smiling sadly at Samantha.

* * *

><p><em>Katie,<em>

_Things are getting a bit difficult, I didn't get to see you much over summer, which well and truly sucked, I missed you so much, I still miss you. There are definitely something's that I really miss. But I do miss you and your company._

_I guess you heard this morning, Dad is the new minister of magic, which means that security is going to be stepped up a bit..._

_We're also moving into a new house, sort of, we're actually moving into my grandparents house, with Ivy and Sirius, you'll have to visit us there, as much as possible ideally, I'll have my own room, and there's a swimming pool, mum finalised it about lunch today._

_I hope that you're enjoying practising with the Wasps; I know one day I'll get to see you play, and that will be utterly amazing. I can't wait._

_I hope you'll see us over Christmas, and that I'll get to see your family, just so you know Nicola, she's in the same house and year as Jonathon, they get along so it seems, which is great._

_Hope I see you really soon, missing you loads,_

_Love Harry. _

"Merlin, you're such a sad arse."

Harry looked behind him and saw Mackenzie leaning against the back of the chair looking over his shoulder at the letter he was writing. She grinned at him as he shrugged his shoulders, and looked up at his cousin.

"Yeah, well I miss her, so sod off."

"Aw, that's what you call love," Mackenzie laughed, sitting down on the sofa beside Harry and resting her head on his shoulder. They were watching as the embers in the fire died off, and listening to the absolute silence of the Gryffindor common room.

"Do you think Katie is the one?" Mackenzie asked, breaking the silence, her question seemed so innocent as she spoke, and coming from the usually upbeat and devious Mackenzie is seemed slightly out of place.

"I think so, I love her, and she loves me. I don't think there is much more to it," Harry told her quietly, looking down at her from the corner of his eye, noting the slightly troubled expression on her cousin's face.

"I cheated on Terry, I feel bad that I did, he doesn't know, but… I think I should feel bad that I cheated on him, but I don't really, because it felt right," Mackenzie admitted to him, it was the first he had heard of this, but her voice was so small, and she looked so guilty, it was almost like she was asking him for his forgiveness, and how could he deny her? Harry knew that Mackenzie was a good person, and never wanted to hurt anybody.

"Mackenzie, it happens, you made a mistake, you never meant to hurt him, and we all know that. As for whoever you kissed, well, maybe you learnt something important from it, I didn't realise Katie was really meant for me until we fist kissed… I always knew she was great, amazing really, but I didn't realise just how amazing until we first kissed. And tell anyone I told you that, I will make you suffer," Harry said, wrapping his arm around his cousin, and hugging her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaise, we need to do rounds," Hermione said to Blaise, getting up from the table at dinner, and looking at the Slytherin boy who was sat at the Gryffindor table with them, staring intently at a blushing Ginny.<p>

"Yeah, right," Blaise said, smirking at Ginny once more, before happily following Hermione out of the great Hall, which was starting to empty anyway.

"So how long do you intend to tease Ginny?" Hermione asked as they walked around the corridors, it was pretty quiet, as the students mainly just went towards their own common rooms, and it was also starting to get very dark.

"Tease her? My Hermione, you are quite forward," Blaise laughed, smiling at Hermione who grinned. "I don't know really, she's quite interesting… Despite being a Weasley, and having the general family traits, she's quite the Slytherin girl, it's why Pansy likes her so much, while you and Sophie are very kind and always have been, Ginny reminds her of the friends that Pansy used to have… she was really hoping Millicent would join us."

"I don't blame her," Hermione admitted looking at her feet. "But Ginny? Do you really like her, because Blaise, you are going to suffer if you're just messing her about, I wouldn't forget if I was you, she has many older and over protective brothers."

"I'm not just messing her about, Hermione, Ginny is a great girl, maybe there could be something there," Blaise insisted, as they walked to the charms floor, and Hermione nodded, happy with his answer. "Anyway, when is Sophie finally going to admit what is going on, I figured it out already, I can't imagine Draco can be kept in the dark much longer."

"We'll see, I don't really know what she is doing, but as I said, we'll see."

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing, it was Halloween and everyone had dressed up, Mackenzie was grinning as everyone congratulated Ron, who had been lured into their trap of playing Host, at least if anything went really wrong he could take most of the fall, poor lad.<p>

Mackenzie grinned at him; he was currently wearing a black shirt and pants, with a black cape and mask, carrying a large sword. There had been a few filthy comments thrown around about his sword, but it was all in good fun.

Harry was wearing a pair of jeans with rips in them, a white shirt, an eye patch and a headscarf decorated in skulls that Mackenzie had leant him, he was also wearing a pair of black boots and a red scarf around his waist, he was a very smart looking pirate.

Hermione was wearing a skin tight black dress, it wasn't particularly short, and it had long sleeves and a turtle neck, but still she looked incredibly sexy, more so then most would believe Hermione was capable of, with it she wore a pair of cat ears on her head. She had wanted to go as someone else, but Sophie and Pansy wouldn't let her.

Riley and Seamus were wearing matching Zombie outfits, and really in their own world, they had been very much in their own world since Seamus' parents had passed away, and they were inseparable, but Riley seemed to be exactly what he needed, she got him to still live a little.

Sophie was wearing a long floaty dress that hide her stomach which was starting to show more and more, she had made a halo hover over her head and looked stunning, but she looked slightly uncomfortable, even as Draco stood beside her, with his arm wrapped around her waist, he was wearing a black suit with a red tie, and had a red trident beside him.

Everyone just looked really great, and seemed to be having a great time,_ isome more so then others apparently/i_, Mackenzie thought as she caught Luna standing with a seventh year Hufflepuff called Wayne Hopkins, he seemed really interested in what she was talking about, with his arm around her waist as she stood really close to him, looking up at him with bright eyes.

Then Mackenzie looked and caught Ginny in the corner of the room entangled with some bloke, in the darkness Mackenzie did not know who is was, and really, she didn't want to get any closer to see.

She was about to go get another drink when something caught her eye, hanging around Ron like a bad smell, and determined not to leave, was none other than Lavender Brown.

"Hey."

Mackenzie turned around and looked at the person whop had spoken and saw to her surprised terry standing there, smiling at her.

"Terry, hi," Mackenzie breathed, smiling up at him, he was wearing just a t-shirt and jeans, but she was very suddenly reminded of just how gorgeous he is, not helped by the fact his t-shirt was quite fitted, showing off his muscles, not overly so, but enough to make a girl swoon.

"You look great," Terry said eyeing her with a slightly lustful look, Mackenzie looked down at herself, she was wearing black short shorts, and a tiny black halter neck top, with a pair of fluffy dog ears to finish the look.

"Thanks," Mackenzie said blushing slightly, his hand was on her waist now, and he was standing right in front of her, she knew this spelt trouble, but as his lips pressed against the very corner of her mouth, she couldn't help but turn so that she was kissing him properly, and sighing at the feeling.

It was far too easy to get lost in the kiss, it was not exactly gentle, Terry was firm, and slightly demanding, but it only seemed to excite Mackenzie as he shoved her roughly against the wall, his body pressed against hers, and it was all very exciting…

But it wasn't like kissing Fred, he was so soft with her at first, and it was after that first gentle kiss that something seemed to awaken within them, it was rushed, and delicious and still just as soft and brilliant as that first kiss. The excitement she felt now, she had felt when with Fred, but she had also felt something more when with Fred.

"Should someone stop that?" Hermione asked Blaise as she looked in Mackenzie's direction, they were seriously heating up, and she was not sure if Mackenzie would be entirely happy with herself if she let this continue.

"'Kenzie is a big girl, she can handle herself," Blaise assured her, though looking cautious; he didn't pay that much attention however, because Ginny was still entangled with some random guy in the corner.

"Jealous?" Hermione asked, grinning at Blaise, the Head Boy to her Head Girl.

"Nah, just seriously… Do you know who that is?" Blaise asked finally.

"No, but he's definitely not from Gryffindor," Hermione informed Blaise, before catching Luna with her new guy, Wayne Hopkins. "Is it me, or do the single girls seem to be having more fun?"

Blaise looked around, Ginny, Mackenzie and Luna all seemed to be having a great time, he search for Pansy and noted that she was dancing with some guy in a way that was sure to leave him having the most fantastic dreams for some time to come.

"Yeah, looks like it."


	48. Chapter 48

"Feel like forever since we've been here," Harry said slowly, walking into the Evans manor with his trunk from school. They opened the doors to the large hallway, and smiled sadly.

"Come on guys, let's find our rooms, we are keeping the same rooms, right?" Harry asked looking at his parents who nodded, it was strange for them, before they used to look down at their son, he was not fully grown, but now, he was an adult, he was the same height as his parents, it was like he had just shot up before their eyes, strange how time passed. Samantha too, she was fifteen now, she'd grown up so much, too much perhaps, Lily was getting nervous about it, her daughter was growing into a beautiful woman, she had developed a full figure, remaining still slightly slim, but with much wider hips and a fuller chest, which was sure to attract attention of any passing male. Jonathon too, he remained still somewhat young, and yet looking at him, taller, and more grown up at only eleven, and it felt they were watching the years just pass them by in the blink of an eyes, and in these time forever they were loosing innocence, and that was simply not something they could get back.

"Yes, go on, you know where they are," Lily sighed smiling at her son, and feeling so insignificant. She might have waited for time to take it toll just a little more, but a noise broke her reverie.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, wand already in hand as he stepped towards the kitchen.

"Hello?" A voice called, and a tall, young woman appeared before the group, she smiled at Lily and Ivy. "Hi Aunties, didn't realise you were coming back here, what _are _you doing here?"

The woman was about twenty, with curly bobbed chocolate brown hair, she was thin, verging on sickly so, with a rounded face, and a bright smile.

"Ava, what are you doing here?" Ivy asked, looking at the young woman with a surprised expression.

"Dudley has been insufferable, and you know mum refuses to let me move out until I'm married, so I take refuge here during the day… What are you lot doing here?" Ava tilted her head at her aunts and uncles, raising an eyebrow at them expectantly.

"Mum and dad left us the house, your mother insisted she get the holiday home," Ivy told Ava with a small laugh. "If you really want, tell your mother you're staying with us for a while, over Christmas at the very least, promise her that as little magic as possible happens, even from you missy."

"Ah, yeah, mum is still unhappy about that, Dursley is... Dursley, y'know the real issue is daddy dearest," Ava threw back her drinks, and grinned at her cousins. "I'm the truly special one."

"Yeah, they see it like that now," Lily said rolling her eyes, and walking up the stairs beside James, towards their room. "When I was a kid, we were freaks!"

"Oh, I didn't say I wasn't a freak, I'm just an acceptable freak!" Ava yelled, before there was a pause. "Aunt Lily, there's a random kid here, he looks lost."

* * *

><p>Seamus was not sure how he was meant to feel, he was very grateful to Lily and Ivy for taking him in, it was comforting for him to know there was still someone out there that was going to do so, but he missed his parents, and he wanted to be with them once again.<p>

But Seamus was not alone; there was a few people who were feeling the same as him...

Draco sighed as he looked around the manor, it was empty, his father was safely locked away in Azkaban, his mother was most likely away at one of the many holiday homes, the manor was certainly not a safe place for her with Aurors tramping through almost daily searching for new clues as to Voldemort was.

Blaise and Pansy were beside him, looking around the dark hallways, and knowing without a doubt that this was truly the last place they wanted to be.

"I'm done with this place," Draco spat, turning his back on the hundreds of glaring portraits, like his very resentment of this building was somehow insulting to them... They were dead, what did they know.

"Come on, we're staying at the Evans manor, let's go," Pansy was already walking towards the front door, her hand placed on the handle, waiting for her friends to follow.

"There's something you need to know Draco, and I think you will be... You'll either be elated or devastated," Blaise's voice was measured as he spoke, and Pansy was glaring at him in a manner that let Draco know that he had somehow managed to break someone's trust, it did not take long for him to figure it out.

"Sophie?" Draco asked, looking wildly at his closet friends. "What's going on?"

* * *

><p>"Why are my oldest, most dear friends keeping secrets from me about you?" Draco asked the following evening, as they sat together in his room that he had been given to share with Blaise while they stayed at the Evans manor.<p>

Sophie was not even looking at him, she would not speak, it seemed there was not a lot that she wanted to do, but move away from his as fast as possible, and as far as possible.

"Have you not noticed?" It was like she was accusing him of murdering her entire family as she spoke, and he did not know what he had missed that was so clearly important to her. He had noticed a few things, she was wearing baggie clothes, she was eating more, and she was also looking a lot paler.

"Sophie… just tell me."

He sounded so desperate, perhaps she could have kept her secret, but the sound of his voice weakened her resolve instantly, and it didn't help that this was her secret alone, it was his too…

"Draco, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Never in his life had he once thought he'd make a good father or that he could even be a father, it was just to absurd for him to understand… never in his worst nightmares, wildest dreams had he thought that at eighteen he would be watching as his just turned eighteen year old girlfriend stand before him, pulling her top up over her clearly bulging stomach… and then he realised, he'd not noticed she was even pregnant, how the hell had he missed this?<p>

Her beautiful dark eyes were already welling with tears as she looked at him, studying his reaction with close scrutiny, but what was he meant to say?

"Oh shit."

That was the best he could come up with.

"Shit. Shit? SHIT!" Sophie screamed at him suddenly, so much so he nearly fell backwards off of his bed. "That's the fucking best you've got!"

Draco didn't think he'd ever heard Sophie swear, and she looked so furious and hurt at him, it was impossible for him to know what he was meant to do now, he'd never been in this situation before, he didn't even know any friends that had been in this damn position before.

Sophie was yanking the jumper off that she had been wearing, with nothing but a tight t-shirt beneath, and her stomach was even clearer now than before. It was impossible to deny, and it was slightly terrifying.

"You're kidding right? You have to be bloody well kidding! I mean look at me! You think you stupid, idiotic, total fricking idiot that-"

"Sophie-"

The pair looked towards the doorway and balked, in all her years she'd never seen her father look so pale, his eyes were wide, and his mouth was hanging open as he stared in total horror at his daughter, it looked like he was almost afraid of what he was seeing, he blinked, once, twice, three times, before closing the door.

There was silence for a second before the bellowing started.

"CLAIRE! CLAIRE GET UP HERE NOW!" Nathan Longbottom screamed, standing with his fist clenched into a tight ball, making his knuckles go white, he lost total control of his body as his right fist slammed against the wall, closely followed by the left.

"I WANT HIM OUT!" Nathan roared, kicking the wall, and knocking over a vase, sending water, daisies and shattered glass across the hall, he could here people running up the stairs before stillness, and looked up to see his wife staring at him with terror.

"Nathan!" Claire gasped, raising her hand to cover her mouth. "What's gotten into you!"

"It's not what's gotten into me, it's what has gotten into Sophie, what's in her," Nathan gritted out, punching the wall one more time, just for good measure.

"You're not making any sense…" Claire trailed off, and walked towards Draco's room, instantly assuming that was where her daughter would be, and when she walked into the room, the first thing she noticed was the look of pure shock on Draco's face, he might just throw up on the carpet, and then she noticed Sophie, her hands covering her face, but it was clear she was crying as her shoulders were shaking and there were teardrops on her shirt, the one that was covering her clearly pregnant stomach.

"Nathan..." But she never quite managed to finish her sentence as her eyes rolled back, and she fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>"There are so many issues that we need to address, Sophie did you see a healer about this?" Lily asked as she sat across from her niece, trying to remain as calm as possible, she was relieved when Sophie nodded, and quickly admitted to making Madame Pomfrey swear to secrecy.<p>

"Do you know the sex? How far along you are? I'm going to guess between six and eight months," Lily looked at her niece curiously, waiting for an answer.

"Seven months," She saw her parents and Draco all wince when they realised just how long Sophie had been keeping this secret from them, the people who needed to know above everyone else.

"So this is what happens when I leave Hogwarts, Sophie gets knocked up, and by none other than Draco Malfoy… Well, this is quite an interesting turn of events," Ava said as she sat beside her Aunt Lily, she inspected Sophie's bump once more before sighing and throwing all jokes aside. "It's small, but she seems to be in good health, if not a little stressed."

Lily nodded at Ava, grateful to have her one hand, at twenty two, Ava had been qualified for a year as a Healer, she was promising as well.

"We'll need to get her properly checked up… Sophie, do you want to know the sex? We can do that now, if you'd like," Lily told Sophie slowly, not wanting to overload the eighteen year old, Sophie looked at her wide eyes, before turning to look at her parents and then Draco.

"I-"

"It's ok, Sophie, you can say yes or you can say no, whatever feels right," Claire said sitting on the sofa near them, clutching her husbands hand in her own, the doorbell went off before she could say anything more.

James went and opened the door, while everyone else remained in the living room; soon he was followed back into the room by Harold and Christine.

"Sophie, darling, you are such a brave girl for getting this far so brilliantly on your own, but you cannot keep things like this from us, what if something were to go wrong?" Christine asked the moment she spotted Sophie, taking her face into her hands.

"I'm sorry Grandma!" Sophie wailed, tears falling thick down her cheeks.

"No darling, don't be sorry, you did what you obviously thought best, but please don't ever feel you can't talk to us about this, anything…" Christine said to Sophie, her expression a mixture of love and concern.

"You got here just as Sophie was deciding if she wanted to know the sex, mum," Lily informed Christine, not taking her eyes from Sophie.

"I want to know."

* * *

><p>It had earlier been reported in the newspaper what was going on with the family... It was not good.<p>

_**Gryffindor Golden Girl Sophie Longbottom Knocked Up**__  
><em>

_How proud her parents must be._

They were sitting together on the sofa, and wondering about their future, there were so many things they needed to talk about, and yet they remained in total silence, not even looking at each other.

"I've got to go somewhere..." Draco said finally, getting to his feet and walking away from his very pregnant girlfriend.

"I'll see you later," Her voice so sweet, and so willing to believe that he would return to her. Draco nodded, not sure if she had seen it, and walked from the house, and wandered until he finally realise where he needed to go.

To the beginning of it all, of him.

It was strange to be back in this place, the place where so many horrors had been committed, and not just by his father, but for generations before him. For at least the last few centuries there were horror stories surrounding this place, each worse than the last, and once they had seemed never ending, but he knew now that might not be the case.

Heaving a sigh Draco tried to remove the memories of his time here from his mind, but it was exactly what he had come to face...

He had taken a few steps towards the main corridor, however he quickly noticed something out of place, and nothing was ever out of place in the Malfoy manor, so he walked towards the table lining the dark wood walls, he saw three velvet boxes sitting atop a single folded piece of parchment. Carefully he slipped the parchment from beneath the three boxes, and opened it up, he instantly recognised the handwriting.  
><em><br>Draco,_

_I have heard of the predicament you have gotten yourself into, and I know that you have three options;_

_1) You run, you leave your beautiful girlfriend, and unborn child,_  
><em>2) You stay, make everyone's life miserable with the resentment, much like your father did<em>  
><em>3) You stay, you make it work, and you put your girlfriend and son before absolutely everything, including yourself.<em>

_I guess in many ways this decision you have to make is the easiest possible choice you will ever need to make, though right now it probably doesn't feel like it. But to help you I want to tell you something you never knew about me, something that might influence your decision._

_I was eighteen when I married your father, it wasn't arranged, but I knew it was displease my parents if I refused. Life at home was already difficult with your Aunt Andromeda; I couldn't face making it worse, so I did what I knew I was meant to do. I regret many things in my life, but making that decision and ending up with you as my son is definitely not something I could ever regret._

_Though there are other aspects of my marriage to your father I do regret, as you know, Malfoy women are expected to provide heirs and quickly._

_I know that you are under the impression that you are an only child, and you are, but you were by no means my first pregnancy. The first time I got as far as finding out I was due to have a son, unfortunately I miscarried. I often wonder what he would be like, if he would look like you... I know that if he had survived I would have called him Draco, and you would be named Alastor, I always loved that name._

_Of course you were my second child, you've made me proud, you've overcome so much, and made something of yourself. But there was also a third. You know your father, he got what he had wanted with you, a son and heir of our fortune, and you know what he was like, violent and short tempered. If he had known I highly doubt he would have acted out the way he did, but it remains that he did, I lost the child. If it had been a boy I would have called him Owen, if it had been a girl I would have called her Imogen. But we'll never know._

_I'd like to believe that no matter what I have them with me, but the fact remains that they were taken from me far too early and nothing will change that._

_I wish there was a way of changing our past, but there is no way, no time turner or spell will give back to me what I have lost, and I fear that I could not risk losing what I have gained._

_I'd like for you to know that I had removed your father's name from my name, and I have decided to take my maiden name once again, as well as the fact I am divorcing him, in this case I don't need his consent. I would ideally like for you to keep the name, and overcome it, prove to everyone that you are more than _just _a Malfoy._

_I love you dear son, and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from your father, I'm sorry I couldn't protect your siblings... Maybe you one day be able to forgive me for my failings, maybe one day we, you and I can be a family._

_Your loving mother,_  
><em>Narcissa Black<em>

Draco did not realise he was crying until the tear drop fell onto the parchment, mixing with the black ink and staining the parchment, he carefully folded the letter, placing it back in his breast pocket and swiped away his tears, before taking the middle velvet box into his long fingers, holding it carefully in his hand and opening the lib, he saw it sitting there and knew what his mother was hoping for...

Draco was not so sure, but in the instant he thought that perhaps he couldn't do this he saw her, Sophie, her beautiful smiles and kind eyes, he saw the way she always came back to him for all his faults and the way she endlessly loved him. He also see his world without her, he saw his future and he saw his past, and realised he had the chance to make his own history, and not live his fathers.

Without a second thought he took all three boxes and put them in his pocket before looking once more around the house.

"I won't miss you, but I don't think you've quite fulfilled your true potential," Draco spoke to the walls, wooden floors and carpets, he knew that perhaps he was stupid for speaking to this house, but he knew that he hadn't given up on it yet. "One day."

Within moments he found himself back in a familiar home, the fires burning, and her beautiful face smiling up at him.

"Sophie, can we call him Alastor?" Draco asked Sophie instantly, looking deep into her ever loving eyes. "I need to call him Alastor."

* * *

><p>It was not long before they were returning to school, without Sophie. Hermione had almost lost her mind when Sophie had announced she was not going to continue her education, the idea seemed so impossible, but there were many factors that contributed to this fact; mainly, Sophie did not want to work, she wanted to be a stay at home mum, and while they were not earning money at the moment, it was clear the Malfoy legacy was going to support them, their children and their grandchild at the absolute least.<p>

Draco insisted on getting the best results he could, and was formulating plans on creating himself a business, he could easily do it without risking the stability of his new family, otherwise he'd not even consider it. Of course Claire and Nathan were offering to support them, and while they were in school it was helpful, but both Sophie and Draco were determined to do this on their own.

There were also a few other changes in the group dynamics, As the NEWTs arrived there was a lot of studying going on, Hermione was dancing the line dangerously between being in her element and having taken on too much as she struggled between Head Girl duties, revising for her exams as well as tutoring a number of students and helping her friends with their own work. Harry was getting grumpy with the little contact he had with Katie, he was always busy studying and training, Dumbledore had insisted that he taken an extra hour daily after school to learn how to duel better, and Katie was always practicing with the Wasps. Ron was acting strange, it was like he was frustrated but he would not talk to anyone about it, which was bugging Harry slightly. Benjamin and Maggie were openly together now, and happy to show it to whoever may be around, they were kissing and cuddling, and being very, very coupley.

None of them were ever under the illusion that this would be easy, but it was surprising how little time seemed to change everything, if three years ago someone had suggested they would sit and eat lunch with Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, while Hermione Granger dated a quidditch player and a Longbottom was pregnant by a Slytherin, well, they wouldn't have thought it actually possible.

And it seemed as the days passed that other things were slowly slipping through their fingers...

"Samantha!" Harry bellowed as he stormed into the common room, and then stopped dead when he saw his just turned sixteen year old sister in a very comprising position with Colin Creevey. Samantha was only two years younger than Harry, and he knew at that age he was up to stuff as well, but he didn't want to see his baby sister doing it.

Colin was unceremoniously thrown onto the floor, and screamed at to run, before a flash of red hit the spot which he had promptly sprinted from. Harry had his aim once more when he was thrown to the floor with the surprising power of his little sister. And the wand was snatched from his fingers.

"HARRY!" Samantha screamed, her hand gripping Harry's wand so tight in her fist that it was threatening to snap. "That's my boyfriend you're attacking!"

"You're not allowed boyfriends!" Harry retorted, like seriously?!

"Yes I am!" Samantha yelled at her brother, unusually angry. "You can't say I'm not allowed boyfriends, you're not my father!"

"I'm as good as!" Harry yelled back at his sister.

When Mackenzie entered the room she was a little taken aback by the argument going on between the siblings... The Potter siblings never argued, the Woods bickered occasionally, and The Longbottoms sometimes sniped at each other, but the Potters never argued, especially not Samantha, she was way too calm.

"Harry go write to Katie or something," Mackenzie barked out, sounding so like her father it was actually slightly scary. She glared at him until he stomped up the stairs and then looked at Samantha who looked pissed. "Want to talk?"

"Harry's an idiot, he doesn't know what he's talking about," Samantha instantly blurted out, and Mackenzie nodded her head, sometimes Harry could be clueless. "I mean, it's not like he noticed in the last six months that I've been with Colin-"

"YOU WHAT!"

"No one noticed, no one realise that, err yeah, I'm with Colin!" Samantha spat out folding her arms over her chest and frowning, her chin and lower lip started to wobble slightly and Mackenzie rushed forward, just in time to start stroking Samantha's curls as tears poured thickly down her freckled face. "I don't want to be selfish, but between the attacks and Sophie's pregnancy, and everything else, no one noticed that I'd started dating Colin, no one even talked to me after nana and granddads death! Colin helped me!"

Mackenzie felt awful, realising she too had been so stuck up in her own world over different guys and everything else, she really hadn't talked to Samantha much at all, no wonder she was starting to feel a bit forgotten. Everyone just seemed to assume that Samantha was alright, because she was so mature for her age, more so than any of the guys at the very least.

"Aw, Sam, I'm so sorry, I didn't even-"

"I had sex with him."

Mackenzie stared at Samantha like she had really just seen her cousin. They were both sixteen, only Mackenzie was going to turn seventeen soon, which why she was in the year above, and then, moved up a year from there, but hearing her cousin who was about a year younger than her had well, actually had sex hit her like a ton of bricks.

"With Colin you mean?" Mackenzie asked, and it was like she was actually seeing Samantha for the woman she was turning into and not the kid she had always seen her as, which seemed so ridiculous right now...

"We waited until I was old enough..."

"Samantha, that's a huge step," Mackenzie was worried now, did Samantha not realise what she'd done?

"I don't regret it, I'm kinda happy I waited... You probably don't know but I'm not friends with Romilda any more, well she kept going on about it, like because I wasn't _doing it _I was a freak, she said you'd probably done it tons of times, and she insisted that Ginny had been with my brother... I don't think so, but Romilda was so..."

"Oh, Samantha," Mackenzie sighed, she looked at her cousin, she had heard rumours of boy falling over their feet over Samantha, and yet she'd not realised just what Samantha had become. She'd matured in ways that were brilliant, her figure was curvy in the most perfect of ways, a small waist, with widened hips and her chest had developed so that it seemed her shirt didn't always quite fit correctly, but she was careful to cover herself. What else was surprising Mackenzie was realising just how much Samantha had grown, mostly from her legs which were amazingly long. Samantha had taken all the brilliant traits of her mother and father and placed them into one being, she had James' height but Lily's full womanly figure, James' tousled but sexy hair with Lily's colour...

Mackenzie was the exact same as her mother, and in many ways like her mother's twin Lily, she was short with pale skin, but had adopted her father's more aristocrat features, but softer, and the same silver eyes that her father had.

The contrast was actually amazing; Samantha definitely looked older, seemed older, and definitely for the most part acted older.

It was then that the realisation that maybe they sometimes so easily forgot that she was still so young, but really she was not that young, not at all, not anymore, she was a young woman, beautiful and wise, and totally lost because no one had prepared her to grow up so damn quickly.

"Well... Were you careful?" Mackenzie asked the younger girl, who had finished crying now, and was wiping away the remnants of tears from her cheeks, and rolling her eyes at Mackenzie.

"Meaning, I didn't let us get caught by a teacher, or that I used protection?" Samantha drawled, raising her eyebrows at Mackenzie who smirked at her.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Good idea."

* * *

><p><em>Hermione<em>

_I'm fat._

_Absolutely huge._

_I've put a photo in for you,_

Hermione looked at the photo that had fallen onto her lap when she opened the letter, there was a picture of Sophie sitting in a living room that she didn't recognise, probably the new house that Sophie was living in with her parents. Sophie was huge, that was true, but she looked beautiful.

_Draco is being a pain, but that's Draco for you. It's really kind of sweet really; he just worries all the time._

_I miss you loads, and I guess I'll see you soon!_

_Sophie_  
><em>Xoxoxo<em>

"Sophie seems alright, she should be due anytime now," Hermione told her friends as they sat for lunch, but just as she placed the letter down on the table another letter arrived.

_baby now!_

"OH MERLIN!" Hermione screamed jumping to her feet; she quickly grabbed the back of Draco's shirt and yanked him up to his feet, and started dragging him out of the Great Hall. "Sophie is having Alastor!"

"What do you mean Sophie is having Alastor?" Riley demanded following after her sisters best friend and boyfriend as they stormed out of the great hall.

"Baby! Sophie is having baby Alastor!"

* * *

><p>Ava had experienced many strange and new and beautiful things in her time in the wizarding world, there were these new powers which she had to get used to, a whole new way of living… she'd seen magic that would make you resent this world, and magic that could make you want nothing more than to live this… But as she watched as Sophie held her baby boy for the first time, and the glow that engulfed her and the baby, Ava could not help but sense another magic, one that's power seemed so beyond anything.<p>

"Alastor Malfoy," Sophie looked at Draco, her eyes wide and bright even as she looked exhausted. "Draco, we have a baby."

"Can I hold him?" Hermione asked tentatively, and Sophie smiled at her, before leaning forward and placing the baby delicately into her best friend's arms, and smiling wider when it seemed Hermione was quite openly in love with the little boy in her arms.

"He's so beautiful," Hermione whispered, not taking her eyes from the bundle resting in her arms, she looked up at her best friend and smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you think so, because we're making you his legal guardian, if anything happens to Draco and I, I want you to take care of Alastor," Sophie told Hermione who looked down at the bundle in her arms, Alastor let out a little sighing noise and Hermione realised there would be no way she could let this little baby go uncared for…

"Of course…"

"Thank you Hermione."

Ava felt like she was watching something far too personal, even as everyone crowded around the bed, from Lily and James and their kids to Amy and Marcus and theirs kids, Sirius was there as was Remus and some girl Ava knew was called Tonks, but even as over twenty people crowded around and the healer beside her started to take a picture Ava felt so outside of it all.

"Hey, Ava Belle, come over here, be in the picture!" Sophie called to her, and indicated for Ava to stand beside Lily, who grinned at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling Ava into the photo, just behind Samantha and Jonathon.

FLASH!

Instantly the picture was in Claire hands, and she smiled at it with watery eyes.

"You look a lot less like you mum, and more like your grandmother each day," Lily told Ava as she peered over Claire's shoulder at the picture. "Just like mum…"

Ava looked up at her aunt who looked strangely focused, and she was confused… that look on her aunts face was starting to make her uncomfortable.

Suddenly Lily flashed a blinding smile at Ava and turned to her twin, Ivy, a look of great concern staining her features.


	49. Chapter 49

"How long did you expect to be able to keep it a secret? Did you not think that Ivy and I deserved to know? Or that in some way we wouldn't find out? What about mum and dad, what did they say?" Lily demanded as she walked back and fourth, her head a jumble, not knowing how this managed to work out… she was confused.

"What about Her? What about Ava, was she never to know? Will you ever tell her?" Ivy asked her sister, they were heart broken, and confused, and was this the reality of it?

"They asked me to take her…" Petunia said slowly, and in all their time the twins had seen Petunia as selfish and spoilt, but as she looked at them with her completely broken expression they slowly realised this heartbreaking truth, she was just as pained as them. "Tulip was dead, did you expect them to be able to bring another child into this world when Tulip died!"

"So they gave away Ava?"

"No… They couldn't just… You were away for so much time at any one point, it was so easy to hide from you - I knew ok? I knew mum was pregnant again, but she couldn't do it, Tulip had died just a year before, and you were sixteen, I was already engaged to Vernon, it was just easier for everyone," Petunia explained as she fell back onto the chair behind her, looking like she had lost just about everything.

"Is that why they were so distant with her? With your part of the family?" Ivy asked, her eyesight becoming blurry with the realisation that her parents had shunned their daughter so easily.

"They loved her, but they didn't know how to love her the right way, she was my daughter and their daughter… It was just too h-hard…" The tears were slowly slipping down Petunia's cheeks, tainted black from her mascara, as she told her two younger sisters the truth.

"She'll never know them, not like we do, as her parents," Lily whispered, horrified that this was the reality of it, Ava was never going to know, she'd never get the chance to say goodbye to her parents, this was it for her…

"Why not a flower?" Ivy suddenly cut across to her older sister.

"Because flowers were mums thing, and in many ways Ava is my daughter. I couldn't name her like mum might have…"

Lily nodded and looked around the fair sized living room that sat in her sisters three bed roomed house and realised there was just so much they had missed.

"How did we not figure it out? You weren't pregnant…" Lily asked softly looking back at her sister who was so pale it looked like she could give up and simply pass out at any time.

"Mum got that man, Albus Dumbledore to do something, I don't know what… I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do anymore…" Her voice trailed off like she was almost daring them to suggest what she knew their hearts wanted them to.

There was no need for the words however, because she knew, just knew what she had to do, and as a mother it was her absolute worst nightmare. Petunia closed her eyes, and willed the tears to go away, but they would not leave, not allow her to forget the reality of it all… she was loosing her daughter, who was never really her daughter in the first place, and it was far too painful.

"Please leave."

* * *

><p>Harry had been sitting in the Great hall eating breakfast, he was talking to Nicola, Katie's little sister about Katie, they were discussing their opinions about The Wasps, Jonathon was sitting with them listening in, staring intently at Nicola, it was clear he had developed a slight crush on her. But as they chatted there was a slight commotion, and they looked towards the door where Professor Dumbledore stood. Quickly he moved towards Harry.<p>

"Nicola Bell and Harry Potter, I ask that you follow me to my office," Albus' voice was urgent, and instantly the pair followed him towards his office, Harry had his arm around Nicola's shoulder, comforting the obviously worried student, over the last few years she had become like a little sister to him. Once they reached the head Masters office it was insisted upon that they take a seat.

"What I have to tell you could be quite difficult to process, but I'm afraid there has been an accident," Albus said looking at the two students before him. "Katie was at practice and something went wrong, Katie has been taken to St Mungo's, and we're giving you the day to go visit her."

Everything was a blur as they moved towards the room which they told Katie was in, she's only just arrived there, they could tell by the blood that was splattered across the floor and walls...

Harry looked into the room through the window and watched in horror as the healers around yelled and struggled with the limp form that just would not stop bleeding.

"SOMEONE GET BLOOD!" A familiar voice screamed, and as the healers rushed around he saw his mother standing there, her hands against Katie's neck, both of them were covered in blood, she was focused, and determined, her brows furrowed as she yelled out orders at those around her.

She moved her hand away, grabbing something from one of the healers, and instantly blood splattered from a wound in Katie's neck, covering his mothers green overalls with thick red blood.

He could no longer see, his vision was blurred, he reached up automatically, to check his glasses, only to realise there was warm liquid running down his cheeks, pulling his hand away he looked down at his fingers and saw clear liquid... He hadn't realised he was crying.

"Harry? Harry?" He heard another familiar voice and turned to see his cou- Aunt Ava standing there and looking at him with a sorrowful expression. "Come on kid, let's get you a coffee or something."

As they walked away from the room Harry saw Nicola standing with her parents in the family room, which is where Ava was taking him, she smiled sadly at them, her hair was out of place and she looked exhausted.

"Hi, I'm healer Evans, I'm Harry's aunt, Lily is currently working on Katie right now, she's one of the best healers in this hospital, she's also studied as a muggle doctor, she's got the best perspective in this hospital about how to deal with this sort of accident," Ava assured Louise and David, Katie's parents.

"Can we go and pick up her clothes; it'll only take us five minutes?" Louise asked weakly, looking in shock.

"Yeah, that's fine, I'll stay here with Harry, and we'll look after Nicola if you'd like or..."

"No, I want to go with mummy," Nicola said looking up at her parents, they nodded and Harry nodded at them.

"I'll be here."

* * *

><p>Sometime later Harry was sat in a plastic chair, his head in his hands barely able to contain himself as he waited impatiently for someone to tell him how Katie was going to be. Suddenly though the door opened and he was looking up at his mum.<p>

"Where are Louise and David?" Lily asked him her voice tainted with the obvious stress she was feeling. Harry looked around and then up at the clock, he could feel his insides tighten as he realised the time.

"They went to get Katie's stuff, but that was half an hour ago... I didn't-"

"Don't worry, ok, Harry I need you to tell me where they went," Lily told her son quickly, trying to assure him everything was alright, and failing.

"They went back to their house over half an hour ago, but they said they would only need five minutes," Harry told his mum, falling back onto the chair and feeling dread take over, he knew, just knew...

* * *

><p>"Sirius, as Head Auror I need you to cover this for me, ok, I need you to go to Katie Bell's house, and I need you to find her parents and little sister, ok, bring James with you, and I want Tonks and Kingsley on the case, ok, and any other Auror that you think are amazing, have you got that? I need you to do it now."<p>

Sirius who was on the other end of the line listening to his best friends wife and his wife's twin sister direct him. Usually as head Auror Sirius would argue, a healer could not tell him what to do, but as he heard the panic seeping into his sister in laws voice he couldn't help but realise the situation was bad.

"Katie Bell? That's Harry's girlfriend, are we looking for Katie too?" Sirius asked her urgently.

"No, Katie's in intensive care, and Harry is going mad, Sirius can you get Harold and Christine in on this, I really need for them to be ok, because Katie is really going to need them to be ok."

"I got it Lily, I'll be there in no more than ten minutes," Sirius assured Lily and promptly hung up before going out into the office.

"Tonks get hold of Harold Potter now, get him in here, Kingsley I need you to round up five of our best and I need them ready to leave in five minutes, I'm gonna get James, we've got a situation."

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Sirius yelled as they stormed the house. "Ah shit!" He kicked the wall with such a force that it was surprising that there wasn't a hole left, he looked around the ransacked house and swore again. The front door had been hanging from its hinges, and the photos lay on the floor with frames smashed, the furniture had been overturned and left burning as the water from the kitchen leaked under the door, staining the carpet with a watery red...<p>

It was in the kitchen that they had found the bodies of Louise and David, Tonks had stopped short and looked around.

"There's no kid here, I'm gonna go upstairs," She said her voice high pitched and brittle sounding, Sirius nodded his head, kneeling beside David's body and testing for a pulse, knowing he'd not find one, the same for Louise.

"Katie's in intensive care, she's lucky to be alive... I highly doubt this is a coincidence," James said in a heavy voice, he looked around the room before sighing and leaving.

"James, there's another body here, a young girl wearing a Hogwarts uniform, she's not made it," Tonks said as she walked down the stairs looking ten years older, she was unbelievably sick of this job, and yet that was what made her want to continue.

"I'll contact St Mungo's, make sure it's definitely them."

* * *

><p>Sophie held Alastor in her arms, he was crying, as babies did, but she did not know what to do. She had changed him, fed him and he'd had a nap already. He just wouldn't stop crying, her mother and father were out buying groceries, and Draco wasn't due home until a bit later.<p>

It was a surprise when a voice spoke over the cries.

"He's upset because you're upset, and stressed. You have every right to be, but he can probably tell," The voice cut over the noise, Sophie looked to the doorway, and smiled as her eyes fell upon the form of her boyfriend, leaning against the doorframe, smiling at her.

He walked forwards, and carefully placed his arms under the body of baby Alastor, gently holding him, and rocking him, almost instantly the crying stopped and Sophie looked hopelessly at her son. Draco seemed to catch her mood.

"You're stressed, and emotional, Katie's family were M.U.R.D.E.R.E.D," Draco spelt the word out, he knew that Alastor couldn't understand what he was saying, but to actually say it while he held his son seemed wrong on so many levels. "Alastor can pick up on that."

"What and you're not at all bothered by any of it?" Sophie asked defensively, crossing her arms over her chest, Draco smiled at her, there was no denying she had certainly looked better, her hair was unkempt, and knotted in places, she was wearing a pair of his boxers and a old quidditch t-shirt claiming her support for the Irish team, and yet there was something sexy about the way she looked... He would never bother even attempting to deny the fact that he found himself loving her even more since she had Alastor, but it seemed even when she didn't look as angelically beautiful as she did a couple of years ago, there was always something about her with made him want to throw her down on the floor.

Clearly that was rather inappropriate when he was still holding his son who was only a few weeks old.

"Sophie, you know I'm hardly happy about any of this, the difference is, you're amazingly and brilliantly emotional, I on the other hand have gotten this far by managing to contain my emotions," Draco said affectionately, smiling at his girlfriend, he had the small box still sat comfortably in his pocket, he'd not said anything yet to her, he wasn't sure if she would want to hear it. But still, he had made his decision, and that decision sat in his pocket, and he smiled at her with a loving expression, before carefully sitting down on the chair and letting Sophie take Alastor once more.

"I love you Sophie Longbottom."

* * *

><p>"Lily, will you please just let me do this?" Katie said, holding a large pot in her oven mitt covered hands, she'd been out of hospital a few weeks now, the end of the school year was coming, and as she had not wanted to return to the house she had grown up in The Potters and Blacks had kindly taken her in, as they had with many others. Currently Katie was attempting to make dinner; she was meeting a lot of resistance.<p>

"You don't need to Katie, and you've only just come out of St Mungo's, I'd rather you didn't have to go back!" Lily told her sternly, as she helped lay the table ready for dinner, it had been somewhat strange in the beginning, it was Lily, James, Ivy, Sirius, Ava and Katie all living together, quite often Sophie would come over with Baby Alastor, and Oliver often visited Katie when they weren't practicing, but the reality of it was they were all living their lives, they had work to do, and when they weren't doing that they were attempting to help the order, but there was only ever so much that can be done.

"You'd think it would get easier, wouldn't you?" Katie said suddenly but quietly as she placed the pot back into the oven, and leaning against the counter, looking at Lily across the island in the middle of the large kitchen. "The fact that everyone around us seems to be dying, you'd think at some point it would just be over, and that's it."

"Perhaps, but I believe that with every person that you loose that the pain is vital, because you need to remember what it is to lose someone, and you need to know what you're fighting for…" Lily replied softly looking at the young woman before her, and smiling softly. "Do you think that just because you've lost almost everything that it is truly over? Because to me that sounds like you've given up."

"I don't know…" Katie admitted, looking at Lily with wide eyes, like she was scared to admit that maybe she had.

"You lost your mum and your dad and your sister, they never had to die, but by giving up you risk losing the family that you stand to gain, your daughters and sons, the grandchildren… Maybe it doesn't all add up, it certainly doesn't replace the family you've lost, some people find that it isn't enough to keep them holding on, and that's ok, but some people do think the fact that they could live a life enough reason on its own to fight." Lily old her, she did not judge this young woman, because she herself had found herself wondering if it was worth it, and she was much older than Katie. "No one here is going to lie and tell you that the living isn't hard, it's possibly the most difficult decision to make, but often it's the most wonderful decision to make."

"Lily…" Katie's voice was so soft it would be easy to miss, but as Lily looked into Katie warm eyes, so full of fear and confusion she felt heartbroken or her. "I'm in love with Harry."

"I know," Lily told her with a warm loving smile.

"He'd never forgive me."

"That's not the issue, the real issue Katie, is whether you'd be able to forgive you."

Katie looked thoughtful before a small smile appeared on her lips, and Lily knew she had found an answer.

"Not if it meant that I'd left Harry here alone."

Lily did not take offence, she knew that Harry could have all the family around him in the world, but if he lost Katie there would be no one else to fill that hole in him, she was it for him, whether either of them knew it or not.


	50. Chapter 50

Draco sighed, his son was now six months old and starting to teeth, this had caused a few problems. At First Sophie couldn't figure out why he was not sleeping properly again, and why he was crying more than usual, it wasn't until she noticed he was biting absolutely everything that she realised what was actually going on.

Sophie was always quite tired when he got home after a day at school, she spent a lot of the time cleaning the house, even though her mum insisted she needn't, it was Sophie's way of saying sorry that she got knocked up, and because she was so tired Draco felt it was his responsibility to get out of bed at night when Alastor cried that meant many restless nights, spent allowing Alastor to chew on his little finger, which it seemed he had taken to as his favourite chew toy.

"You're gonna drive mummy insane, just so you know kid," Draco whispered to the boy who was lying beside him, looking at him with heavy eyes, about to fall asleep, but it was like he was trying to remain awake, he would stare up at Draco with familiar silver eyes and look at him. Eyes that showed how much he loved his daddy, even if he was a grumpy sod. "I want you to know that I'll protect you, and that I love you."

* * *

><p>It had been relatively quiet recently, the papers were speculating, and Harry knew that they were right, something big was sure to happen any time soon. It seemed inevitable as the end of the year drew up dangerously close, like they were waiting for that vital moment.<p>

There were all these precautions, and he knew his family was safe, but just knowing that one day, and soon, that everything could fall apart was mind numbingly awful. It was like teetering on the edge of a cliff, and knowing that any second you are going to fall, there's no stopping it, no going back, you're going to fall, you'll probably not survive it, but all you can do is wait…

There were times that he almost forgot; like it wasn't really about to happen but there was no escaping the nightmares… Two years on a he still saw Cedric Diggory die before his eyes, he could still see his eyes wide and empty… he could still see that girl falling to the ground, her screams ringing in the air and stopping so instantly… He could still see the faces of his parents after they had told them about his grandparents' deaths…

It was never ending.

He knew that Katie was his prime source of relief; she was his light in the darkness. She was his everything, and he loved her undoubtedly. But his love for her scared him quite a lot, he knew it put her at risk, it had already, he knew it was no coincidence that Katie's family had been killed, and it haunted him every night.

It was quiet; he was lying in his bed in the dorm room he shared with Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville, the others were either sound asleep or not in their beds at all. It was probably the dark and silence that was playing with his mind as he turned restlessly in his bed, but he could feel something, he was not sure what that something may be, but it was enough to set Harry on edge, making him only more restless.

With a near silent groan Harry threw back his covers and pushed the covers off of his body, leaving him covered with only his Pyjama shorts, he threw his feet over the side of the bed, and rested his elbows on his knees, before dropping his head into his hands. He was stressed, forget school, he had just finished his NEWTs, it was something else, something more.

"Harry?" Harry almost fell of the bed at his surprise at the voice speaking to him, one which was clearly female, he looked up and saw Riley standing in the doorway, tilting her head to the side as she looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm about to go down to the common room, what are _you _doing? This is the boys dorm," Harry pointed out to his cousin, glancing briefly towards the bed which Seamus usually slept in, but he wasn't there at the moment.

"Never mind that, where is Seamus?" Riley asked quickly, not looking away from her boyfriends bed which was untouched.

"I don't know, he never came up tonight," Harry admitted to Riley who bit her lip nervously.

"Well, do you want to hang out in the common room with me?"

Harry smiled at his cousin before nodding his head and following her down the stairs down into the warm common room, it was summer now and the nights were hotter than usual, but still the fireplace was a light with orange warmth.

"I wish I was actually tired," Riley said once they had settled next to each other on the couch, and staring into the flames before them. "I really like Seamus, but I don't know what to do with him."

"What do you mean Riley? He's your boyfriend isn't he?" Harry asked curiously, looking intently at his cousin's guilty expression.

"I don't know if I can do it… You might be able to for Katie, but I don't know if I can for Seamus. I love him, and I want to be with him… but if I'm not constantly worrying about him, then he's being overly protective and possessive over me," Riley admitted in the smallest voice, Harry was not sure what he was meant to say to her, it was clear she was losing touch on how to deal with her boyfriend, but it seemed Seamus was also making his mistakes.

"Riley you're not even seventeen yet, you can't expect to be able to look after Seamus, no matter how much you might wish you could," Harry told her honestly.

"But what if he needs me?" Riley asked him desperately.

"But what if you need you?"

Riley would have argued perhaps, but there was a sudden noise that took her attention from Harry and she looked towards the portrait and her brows furrowed as she looked at the back of the fat lady's portrait.

"Did you hear something?" Riley asked, slowly getting to her feet, she took a step towards the portrait entrance when they heard a loud clanging noise and screaming, causing riley to jump away form the portrait.

"FIRE!" Someone screamed, before their screams were drowned out by a loud roaring noise, and Harry and Riley looked at each other for a mere second before the screams got closer and they listened in horror as they realised the Fat Lady was burning.

The back of the portrait begun to turn black and they could smell the flames and smoke.

"EVACUATE THE SCHOOL! EVACUATE THE SCHOOL! EVACUATE THE SCHOOL!" The yelled of Albus Dumbledore rang out over the school like a loud speaker, and they could hear running above them as they looked at the door and then they saw in horrified fascination as the flames licked through the portrait, burning a hole through the wood and teasing them with fear.

"RUN!" Riley's voice screamed suddenly as the portrait disintegrated into nothing but a pile of black ash. It was sudden and terrifying as the flames stopped and like from a horror movie a hooded figure appeared in the entrance.

Without much other hope Riley instantly picked up the nearest item to her, and threw it at the Deatheater, hitting him on the head and promptly knocking him out. They looked at his still form, Hogwarts a History lying next to his head with utter amazement.

"He was really thick, almost as thick as that damn book," Riley said quickly, before running up the stairs and grabbing anyone she could get hold of, Harry quickly grabbed his wand and looked at the floo network, he stepped towards it, to throw the floo powder into the fireplace, but anytime he attempted to get near it, flames erupted fro9m the fireplace, threatening to seriously burn anyone who attempted to get near, and he knew it was unsafe to risk sending anyone anywhere when clearly someone had tampered with the connection.

"Harry!" Harry looked up at the sound of his voice and to his shock saw Ron come clambering through the portrait hole with Pansy, helping her carefully through and holding her hand within his own. "Harry, there's Deatheaters in the school, they're all over the place, one or two of them in every corridor, and their swarming towards the different common rooms, me and Pansy knocked out a few, but it's really hard to get through the hallways."

"Any safe routes?" Mackenzie asked as she pulled her dressing gown around her, wand held tightly in her grasp as they were joined by most of Gryffindor in the common room.

"Not really no," Pansy admitted as she looked over her shoulder down the stairs that led to the main corridors, knowing that the Deatheaters were going to be along any minute.

"They're trying to round us up, and kill us off like that," Harry whispered as realisation dawned on his features. "We're cut off from the teachers and I'm guessing the entrances into the building are blocked off, they're in the different corridors cutting them off…"

"What if we went out there anyway?" Neville asked suddenly, and Harry looked at him with a grim expression. "There's a number of us that can fight, if we went first, followed by the kids, then maybe we will outnumber the Deatheaters go straight to Ravenclaw Common room, help them, and then go to Hufflepuff and then Slytherin…"

Everyone looked around at each other.

"We've got nothing else," Samantha said slowly as she looked around at the scared faces.

"It's our only hope, Harry, otherwise we're trapped here," Ginny said finally and they all nodded, they didn't have any other option. They all had their wands, and with a quick nod of his head they were all rallied around and ready to do what they all knew needed to be done.

They were as silent as they could be as they stepped out into the corridor, the halls were endlessly dark, it was warm in the night, but still hidden in the shadows of the night there was a chill over their bodies. Everyone was huddled together, slowly led forward by Harry as he looked around carefully, trying to ensure they avoid any possible approaching Deatheaters, it was then that they felt the whole school shake.

Harry looked up, praying tot the heavens that they remained, safe, and remained still for a moment, when he heard a loud cracking noise, and opened his eyes, as dust from above trickled down and landed on his face. The screams broke out when they realised to their horror that the ceiling above them was cracking.

"FOLLOW ME!" Harry yelled, suddenly running forward, wand held out ready forever who might try and stop their escape to from the staircase. As they rounded the corner they found themselves looking at two battered figures, they would have raised their wands if it weren't for the familiar male voice.

"Samantha!" Harry turned to see his sister beside him dash forward into the open arms of her godfather, Remus Lupin. He was covered in cuts and bruises were forming on his face, but he looked so relieved as he held Samantha in his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Guys, is this everyone from Gryffindor?" Tonks asked, pushing her dark brown hair back as she looked around the group. Harry nodded, looking at the group around them, this was it.

"There's a secret corridor just over there, it'll take you to Honeydukes, Tonks will go with you-"

"Remus, you've got to come with us, there's no way in hell I am leaving you alone in here right now, you can't ask me to do that," Tonks insisted, taking Remus' hands into her own. "And what if they're already there?"

Remus looked at the group of students before nodding his head, he'd stay with them, but he'll still need to get word out to the rest of the Order and the Aurors, so with the quick flick of his wand he conjured a silvery wolf, his patronus

"Tell them we're taking the Gryffindor kids to Hogsmeade down the witches hump, take this message to James, Sirius, Lily or Ivy, they'll know what it means," Remus told the waiting creature before allowing it to dance down into the never ending darkness that engulfed the school.

They were manoeuvring through the entrance into the secret corridor when the screaming started in the distance, Harry was at the back as he and Remus got the younger students to follow Tonks down the dank corridor. They had heard shouting form somewhere in the ancient corridor, someone yelling something intelligible, and then the screams of girls and young children just reverted around their heads, ringing in their ears.

"We should go, Remus, I'm an adult now, you can't make me stay here, but we can't leave them!" Harry yelled, as his friends and family stopped and watched, they knew it would be all too easy to just follow Harry, because with him they entrusted their lives, and knew that it was always him, but they needed to protect these kids, and some of them were more scared than others.

"Ben, I'm going through that hole," Maggie told Benjamin, a mixture of fear and regret on her features, her eyes were wide, and begging for his forgiveness.

"I don't want you there with me, go on, Tonks could use the help," Benjamin assured Maggie, kissing her lips swiftly before watching as she followed the last of the younger students through the hole, not before Harry asked her a favour.

"I need you to watch Jonathon for me?" Harry asked, as his little brother looked up at him with accusing eyes, Maggie nodded her head, quickly picking up the eleven year old who struggled against her, and carrying him through with her.

"You can't get someone to carry me through that damn hole!" Samantha said, almost challenging her brother to argue with her, but they had no time, and so with that, Ron, Pansy, Benjamin, Mackenzie, Riley, Samantha, Colin and Harry followed Remus as he ran towards the screaming.

As they neared the area it was coming from, Pansy recognised it almost instantly.

"If you go up those stairs, it will lead to the Ravenclaw tower," Pansy told Remus quickly, just as another scream and more yelling broke out from above. Instantly they moved up the stairs, and were met with resistance.

Remus was brought into a duel with a mountain of a man in black robes, with the all too familiar skull mask, he was slow in his movement, but his spells were deadly and painful. Harry was duelling another smaller Deatheater, this one much quicker, but he had trouble pronouncing some of the different spells. He hadn't realised who else was there until someone grabbed him out of the way of a stray spell and he saw his grandfather standing there looking fierce.

His movements were quick and precise; he knew his target and barely missed, he was a figure to be feared, and it was more than just fighting the enemy, it was protecting those that they loved most dearly. A scream to their right caught their joint attention as someone towered over the form of Mackenzie who was bleeding heavily from her leg, with a bone jutting out of her calf in a way that was disgusting to look at.

"Harry the barriers are completely down, I need you to get 'Kenzie out of here now!" Harold barked out, before shooting a spell towards the Deatheater who hovered over her, instantly Harry had her in his arms, and they were spinning the air pushed from their lungs, and with a loud pop they were out in the grounds of Hogwarts, it was the farthest he could take her when she was like this.

Out in the grounds however they found the situation was no better, all around them were people wearing the familiar Auror robes, he needed someone though, someone who could take Mackenzie somewhere safe.

It was then that he saw his mother fighting a Deatheater just a few feet from where he and Mackenzie had landed crumpled on the floor.

"MUM!"

Lily recognised that voice instantly, and turned towards her son once she had knocked out the Deatheater, at first all she saw was his panicked face, but quickly her eyes drew her to the bloody form of her niece.

"Go on Harry, I've got Mackenzie," Lily told Harry as she gripped her nieces body in her arms, and disappeared instantly, Harry remained still for a second before he too disappeared from the spot. He landed back into the corridor from which he left, but this time there was a stillness about it, the Deatheaters which had invaded lay unconscious or dead on the floor, tied up, but no one seemed to spare them a second glance, because they were too busy with something else…

Staring silently, they looked to the centre of the room, where Remus was working desperately, trying to plug the bleeding from a great gash across the chest of a man, he was older, quite a lot older, but still had a youthful look to him, his black hair was greying in a ay that made him more handsome, beside him lay a female, she was equally beautiful, if not more so, her dark hair was fanned out, as she remained in endless silence.

No one needed to say it, because it was terribly clear what had happened, and what was happening.

Remus stopped moving, his head bowed as his blood covered hands fell into his lap, he remained very still for a while, before sighing heavily and getting to his feet, he did not look at anyone for a second or so before catching Harry's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, but their gone," His voice was catching as he stepped away from the bodies, and he saw Benjamin move as he restrained Samantha who looked so beyond devastated, and Riley clutched to Ron, who also had his arm around Pansy, and Harry realised that he really had just lost his grandparents.

* * *

><p>Usually when the students left school there was a great ceremony held, certificates were given out, family and friends came to support you, and Albus Dumbledore would enjoy every single moment of it. This year the certificates were sent to the students homes, and no ceremony was held… It was all so disheartening.<p>

Much more than just Harold and Christine were lost in this battle, Marcus Wood had been injured and never quite managed to get back into health, he died in St Mungo's, leaving Benjamin and Oliver without their father and Amy without her husband as well as loosing both her parents with James and Claire.

It was a difficult time for everyone, but there were some who still had their hope to live on.

"Come on baby, wake up," Ivy begged as she sat in a cold hard chair beside a bed that her daughter was lying silently in, with the rails pulled up it was almost like a prison that banned her from waking…

"They think that if you continue to talk to her, she'll wake up faster," A voice broke across the room, Ivy turned and saw Ava Belle standing there smiling sadly at her older sister, wearing her casual clothes rather than her healer uniform. "I don't know… its muggle research, but it seems to make sense."

Ivy nodded, and turned back to her daughter, she wanted to say something so badly, but words escaped her as she saw her daughter lying there so silently. She was so pale, and so still, it was unnatural in Mackenzie, because she was so full of life, she always had something to say…

"I'll talk," Ava's voice broke across the silence, and she walked swiftly towards he niece and smiled down at her pale form.

"Hey Mackenzie, you know you've had a visitor, well many actually, but one in particular, he comes by and places another rose in the vase – everlasting roses, everyday he places another rose in there, like a count down, well, a count up I guess," Ava told Mackenzie quietly, smiling at the girl, knowing that she couldn't see it. "It's that Weasley boy, one of the twins, how cute can a guy be? I think he really likes you, and you're seventeen now, he's what, twenty? It's not that much older than you, and he'll certainly take good care of you."

Ivy watched astounded as Ava encouraged this romance, the one which Ivy had barely realised was going on, even though it was happening to her own daughter.

"You know, I read in one of those business magazines that the Weasley joke shop what is it – Weasley Wizard Wheezes, is actually one of the biggest profit making stores in the whole of wizarding Britain… y'know it's probably because they do all the work themselves, I dunno, I'll talk to them a bit more, I mean I am what two years older than them, plus they have a really cute older brother, he's only around some of the time, not the married one, the other one…" Ava stopped talking for a second, seemingly in her own little dream world before she snapped back to reality. "Oh and did you know that Ron and Pansy are together? Seriously, I think if everyone hadn't been so traumatised after the battle that it would have really kicked off, I mean Ron and Pansy have from what I heard been at each others throats for years, and suddenly they're together."

Ivy watched her little sister talk with fascination, all these little things about the kids that she didn't know.

"And Sophie, well, she's all goofy and happy, Alastor is an angel, and he's getting so big. He's like over six months old now, and totally beautiful, he looks like Draco all silvery eyes and blonde hair, he'll break many hearts when he is older," Ava told Mackenzie with a gleeful look.

"Thank you," Ivy suddenly said to her sister, looking relieved as she realised that Ava was filled in with all the gossip that would interest Mackenzie.

"Hey no worries," Ava assured Ivy before turning back to Mackenzie. "Hey, Harry got accepted onto the Auror training programme, and Hermione is looking around for available jobs, Draco's considering starting his own business, and Sophie still is happy being a at home mum, Seamus is joining the Ministry as a intern in the sport regulations department, and Benjamin's doing the same thing, but Maggie she's done modelling as a kid and I think she wants to stick with that, Ron is trying to see what there is in the wizarding world, while Pansy if interning at Witch Weekly, and Blaise has actually joined Law School, and Neville he's getting his healer training, I know it's madness."

"But y'know what it's made a lot of other people think about what they want to do, like Ginny, she wants to become a healer, and Riley wants to work in Creature control, the cute Weasley was talking to her about it, and Luna was to do the same thing, but mainly because that kid that she's dating is writing a book on unfound magical creatures, he's called it _Magical Beasts of yet Unfound_," Ava informed Mackenzie in an amused tone. "And Samantha has decided she wants to be a counsellor, and Jonathon wants to be an Auror, ah, I think it's kinda cute, they look up to their parents so much."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Draco?" Sophie asked as they walked along the high street hand in hand, Alastor was staying with his grandparents while Sophie and Draco walked together towards Gringotts Bank, where Draco was intending to take out a business account.<p>

He had recently decided that using the money that Lucius had used in fake businesses, to support numerous Deatheaters, and actually put it into proper businesses, such as the one he intended to buy today, seeing as it was near financial ruin.

"If I was under any slither of a risk of losing the money that we need to support our family I honestly would not even consider it, but Sophie, I've got a huge personal account full of gold that will keep you me, Alastor and other children and endless grandchildren and great-grandchildren and great-great-grandchildren well and truly supported," Draco assured Sophie. "And that's just my personal account, since my dear aunt and her husband were caught and are without an heir I received their portion of the LeStrange fortune, and I have gathered a large sum of the Black fortune, and there's also the Malfoy businesses or non-business, as well as other accounts... So trust me Sophie, I am currently one of the richest men in the wizarding world."

"Do you mind if I ask _how_?" Sophie asked her boyfriend with a stunned expression, she had always known he was filthy rich, but not quite this rich. Her family was pretty rich, most of it was invested in education, a lot went into Hogwarts, a portion into the Ministry, and everything else was kept in savings, they'd never lived a particularly luxurious lifestyle.

"My family were very selfish, and it's all well and good having the blood advantage, but everyone knows that money is power, and my family loves power," Draco told her almost shamefully. "It's partly why my mother was married to Lucius, because the Malfoy fortune beats everything else out there, there is no competition... Well, there's Blaise's family, but that comes from another place."

"Do you mind telling me?" Sophie asked, greatly interested in the affairs of the filthy rich. Of which she realised, she was now part of.

"No, Blaise won't mind either, it's his mother... She's married several very rich men, all of which died mysteriously. She's a brilliant and beautiful woman, but she knows what she wants and how she can get herself there," Draco admitted, Sophie looked blow back as she heard the truth of the matter. "It happens a lot, and we're pretty sure she's not killing her husbands, but-"

"But she might be?" Sophie asked slowly.

"She's alright, not insane like my dear Auntie, or like my father," Draco assured Sophie, but she didn't feel my assurance

"Oh, well that's alright then."

* * *

><p>"So Ron, son, how long have you been with Pansy then?" Arthur asked one night, after dinner, they were in the Evans manor living room, because since the attack it seemed only right that everyone once again join together.<p>

"Just a while," Ron grunted, not quite meeting his father's eye. He knew where this was leading, and it made him feel nothing short of awful.

"So, ok... it's just that you and Pansy have always had quite a ... volatile relationship. I wouldn't like to see either of you in a relationship which could easily turn nasty," Arthur said slowly, not wanting to insult his son, but worried about his new relationship.

"Dad, it's not like that, I promise it's not like that," Ron assured his dad, looking guilty, but the honesty in his face allowed his father to know that he really did mean what he was saying.

As he finished Pansy walked into the room, her hair was newly done, she had longer hair that was now curly rather than the pin straight bob, but it was still inky black, contrasting greatly against her paler skin, her lips were covered with a bright pink gloss, and her beautiful sapphire eyes were lined with black.

"Hi Mr Weasley," Pansy said taking in the situation before her. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Not at all Pansy, and please call me Arthur, I'm off, I'm sure Molly needs help with the cleaning," Arthur said getting to his feet and smiling at the new couple.

"Hey sexy," Pansy said once Arthur had left to room, crawling onto Ron's lap and straddling him as he grinned at her. "So, what was the daddy talk about?"

"The daddy talk? Wow, I've not heard it called that, but it was just to ensure that we were cool," Ron assured Pansy, kissing her softly on the lips. "It's a Weasley thing, they like to look out for their own, and unfortunately for you, you've become one of their own."

"Like a proper part of the family?" Pansy asked, the teasing look from her face disappeared, and she suddenly looked really serious, but not unhappy.

"Almost, you're well on your way to being a proper part of the family, Fleur was in almost immediately, and if we as a couple show any promise, then there will be no escaping," Ron told Pansy, looking at her with amused blue eyes. "Why?"

"I just... I just never really had the family thing down... I've never really been part of _the ifamily/i_," Pansy said slowly and quietly, like she was embarrassed of the words she was saying.

"Well as I said, give it a couple of weeks, and there will be no escaping."


	51. Chapter 51

It was September first and usually at this time of the year they would be making their way back to Hogwarts, but this year was very different.

Draco was standing beside Sophie who was carrying Alastor who was about to turn eight months old, they were bidding farewell to Riley, Spencer and Joshua, who were going to Hogwarts for the first time this year.

Harry was there with Katie, waving his brother and sister off, while supporting Katie, she was a mess over the loss of her sister, mourning her family. It was a hard day, and Katie only just managed a watery smile at Samantha and Jonathon as they waved their goodbyes.

Mackenzie was back in reality, she had been chemically induced into her coma, but she needed to come back by herself, she needed to feel fixed emotionally and physically.

Benjamin and Oliver were slowly healing from the loss of their father; Hermione was doing the best she could, as was Maggie with Benjamin, and in all honesty it wasn't something Maggie and Hermione were unaccustomed to. Maggie had lost her father when she had been abducted by Deatheaters, and Hermione had practically lost her both her parents when she had to leave them behind when the war had started to get worse.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were there as well with Ron and Pansy, bidding farewells, to Ginny, Blaise would have i_loved_/ito have joined them, but he had started law school that morning and it would have been awful of him to skip the first day.

It was not long before everyone who was meant to be was on the train, and they were watching as the train pulled away from the station, and back to Hogwarts once again. It was strange to know that this portion of their life was over, but as they had grown to realise leaving Hogwarts did not necessarily mean leaving Hogwarts behind.

* * *

><p>They were all at the Evans Manor, the Weasley's and the Order as well, they were having a proper feast and celebrating the outstanding marks most of them had received and the moves they were making in their lives.<p>

"I heard you're new business has taken off Draco, how did you do it?" James asked as they walked beside each other towards the kitchen, James had to admit he was impressed, Draco had taken to looking after Alastor really well, as well as setting his family up for a brilliant future. It was probably helpful to the new parents that Draco just happened to take over a baby supplies store (he had gotten the idea when he had found out Sophie was pregnant), and was currently looking at other businesses.

"Well, I took over the PR campaign, I mean when I was a kid my parents brought everything from Merlin's, I figured that it was going under because most people were too scared to have children with everything going on, so I turned it into a sort of safe haven, reassured parents as such," Draco explained to James who looked impressed. "I got a new researcher in as well as a production manager, so it's all running more smoothly over at the factory, and I employed ten new workers, and security staff."

"Sounds like a good thing, what does Sophie think about it?" James asked curiously, he knew that Lily got frustrated with him when he worked after Harry was first born.

"Not an awful lot I don't think, she's happy we have a stable income, but really I don't really do a lot in the way of office work or anything… I took the building that is used as the Merlin HQ when I took over the company, but I don't spend much time in my office, and I really just oversee everything rather then get involved, plus the whole PR thing really isn't for me, it was just that I had an insight to it this time," Draco explained with a quick shrug of his shoulders, James nodded along, if he was honest he didn't quite get it all, but Draco seemed to know what he was on about. "Can I ask you something James, something I'd like for you to keep a secret?"

"Yes, of course."

"I want to ask Sophie to Marry me, and I'm not sure if she'll prefer for me to ask her fathers permission or not… She likes to think she's independent, but I was brought up with the understanding that things like this should be done traditionally, clearly it hasn't quite worked out that way, but still… I'm not sure what I should do that would make her happy."

"Do what you feel is right Draco, and whatever happens I'd like you to know I think that for all your previous downfalls that you have turned into a brilliant young man."

* * *

><p>"Well, I want to tell you all this, I cannot believe how much you have all gone through, from loses and personal challenges, I have seen the scale of horrors within this family, and no matter what you seem to continue on… It's hard and heartbreaking, and so unfair… And I could never be prouder of any of you." Lily said as she stood at her place on the dinner table, ad the head beside her husband James. "From changing your very beliefs to overcoming generations of feuds, we've come together, and this is our family, those at school right now are never without us or we without them, because we're connected in a way that cannot be broken by physical distance, and remember that, you'll never be alone while you're part of our family."<p>

Everyone raised their glasses and drunk from them before Lily sat back in her chair, and grasped her husbands hand in her own smiling at him with warmth and love. James grinned back at her before his eyes flashed to someone else, and immediately Lily knew something as about to happen.

"Er, I'd like to interrupt this meal for just a second," Draco said suddenly standing up from his chair about halfway down the table, Sophie who was sitting to his right looked at him with great confusion. "I want to do this now with most of our family and friends before us, and now seems like a good time."

Draco smiled at James briefly and then at Nathan who nodded at him with an expression that was almost delighted, but seemed to be tinged with regret. Then before everyone in the room Draco knelt down until he was before Sophie on one knee and smiling at her with a look so breathtakingly loving.

"I love you endlessly, you've taught me things that I never realised I needed to know, you've made a better person, and brought my son into this world, I cannot imagine a world without you to light up my day, so I am asking you Sophie Taylor Longbottom if you would Marry me?"

There was silence for the shortest of moments as Draco opened the small velvet box, revealing a platinum ring which nestled the most beautiful single diamond she had ever seen, the light that shone upon it created rainbows so beautiful she was amazed, and completely lost for words, and yet she needed to say something.

"Yes, yes… I'll marry you Draco; of course I'll marry you!" Her words were breathless, and drowned slightly by the unstoppable tears that ran joyfully down her cheeks, as she flung herself into his arms, and watched with fascination as he slipped the band onto her ring finger, before picking her up in his arms and kissing her so lightly with kisses so full of passion it took her breath away. She noticed that it was not just her who was crying but the man she had agreed to spend her life with, it was perhaps one of the very few times she had ever seen him cry, and she wondered if she could possibly love him anymore. And there in front of everyone as they stood still, their foreheads against each other and eyes looking into each other so intently she almost forgot that someone needed to be in on this moment.

She took Draco's hands in her own, pulling him quickly to the highchair in which their beautiful son sat watching them like he just knew what was going on, a bright smile on his face, they picked him up together and held him, and felt so totally complete.

Claire had tears falling down her cheeks as she watched her daughter agree to marry this man, like she had suddenly realised her daughter was no longer the little girl who was so unbelievably brilliant at everything she did, and so assumingly collected. She felt a hand taken her in its own, and looked to see her husband smiling softly at her; he did not seem as surprised as she thought he might be.

"I told him it was okay, I told him that he had proven himself," For some reason the tears only came harder down Claire's cheeks as she realised this, and she found herself clinging to her husband, feeling the same mixture of joy and regret as her husband had written on his face… Were they loosing their baby too soon? Then again as they both looked at Sophie, her blissful expression, and the way she looked at her fiancée, they realised that it would always have been too soon.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Sophie is engaged to Draco, I mean, they're the same age as us, their nineteen," Harry said as she lay on his back next to Katie one night just a week after the engagement.<p>

"I'm surprised that you're so surprised by it, I mean, for all his families faults they're very traditional, if you get a girl pregnant you better be prepared to marry her or pay her off," Katie replied, looking at Harry with a weird expression.

"What?" Harry felt the rush of panic as he mistook her expression. "You don't want me to ask you to marry me do you?" Katie's response was to promptly fall off the bed.

"Don't you even think about it! It might be right for Sophie and Draco, but seriously Harry, I'm only just turning twenty, marriage certainly isn't something I'm considering right now," Katie told Harry sternly, looking at him like he might just be insane.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, as Katie cautiously got back on the bed beside him, and lay back down; they looked at each other before grinning.

"I love you Harry, but don't scare me like that again... Not at least for another couple of years," Katie said, leaning over and kissing him lightly on the lips, Harry grinned as he kissed her back, but was careful, since Katie had lost her parents, she'd been reluctant to be physical with him, and it wasn't that he was bothered by it, but he didn't know if he was pushing his luck as he leaned over further, gently pushing Katie on her back and hovering over her.

He paused, not wanting to upset her, he was surprised then, when she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him with a force he hadn't experience form her in a while.

"You've been really patient with me Harry, but right now, will you just get on with it," Katie purred into his ear before resuming her attention to his lips, and Harry had to restrain himself from ripping both their clothes off.

* * *

><p>"It's lovely that you came to visit, you look good," Lily said politely as she led Narcissa Black towards the stair case, together they ascended until finally they reached a door along the hall way.<p>

"Thank you for letting me visit, I realise my presence could put some people on edge, but I really am here to simply congratulate my son, and see my grandchild, I have a feeling that I should not bide my time."

Lily was confused by Naricssa's word, it was like she was expecting something, what Lily was not sure, but she had no chance to question it as the door opened and Draco appeared, he smiled at his mother before bowing his head to her.

"Mother, it's a pleasure you could make it, I'd love for you to properly meet my fiancée," Draco said politely, Draco was rarely rude, but Lily was shocked by the manner in which he spoke. "Thank you Lily for escorting my mother to my room."

"That's alright, well I'll leave you to it, remember dinner is going to be served in an hour or so, please feel free to join us Narcissa," Lily said before leaving her old rival to talk to her son, and realising she should probably talk to James.

"James, honey?" Lily called as she walked up the staircase once again reaching the third level and looking around, she walked to their room and looked in, there she found her husband lying on the bed and fast asleep.

Lily sighed, she had realised James was working a lot, but clearly she had missed just how much it had taken out of him, he was clearly exhausted, but he was doing a good a job as anybody else could even attempt to achieve, he was amazing and she loved him, and even as she felt that she should talk to him about Narcissa, she just didn't have the heart to wake him up. Later she told herself.

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid I can't stay, I really should be getting back, I have something to give you... Something I would like for you to give to Draco, could you do that for me Lily?" Narcissa voice was so soft, and Lily was scared for this woman, as she accepted the small package Narcissa placed in her hand. "I'm sorry for everything, for what my husband and family have done... I should have stopped it at some point, but I just wasn't- I wasn't you, I don't have your strength, I so wish I was as strong as you are, but we've all got our faults... Just will you please make sure he gets it?"<p>

"Why can't you give it to him?" Lily whispered, looking down at the package and then back to the beautiful woman before her, knowing already that perhaps it was too late, and this was a goodbye.

"We all have our time,"

And she simply walked away, Severus walked into the room from another door, he looked at Lily and the retreating form of his old school friend, he had just popped back to the house with a message for James form Dumbledore, and he saw this.

"Lily?"

The redheaded woman he had once loved so looked at him with tears streaking down her cheeks, looking so beyond anything he'd ever seen before.

"You have to stop her... you have to stop her... She's going to die, and I don't know what to do!" Her voice cracked under her words, she was shaking, and looking like she was about to faint, and the words just wouldn't register in his head. "GO! Severus she's going to die! She doesn't deserve what they are going to do to her! GO!"

He ran, not caring that he had other things to do, he chased her out into the garden, but she was already gone, he swore angrily, why could his brain not work faster, why couldn't he move faster, without hesitating he moved on the spot until his vision blurred and the air was pushed from his lungs, and he stopped in an old room, one that had clearly not been lived in for a very long time.

"CISSA!" he screamed, sending echo's throughout the aged house, he heard nothing and quickly moved on, but was met with force as he apparated to the next place he could think of, and was instantly and painfully pushed onto the grounds rather than the house.

He heard the noise however, the unmistakably screams of horrifying pain, pain that could make you go insane and drive you to the brink of death and leave you toppling never ending into its grips but never quite allowing you to be caught.

He ran, not waiting to hear the pops that would allow him to feel the reassurance that his back up was arriving, but simply running in the mere hopes that he could find his old friend.

And then as he reached the doors, the blinding emerald light shot from a window and above the building, staining everything with a sickening green light over the immediate area, and all sound stopped for a second and the sounds of many pops, and everything stilled. It was like the world stopped for a moment, everything froze for an instant, and then, like bringing life back to the world bird sung in the distance and a light shone through the clouds, dimming the green.

And it was all over.

Tears dropped from his eyes, down his pale cheeks, he bowed his head, his dark hair falling forward and covering his face, his body shook, and his knees gave way, and he could not stand, and he was on the floor, sobbing into the ground.

He did not hear the arrival of the backup, he did not hear the yelling, or the running, he did not hear anything, nothing but the sound of rushing blood, soaring through his body...

"Come on Severus, let's get you back to the house," Her soft voice sent a jolt through his body, and he slowly looked up and saw Lily crouching beside him, looking at him with wide eyes. "Come on, I'll take you back with me."

He felt himself being pulled to his feet, and away from the house, he barely noticed as the remaining air in his lungs was forced from his body, or when he feel onto the floor of the Evans manor. Everything was going on around him, and he seemed to take in none of it.

What was possibly most painful was simply knowing that she hadn't been part of it, she hadn't been a Deatheater, and yet they still killed her for betrayal, a betrayal she never committed because she never involved in the first place, she was an innocent bystander, and this is what they did to her? How was he meant to face Draco again? Knowing that they had both been part of this conspiracy.

* * *

><p>When he looked into the silver eyes of his son everything seemed so simple, there was nothing out in the world to fear, because his son was content and that was all that mattered, he was gleefully clapping as he yelled 'da-da' and was sitting without anyone's help… he was a glorious creature, and it was hard for Draco to acknowledge that there was anything in the world that could possibly ruin that.<p>

His orange sippy cup was sitting beside him, looking ghastly against the expensive wooden floors, and Draco had no motivation to move it as he sat with his legs crossed in front of his son. They were in the Malfoy Manor, it looked much the same as it had done before, but with slight differences, firstly the curtains had been pulled across their rails, letting light flicker across the floorboards, and the ancient windows had been pulled open, much to their protest.

"I could take this on as a sort of pet project," Sophie mused as she walked around the room, her fingertips tracing the elegant wood panelling. "A bit of paint here and there, if I did it magically I might actually get this place ready in a month or so… But then again, this place is just so huge…"

Sophie looked at her fiancée who was watching her movements around the ornate room, with their son sitting before him.

"This place is huge Draco; I can't imagine it being ideal for just the three of us." She had a point; the house was beyond huge, and it was far too big for the three of them, but they both liked it.

"We could let Blaise stay here and Pansy and Ron, I mean Blaise has been crashing at the Evans manor, but he knows this place, it might be nice to have him around and Ron and Pansy might want to stay, I dunno…" Draco said trailing off, he hadn't really thought it through, and if he was really honest he wasn't keen on the idea of having non-Malfoys in this house.

"I think this is our home... or rather it will be, I think to try and get anyone else in so early takes from that," Sophie said slowly, looking at Draco with a small smile, and then walking towards him and Alastor, and picking up the baby. She smiled down at him, smoothing down some of his blonde fuzzy hair; it wasn't curly but managed to stand up on end straight up. It almost looked like a golden halo surrounding his head, mixed with his abnormally pale skin which he inherited form his father but with the rosy cheeks that every baby had, Alastor had the ability to like an angel.

"Maybe we should just have more kids... that will fill the house," Sophie looked at Draco with an astounded expression before giggling, copied by Alastor.

"Did you hear what daddy just said?" Sophie asked her giggling son, he was nearly eleven months old, and she knew he understood what she was saying, or that at the very least she was laughing about daddy. She placed him back on the floor, holding his hands and walking towards his daddy, and pointed at his sippy cup and waited for Draco to give it to him.

"Is it so awful that I want more children with my fiancée?" Draco asked as he handed Alastor the sippy cup, as Sophie lightly held his shoulders so that Alastor was pretty much standing on his own, until he fell back onto his bottom.

"Not awful no, but Draco you've only just turned nineteen, and I won't be for another month, it's just early for us to try to have another one, especially since we're not even married yet," Sophie pointed out as she sat down beside Draco.

"I guess that's true, we can always wait."

"Draco, we have forever."


	52. Chapter 52

Is it not strange how one day you can easily assume that you have forever, that the world is within your grasp, and then the next everything is over? Christmas had come and gone, and rather than feeling the ebb of happiness that often remained after such a joyful holiday it was replaced by a fear and horror so beyond what any of them could ever possible think existed.

Harry was at work, he was being drilled relentlessly. He was running back and forth with the other twenty guys that were training to be Aurors, they were in the inside training hall, it was like a big Astroturf field with harsh light shining down on them.

Auror Dawlish was the drill leader, yelling at them constantly, but he was no harder on them than Moody, who had been called away some minutes ago.

When he returned he moved as fast as he possibly could towards Dawlish, they spoke for a mere second before the training Aurors were stopped.

"Potter, get over here!" Moody called to him gruffly, pointing his walking stick at Harry.

Harry instantly broke off from the rest of the group and jogged towards his mentor, coming to a stop before the pair.

"Sir, what's up?" Harry asked, looking at Moody's expression, which was decidedly stressed.

"I'm telling you this before we call everyone else in, there's been an attack on the Evans Manor, and as everyone is still there after Christmas..."

It was like the blood had all plummeted to his feet, rushing down to his feet, causing him to feel dizzy for a second before he realised the implications of what those words meant...

* * *

><p>"Oh come on!" Maggie hissed as she sat on the toilet seat, Benjamin was downstairs and that meant she had their en-suit to herself, which is exactly what she needed. Christmas had just passed, and it was definitely not the amount of food she's eaten that caused her to lock herself into the bathroom.<p>

Downstairs most people were out in the back garden, either throwing snowballs at each other or making the highest possible snowman; some were in the kitchen making hot chocolate and warm cookies. It was busy either way, as all the kids were back from school over the Christmas Holidays, and weren't due to return until tomorrow.

"Hey Maggie!" A familiar voice called through the door, Maggie almost jumped out of her skin, before quickly standing before the mirror, she tucked a stray strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear, and inspected her reflection, she looked paler than usual.

"Hey, hold on one sec!" She called back, quickly shoving the things she had nestled on the side of the bathtub into the washing basket and closing the lid on it, not daring to risk looking at it for even merest of moments. She knew as she pulled the bathroom door open, she was slightly too breathless, but she could not give herself that to worry about as well, so she simply shot Oliver a bright smile. "What's up?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Maggie, grinning at her slightly, and Maggie was reminded just how much the brothers were alike.

"Benjamin is downstairs whining about you being up here all on about you being up here all on your own, and it's starting to get a bit annoying, want to join the rest of us?" Oliver ask, he was looking at Maggie with a expression that had lost a lot of his amusement and was growing with concern. "You alright?"

"Er, yeah, fine, why?" Maggie said, then silently cursed herself because her voice was so high only a dog would be able to hear it. Oliver who was still standing opposite her raised his eyebrows at her, watching as her cheeks flush red.

"You look... Maggie, I'm pretty sure that you're eventually gonna be my sister in the future, so you really need to trust me, that's kinda how the family works," Oliver said, slinging his arm around Maggie's shoulders, they had their backs to the bathroom, and Oliver caught her looking back at the washing basket. "Maggie, whatever it is you can tell me."

* * *

><p>"DUCK!" Samantha screamed, falling to her knees and laughing as a snowbell flew over her head, crashing into Mackenzie's face. Samantha laughed loudly, pointing at Mackenzie who was spluttering, and wiping at her eyes, wandering in circles blindly, eventually walking into a tall body.<p>

"Hey!" The body exclaimed, catching Mackenzie before she fell on her butt into the cold and wet snow, Mackenzie blinked open her silver eyes and looked up at Fred Weasley, his red hair falling messily and damp into his kind eyes. "Don't want you getting yourself hurt again. Especially since I was kind of hoping that you might consider joining me tomorrow for lunch, on a date..."

"Oh, well..." Mackenzie looked towards Samantha who was pretending that she wasn't listening to their conservation, Mackenzie looked back to Fred and smiled softly, she'd had the biggest crush on him for ages, she'd kissed him before but the timing had all been wrong... there was nothing stopping her now... "I like Italian food."

"Just as well I know a nice little restaurant..."

* * *

><p>"Can you look at it for me?" Her voice was quieter than usual; she looked smaller, and more delicate than ever. He wanted to argue, this wasn't his place, his brother should be doing this, but the lost look in her expression stopped him from arguing with her, so instead he reached forward and grabbed the item she was glancing out fearfully.<p>

He looked down at it, unsure what he should say, how did he tell her?

Just as he figured the words however, there was a great scream, one that rung around the house, instantly Oliver was on his feet, he looked out the window and saw His family running back towards the house, as they were slowly surrounded by robed figures.

He looked at Maggie for a second before looking down at the item in his hand once again. He met Maggie's icy blue eyes before managing a week smile.

"We've got to get out of here... We've got to get _you_ out of here Maggie," He didn't need to say anything else, she knew what he meant, so with teary eyes she nodded, and followed him running out into the corridor.

"The fireplace in the Reading room," Maggie said looking at the door across the hall about five doors down, Oliver looked towards the staircase, weighing his options, he knew it would be unwise to let Maggie go anywhere on her own, but he could already hear shouting downstairs and he needed to help the rest of his family, weighing his options he grabbed Maggie's elbow before practically dragging her towards the reading room.

He was surprised by the stillness of the room, as the door closed it blocked out the sounds of the yelling below, he felt like he was somehow betraying them as he reached for the floo powder, but as he looked at Maggie and realised that he was protecting someone who couldn't save themselves, he knew it would be worse if he left her.

"Can you go to the ministry, tell them Minister James and the whole family is in trouble! Maggie, I need you to do this for us, and then Benjamin will need you to be at St Mungo's, call a emergency team to be prepared, and then get yourself seen to," Oliver told Maggie quickly, he quickly and as reassuringly as possible he squeezed her hand.

"Good luck," Maggie said before throwing the floo powder Oliver handed her into the flames in the fireplace, and yelled 'the ministry of magic' and disappeared in an emerald green swirl.

As Maggie fell out into the Atrium of the Ministry she saw a few people look at her oddly. She disregarded this however as her hand gripped over her stomach, and reached for the nearest person using the other hand.

"HELP! You have to help!" Maggie yelled tugging relentlessly on the sleeve of the man's jacket, she recognised the face, it was Rodger Davis, he was only a few years older than she was, and he seemed to recognise her.

"Maggie Preston?" His voice was rough and slightly panicked, his eyes were wide, and he was attempting to support her.

"Help, you have to get help, the Potters... Minister Potter – attack, there's been an attack!" Maggie gasped out, she was breathless, and exhausted, and very suddenly she found herself gasping more through the tears that seemed to very suddenly catch up with her. "Benjamin – Sophie – Ala-Alastor!"

* * *

><p>When they burst the doors from the hinges attempting to get into the house, the first thing they saw was the stray spells shooting from various rooms downstairs. They could also distantly hear a baby screaming, Harry looked to his squad leader, Moody who nodded.<p>

They knew who was doing what, and Harry had already asked Moody to make sure Alastor and Sophie were safe, he was the best and Alastor was only a baby. Harry however was meant to go through and help whoever he could, which he was more than willing to do.

He instantly moved to the nearest door way, dodging a stray spell as he rushed into the living room, there he quickly found Joshua, his small body hidden behind the overturned oak coffee table, beside him Spencer and Jonathon were yelling the few spells they knew at the oncoming Deatheaters. Harry quickly stunned and tied up the Deatheater nearest to them, before quickly shoving a portkey into their hands, it would take them almost instantly to St Mungo's where a team was waiting for them.

Harry could feel as the portkey pulled the four boys away, but clearly not fast enough, as there was a flash of colour before his eyes, and as they disappeared it shot into the group of them... he did not see who it hit.

The panic he felt as he was left staring into empty space stuck with him for what felt like a lifetime until he was knocked out of it quite literally when an explosion to his left shattered a wall and the debris hit him, the pain was awful, and he could feel as warm wetness slinked down the back of his head, and dribbled down his neck, but he could not bring himself to care, as with a ferocious roar he turned on t he nearest Deatheater and hit him with an emerald spell that sent him flying and left him lying silently on the floor some twenty feet away.

He struggled through the pain and fear towards another Deatheater, this one cackling away, sending deadly curses at whatever target she willed, Harry did not stop to consider his next move, and simply shot his deadly curse at her, he missed by inches but it was closely followed by another curse and she fell back, her hood falling down revealing the face of Daphne Greengrass.

It saddened him for a instant, that someone he knew and grew up with in school lay endlessly silent because of him, but the tugging feeling that she had somehow brought this upon herself would not allow him to stop for too long, but rather encouraged him to continue with his fight.

* * *

><p>Sophie sobbed as she held Alastor to her chest, he was screaming and she could not help him as she attempted to steady her wand, she did not know who she could hear stepping up the stairs towards her, and she was sure that she would not care, but to risk Alastor... There was no apparating out of this house, and she could not risk leaving the room now to get to the nearest fireplace in the reading room, so she remained huddled down the side of her mum and dad's bed and prayed that this was someone who was going to help her.<p>

The door flew open and Sophie raised her wand-

"EX-" She stopped her spell instantly upon seeing the face of the man in the doorway, she lowered her wand slightly and glared at him tearfully. "What's my patronus?"

"A swan, now come on Longbottom, bring the kid, and get out of here!" Moody barked gruffly, holding out an old silver spoon. She felt the familiar pull on her naval and not soon enough she landed in the familiar setting of St Mungo's hospital, however when she landed she noticed the group before her, a number of healers were crowded around a body, blood was covering the floor, and nearby stood Jonathon and Spencer, tears streaming down their faces, as they watched the scene before them unfolding.

"Spencer, where's Joshua?!" Sophie demanded of her brother as she held Alastor on her hip, and grabbing Spencer's shoulder, shaking him from his daze slightly. "Spencer! Where's your brother?"

She looked fleetingly towards the gaggle of healers, and then did a retake.

She did not realise she was screaming, until a healer carefully held Alastor, and she felt her hands reach her mouth, as she vainly attempted to cover her mouth to stop the screams, but as her eyes saw the body before her being worked on insistently by the healers she could not help but feel the horror, and then the bile rose up in her throat, and she wheeled around, collapsing to her hands and knees and gagged onto the floor, tears streaming heavily down her cheeks.

She did not need for them to say it, she could tell by that one fleeting look, there was nothing to be done, though they tried, the damage was too much for one young body to handle.

"Miss Longbottom..." She could not raise her head to look who was talking, but she felt the arms wrap around her waist and pull her into the nearest chair, she felt someone else nearby, hovering with her baby, she reached blindly for him, and was reluctantly allowed to take her baby back into her arms, sobbing into his warm side, and hearing his screams in her ear.

"T-take him to the nursery!" She sobbed out, quickly handing him back to the healer, and pulling Spencer and Jonathon into her arms. She could feel a coldness within her, building up and making it painful to breathe.

* * *

><p>The noise ringing in her ears was almost deafening, she wanted to drop her wand, and clutch her ears, in what she knew would be a vain attempt to stop the ringing, however in this setting she knew to attempt it would be a big mistake. But to cast her spells and curses was becoming ever difficult, it was then as she almost dropped her wand she saw the flash of purple, shooting towards a smaller figure, she did not know who it was, but quickly, she ran forward, knocking the person down, and felt the rush as the spell shot over them.<p>

She looked down and saw Samantha's grateful expression, the younger girl opened her mouth, but whatever she was saying Katie couldn't hear, she shook her head, quickly getting to her feet... it was almost like someone was screaming into her ears, slowly getting louder and louder, it was starting to make her dizzy.

She did not realise she was falling until she felt Samantha grabbed her... In fact she was not sure she felt that either.

"HELP!" Samantha screamed suddenly, looking around the room, as she supported Katie's limp form, she saw as a Deatheater looked up at her, and pointed her wand at him, screaming a curse, a shot of yellow sprouted from her wand and hit the Deatheater square in the chest.

As they were in the kitchen Samantha ducked around the island in the centre of the room and gently tapped Katie's face trying to get her to open her eyes once again, it wasn't working however, and she felt the frustrated tears well in her eyes, she was tired and scared. Suddenly a body fell beside them and she found herself looking at none other than Charlie Weasley.

"Are you alright?" He asked her over the shouts and screams around them, he was looking at her with great concern, and watching over the counter, yelling the occasional spell.

Samantha shook her head, she was not alright, still lying silently in her arms was an unconscious Katie, and she could feel the freezing fear in her stomach as she listened to the sounds of her family fighting.

"I want to get out of here, I'm scared!" Samantha sobbed, she felt Charlie pull her to him, and hug her protectively for a second before peering over the top of the counter, quickly he drew away, just an instant before the top of the counter was blown away, Samantha screamed, as she felt Charlie cover her head, so she wouldn't be seriously injured.

Without so much a second thought Charlie brought Katie into his arms, and got Samantha to grab his elbow before he ran with them to the Hallway, ducking any curses that may have strayed their way. When they burst out into the hallway it was Samantha's job to deflect curses because Charlie had his hands full carrying Katie.

"Good girl Sam!" Charlie yelled as they ducked behind the staircase and away from the spells that risked hitting them.

"PROTEGO!" Samantha screamed as a blue spell risked hitting Charlie in the back, he was bent over a small object, having laid Katie's body down; quickly he turned back to Samantha and placed something in her hand.

"Take this, get Katie to touch it to; it'll take you to St Mungo's!" Charlie yelled over the curses being screamed, he looked away and quickly rushed off as Katie and Samantha disappeared from the room.

* * *

><p>Sirius cursed as he felt a searing pain across his leg, but ignored it, quickly grabbing his daughter from a stray spell, Ivy was somewhere nearby, he could hear her voice, yelling her curses.<p>

"AV-"

"CRUCIO!" Sirius was expecting the extreme pain that came from that curse, however it never came, in fact in the instant after he heard the most pained screams he had heard in a long time, he swirled around quickly, his eyes landing on Mackenzie who was standing over the screaming form of Ginny Weasley.

Sirius saw with anger as his daughter sobbed and attempted to protect the form of her screaming best friend.

"Protego!" Mackenzie yelled, pointing her wand towards the Deatheater who was yelling a curse to send at the pair. "DAD!" Mackenzie yelled up at him. "Get it to stop!"

Instantly Sirius stunned the female Deatheater who had sent the curse and the horrified screams stopped, and Mackenzie struggled to help Ginny to her feet, she was quickly helped by Pansy, there was blood on the older girls face, but she was unconcerned about herself as she helped drag Ginny away.

But quite suddenly Mackenzie heard another scream, and felt the whole of Ginny's weight fall to the side as Pansy collapsed, Mackenzie had little time to figure out what was happening, but she had felt the blood splatter across her face, and her ankle break as she too fell.

From her position on the floor, half on top of Ginny the both of their breathing raspy, she could see Pansy on the floor, her eyes wide, her hands at her lower stomach, she was barely breathing with the shock that she was in as she watched the blood seep through her expensive red jumper, and onto her hands.

Mackenzie did not realise she was screaming until her voice gave out on her, and then she was crawling towards Pansy, and ripping her jumper off her own body, pressing it against the wound that was bleeding relentlessly. She could barely breathe or see, the tears that were pouring down her cheeks making it near impossible.

She needed to do something, but she didn't know what... She met Pansy's dark eyes, and silently begged her to remain awake, but there was nothing she could do as she desperately tried to stem the bleeding, as Pansy's eyes rolled back into her head.

She did not notice the rest of the battle around her, or hears the screams and the yells; all she could hear was the rushing of her blood through her body and the crackling sound of white noise... She could not feel the pain in her ankle or to her arm, but only the pressure against her hands, the warm wetness of thick blood... She could not smell the smoke, or the sweat, but only the off scent of young blood...


	53. Chapter 53

Hermione was sitting on the floor, in her hands she was holding a book, i_Puddlemere United, the battle of time/i_it was mainly about how as the team got older and older that the negative press became seemingly more relative... There was a chapter in it about Oliver and how he was meant to be their shining knight in amour as the youngest player.

She was quite interested in how their PR campaign was clearly not helping matters either, and although she did not know an awful lot about Public Relations, she was aware that theirs needed improving.

"Hey love, that's where my shirt went," Oliver said as he came and sat beside her, kissing her cheek, Hermione looked down at herself and smiled at the blue and gold sweater she was wearing, it smelt of Oliver and was always very comfortable. "Oh, you're reading i_that/i_book again."

Hermione smiled, she'd been reading the book repeatedly since it came out, but her attention was quickly adverted when the door to the room opened, and Ron stood there holding the door open for Pansy, who was being pushed through the door in a wheelchair.

"Hey, I thought I told you to go and do whatever," Pansy said as she saw Hermione sitting on the floor. "Go screw your boyfriend in a broom closet, I was hoping for some privacy with mine."

Hermione grinned at Pansy who was looking particularly devilish, the little minx, which she knew was a bit stupid because Pansy was barely able to move, which was causing endless worry for Ron, but it was reassuring to see that Pansy was being Pansy... the battle had broken a lot of people...

It had been really hard for them when they lost Marcus in the battle at Hogwarts and Harold and Christine, but loosing Joshua was beyond anything they ever expected.

"What were the results Pansy?" Oliver asked her with concern as Hermione got to her feet and helped Ron get Pansy back into bed. She only needed to stay a few days, but while she was here she had to remain in bed for the most part, only giving her the chance to get out when she needed to get another test done.

"Well, I'll be out tomorrow, so that's a relief..." There was something in her voice, something she was holding back however, and it worried Hermione.

"Oliver, I'd like a diet coke, do you mind?" Hermione asked not taking her eyes from Pansy, Oliver looked at her for a second before he too got to his feet and left the room, followed closely by Ron. "Pea, talk to me."

Hermione looked at Pansy, she was dressed in one of those scratchy hospital robes, her skin was lightly tanned from the makeup she had applied, and there was a few freckles on her pointed nose, her dark eyes were staring intently at her fidgeting hands as her short inky black hair fell foreword, and Hermione had never seen Pansy look so vulnerable.

"I don't think Ron will want to stay with me anymore when he finds out," Pansy admitted very quietly, her voice little more than a whisper as she refused to meet Hermione's eyes, even as the other girl sat on the side of the bed beside her. Finally after a deep breath Pansy let her dark eyes meet Hermione's warm brown ones, and Hermione was surprised by the tears that swam in the other girls eyes, the emotion so evident. "I'm never gonna have kids Hermione, and that's not the future that Ron wants, I know it isn't."

* * *

><p>When Benjamin had finally gotten out of that house when the battle had ended, he was feeling drained… It had taken its toll on him, and he was really feeling the results of it on his body. However as he arrived at St Mungo's ready for a dreamless sleep potion, he found himself being dragged quite literally to the maternity ward of St Mungo's hospital by his older brother.<p>

"What on hell?!" He demanded as Oliver stopped abruptly at the beginning of one of the many corridors, and Benjamin saw Maggie standing beside a healer at the far end, he couldn't help himself, he quickly tore from Oliver's grasp and to her, quickly picking up her delicate frame and kissing her enthusiastically. "I didn't see you at the house, and you weren't there after-"

His voice left him as he looked into her sky blue eyes, he felt the warm tears slip from his eyes, but had not realised he was even crying, until suddenly his head was buried into her shoulder, and he felt himself shaking with his relief.

"I love you Maggie Preston," Benjamin told her quietly, whispering the words against the freckled skin covering her shoulder.

"And I love you Benjamin Wood," She whispered into his ear, and kissing his head. "And I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Mackenzie smiled, because as the world around her seemed to fall down, he could make her laugh.<p>

"Y'know the business is doing great, we're talking about getting a new store in Hogsmeade, attack all those little runts that go to Hogwarts," Fred told her as they sat across form each other in the hospital café.

He was dead set on taking her out for lunch, and she was reluctant to leave her family and friends… So he brought her here.

It couldn't have been anymore perfect.

He was twenty and she was seventeen, she could see the age difference, but this was Fred Weasley, he could be three years older than her and still act like he was three years younger. He was sitting across from her, picking from a plate of chips, much like she was, it was quiet in the café, they were the only visitors, and she needed to do something.

So standing up, she quickly moved to the seat beside Fred and kissed him.

When she pulled back it was to find herself staring into his warm doe brown eyes… See the thing about Fred and George, they were identical in every way, but as she looked into his eyes she saw something… Something she knew she could never mistake.

"Another store sounds great," her voice was so soft and quiet it easily could have been lost in the space between them, she was smiling at him, a Lucius smile, and he had to blink to keep himself from believing he was dreaming. "Do you need any help?"

"From you? My needing help from you is irrelevant, I'd like you there with me," Fred said, taking her hand in his own.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

><p>Harry sighed heavily as he sat on his bed, Katie was curled around him, placing swift kisses down his back.<p>

"It's going to be alright Harry, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it... I promise you it will be alright," Katie whispered against his skin, it was nearly boiling beneath her lips, as she felt his every breath. He smelt so deliciously of Harry, there was something woody about him, there was a slight sweaty smell, perhaps she should be disgusted by it, but really it just turned her on.

She sat up slightly, kissing the back of his neck, and felt as Harry shivered with delight at her ministrations. Her hands moved around to his front, tracing the lines of his six pack, he'd developed it brilliantly with his Auror training.

"I love you Harry James Potter," Katie whispered into his ear, before nipping on his earlobe, she was gratified to hear his moan of pleasure. "I love your body, and I love your face... I love the way you kiss me, and I love the sounds you make when I kiss you, when I touch you..."

Harry could feel his excitement build as Katie purred into his ear, her hands travelling south of his waist. He could feel her smile against his skin, before he turned his head to hers, and capturing her lips with his own. Almost instantly Harry pulled Katie around and onto his lap, kissing her passionately.

"I love you Katie Bell, I love the way you look, I love the very person you are, I love the way you purse your lips when you're annoyed with me, and I love the way your lips feel against mine... I love everything about you Katie Bell," Harry told her with a gentle and loving kiss.

"Careful there Harry, I might think you're asking me to marry you," Katie whispered, and was surprised when Harry wide eyes looked into her own, but there was not the laughing expression that she had expected.

"What if I was?"

"I thought we were too young... we talked about this Harry, I mean I thought we both thought this was wrong for us," Katie said looking into her boyfriends eyes and waiting to see fear, fear of the idea of being married, because that's what she felt.

"I'm not asking you to marry me tomorrow; I'm asking you to seal a promise to marry me eventually. A long engagement. We could do this Katie, you know we could."

She could see it in his eyes, he believed that they could make this work, and it made her consider their real ability to do this so young... And she knew that their love was enough. That was not the question... the only issue was, were they ready?

"Yes, I promise you Harry, I promise to marry you one day Harry," Katie said, taking Harry's face into her hands and kissing him square upon the lips. She smiled brightly at him as he took her hands and kissed them both.

"We can go out tomorrow and buy you a ring, make it official..."

"We're really doing this, aren't we Harry?" Katie asked as she leant her forehead against Harry's, kissing him swiftly.

"We are Katie."

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do, you're my big sister Claire, and I could really use your help right about now," Amy said as she fell onto the chair beside her sister, and feeling slightly hopeless, she didn't know how she was meant to face this alone.<p>

"You can't do anything Amy… Maggie is having a baby, and your son is really stepping up to do the right thing by her. Marcus would be proud of him," Claire reached to her little sister and took her hand with her own, squeezing it reassuringly. "Oliver has helped them out as much as he can, and there is no way that with this family that they're doing this alone."

"Claire, I lost my husband under a year ago… I'm not ready to have grandchildren," Amy said with a weak voice, looking terrified of the prospect of facing this without her husband beside her… it had almost destroyed her to loose him, and somehow the knowledge her first grandchild was coming and he wouldn't be there with her through it made it so much worse. It was little help that Benjamin and Maggie were only nineteen, and Maggie was sacrificing her career for this.

"It will work out Amy, you're got to believe that, because doubting that will really ruin everything," Claire said as Nathan walked into the room, carrying a tray with tea and biscuits on.

"You know Benjamin was just offered a place working with Oliver on Puddlemere united, he's thinking of taking it… I mean he thinks that the money will sort everything out…"

"It will help; I mean the fact that he can earn money like that will make everything just that much easier for them, but what about his position within sport regulations?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I think they didn't expect him to stick around for long, I mean Puddlemere were just waiting for their chaser to retire… though chaser isn't the place Benjamin usually plays he's good enough at it," Amy said with a sigh, running a hand through her hair and closing her eyes, she felt tears well and really just couldn't be bothered trying to hold them back anymore.

Claire moved and drew her sister into her arms, resting her head atop of her sisters, Amy had always been the quieter of the two, she was the one who felt things harder than Claire did, she was emotional, much the same as Sophie was, she was brilliant and talented, but she felt things and while usually she tried to hold it in, sometimes like everyone else, it just had to come out.

"I don't know how to do this on my own!" Amy sobbed, her heart breaking into even more pieces as she faced the reality of a future without her husband.

Claire closed her eyes, and as much as she might sound horrid as she thought it, but she wished she never knew what her sister was going through, because she didn't think she could handle that.

"You're anything but on your own, Amy I promise you, you are a world away from alone, not only do you have James, Sirius and I here for you, but you've got everyone else in this world with you, and Marcus, well, you'd be daft to believe he'd ever truly leave you.

"Claire… it's not the same," Amy said, with tears still rolling down her cheeks as she looked into her sisters eyes. "It's not the same as knowing you can go home, and he'll be there waiting for me, or as seeing his face… Just seeing his face."

"I am so sorry…" Claire whispered gripping her sister's face in her hand, and kissing her forehead. "My beautiful little sister, I am so very sorry."

And with renewed tears the sisters clung to each other, and wondered what their futures had in store for them.

* * *

><p>"Harry I think I see it, I think… Harry it's that one," Katie said as she gripped Harry's hand in her own and pointed at the window of the nearest jewellers with the other, she quickly dragged him towards the store, and practically pushed her nose against the glass, a look so blissfully happy on her face as she saw what she was looking for.<p>

"That's the one," Harry agreed as his eyes fell upon the ring that Katie was looking at, it was perfect for her, a simple gold band with a single but beautiful diamond, it was perfect. It was only yesterday that he had proposed, and they'd only been shopping for a few minutes, it was outrageously easy. "That's definitely the one."

Once they had brought the ring, and carefully slipped it upon the correct finger Harry felt something… It was like completion. He was complete.

It was only as they passed a man along Diagon Alley that Harry stopped grinning.

_**The Potter Issue**_

Scowling slightly Harry picked up the magazine, he was aware of the weary eyes of the seller watching him, as Katie peered over his shoulder to read the article.

_The Potter and their extended family have for a long time been recognised as the ones that will lead the battle against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but really, what has the wizarding world let themselves into? This is an extensive look at each individual member of the Potter family, and you decide whether or not you consider them appropriate to led the wizarding world._

"Harry, it's crap you know that," Katie said reassuringly, as she tried to take the magazine from his hands, but instead Harry practically threw a coin at the man and walked away, Katie trailing behind him with a worried expression.

**Harold and Christine Potter**

_Of course we all know them, we are aware that they had two daughters and a son, all of which were sent to Hogwarts, and were favourites of their headmaster, and the family continues to receive this favouritism, Albus Dumbledore. We are also aware that their presence was strongly felt within the ministry, and now sources are coming forward and claiming that they often abused the positions which they held.  
><em>  
>'They got extra protection, they simply demanded it, and the ministry was expected to bend over backwards for their every whim… it's pathetic. And of course they had all the Ministers eating out of their hands… Millicent Bagnold was best friends with Christine, some think because Millicent was too frightened to get rid of Christine.<em>' One Ministry employee said, though he requested to remain anonymous.<em>

"I cannot believe they are bashing our parents!" James shouted as he slammed down the paper that Harry had given him. They were in his office at the ministry and it was the first James had heard of this article.

"James, it's just crap, we know it is," Sirius said as he sat in the chair across from James. "What else do they say?"

**Claire Potter and the Longbottoms**

_Of course it is also known that the eldest of Harold and Christine's children eventually married Nathan Longbottom, who came from a long line of purebloods, it is also widely recognised that the whole Longbottom clan are run by their overly opinionated Matriarch Augusta Longbottom, who is also a known social climber._

_Frank and Alice Longbottom, Claire's brother and sister in law, are much loved by the community, but for what is really unknown, they are widely respected Aurors, but everyone should be good at their job or give it up. And there is also Claire's nephew, the questionable Neville Longbottom who was recently captured getting to know a very questionable character._

Below this there was a picture of Neville, he was standing with another guy, rather closely, but both James and Sirius did not recognise the boy, or rather man.

"Harry, did you know that Neville... Do you know who this is?" James asked, throwing the magazine to Harry who caught it easily, he looked at the photo and his eyebrows shot up.

"That's Theodore Nott; he was in my year but in Slytherin house... And no I didn't know, I don't think anyone did... This is probably going to really upset him," Harry said throwing the magazine back to his dad who was shaking his head.

"How horrific, being outed like this... it's probably going cause some stress in his family, I mean, their very close like this family, they're part of it, Frank and Alice will want to know why Neville didn't come to them himself. Poor kid," James said, feeling bad for the boy who he had come to see as a nephew, he worked very closely with Frank and Alice too, he knew they'd be pissed by this – not Neville, but the magazine doing this to him. James turned back to the article and continued to read.

_Of course there is also Sophie Longbottom, the eldest daughter of Claire and Nathan, she fell pregnant before she even left school, and with Draco Malfoy's child. This wouldn't be such an issue if it weren't known that his father is one of the most wanted Deatheaters around. Furthermore Sophie is clearly an unstable person, it has been reported that Draco used to beat her, and now she's had his child, now a year old Alastor Malfoy... Can this story possibly have a happy ending?_

_There is also Riley Longbottom who is with the very much troubled Seamus Finnigan, and the recent loss of Joshua Longbottom which has greatly shaken the family... Possibly enough to cause them to crack._

"That's bollocks, that is!" Sirius yelled angrily, as James' fist closed making his knuckles go white. "Sophie and Draco are fine, and Seamus is a good lad. And how dare they use Joshua as an excuse!"

**Amy Potter and the Woods**

_Amy Potter also married into a pureblood family, The Woods, a long line of quidditch players all noted for their abilities; it was the late Marcus Wood that she eventually married. Is it really a surprise that she married into such an influential family?_

_Amy is also the mother of famous Keep for Puddlemere United Oliver wood, who is currently dating a muggleborn witch called Hermione Granger, although currently she could be easily overlooked, we have sources that assure us that she will be perhaps one of the most powerful witches to grace the world. There is of course also Benjamin Wood, who is dating Model Maggie Preston, who was abducted by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named four years ago. It has been suggested that she is currently expecting his child; we'll see the evidence of this within the following months._

"Let's be fair, no one could easily overlook Hermione, and what the hell do they think they are doing, suggesting Amy married Marcus for the status, anyone who knows her knows that it's a bunch of crap," Sirius practically hissed, and glared at the paper still between James' hands.

**Sirius Black and the Blacks**

_Of course it is widely recognised that the Black family for endless generations have been blood purists, so why would the son of such a family choose to spend his time with the Potters, to give him credit he did eventually Marry Ivy Evans, a muggleborn and twin sister to Lily Evans... However Sirius did wait years to marry her, in fact their daughter Mackenzie was sixteen before they got married._

_But in recent times there have been reports that Sirius Black has returned to the boy he used to be in Hogwarts... if you attended in the time of the Marauders then you will know who Sirius Black was, a cheat and totally uncaring towards the fairer sex._

"Who the hell is making up this shit! I would never cheat on Ivy!" Sirius practically bellowed, his fist slamming down on the desk, so hard that James and Harry flinched.

"Sirius, we know that, and I'm pretty damn sure Ivy knows it too," James said reassuringly, before picking the magazine up once again.

**James Potter and family**

_James a known trouble maker eventually grabbed his girl, muggleborn Lily Evans, whose twin sister eventually married Sirius Black, but it is well noted that it was a great struggle to reach that point, they suffered numerous attacks, one can only assume to prevent their eventual getting together. Once they were it was no less turbulent, with a number of attacks, three of which were directly by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, in this life they because of these numerous attacks they have lost many friends... When does this become too much?_

_Their youngest Jonathon Potter who has only just joined Hogwarts, while his sister is in her sixth year; Samantha Potter has of course become a bit of a princess to local gossip magazines, she's certainly developed in ways that were unexpected, and has caught the attentions of Colin Creevey... It is assumed that he must have something going for him of he caught her attention..._

"I don't like how that reads," James sighed as he closed his eyes, not at all enjoying the fact that as they said his daughter had caught the media attention, she didn't like it either, there was constant speculation on her relationship with Colin, one that he wasn't exactly approving of, but still.

"Just move on to what it says about Harry," Sirius said, looking over to his eighteen year old godson.

_Most controversial of the Potter's is of course Harry Potter._

_It is known that at the age of just one, on a Halloween night seventeen years ago, there was an attack. Harry survived a Killing curse and destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself, it is also thought that it was his power that saved his parents. For the following ten years there was nothing... Until he reached Hogwarts._

_It was there that he struggled through many obstacles, suffering through numerous attack from He-Who-Must-Be-Named which in his fourth year resulted in the death of fellow student Cedric Diggory. Through his last years at Hogwarts even more attacks, and now, even though he has finished school, receiving one O level in DADA, and seven EE in his other subjects, it seems that the pressure has not lessened and now we can Exclusively reveal to you that sources have informed me that there is a prophecy involving Harry Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named..._

James' voice trailed off as he read the last line, he knew... How could he possibly not know what they were talking about? Albus Dumbledore had come to them all so many years ago now but it still felt like it was only yesterday.

"Dad, wh-"

James looked down at his desk, before he reached across and picked up the phone.

"Lily, it's me... You need to come to my office now."


	54. Chapter 54

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…"_

The silence was stifling; Albus looked around the room, seeing each face as the horrible truth dawned on their face, or for Lily and James, as they faced it once again. He didn't want to be here telling them these things, nor did he want for it to include Harry, but to run from the truth any longer would at this point prove much more harmful to them.

His eyes finally landed on the one person who he probably didn't want to see in that moment… It was hard to face the young man who you had just condemned to fight the greatest evil out there and destroy it; otherwise he will have to perish.

"It means what I think it does… doesn't it?" Harry spoke quietly, not looking at anyone, even as Katie gripped his hand in hers with unadulterated fear, the diamond ring glittering in the light… Albus had never felt like this before… Even as he condemned Lily and James with the truth, it was different, it was preparing them or the future, this was him telling a young man to fight or die. A young man that he had grown to respect beyond anyone else he had ever known.

"It means Harry, that if you do not defeat Lord Voldemort, you will perish at his hand."

The words echoed around the room, and it was so still so silent it was almost easy to believe that the room was empty, but the fear and sorrow filled eyes would not allow his mind to betray him. Everyone was here, the entire Order and all those who had finished Hogwarts, their families and friends, they were in this together, but not enough, because he could see it in Harry's eyes, he'd never felt so singled out in his life. This had always been a family battle; it was his family being attack, them as a whole… Not Him. Alone.

He saw as Katie frantically grabbed Harry's face in her hands, making him look at her, their eyes were betraying their total fear, but she was not about to let that stop her.

"We can do this… Harry, listen to me, we can do this," Her words were little more than a whisper, and yet rung solidly over them, they were frantic and terrified, but resolute. "You're not alone, ok Harry, baby, you've got me, and everyone else behind you, I swear Harry we can do this."

"She's right Harry," A voice broke out over the tense silence that had followed Katie's desperate pleas, Albus looked towards the girl who had spoken, her silvery eyes fierce as she looked at Harry, her expression set, he knew she had made up her mind. "We're with you, we can do this."

"We're with you Harry," Another most unexpected voice broke across next, and Albus found himself swelling with pride as with a set jaw Draco looked at Harry with the same stubborn expression. And he was struck with the great possibility of it, because they had hep, even in the most unexpected of places, it was before them.

* * *

><p>"Draco!" Sophie hissed later that same night as they moved through silent corridors towards their room in the Evans manor. "Why? What about Alastor?!"<p>

Since Draco's declaration in the kitchen with the rest of the order Sophie had been panicking, how could Draco promise to join the war? Did he forget that they were raising a year old baby? Did he not realise if something happened to him, she would be unable to do this on her own?

"This is for Alastor, Sophie," Draco said facing his fiancée, and looking her straight in the eye, and she saw the fear in his eye for the first time. "What do you think happens if Harry fails? He's all we've got in this war, he's everything in this, and what do you expect me to do when that's over? I can't risk it… I'd rather die and know you and Alastor are safe, then hide and risk loosing everything I love, and Sophie I really love you and Alastor."

"And we really love you," Sophie whispered, taking his hand in her own and brining it to her lips, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. "We really, really love you, and that scares us… me, Draco, it scares me. Because like you don't want to loose me, I can't loose you."

"Well then, there we go, now Maggie is very kindly watching Alastor, because she's not sleeping at night anymore, and I want you to take me to our room and I want you to…"

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting in the living room, his mum and dad were sitting together on the sofa, as Katie remained by his side, she practically growled when anyone dared ask her if she wanted to move away.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, as he linked his finger with Katie's, not quite able to look at his parents yet.

"What? That have to be a murderer of be killed yourself? How do we tell that to a child?" James asked as he looked at his wife who was nodding in agreement solemnly. "And before you even think to argue Harry, you will always be our child; you'll always bee too young to face this."

"I'm not a kid anymore," Harry told them with annoyance. "I'm going to be getting married, and I'll be starting my own family soon, how can you not understand that?"

"We do Harry… But that's normal for a young man, that's you living a life happy and full… this is us telling you that you have to kill someone or die yourself, how does a parent do that? How as parents are we meant to explain that to you?" Lily asked his with tears in her eyes. "We love you too much Harry, and that's why we've done what we have."

"Harry," Katie whispered into his ear, as he stubbornly looked at his feet, refusing yet to give in. Annoyed still that they thought they had any right to keep this form him. "One day we're going to be them… We're gonna have a son and a daughter, and we're not going to know what the right thing to do is, but we're gonna know that we love them endlessly… All I can be is thankful that we'll never have to explain to them that they either be murderers or be murdered, because I'd never want to have to make the decision on how and when to break it to them."

Harry brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckled, before smiling at her, and letting her hand go, before walking to his parents who were on their feet now and hugging them both. Lily broke down into tears as she held her son close, terrified of what the future held for him, as James set his jaw and closed his eyes, willing for the future to disappear, to lapse in time, and just bring them to a normal life…

* * *

><p>Ava was sat in the kitchen, she had not moved from her spot, everyone else had left the room, to go find the confines of their own bedrooms, but Ava had always liked the kitchen best. With a heavy sigh she pushed back her chair and got to her feet, she walked lazily towards the wine rack and pulled out a bottle of red, and poured herself a large glass.<p>

She was walking back to her chair when she noticed that someone had entered the room.

"Hey," His voice was rugged, matching the general look of him, his worn jeans and old t-shirt, his short red hair was a wiry mess, and his arms were covered with different scars, but his brown eyes were gentle. "Ava Belle, right? Harry's aunt?"

"You can call me Ava, and yeah, I'm apparently Harry's Aunt, I only found out recently," Ava replied smiling at the man with a slight shrug before sipping on her wine, she did not take her eyes form his, as he watched her from the doorway. "Charlie, right?"

"Yeah, I'm one of the many Weasley's that are occupying this place right now," Charlie chuckled, still leaning against the doorway, his arms folded across his chest, Ava noticed that he was totally ripped and then sighed, she shouldn't be thinking about that as she found out that her nephew was about to lead a war.

"It's all good, it's nice to always have someone to talk to," Ava replied smiling lazily at him.

"You'd think, but I'm sure this is the first time I've spoken to you," Charlie said sheepishly, grinning at Ava who chuckled slightly.

"You're not around an awful lot, I'm under the impression you have a rather dangerous job in Romania working with dragons," Ava said grinning at Charlie, as he moved forward, until he reached the seat that was nearest Ava, and pulling it out and sat down, leaning forward so that his elbows were on his knees.

"Dangerous… Well only if you don't know what you're doing, but true, I wasn't around much, I will be now though, I've got myself a place in the ministry, I'll be running the dragon re-homing programme, getting them out of England and Ireland and over to appropriate homes wherever," Charlie explained smiling at how impressed Ava looked. "What about you, what do you do?"

"I'm a lowly healer, I've only just qualified," Ava said, clearly thinking her job was much less impressive.

"Lowly healer? Well I'll have you know that if it weren't for some very great lowly healers that I'd have quite a few more scratches," Charlie told her, grinning as she leant forward as they talked. "The problem with my job is that you don't meet many women, and the ones you do are all very manly, and I'm just not into that."

"Oh really?" Ava asked grinning as she spoke. "And what are you into Charlie Weasley?"

"Well Ava Evans, I'm into women who look like women, with long hair, and a nice figure, I like women who have long dark hair, and beautiful green eyes," Charlie informed her, their faces were really close now, only inches apart.

"Oh, so particular?" Ava said, a small sexy smirk gracing her features, as theirs noses bumped.

"Very particular," Charlie replied, before finally pressing his lips against Ava's.

…

"OH!" Ava Pulled herself from Charlie, and looked up to find herself looking into her niece's eyes with awful guilt, it must look awful from Mackenzie perspective as Ava was straddled across Charlie's' lap, half her shirt button undone, and him completely shirtless, what was perhaps a little more embarrassing was Mackenzie's boyfriend, and Charlie younger brother Fred standing behind her, slightly pink and eyes shut.

"Er, sorry?" Ava replied quickly, standing up and buttoning her shirt up and placing her now finished glass in the sink, with Charlie standing and pulling his shirt on, and Mackenzie glowing tomato red, though her eyes were also firmly held shut now.

Quickly she left the kitchen, walking past Mackenzie and Fred, followed closely by Charlie, she walked out into the cool nights air, and Charlie followed her wordlessly, she stopped as she reached the pool, not giving a damn that it was dark out and the water would be freezing, or that she was still wearing her jeans and shirt, she dived in.

"I'm not sure I'm willing to follow you in there," Charlie said as she resurfaced.

"I'm not expecting you to, it's freezing anyway," Ava replied, her point made clear by the way her teeth chattered. "I used to come here as a kid, rarely, but still, I always came in the pool, rain or snow, I went swimming, it just… it's reassuring to me."

Charlie gave her a look; she couldn't pore over it however, before he too dived into the water.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he too surfaced. "It's bloody cold."

Ava laughed heartedly as she looked at his almost pained expression.

"I told you it was freezing!" Ava laughed as Charlie swam towards her, until again they were nose to nose. "You jumped in anyway."

Charlie grinned at her, he did not say a word before capturing her lips with his once more, and like before the heat was undeniable. It was instant and overpowering.

"Merlin!" Ava gasped as he suckled deliciously on her neck, they were against the wall of the pool now, her beck pressed against the cold tile, as his hands roamed her body, and her legs wrapped around his waist.

* * *

><p>"Was that your brother with my aunt?" Mackenzie asked, her eyes still wide from the shock of seeing her aunt in such a compromising position.<p>

"When you say it like that, it sounds weird," Fred replied shaking his head. "Like your forty year old aunt is going after my barely legal brother or something… anyway, Ava's only twenty-three and Charlie is twenty eight, but I mean, he hardly acts it."

"Well, he was thinking of settling down in England now anyway, wasn't he?" Mackenzie asked quietly. "I mean, it's just the first time I've seen Ava with anyone, I mean, well, romantically, I think she's been getting a bit lonely as everyone around here is so loved up."

"We're a lovey dovey bunch," Fred agreed, smiling down at Mackenzie who smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>"I love you Katie, I really do," Harry said quietly as he lay on his bed beside Katie.<p>

"Those words are usually said with a little more love in them, Harry, not like you're gritting them out," Katie pointed out, her frown audible in her words, Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"I think we should break up."

"And they're never followed by that line," Katie sat up; refusing to look at Harry she was so angry with him. "I thought we'd been through this before, you can try and break up with me but it's not happening, and especially over this stupid war!" Katie yelled, getting to her feet, and staring at Harry with a pained expression.

"And I'm saying it's over."

"You proposed to me Harry! It's not like it was before, it doesn't work the same anymore! You don't get to throw me away whenever you think it appropriate!" Katie yelled at Harry, slightly surprised by just how angry she was with him. "So what I'm saying is that it isn't over!"

"You don't get to decide that!" Harry yelled back, why didn't she understand? This was for her, not for him.

"AND YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE WE'RE OVER!" Katie screamed angrily, not even realising when her hand grabbed the nearest item and hurled it at his head; luckily Harry caught it before any damage was done. He looked down and saw the antique mirror that Katie had been left by her mother.

"This isn't healthy; I don't want an abusive wife."

He didn't mean it, so far from it… but he needed to push her away, to get her to safety, and if that meant loosing her to save her life, he'd do it… he'd do anything for her.

"I know you're just saying that Harry… I know you, don't forget I know you. We're getting married, alright, we are staying together and we're getting married, do you understand me?" She was right before him now, his face in her hands. "I love you Harry, and there is no pushing that away, there's no pushing me away, it's you and me baby, you and me."

"Why can't you be any other girl, and run at the smallest hint of danger?" Harry asked finally, leaning his forehead against Katie's as she smiled at him.

"Because you wouldn't love me if I was any other girl," Katie replied smiling at him. "But please don't try and push me away again, because I love you too much, and it hurts."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered back, stroking her blonde locks with sad eyes. "But you terrify me Katie, I can't stand the thought that I may lose you because of this stupid war, and sometimes pushing you away seems the only way."

"It would be, but it's far too late for that Potter, I'm yours, so totally and completely that there's no getting rid of me," Katie told him, sealing it as a promise with a swift kiss.

* * *

><p>"Your brother is getting heated with Harry's aunt out there," Pansy called to Ron as she looked out the window down to the swimming Pool where Ava and Charlie were still.<p>

"Which brother?" Ron asked as he walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her shockingly small waist, she always seemed malnourished, but since having stayed here with his mother for a while she was quickly becoming curvier, and he liked it. A lot.

Pansy had become a sort of pet project of Molly Weasley, Ginny had always been far too much of a tom boy after being raised with six older brothers, Pansy was however very girlie, and she liked to shop for girlie things, Molly rarely relinquished her chance to go shopping with Pansy. But she was rather dismayed one day when Pansy had tried on a dress and Molly could about make out each of Pansy ribs in the backless dress... Ever since there had been a lot of stew, pasta and other hearty meals. Pansy wasn't complaining, she loved Molly's cooking, and quickly learned Ron liked his women with at least a little bit of meat on them. The more the merrier was the case.

"Charlie, he's quite attractive, and Ava looks a lot like Lily, but her hair is really dark..." Pansy said running a hand through her own inky black bob. "I was thinking of dying my hair more a brown colour, or growing it longer."

"You'll look beautiful whatever you do," Ron told her honestly, brining a smile to Pansy's face.

"You always know how to make me feel brilliant, you know that right?" Pansy asked as she turned and faced him, a small smile dancing on her lips as she looked up into his light blue eyes.

"Well, I would hope so, it's no good to make you feel like crap all the time," Ron replied, kissing the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

"Hmmm, you make me happy Ron."

Ron looked up at his girlfriend, and frowned, he didn't think he'd ever heard her sound quite like this... So at ease with her happiness.

"You make me happy too," Ron told her honestly, smiling at her surprised face, almost like she didn't think she could ever make anyone happy.

* * *

><p>"He's asleep," Maggie whispered to Benjamin, it was early may already, and she was clearly heavily pregnant. She sat down on their bed awkwardly, and smiled at Benjamin sheepishly. "And to think, shortly he'll have a cousin to join him shortly."<p>

"We haven't talked about names, yet, what do you want to call her or him?" Benjamin asked as he kissed Maggie's cheek.

"If it's a boy, I'd like to call him Logan or Justin," Maggie told Benjamin with a decisive nod. But Benjamin was frowning unsurely.

"I like Logan... But Justin Wood?"

"Well as I've carried him for nine months I'll get final say... but I guess I see your point," Maggie said slowly. "Well if it's a girl I've like to call her Selena or Avril."

"Selena it is then."

"Hey, you don't get final say like that!" Maggie said frowning at her boyfriend as there was a knock on the door and Hermione and Oliver stuck their head around the door, smiling at the couple.

"We just came to see how you are," Hermione said as she grinned at Maggie who smiled back.

"Very well, we're picking out baby names. It seems that we've got a little Logan or Selena," Maggie told Hermione who smiled brightly, she was going to be an aunt, well sort of, technically not, but close enough.

* * *

><p>Time has a funny way of being...<p>

Sometimes it is like every minute lasts a life time... A second is more than a simple second; it's an hour, a day, a week.

And sometimes it's never enough... Days pass in a matter of minutes, years like weeks... You blink and it is gone.

Life itself is much the same... blink and your thirteen year old daughter is seventeen, starting her last year of school, blink and your new born son is nineteen and carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders...

And then what?


	55. Chapter 55

"I'm so very proud of you son," Lily said, holding her son's face between her hands, and looking at him with teary eyes. She was unable to stop smiling as she felt her husband wrap his arms around her shoulders from behind, hugging her closely; he had just stepped down from the podium, having given the newest qualified Aurors their certificates. Of which Harry was one.

It was hard to believe that he was now twenty one, beside him, Samantha was standing with her boyfriend Colin by her side, she looked beautiful, a vision at nineteen...

"Well done Harry," Jonathon said, grinning at his older brother. Jonathon had also grown up a lot of the years, he was fifteen now, and the exact image of James and Harry when they were his age.

Not far away Harry heard a cry, and turned with a bright smile towards Sophie, who was carrying a struggling three year old Alastor. He was big now, with rosy cheeks, and silver eyes that seemed to follow you wherever you went, he was beautiful.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Sophie yelled over the noise around them, smiling brightly at Harry, as more cries broke out.

A lot had changed, and Alastor was no longer the only baby in the family. Maggie had eventually given birth to Logan Oliver Wood on the 9th of August 1991, as the others either finished Hogwarts for the year, or in the case of Ginny, Riley and Luna finished for good.

It was as the next spring term finished that nineteen year old Riley realised she had also fallen pregnant, much to the dismay of Claire and Nathan, who spent a long time wondering what they had done so wrong which result in both their daughters falling pregnant before twenty. However upon the arrival of their second grandchild, Jason Finnigan, on the 5th of October, he was now only ten months old.

Sophie grinned at him, handing him his three year old nephew, before allowing her husband to catch her attention. Draco and Sophie had finally gotten married last year, it was as expected a pretty elegant event, which caught a lot of media attention within the wizarding world.

Some things however hadn't changed, Mackenzie was still happily with Fred, and working at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, And Blaise was still fruitlessly chasing after Ginny, who was still insistent that she really wasn't interested. But perhaps most importantly to Harry, he was still happily engaged to Katie.

"I'm so happy for you!" Katie said finally as he made his way towards her, still carrying Alastor, otherwise he would have happily taken into his arms, and snogged her senseless.

Harry grinned at her, shifting Alastor slightly to kiss her lips, he was aware that Alastor was starting to wiggle, and he grinned at the toddler.

"We'll have one of our own one day," Katie said as she tickled the spot just under Alastors chin, eliciting a delighted squeal from him.

Harry smiled at Katie, he knew that she wanted children, but they were both focusing on their careers, Katie's team the Wimbourne Wasps had recently won the English title, and she was being rocketed into fame.

"Sorry!" A small voice squeaked, and a young girl with brown hair tied into pigtails appeared in the crowd, looking hopefully at Katie. "Could I have your autograph?"

"'Course you can honey, what's your name?"

Harry grinned as Katie signed the girls notebook, and even offered to take a picture with her, she was sweet, she liked her fans, what she didn't enjoy was media coverage. Most of the family didn't... It was one thing for them to report on any attacks, or any events that might affect the wizarding community, but the constant stream of gossip on their personal lives was annoying.

"Harry," Harry looked up at Katie's smiling face, she took Alastor from him, carrying the delighted toddler, because Auntie Katie spoiled him more. "Everyone is heading back, and you know how agitated Sophie gets when Alastor is not within reaching distance."

"I'm coming," Harry told her, following as Katie walked towards the atrium, they were in the ministry as that's where the ceremony was held, he knew tomorrow that there would be fancy meal, which parents and plus one were invited, however since Harry's parents were hosting the meal with Sirius as head Auror and Ivy as his wife, Harry was bringing his Aunts Amy and Claire with Katie as his date. Nathan, Ava and the Weasleys were on child care, though technically Jonathon and the three babies were the only underage wizards left.

"Logan... Don't put that in your mouth!" Maggie was saying as Logan happily attempted to eat his toy broom. He was nearly two years old, and looking up innocently at his mother with the same blue eyes that she had.

"Hey Katie, thanks for taking him for us," Draco said smiling as Alastor wriggled.

"Likes Katie!" Alastor announced reaching out to his auntie.

"Katie likes Alastor too," Katie assured Alastor, before kissing the top of his head and letting Draco take him wherever. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out? You me, and the most exclusive restaurant in England?"

"Plush?" Harry asked sounding surprised, it was almost impossible to get a table there, even for his family. He didn't like the name of the place, but they had a top chef, and expensive wine, and when it came to a date, that's what he was after.

"And I've got us a hotel room, and before you worry about security, I've got Ministry insiders all over that," Katie replied grinning, Harry nodded and smiled, before taking her hand and walking towards the kitchen, it was dinner time already, and he knew Katie would have the table ready for them.

"Katie and I are going out for a meal," Harry said as he walked into the kitchen where his family were, Ava and Charlie were nicely wrapped around each other, no one had given much thought to whether they would stay together or not, knowing if they wanted they would make it work, and clearly they did.

"I know sweetie, y'know one day you're not going to have to tell someone where you're going," Lily said, smiling softly at her son who nodded, he smiled once more at the people in the kitchen, before leaving with Katie.

* * *

><p>There was sun streaming through the smallest gap in the curtains, breaking him from his slumber. He could already smell fresh coffee, and that flowery smell that he relished.<p>

"I got us a house," He mumbled into her mess of blonde hair, knowing she was already awake. "With a picket fence and a large garden."

"Why would you buy us a house and not tell me until now about it," She mumbled back in reply, winding her arms around his neck as she rolled to face him, smiling as their noses bumped.

"Because I want you to know about it, but I wanted it to be a surprise, from me to you on my birthday, I guess," He told her with a smile, finally opening his eyes and looking straight into her light blue eyes that were looking at him sleepily. "And it was a very good birthday."

"I know, but you completely destroyed your present," She said pouting slightly, her blue eyes glinting mischievously as Harry's eyes flicked to the end of the bed where the little lacy excuse for underwear lay utterly ripped apart. "Mind you, I guess that was the point."

"Merlin I do love you," He said, kissing her lips, and not caring about morning breath. And she had awful morning breath.

He was about to get up and ask about breakfast but there was a sudden and insistent rapping on the door, sighing he got up, and pulled on the night gown that lay thrown over the chair and walked towards the door, this was a little rude of room service, and he was pretty sure he hadn't actually ordered anything.

However when he opened the door he was face to face with a familiar face, set into a grim expression.

"Alex?" He asked the man, he had been in Harry's graduation class, but he happened to already be in his uniform, He looked down at himself and realised just how embarrassing this situation could be – he was wearing his fiancées dressing gown. It was pink, and fluffy. But something in Alex's expression stopped him short.

"Harry, there's been an attack," Alex told him cautiously, as the blonde woman appeared behind Harry with the bed sheets wrapped around her body, looking scared.

"Attack, where?" She asked Alex her voice several octaves higher.

"The ministry, it's not looking good... Minister Potter told me to tell you it's now," Alex told Harry.

"Katie get ready, we're going to the ministry."

* * *

><p>Each time there was a battle it seemed it was worse than the last... And each time Harry had seen horrors, he'd seen death and cruelty, they had lost those they had loved, and lives had been altered. And now as Harry was the devastation before him he could feel the sickness settle into his body and the fear in his mind, this was new, even to him.<p>

He ducked as the ceiling above him was blasted by a stray curse, sending chucks of brick raining down upon unprepared battlers. He heard few cries as the deafening roar of battle seemed to drown out nearly all other noise, it was like a thrumming sound, a constant beat, almost like a heart beat but more furious, angry almost.

There was that smell, the repugnant stench of rotting and burning flesh, it was sinking into his very senses, and mixing with the equally grotesque smell of blood and sweat. The smell was almost overbearing, stopping him short to be sick, but other distractions always seemed present.

There were also the feelings, not just the emotions, but the things he could feel against his skin. The dampness of his own sweat dripping down his back as he fought against a stray Deatheater, and the splatter of warm, heavy blood as another fell screaming in agony.

There was no sense of an end, it was everlasting, and the enemy never seemed to dwindle in number, no matter how many Deatheaters he took down. He had known, it had been publicly reported, that Lord Voldemort had been recruiting, successfully, but so had the Order... It just didn't seem enough.

He was tiring, it was difficult to manage. He'd been training for this for four years now, and he'd experienced this type of battle, perhaps not on this scale, but still, the fact that his body was already screaming at him to stop, he knew it was going to be so far from what he had already experienced.

Before him he could see some faces he recognised... To his left he could see Luna and Wayne, they were staying close together and Luna was screaming curses towards a small dumpy man, she was fierce in a way he had not seem before, and her feral appearance was only heightened by the cut that flowed openly down her face, and yet did not seem to hinder her. Not too far from her Harry saw Samantha, her face scrunched in concentration as she yelled her curses, she also happened to have a group of birds that fluttered around her head, and seemed to attack anyone who even pointed their wand at her, it proved a useful defence.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled, hitting a Deatheater approaching him swiftly with his wand raised, he watched as the man fell back, revealing a pained expression, the blood that Harry knew was seeping from his skin did not show through the dark material, but Harry knew that it was painful.

He was sorry, he did not mean to kill people, but the reality of it was this was war, and there were casualties.

A hand suddenly landed on his should, Harry whirled around, his wand ready, and stopped short as he saw Katie, still only wearing a pair of jeans under the silk nightdress that she had brought with her to their night out, and was the first thing she grabbed as she ran from the room after him.

They shared a look, before both running towards the nearest Deatheaters. It was as he was fighting a large burly cloaked man that he was hit by a stray spell, it caught his chest, ripping a gash by his ribs, spurting blood down his shirt. He barely noticed.

He yelled his curse and with a flash of green the man flew back ten or so feet, he didn't get back up, and Harry finally took the chance to look down, he whispered a quick healing spell, knowing it would only allow him to continue for a short while, but he could not run around for more than a few minutes if he had left it.

He found himself running towards the great fountain he had admired, it was glorious, the proud wizard still looking undoubtedly powerful, as the golden statue stood in the middle of the chaos.

He heard a scream, one that rung out to his heart, striking it stone cold, it must have skipped a beat with the fear that it brought to him. He looked behind him, and saw to his total horror, no it was more than that, he saw Him.

His grey skin, tinted a sickly green, with a nose that was not quite there, and eyes that resembled that of a snakes but in the most awful shade of red like a deep blood, his long and thin fingers were loosely wrapped around the pale neck of Katie Bell. His fiancée.

He could feel his blood rushing, he could feel his heart race, he could feel the blinding rage within him to the point of physical sickness, and yet nothing, nothing in this world, not even Lord Fucking Voldemort could stop him, not Harry, Not Voldemort, not even Albus Dumbledore could tell you how it happened, but with a earth shattering crack a bubble appeared around Katie, stealing her from Voldemorts grip, and emitting a silvery glow. They all stared for a moment, before their reverie was broken by a green curse that missed Harry by mere inches.

He knew what it was like, fighting Voldemort, he'd done it before and more than once, but everything seemed to mount in this battle, every move was quicker, each curse more deadly, until the heat of their battle seemed to overshadow all else. He could almost see the tension rise as he threw himself to the floor, barely missing an emerald curse, before raising his wand and screaming his own, a flash of blue was easily deflected with a sharp wave of a crooked wand.

"NO!" Harry was surprised at the furious scream that Voldemort let out, and then somehow sensed another person behind him. "MINE! HE'S MINE!"

Another emerald curse soared past him and Harry threw himself behind the beautiful water fountain, he needed to breathe, he was panting, he could feel everything, like the was in tune with his every surrounding, each heartbeat he felt, ever tear drop, and every drop of blood... he felt every breath and every movement, all the spells and curses... He felt everything, the pain, and the sorrow, the regret and confusion, he felt the spikes of joy and relief, and the ebbing away of life.

Some were more focused than others, he did not know which, he had little time to reflect as part of the fountain was blown away.

"COME OUT!" The furious hollow voice boomed, jerking Harry from an almost trance like state, he shook his head, he needed to focus, he needed to do this, or risk everything.

His family had come through so much, lost so much to only continue fighting for the right to life... For the right for their future generations to have a life and he could not risk losing that, he could not risk losing his future, and the future of his baby nephews... Of his future children... Of His parent's futures and that of his siblings... he could not risk Katie's future, hell he could not risk her present.

He jumped to his feet; perhaps surprise would work in his favour, and bellowed a spell, sending a flash of emerald, only it did not meet its target, instead meeting with an explosion with a curse of the same emerald green aimed at himself. Instantly he bellowed another, expecting perhaps for it to once more crash into another of the same kind, he did not however expect for Voldemort to pull the nearest body before him, not caring that it was the robed figure of one of his own, and quickly dropped the body, Harry in his disgusted shock did not notice the flick of his enemy's wand, or the flash of emerald before his eyes, it was all too late...

He did not know what he expected death to be, but it certainly wasn't this... Because as far as he could figure he hadn't actually died... He could hear, feel, smell, see and taste exactly the same things he had just a moment ago, and he certainly did not expect the look of furious terror on Lord Voldemorts face.

"HARRY!" A familiar voice broke across the room, he met her eyes, still held protectively with the silver bubble, Katie was on her knees, hovering ten feet above the ground, looking at him with the strangest expression, like a dawning relief that he did not quite understand, her fists still held in tight balls against the wall of the bubble. "NOW!"

"ADAVA KADAVRA!" Harry bellowed, and as the light was taken into his opponents chest he felt a swell of energy, and then the sudden blow back as his energy exploded.

He lay still on the floor, he could feel the wetness pressing against his cheek as he lay face down against the floor, his glasses were well and truly broken, it was almost impossible to see anything other then blurry outlines. He realised quickly that there was a silence, it seemed a sense of shock had enveloped everyone with the explosion, or perhaps he had just gone deaf, but he could still hear the sound of his own heartbeat still dangerously too fast.

He lifted his head, aware that it hurt his neck, but not enough to stop him clambering to his feet, he slowly noticed movement around him, and not far from him the noise begun.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" the manic screams came from a deranged looking woman, her once glamorous clothes ripped and torn and covered with drying blood, her hair was almost flat against her skull with the same drying blood, and her pale skin was tarnished in places with red, making her seem as if she had come straight from a horror movie as she stared towards the centre of the explosion. Her screams did not stop as her eyes looked darkly at the body that remain still, her head shaking, her whole body beginning to quiver.

Like a snake on the attack her wand raised and with a maniacal look towards Harry, she screamed with all her might a bloody curse, it soared towards Katie's bubble, and Harry froze... And like a camera going off the curse smashed against the bubble, and instantly reflected, heading back from where it came... Landing squarely in the chest of Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

><p>Without even a second thought Riley and Seamus left to be with Jason once more, they also went to get Alastor and Logan for Sophie and Draco and Maggie and Ben, both of which were unable to get them for they were being treated in St Mungo's. It had been a hard battle, many lives were lost.<p>

Most notable to Harry were the loses of Alastor Moody, George Weasley and Dean Thomas, all of which had been close friends, for Ron it seemed nearly impossible to face that he had lost his brother, and Fred was even worse as he had lost his twin.

Pansy had been attacked by a fiendfyre, it meant she was at the very least looking at a long stay in St Mingo's, something that was causing Ron great pain, she had been barely recognisable as they carried her out in a stretcher.

Both Draco and Oliver had suffered some severe scaring from werewolf attacks, but they were in human form, and Remus could only assume what the affects may be.

For Harry's immediate Family the damage was not proving too serious, Samantha would be left with a scar that would travel down the length of her back, and his dad had a burn mark that would remain on his forehead, but Lily remained fairly unharmed considering, suffering a broken nose, arm and collarbone, which were fairly easily fixed, while Harry himself had a number of deep wounds, some of which would leave only the faintest of marks, and other were completely healed during the night. Jonathon had thankfully been kept within the school.

"Harry, I'm glad to see you are alright," The voice said solemnly, Harry looked up and saw his old Headmaster standing there smiling softly at him, electric blue eyes peering at him over his half moon glasses.

"So am I," Harry replied grinning at Albus. "How many people?" He need not explain his question, Albus knew.

"Far far too many... We do not yet know the total count, you see the battle raged on throughout the whole of the ministry, and spilling onto the muggle streets... There was extensive amounts of damage done to not only our friends, but to the Deatheaters, and many an innocent muggle," His voice was betraying his pain at this information and Harry hung his head, he felt somewhat like he had failed. "You were very brave Harry, You went there knowing that you faced a great chance of dying in this battle, and yet you ran there without a second thought, you went to protect those you love... You should be proud, and you should celebrate those who died, because they fought for what they believe in."

"Sometimes I wonder if it was ever worth it, y'know," Harry said slowly, not quite meeting his old headmaster's eye. "Was it worth the life we paid? Some people simply aren't going to recover from this... Ron, how does he face losing a brother and possibly loosing Pansy too."

"Miss Parkinson is a strong woman, she will make it through, and it will be the effects on her body which will cause the most trouble..." Albus told Harry, sadness in his face.

"Prof-"

"Albus, how many times Harry, please call me Albus. I am no longer your headmaster."

"Albus, what happened? To me I mean, I should have died, shouldn't I?" Harry asked.

"You remember your fourth year? When Voldemort took your blood to come back again. Well he took some of your protection, and reaffirmed his connection to you... We always knew there was a number of possibilities of this... as it happens when he attempted to kill you once again he found that he was unable, but when you did the same you succeeded this is simply because of love Harry," Albus explained. "You see, while he had a very strong form of protection over him from your mothers original sacrifice, he did not however have the love that it needed to make it at its strongest, in fact he had none, there were varying levels of obsession, but not true love... However when the spell came to you, your protection worked fully because you had the extra strength of your mother's love, but also something else... You had everyone's love."

"I'm not sure I am right about this, but I am going to assume you may have felt a connection to everyone in the room," Harry nodded dumbly, not quite understanding and yet he had complete understanding. "it was more than just your mothers love protecting you Harry, it was the love of all your families and friends, and it was the love other mothers had for their sons... Everything was on you Harry, and people needed you to succeed... Love is a very powerful type of magic, and when you have five hundred to seven hundred people sending their love to you, can you not imagine the things that it can overcome?"

"That's also what caused Katie to be taken into her protective bubble, you willed it so much, with everything inside you, it simply happened, the light, the silver glow as I have been informed, was quite simply your love for her," Albus told Harry, and he could understand that because the sight of Katie's neck between his fingers made Harry realise just how much he could not continue without her. "We always knew that you had a power that the Dark Lord knows not, and the one type of magic that he never understood was love, you knew that Harry, you always did, I guess seeing it as you did made you understand the importance of it."

* * *

><p>"Mr Potter! MR POTTER!" "EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW?!" "Voldemorts downfall?" "The chosen one?!"<p>

Harry blinked as he stumbled out into the ministry, he did not know what he expected as he looked around at all the flashing camera light, but he had not expected this.

"I've just... Can I not have a moment to enjoy this?" Harry mumbled, looking at the floor, not wanting to talk about the battle to any old newspaper, he certainly didn't fancy giving an interview to anyone who was yelling at him right now.

However he needn't worry for long as someone pushed their way in front of Harry and then turned on the rabid reporters.

"AUROR TONKS! I've been given direct permission from the minister of magic to arrest anyone in the newspaper or magazine industries who attempts to get a damn interview, let the lad rest you blundering idiots!" Harry felt relieved as the pink haired witch led him away from the gaggle of shouting reporters, and into a fireplace, yelling a destination before Harry could even wrap his mind around it.

"Sorry 'bout that Harry, but y'know how it is... and I know the battle finished three days ago now, but well, most of the Deatheaters and such were locked up or killed in battle, however, a few, and I really mean only a few, escaped, and while it is generally agreed that it poses no real threat because let's face it they'd be idiots to try it.. well they are idiots, aren't they?"

Harry could not help himself, his amusement at her words and relief at her getting him away from the reporters overwhelmed him slightly, and he found himself hugging Tonks tightly, and she laughed, returning the hug heartedly. He was kind of glad she was sort of marrying into the family, or Remus at the very least, because she was comforting.

"Well, here we are," Tonks said smiling as she looked around the Evans Manor, it wasn't as full as it usually is, but there were still a number of people around, probably most key to Harry was Katie, who was grinning at him from the doorway. Before launching herself at him, and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Let's finally plan a wedding."


	56. Chapter 56

She had looked beautiful that day, positively glowing… Even today as he looked at the picture that sat snugly in their book case he still felt that wave of awe as he looked at her.

Her dress was white, and completely devoid of any detail, it was a corset top, completely simple, with an a-line skirt, with it she wore only a simple diamond necklace and matching earrings, her hair was done into a delicate up do with strands falling loose, and she was holding a bouquet of white roses… She looked like an angel.

Beside her Harry stood wearing his tux, with a silver tie, looking almost lost for words as he blinked at Katie, the biggest smile on his dopey face. Behind them stood just about every one, Samantha, Hermione, Sophie, Mackenzie and Riley, all wearing dresses in the softest blue, and carrying a smaller bouquet of white roses.

The Weasley's, Potters, Blacks, Longbottoms and Woods were all standing around smiling brightly as the camera flashed once more, Molly Weasley was occasionally fussing over her boys, and Pansy was instructing Draco and Blaise to sort their ties out, as she stood wearing a pretty gorgeous mint green dress.

Ginny Weasley stood blushing at the camera, Blaise's arm around her waist, it had taken years for that one to happen, but at Harry and Katie's wedding it looked like Blaise finally got Ginny. Furthermore Fleur and Bill were both smiling brightly with a small baby between them staring in confusion at the camera; finally Fleur had had a baby girl who she called Adele.

However that was fourteen years ago now, and an awful lot had changed.

"Harry, come one!" Katie yelled once more as she stood by the door waiting for him, her left foot tapping impatiently. "He can't be late, you know that!"

Harry chuckled to himself; Katie was so wound up about it all. Harry finally walked away from his study to the living room; down there he saw the most beautiful sight.

By the fireplace practically bouncing with his excitement was an eleven year old boy, his hair as black as jet, and just as unruly as Harry's, his eyes however were not emerald, and he did not wear glasses. Katie smiled down at the boy, before quickly, latching onto the second youngest in the room, a nine year old girl with dark red hair, like her grandmothers, and freckles that seemed to cover her whole face, her eyes were watery with the knowledge her older brother was leaving.

Harry shook his head, and quickly picked up the youngest child, a seven year old girl with the same black hair as her older brother, but unlike her older siblings she wore glasses which covered her stunning emerald eyes, she was the only child of the three to inherit Harry's eyes.

"DAD!" The boy whined. "Can we go now? Nana Potter said we weren't allowed to go until we stopped at her house to leave with the others! And I really want to go!"

"Go on then Matthew, you know how to use the floo," Harry said to the oldest, who practically tore form the room and into the emerald flames. He smiled at Katie who looked reluctant.

"OK, Nicole you know how to use the floo, right? Remember speak really clearly, and hold you elbows in," Katie said cautiously, kneeling to her daughter's level, but Nicola only rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a kid!" She informed her mother before quickly disappearing, and Harry could almost see Katie's heart break.

"Go on Honey, I'll bring Ash," Harry assured Katie, whop looked relieved and quickly disappeared with a pop. Harry looked at the young girl he was holding, who looked right back at him. "You ready Ash?"

The girl nodded, and Harry followed his wife with a resounding pop.

When he found himself standing in a slightly larger room, he grinned to himself, pretty much everyone was here, though a few were missing…

Percy and his new wife had been killed ten years prior, his wife was pregnant at the time, it was fortunate they were able to save the child, it was a rogue Deatheater, one that was caught quickly after. However with the shock of the death Ginny who was also pregnant at the time went into early labour, eventually giving birth to her first child, a son that she and Blaise named Dominic, however with no one to care for the other Weasley child born that day, Ginny and Blaise decided to take her in.

Of course the child they named Leila realised she was not the biological sister of Dominic, the difference in their skin was enough to point that out, she was after all a typical Weasley, but they seemed to overcome that, and were as close as any other set of twins.

"You ready for this Veronica?" Mackenzie asked nervously, looking unsurely down at her daughter, who was the carbon copy of Mackenzie at eleven years old, except for the reddish tint to her hair. Fred grinned to himself as he ruffled his daughters hair, it would be her first year too.

Maggie and Benjamin chuckled as they stood with their two sons and eight year old daughter, Logan had already finished school, he had just turned nineteen, and was there for his siblings, his younger brother Aaron who was starting his first year with Mackenzie daughter Veronica, and Matthew. Selena who was Maggie and Benjamin's youngest was already off playing with Ashley Harry's daughter.

The other Wood was also starting his first year, Liam Wood, Hermione and Oliver's only son, who was standing nervously beside his mother, waiting for them all to go together to the station. Another pop and Remus and Tonks appeared, Remus was growing old, and looking slightly worse for wear, his lycanthropy was taking it's toll however he could only smile brightly as he stood with Tonks beside him, with their eleven year old son Teddy, ready to send him off for his first year. Teddy had been a bit of a surprise, but one that made everyone happy for Remus and Tonks, and he had a slight tendency to slightly raw meat, but for all purposes he was a pretty normal child, even having a werewolf for a father.

"Adele, Adrien, please do make sure that your younger cousins are all alright while at Hogwarts, especially for their first week," Molly Weasley asked of her grandchildren, looking worriedly down at the four boys and one girl that stood huddle together now.

"Hey, Nan, no worries, I got it," Jason assured his worrying grandmother, grinning brilliantly, his prefects badge already pinned to his jumper, he hadn't quite made head Boy for his Seventh year, but he also knew the new head girl was a pain in the butt.

It was not just the kids that had grown up, Harry was now working directly under Sirius who was still head Auror, Katie had kept her place as Chaser for Wimbourne Wasps, Hermione had finally settled down as Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, while Oliver was now captain for Puddlemere united as well as keeper, Fred took over Weasley Wizard Wheezes on his own and was expanding the company, Mackenzie was now working as a columnist for the Daily Prophet, Draco had expanded his company to Malfoy Inc – no one was quite sure exactly what he did other than make a lot of money, Sophie had taken a home job as housewife and agony aunt for the Daily Prophet, Colin who was Samantha's husband now was a freelance photographer, while Samantha herself had gotten her counselling degree and worked at St Mungo's, Seamus was working for Games and Sport and Riley for Creature Control at the ministry, Jonathon as an Auror like his brother, and his wife Ruby owned and managed a muggle themed bar called Without Magic, Benjamin was a chaser for Puddlemere with his brother, and Maggie had taken Modelling back up now that she had lost her baby weight, Ron was the official chaser for Chudley cannons, and Pansy got her dream job as editor for Witch Weekly, Blaise was working wonders as a Lawyer and Ginny was working closely with Lily and Ava as a healer on their ward, and their friends seemed to be doing pretty well for themselves.

Neville was still with his partner of nearly seventeen years Theo Nott, while it had been a shock, Theo was welcomed in with the rest of the family, even if he was a Slytherin. And Luna was happily working with Riley in creature control as her husband Wayne was writing his book _'iCreatures as of yet unfound/i_'.

"Harry," Katie's voice broke across Harry's thoughts, her panicked expression causing him to frown. "Maybe he's not ready!"

Harry looked at his son, who was talking excitedly to Teddy about being in Gryffindor, and wanting to know if he would be good in Defence against the dark arts like his dad. Harry looked back at his wife with raised eyebrows, wondering if she had actually lost the plot with her fear of Matthew leaving, because it was really quite clear that Matthew was well and truly looking forward to leaving for Hogwarts.

"Katie, breathe, it's going to be alright, just chill out, yeah?" Harry said grinning at his wife; it was hard to believe that at thirty-eight he faced sending his first born child off to face the world of Magic.

"Mum are you gonna cry? I don't think it's gonna be cool to turn up and you're crying," Matthew said carefully, not looking all that comfortable with his mum as she looked at him with teary eyes.

"No, sweetie, I'm not gonna cry, I'm just a bit sad to see you go," Katie said as calmly as she could manage, beside her Mackenzie was watching Veronica like a hawk, any sign of even a slight cough, perhaps a scratch and she was going to stop her daughter leaving and insist on brining her to St Mungo's... Unfortunately for Mackenzie Veronica was a like Fred with her mischievous way, and had an attitude just like Mackenzie when she was at Hogwarts.

Tonks and Remus however unlike the other first time parents seemed very relaxed about it.

"Well, Teddy was a bit of a blessing you see," Remus started to explain. "So we believe that he's pretty much gonna be fine because we've got something going for us, plus with me as a father Teddy is just a bit more strong than the average eleven year old."

"Alright guys, it's time to go," Molly Weasley announced, and Harry took his wife's hand in his own, and smiled comfortingly at her.

"Come on Katie," Harry said, walking with Katie towards the fireplace, Matthew had already gone ahead with his other cousins, having said good bye to his siblings and friends, who would stay at the Evans manor with Ava and Ethan.

* * *

><p>Platform 9 ¾ had not changed, the gleaming red engine remained in place, a dark grey steam billowing from it, surrounded smiling faces as mothers and father bid farewell to their children. Katie looked down at Matthew once more, giving his a bone crushing hug and kissing the top of his head.<p>

"See ya then dad!" Matthew said excitedly.

"Behave ok, just because you know Dumbledore doesn't mean he won't punish you if you misbehave, and make sure you look out for Veronica, she's not as big as you boys," Katie instructed, carefully trying to neaten her sons hair, but as ever was unable.

"Mum, can I go now?" Matthew whined, looking hopefully at the red engine that sat just behind them, fidgeting madly as he continuously shot looks behind him. "Auntie Mackenzie let Veronica go already."

"Come on Katie, it's alright," Harry assured Katie, a hand resting on her shoulder. "Go on Matthew, we'll see you for Christmas, okay?"

"I'll see ya then dad, I'll miss you mum," Mathew said before running to the train, carrying his trunk and bird cage behind him.

His disappeared behind a sea of people far too soon in Katie's opinion, and then she had to watch as the train pulled away from the station, and disappearing into the distance, and she watched, with tears blurring her vision.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we have to do this two more times," Harry said kissing his wife's temple, taking her hand, and then kissing her knuckles. "He'll be alright Katie, they all will... i_We/i_all will."


End file.
